Fire Emblem Fates: World War
by OwnageFanfics
Summary: War breaks out between Nohr and Hoshido without knowing of a common threat that will come with destruction. A General came to run from a powerful Prince. Kamui, born in Hoshido but raised in Nohr must take up his destiny and think what's best for his families. He must unite two hated sides into one to defeat the great threat in a Great War. Changing for localization
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Emblem if(Future work)**

 **I saw the Fire Emblem if trailers and some people doing Fire Emblem if fanfics so I think, 'Why not I make one?' This is just a preview of what I have plan for later. I might continue, just to do it for the heck of it.**

 **Some are spoilers and due to the game not out, everything will be edited after the English version comes out. I think I know what some of you guys are thinking in your heads.**

 **I don't own Fire Emblem. Just the OCs and I don't think the OC will have any shippings.**

 **Your heads: Ownage, what if someone translate everything on Youtube?**

 **Me: Well, my fellow Fire Emblem fans... I would but it will be a waste of time and I don't trust people translating, well one, I don't know Japanese. Two, American version could change some words like they did with Lucina and Owain support convo I believe.**

 **Chapter 1: Place to Think**

 **Praven, City of the Kingdom of Daein... Year 1245**

"AHHHHH" a 10-year old boy scream as the poison was mix in his eyes by an older man who looks around his 20s. The man wears a black plate armor made out of mithril and his red cape made out of silk, he wore a helmet shaped as a dragon and the only part of his face that can be seen is his bloody red eyes. The man was accompanied by his bodyguards or Nevassan Guards and others who are loyal to him. The Nevassan Guards were the most defensive and heaviest infantry in the Daein army with mithril armor and adamant tower shields. The others were just regular professional legionaries or Praven soldiers who were loyal to him.

As the boy continue crying, the butler along with Praven local guards begin to aid the boy. The butler quickly grabs the crying boy and begin to run out of the bedroom before his young master gets hurt in a fight that was fierce. What was the reason for blinding the boy which nobody knows.

As the butler got out of the bedroom, he sees an initial battle within the city. The local soldiers of Praven were fighting for their lives and their griffon riders were fending off their wyvern opponents.

"I must get to the stables." The butler said with panic and look down at the tearing boy, "Don't worry master."

"You're not going anywhere." A voice was spoken behind the frightening butler. The butler looks back and sees the enemy, the same one who just poisoned his young master. It seems that the local guards who are one of Daein finest soldiers just got beaten without killing much of the enemies.

The butler begins shaking and look down to the stairs to see that he and his master were surrounded by soldiers. Some of these soldiers were Praven soldiers and they were pointing their weapons at the butler.

"Hand him over, Falko." The enemy spoke coldly and point his sword at Falko. The sword was a long sword with a wide blade surrounded with dark black flames every time it's out of its sheathe.

"Never, Tiberius," Falko replies with a tear shed from his eye.

Tiberius narrow his eyes and signal his soldiers to execute Falko but was interrupted when a Praven Vanguard name Lucius jump in the middle and slash the surrounding soldiers with the support of his fellow Vanguards who began to slash their weapons at Tiberius men.

Tiberius growl as a Vanguard charge at him. Tiberius fold his sword arm and slash at the charging Vanguard with a terrifying amount of strength and speed.

"GO!" Lucius shouted to Falko who nodded and run to the stables where a carriage was present. Falko is covered by loyal Praven troops and Lucius who were backing away from Tiberius who is currently busy with the Vanguards that were fighting him.

"We must go to Crimea, ask for help," Lucius shouted to his loyal soldiers who just beaten their opponents

"General, we can't. Tiberius reinforce the border guards by thousands and the blockade to the west is way too strong." A Praven griffonmaster reported and Lucius nodded as he and the rest of his men which number around 2,500 leave on horse, air, and on foot. They are going to the port to sail out of Tellius to find the continent of Elibe where a majority of Tellius forces consist of combatants of Daein, Begnion, Grann, and Crimea are fighting the united Hyrule that challenge Begnion and all of Tellius.

Or he could try to break through and go to Begnion or Crimea but the risk of trying seems high for him and his men. They don't even know how many border guards or patrols they have around the nation, probably thousands around each patrol now.

* * *

 **Border of Nohr and Hoshido, 2 weeks later**

 **You are the ocean gray waves, destined to seek.**

 **Life beyond the shore just out of reach**

 **Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time**

 **The path is yours to climb**

Azura, the songstress sang a song and when she was going to sing the end of it, she senses someone behind her. She turned to see a prince of Nohr who was born in Hoshido like she was a princess of Nohr and was raised in Hoshido.

Kamui, the young man who interrupted her song is curious about Azura. He swore that he has never seen her before in his life that he walk through the wilderness almost every day in his life.

"Pardon my interruption to your song. I mean no offense by it and just to be curious. Who are you?"

"My name is Azura. I was a princess of Nohr and raised in Hoshido." Azura answered with a smile.

"Name's Kamui... I was born in Hoshido and raised in Nohr." He replied.

"Well met, Kamui. Sounds like we are in a same situation. What brings you here?" Azura asks.

Kamui sigh and pick up a pebble nearby. He threw it across the waters and sat on his behind, looking at the lake.

"I come here almost every day to see nature. Today is just I need to think. My father or adopted father, Garon. Is he your father?" Kamui asks in a low tone and Azura sat next to him.

"Of course, I did say I was a princess of Nohr. Why you ask?" Azura looks worried at Kamui's changing tone.

"Marx told me of my origin. He told me how I got to Nohr. Garon has plotted to invade Hoshido. Tell me, Azura. Does blood worth more than loyalty or was it the other way around?" Kamui asked as he faces her.

"That is the choice you must make for yourself. Any choice you make due to our similar situation, I will follow. Truth be told, I know you will make a right choice as one of the greatest war in history is coming. There might be no victor as many will suffer in the hands of war. It matters what is in your heart." Kamui wonders why Azura, a stranger turned acquaintance, will just follow him after minutes of conversation.

'No lie, she is attractive but mysterious,' Kamui thought before he replies, "My heart... But... why is my heart matters to what is in your heart?"

Azura blushes a bit and said, "I said this already. Our situation is not different. It's the same, we were kidnapped by other nations from our homes. Two people with similar situation meet, become friend with one another, we help each other with this situation."

Kamui cracks a smile and nod at his 'new friend' that he met not even 10 minutes ago. This was the fastest formed friendship he ever forged with another person, maybe a world record.

 **Hoshido Castle(Near the Nohr-Hoshido border)**

Lucius and his army arrive in a land that was not known to them. His army has crippled from constant bandit attacks and attrition through starvation and exhaustion of constant running and moving.

"Legion! We stop." Lucius, who was on his armored horse, shouted and held his hand up to signal to halt when he see a beautiful city that looks like they are repairing the gate.

"What you think General?" 1 of the 6 Praven Dragonknights captains asked for a strategy. Each captain leads a force of 20 Dragonknight cavalry, heavily armored and rumored to be the most powerful cavalry in Tellius and even rival with Crimea's cavalry.

Lucius look at the city, knowing that they are undetected, ask, "What is our current condition?"

"Close to 1,700 soldiers. 50 griffons, 3,000 bows, and crossbows altogether. Horses are thirsty and near exhaustion."

"Yes," Lucius said with a sigh as he already knew.

"If we gonna have a chance, we need to take them as soon as possible." The captain stated.

Lucius look at the castle then look back to the carriage that was carrying the child. Lucius dismount and walk to the carriage, have Falko to open the door to see his master.

Lucius watch his master sleeping peacefully, but he needs to wake him up to tell him his next action. Lucius put his hand on his young master head which results in a quick reaction from the young master, "Lucius."

Ok, the young master wasn't sleeping, he was awake but trying to take a nap.

"Lucius," the boy run his hands around the free space, trying to find someone with his hands. Why couldn't the boy see Lucius next to him? The young master was blind due to the poison his brother mixed with the eye medicine.

"I'm here." Lucius held on to his blind master's hand, signal the blind master that he's here with him.

"Falko told me that you are going to take the city." The young master said on his bed.

"Yes, but their captain is very weak and he doesn't look too bright," Lucius said with confidence as he held his hand out to Falko who handed him a water bag to give his young master water, "Let's have a drink."

Why did Lucius say bad things about the Hoshido captain? It's because he found a strategy for them.

After the boy drinks the water, he spoke, "I'll wait for your good news when you return."

"We're at a new city, a place to rest," Lucius reply before he pats his master and wish his a good rest.

Lucius walk away from the carriage and told his strategy to his troops.

 **Hoshido Castle, 30 minutes later**

Drums were beating and alarmed the whole city to signal an invasion. The Hoshido warriors led by Ryoma went on to the walls and watch the cavalry assault towards their defensive castle.

Ryoma look at Saizou, the red hair ninja, and ask, "Have you or any of your fellow ninjas see them before?"

"No, are they Nohrians, sire?" Saizou asks out of curiosity.

"Same color of armor but a different banner. Fire at will!" Ryoma shouted the order, just to give a warning shot to the upcoming cavalry led by Lucius.

The Hoshido archers release their arrows and miss the upcoming Daein cavalry of Kataphrakts and Dragonknights by an inch away from hitting them and their armored horses.

"Retreat!" Lucius shouted and the Daein cavalry pulls back, turning their tails between their legs.

"Useless cowards. Ryoma, let me take our cavalry to chase them!" an Hoshido captain suggest.

"Are you sure you could do this? This is odd for them to retreat quickly, this is their tactic." Ryoma replied but the Hoshido captain was stubborn and argue with his superior, "But my prince, they will return. Just give me the cavalry and I could slaughter them all!"

The men shouted and Ryoma could see the men agree with the captain. Ryoma nodded and the captain begin to lead at least 500 horsemen to follow their slower and armored opponents.

'It worked,' Lucius thought as he looks back at the Hoshido cavalry is coming close and he signal his men to get their horses to gallop a little faster before they get caught.

"They run?" the Hoshido captain was confused as he pulls out his steel katana.

Lucius held his arm up to signal the next phase of his strategy. The Daein cavalry begins to beat the drums.

Lucius plan worked as a rope was pulled out from the dirt and begin to knock the captain and most of the Hoshido cavalrymen off their horses. That blew the whole castle mind as they witness one of the dirtiest tactics ever to be implied on a battlefield. Another rope was pulled up from the ground and knocked another charging cavalrymen, another rope, and another.

As every Hoshido cavalry are knock off from their horses, a different beat from the Daein drums was heard. The beat signal the Daein forces to rise up from the shallow layer of dirt and mud to surround the Hoshido dismounted cavalry.

The Daein forces rush to the Hoshido cavalrymen and point their weapons at them. Lucius led his cavalry back and drew his vague katti to point at the Hoshido captain and the rest.

"Stay down!" One of the captains shouts at their opponents as they trying to back away.

"Stay down." Another shout.

"What a dirty trick! We don't have enough men to defend now," one of the soldiers was a lack of confidence until Ryoma bolster it when he pull out his blade and shout, "I want 6 of soldiers to come with me. Archers on the walls, beat the drums, and banners to place on the walls! Do so and you'll survive!"

The Hoshido warriors found confidence once again and rush to execute their military figurehead strategy.

At the Daein side, Lucius begin to signal a full frontal assault towards the gate, "Take it!"

"Beat the drums!" A Hoshido samurai shouted and the drums begin to beat. Everyone in the castle held onto a banner while kneeling on the wall. That put a lot of fear into the charging Daein invaders as they begin to think that they are actually outnumbered by a lot. He could see the Hoshido pegasus warriors along with Hinoka flying above the castle to ready for their griffon warriors. The Hoshido archers were on the walls to ready their arrows and lancers were at the gates to form a phalanx at the gate.

Lucius held his hand up when he sees Ryoma and six swordsmasters walk out of the city in a formal approach. Most of the Hoshidos believed it is supposed to be a scare tactic but instead, it was to translate 'We talk or we fight'. "Halt!"

"That scared them! Counterattack!" The archers were about to fire until seeing Ryoma and his bodyguards were insight.

Lucius dismount his horse along with captains who were not only trained Praven Dragonknights but also Praven Vanguards. They could see there are some culture similarities between Daein and Hoshido but not really. What's similar is the some armor being worn but different colors, they both have a ninja clan in their nation, and some foods are similar.

Both Lucius and Ryoma walk towards each other, tell their respectful men to stay put behind them as the two strong generals are planning to negotiate terms.

Lucius was still holding his sword and begin to introduce himself, "I am Lucius, Commanding General. 10th Praven Legion, Kingdom of Daein."

"Ryoma, Prince of the Kingdom of Hoshido. General, is there anyway we don't fight?" Lucius begin to listen to Ryoma terms as the Hoshido prince continues, "Return our people and soldiers. You go elsewhere." The direction that Ryoma point was towards Nohr.

"No," Lucius reply as he hit his armor with his vague katti, point his weapon to the city and continue speaking. "We go there."

Ryoma did not like the term, Lucius and the Daein army was nothing but strangers. Even Ryoma is honorable, he never knew the Daein army was crippling from starvation and exhaustion. If he knew, then he would have accepted.

"No." Ryoma ended the term as Lucius nodded his head and prepare for combat. Ryoma grabs his sheathe and pull out his blue lightning sword and threw his sheathe with it. One of the Trueblades caught the sheathe and the two generals begin to get into their fighting stance, daring each other to attack first. The prisoners that Daein capture watches with worry, not knowing what fighting capability Lucius process in his talent and ability.

Lucius attack first with a lunge and slashes that were block by Ryoma. The first attack caught Ryoma by surprise as he could witness that Lucius is not just skilled but he's also pretty quick. Ryoma plan was to use Lucius energy to drain as he continues blocking.

Ryoma went to block his right side that he thought Lucius was going to strike, but Lucius came in and shove his entire arm, using his legs and core strength for power, at Ryoma with an amount of explosion power. Ryoma backed up and was shoved again with the same move.

Ryoma almost fell and held himself up with his katana stab to the ground behind him. Ryoma quickly pulls his blade back in front to see that he just left himself wide open. Lucius came in with great speed and power slash down his vague katti at Ryoma.

The strike surprised Ryoma as the strike did slash part of his face when Lucius strike overpowers his block. Ok, Lucius is not just quick and skilled but he has a strength of a powerlifter.

Lucius strikes again aggressively and since Ryoma finally knows what he's up against, he decides to give some strikes back at Lucius that begin to even out the playing field. Ryoma almost caught himself off guard when Lucius spun with his sword and went to attack each side.

After the third attempt to hit Ryoma, Lucius sword was connected with Ryoma's katana and was pushed to Lucius's right. Ryoma's move got him little off balance as his shoulder connected with Lucius'.

Lucius used his left and back smack Ryoma, giving Ryoma a slight pain from the spikes from the knuckles of the crafty Daein gauntlets that every Daein soldier including militias wear.

Ryoma took the pain and got Lucius helmet with his katana, it did burn some of Lucius' face but didn't kill him due to the short distance and not enough power generated. Lucius backed away a few inches and both generals rub their face slightly and quickly. Ryoma cheek is bleeding and Lucius' face is burning with little pain.

Ryoma put his hand together to show respect to his opponent as Lucius show respect by pat on his chest armor and nod his head. Ryoma then looks at the Daein army to see soldiers were falling to the ground, some on from their horses, griffon, and on foot.

Ryoma looks with pity until he saw Lucius came in and went for another power strike down to the head. Ryoma side steps and slash his opponent sword to the ground and went for the body but Lucius quickly held his sword in time to block downwards and push Ryoma weapon back and went to slash his opponent but was blocked in time. The two begin fighting furiously again with strikes, blocks, and lunges.

Ryoma became more aggressive in his style as Lucius went defense and backed off as he was blocking every attack. Ryoma strikes were relied on speed and functional strength. After the last strike, Ryoma spun around and went for a stab to Lucius's stomach. Lucius turned his body towards his left side, only for the katana miss its mark and leave Ryoma wide open again.

Lucius swing his vague katti across Ryoma chest armor. Luckily, the swing didn't cut through the armor but scratch it. If Ryoma came a little bit closer, that swing could have finish Ryoma off or even kill him.

Ryoma back off in surprise that he still have a lot to learn from his opponent.

Near the carriage, Falko begins to speak to his blind master while eating a loaf of bread, "General Lucius is fighting like his ancestor, Gawain, today. I don't think there is a man alive that can stand against our great General."

The master smiles and confident that the battle is victory with certain.

Back to the battle, Lucius change sword hands and got a hold of Ryoma sword hand with his right. While holding onto Ryoma hand, Lucius turn his back and went to stab Ryoma.

Ryoma lifts his leg up to block by the arm and Lucius turn back to face his opponent. Lucius went for a lunge towards the face and Ryoma dodge after his right hand broke off of Lucius' grip.

Ryoma went back to defense as Lucius unleash more attacks. Lucius left hand grabs Ryoma's left arm to pull Ryoma to the ground. When Ryoma refused to go down, Lucius give a punishing hard punch to the head down to the ground.

Lucius went to strike Ryoma but missed when Ryoma roll out of the way and got back on his feet. Lucius and Ryoma went at it again as they exchange strikes at each other, Lucius grab hold of Ryoma left arm and went to slash at Ryoma side but was met with Ryoma katana. Lucius give Ryoma an elbow to the side and went to strike but was intercepted by Ryoma arm.

Ryoma then did a rolling judo toss that threw Lucius over and that got all of Hoshido cheering.

Lucius got up and start panting desperately for air and dare Ryoma to attack this time.

Ryoma didn't take it and continue to go on defense, knowing that Lucius might have something up his sleeves.

"Look! Sandstorm!" One of the Hoshido swordsmasters pointed and everyone including the Daein army.

Ryoma looks at the panicking Daein army and the sandstorm then back to the aggressive attacking Lucius who wish to end the duel with a win. The fighting continues and both went grabbing each other sword hands and begin to push their swords into one another, trying to end the duel but it turns out Lucius was lacking strength this time and it seem equally match.

Falko came out of the carriage with the faint blind master who show no sign of movement, "General!"

Falko ran behind the Daein captains who begin to mourn for their master.

The two generals got out of their strength test and the two were separated. Lucius went to try to be the aggressor again but Ryoma held his hand up and shout, "Hey. Wait."

Lucius didn't listen as Ryoma back up with his hand still holding up, "Stop."

"What?" Lucius said with frustration and confusion.

"Listen to me."

Lucius stop and begin to listen as Ryoma say, "Sandstorm is coming. Let us stop fighting."

Ryoma points to the ground and continues, "Drop your weapon. I'll let you in... or... we bury here together"

Ryoma points at the mourning Falko and said, "The boy too."

Lucius doesn't seem to trust until Ryoma offers to put his weapon down first. Lucius answer by making a request, "We need food and water for my men. Medicine for the child."

Lucius then place his weapon next to Ryoma's and continue, "And I need a place to think."

* * *

 **Well, what you guys think? I may have a lot of work to put on but if you're curious of the term such as 'Praven Vanguard' and 'Nevassan Guard'... They are on my other fire emblem story.**

 **Praven Dragonknight is not on yet and reminder again, they are not wyvern riders. They are cavalry that the mount is heavily armored and the rider helmets are shaped as a dragon head.**

 **The lyric of Azura song is on youtube. Link: put this after youtube: /watch?v=AhwOs-M-JfE**

 **There will be the reason why Lucius look like he is winning. Experience in years is one and yes, he's older than Ryoma and Marx combined if they are in their 20's. So the age of Lucius is actually in his late 80's even though he looks like around 20. He's a hawk branded. Sorry if I made him too powerful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews:**

Hirovan(Guest): OC might have shippings with some main characters. I'm not going to state who with who. And thanks... I love to describe fighting scenes

Levin(Guest): My Path of Radiance fanfic will continue.

Gunlord500: Not a preview anymore.

Guest(This fight scene looks pretty familiar. Still good): Thank you! I got more fighting scenes prepared.

 **Since America is going to change the names, I'm going to go by the American version. Again, this fanfic contains some spoilers because it will go with the story, but the words will be different. Some scene will be different.**

 **Xander = Marx in if**

 **Leo = Leon in if**

 **Azura = Aqua in if**

 **Jacob = Joker in if**

 **Effie = Elfie in if**

 **Arthur = Harold in if**

 **Silas = Cyrus in if**

 **Kaze = Suzukaze in if**

 **I saw the how the first chapter turned out and I'm now going to forget what going on in the game and make this fanfic like one. Sadly, the last chapter, you meeting Azura isn't how it starts I afraid. I heard it said that it starts with you fighting Marx/Xander and you beat him.**

 **I forgot to tell you about the young master... Yeah, not going to state his name yet. It's a surprise.**

 **Which nation will Corrin join? I don't know? I guess I haven't made up my mind :) Sike, I just not going to tell you.**

 **The American trailer gives me some ideas on how to do this story.**

 **Chapter 2: Is it Worth It?**

 **Hoshido Capital**

The Daein army led by Lucius were welcome into the capital by Mikoto, the Queen of the Hoshido, and Ryoma who kindly give them a place to rest their horses, griffons, and their tiring rough feet that they used for running nonstop. A lot of the Hoshidans didn't like having the Daein army in their city because of lack of foreign relations between them and there is a lot of mistrust between them.

The Hoshidans feel that Lucius is plotting to take over the capital. Sure, Hoshido has small numbers for active personals but there are a lot of reserves around the country that willing to fight to defend and are not willing to give up without a fight in their own territory. They thought the Daein army as Nohrian spies or the Nohrian army that try to destroy the Hoshido culture from the inside.

In the bedroom where the young master was lying, treated with medicine to heal his current condition, not his blindness, but a sickness he received during running away from his brother. He was suffering from severe dehydration. His skin was dry and rough as the desert, his river of blood turned into a drying lake, and his head felt hot as the molten lava.

The master like was mention before is a child. A child who wore black robes of royalty made out of silk, his hair is dark green and his forehead bears a brand that is like a red cross resemble him as a blood of a dragon. His eyes were red as blood.

The boy was treated with ice on his head, cool water along with fresh fruit and medicine, and they care his skin with oil. Surrounding the boy was the Royals of Hoshido, Falko, and the commanders of Daein including Lucius.

As they were treating the boy, Lucius watch with hope before his young master awoke and spoke with a frightening tone like he awoke from a nightmare and reach up in a free air, "Lucius! Lucius!"

Lucius tend to his young master and grab his hand firmly, "Here... Here. I'm here."

The young master was pleased to hear that Lucius is alive and well as he sigh in relief.

"Did you win the battle... against the Hoshidan warrior?" the master ask.

Lucius sigh and look at his men who wouldn't dare to answer for the sake of honor and how it might cause tension. Sure, Lucius won with the most damage deliver in the duel but the duel had no victor so Lucius or any of his captains can't say that 'Lucius' won.

The Hoshidans also didn't want to say 'Ryoma' won because it isn't true but after 5 seconds of silence, Ryoma answer the blind master, "He won."

Lucius, Falko, and captains of Daein look at Ryoma with surprise expressions. The blind master grins and speaks with excitement, "Yes, I knew you'd win because you said the Hoshidan captain is terrible and he even looks stupid."

Ryoma raises an eyebrow after hearing this, Hinoka covers her mouth to hide her smile and stifle a laugh that was threatening to escape, Takumi show no reaction, and Sakura was giggling.

* * *

 **The Hoshido and Nohr border**

"If you were born in Hoshido, how did you land up in Nohr, Corrin?" Azura ask.

Corrin places his hand on his chin and tries to remember.

 **Flashback**

"Father!" an 8-year-old Corrin shouted as Sumeragi, Corrin's father, drew his lightning-like katana and protect Corrin. He slashes across Nohrian soldiers that came to charge at them.

Corrin wish he could help, but he felt helpless as they kept coming and coming. Why were they in the Nohrian capital? It's because Garon asks for Sumeragi and Corrin to have a talk, but Garon betrays them.

Corrin shed tears as he continues to watch his father fighting off continuously. He was frightened as he stays close to his father. The Nohrian mission was to capture Corrin and kill Sumeragi.

"Corrin, stay close!" Sumeragi shouted and the Nohrian soldiers stop their assault and Garon appear in front of them.

"Garon, you treacherous wretch. How can you trap us like this? In a diplomatic matter?" Sumeragi shouted and Garon didn't answer.

Sumeragi ran at Garon and went to strike, but an arrow was shot and hit Sumeragi on the chest. Sumeragi groan in pain and then a volley of arrows begin to fire at Sumeragi, putting the Hoshido king down on his knees.

"Ahhh!" Corrin was shot on the shoulder and fell back on the ground.

Sumeragi look back, "Corrin!"

Corrin was crying softly on the ground, putting his arm on his injured shoulder and watch Garon walk at Sumeragi who try to get on his feet but couldn't. Garon grabs his ax that was hiding under his cape and finishes Sumeragi with one motion.

Sumeragi fell to the ground and Corrin eyes widen as he shouts in sadness, "Dad!"

Garon walks towards Corrin and grins down at him. Corrin watches in horror and Garon pull his hand out to kidnap Corrin with a concluding statement, "You are my child now."

 **Back to the present**

"I really don't remember," Corrin said sadly, well, it's true. He doesn't remember anything about the ambush or his Hoshido kin. How does he know that he was born in Hoshido?

Well, it's because Xander told him the truth of being born in Hoshido but he never told him who he really was. All Xander told him was that he was saved from the Hoshidan king. He believes that he was an orphan. He doesn't have the knowledge of him being the prize Prince of Hoshido.

Azura looks at him and sigh as Corrin begin to speak about what happen recently.

 **3 days ago, Nohr Capital**

"Listen well. It is only my brother's kind heart that has bought your freedom. Disappear now, lest you be spotted by our king," Xander stated with Rinkah the daughter of the Fire Clan chieftain and Suzukaze the ninja.

Suzukaze nodded and ran off while Rinkah stayed. She was eyeing on Corrin with suspicion and spoke with her finger pointing at Corrin, "Look, I ain't a hostage to be freed. You said your name is 'Corrin'?"

Corrin nodded and Rinkah continue to speak, "When we meet, I will make you pay for this humiliation!"

"I was hoping the next time we meet, it could be as friends," Corrin replies in a calm tone.

Rinkah's face turn red and speak with anger, "Softhearted fool! I am a Hoshidan warrior. You do not understand what you suggest."

Corrin folds his arms and spoke sternly, "I understand that right now Hoshido and Nohr are at war. But I'm trying to plan ahead for the day the war is over and we can live in peace."

"Hmph. I've heard rumors of a sheltered Nohrian prince who knows nothing of the world. I see those rumors are true. If we do meet again, the world will have no doubt taught you the error of your ways." With that, Rinkah ran off.

 **Present**

After that meeting, Corrin prepared to leave Nohr to prove himself and explore the world. He was given the sword called Ganglari, a sword that is infused with magic from another world before the fight.

During his journey, he was accompanied by Felicia the maid, Jacob the butler, Guntler the old Nohrian General, and Silas. Silas was the best friend to Corrin who had been playing with Corrin for a while since a very young age. Silas try to play last time but was forbidden due to being a distraction which has been at least 8 years ago. Together with his group, he has been facing monsters called 'Nosferatus' and manage to defeat them along with some groups of Hoshidan soldiers.

"Is that all you remember?" Azura ask.

"I guess, I'm not sure. I was told that I was an orphan born in Hoshido but was saved by Nohrian soldiers." Corrin replies.

Azura sighs and felt sorry for Corrin who had forgotten his memory. She remembers how she was captured by Hoshido and was treated like she was an actual citizen of their country. When she beg to go back to Nohr, they try to exchange her for their prized prince.

She never knows who the priced prince was, but she hope to know soon. She begins to think of Corrin as she realized that there is a chance that he is the prized prince of Hoshido but she's not too sure.

"An orphan... That's sad..." Azura stated as she begins to take an interest in Corrin. Her heart begins to start beating and she wish she could sing for him again but it might not end well as it will be awkward and strange if she does so out of nowhere. Azura wish that he would be in Hoshido with her.

Corrin also took interest in Azura as well, but he can't give her any hints of it. He wishes that she would be in Nohr for them to talk and to get to know each other.

"Lord Corrin!" Felicia shout, interrupting the two.

Corrin stood up and look while Azura turned to see a pink-haired maid spotted them.

"Felicia, what's going on?" Corrin ask.

"We're under attack!" Felicia said.

Corrin frowned and drew his Ganglari then look at Azura who stood up and got her golden lance.

"You could fight?" Corrin asks, worrying of Azura would get hurt later.

Azura nodded with a thought with a slight red on her cheeks, 'Can't watch you get hurt or killed.'

* * *

 **Hoshido Capital, later in the night**

Lucius appear in the night in the town center with nobody around and look up at the statue of the divine dragon. Lucius remember learning about the two divine dragons that were said to have the power to rival with the Black Dragon royalties.

Unlike Tiberius or his master who has Black Dragon blood has the advantage in power, strength, intelligence, and strategic and tactical mind over everyone at a young age while Lucius was built in speed, coordination, and strength due to his hawk brand.

Lucius don't know why, but the two weeks has continuing to haunt him. He face the divine dragon statue and close his eyes. As he close his eyes, a voice was spoken out of nowhere, "Do you have any uncertainty in your mind, great-grandson of Zelgius?"

Lucius' eyes open wide as he heard someone has spoke of Zelgius, the marshal of the Daein army who had left to war with Ike, Soren, the Queen, and other generals of Daein. They left Daein and leave Lucius to help maintain public order, but that was ruin when Tiberius ambition.

Lucius turn and see a man cover in a full hood and his face is hard to see through the dark. Lucius could feel a much more powerful aura in the hooded man, more powerful than all of the descendant of Dheginsea. Lucius got a piece of his hair but fail to identify the actual color. The hair is long but who could it be?

"Who are you?"

"Who I am is not important nor is it important to know who you are? Poor child." The hooded man replied.

"Poor child? How is it not important to know who I'm speaking to even if it's a hooded man who knew who I am?" Lucius drew his vague katti and point at the hooded man.

The hooded man gently pushes the blade aside and answer, "What is important is to know what's going on. Not to know the name of a person who is here to sent messages to this person."

"I don't know if I could trust you, stranger. Your power is unique yet terrifying but gentle in personality. And I thought Dragon King Rajaion aura was the most terrifying in the world but now I felt an aura much more powerful, even a lot more powerful than the King of Daein." Lucius replied.

"You thought you knew but yet, you never knew who was the most powerful. It's because Tellius has achieved peace among the nations that the most powerful magic user must keep hidden from anyone willing to seek his counsel for he is wise and fair. He came to this continent not too long ago and predict the future that is about to come." The hooded man spoke.

"Is there anything that I need to know?" Lucius ask.

The hooded man answer, "The Scourge of the Goddess is coming. Reborn to be much more furious than the previous who held that title."

Lucius' eyes widen and he remembers studies of the previous owners of that title were fierce adversaries as the first one who claim that title was none other than The Mad King Ashnard of Daein who was close to conquered all of Tellius but was killed by Ike, his great-great uncle. The other one was Nico, the Prince of Daein and son of Soren, who had conquered Valm and almost annihilated the combined army of Ylisse, Ferox, and the remaining Valm troops led by Chrom but it was stopped when Soren led the Daein army to stop the fighting. And now, the obvious person who has now obtained that title is none other than the ambitious and treacherous Tiberius who was the grandson of Nico.

"Tiberius... How is it possible? He shouldn't know that I was here. I was sure that nobody knows where this place is. Not even that I knew what this place is except the dragon statue." Lucius doesn't believe the man and wishes that the man was sent away.

"You don't believe me is because of what you know not. Will you believe me that in this continent lies two kingdoms at war? There are at least 16,000 Daein warriors, two whole legion from Praven and Nevassa respectfully with a help of the Kuei Ryu ninja clan, west from here. Hidden from danger until a natural leader could lead them to fight." The man spoke, resulting Lucius to lower his sword.

"Two countries at war? Explain this to me." Lucius demands to know so that he could either prepare to leave or help fight off the other kingdom, depending if they share the same honor as their respected hosts.

The hooded man explains, "You're in the peace-loving Hoshido who wishes for peace, the other kingdom, Nohr, is a glory seeking militaristic nation that intended to invade the country of peace. 10 years ago, a prize prince of the Hoshido has the potential to be a powerful warrior. Garon, the King of Nohr, begins to fear the prince potential power, call for an audience with the King of the Hoshido and killed him before he kidnap the prince. Hoshido reacts by kidnapping the princess of Nohr and try to have a hostage exchange. Garon refused the hostage exchange because he fears that if Corrin is returned to the Hoshido hand then his plan of conquering Hoshido will fail and his country will surely suffer. Hoshido treats the princess with respect and honor while Nohr treat the prince well but secretly, they are using him for power."

"A country kidnapping a prince of Hoshido for power. Hoshido then kidnaps the princess of that country just to arrange a hostage exchange to get their prince back. But, as long as they have hostages, peace will continue, that is the law of warfare. If one attack, the hostage will be killed." Lucius stated and sheathe his sword.

The hooded man was about to say something, but someone was coming. Lucius turned to see Ryoma walking towards him with two small bowls and a small bottle of sake. Lucius turn back to the man who disappeared before Ryoma appears walking towards him.

"You drink?" Ryoma ask.

"Of course," Lucius reply before Ryoma toss him the bowl and both sat down in front of the statue as Lucius continue, "You ever met a soldier who doesn't drink?"

Lucius put his bowl forward for Ryoma to pour a bowl of sake in. Ryoma then pour a bowl for himself and Lucius begin to drink in a quick motion. Ryoma gives the first warning of drinking the sake he brought with him, "It's strong."

Right when Ryoma gave the first warning, Lucius was already done his first bowl. Lucius shallow some air and exhaled as he put his bowl forward to get his second drink, "Yes, it's lovely."

After his bowl was filled, Lucius drink the bowl quickly again to clear his mind which results in Ryoma to express his surprise that Lucius could manage to drink a strong alcohol quickly without feeling a little dizzy.

"What are you planning to do here? Where will you go tomorrow or are you staying here?" Ryoma asks out of curiosity and to find out the reason of the Daein army arrival.

"Those were the questions I've been thinking about constantly." Lucius sigh as he continues, "In Daein, we are trained to fight and obey to serve since we were very young. When you get the opportunity to choose your own path, you realize there's nowhere to go."

Ryoma took that answer and nodded in response as Lucius ask him, "Do Hoshido soldiers feel the same way?"

Ryoma reply, "No, we're different."

"Why?"

"You're trained to kill people. We're trained to save people. We bring peace to this country." Ryoma answered.

Lucius doesn't agree much as he shook his head, "Peace is a dream. We live in a world that treats the dead better than the living."

Lucius lean towards Ryoma and grab his katana. As he was about to draw it out of its sheathe, Ryoma stopped him by holding tightly on the sheathe. Lucius look at Ryoma and explain, "I just want to look at it. I've never seen how this katana was crafted nor how it gets its power."

Ryoma pulls the sheathe off and Lucius begin to examine the katana. He could see lightning begin to spark from the blade and the katana seems pretty finely crafted compare to the katanas he saw before.

"It's light and yet, pretty durable." Ryoma nodded and Lucius open his mouth again, just to ask a question, "What's the Hoshidan word for revenge?"

"Fukushu," Ryoma answers.

Lucius look at the tip of Ryoma katana and repeat, "Fukushu."

"Why do you want Fukushu?" Ryoma ask.

Lucius exhale through his nose and point the katana at Ryoma with words spoken out of his mouth, "This is not your business."

"Anything happens here," Ryoma held the sheathe and push it over the katana as he continues, "is my business."

"Fukushu makes more hate. Today, we meet, become friends. I want to help you." Ryoma spoke.

Lucius looks at him and says, "If we leave here tomorrow, I may never see you again. You make a friend today, you lose one tomorrow."

Lucius throw the katana back to Ryoma who caught it. Lucius spoke again, "Is it worth it?"

Ryoma gets what Lucius said and was about to answer until he heard Hinoka shouting, "Brother!"

Hinoka lands her pegasus and said, "Scouts reported that Nohr has begins to mobilize their forces. We have no idea where Azura has gone, but we believe that she went to Nohr. Now, the King of Nohr could plan his invasion."

Ryoma sigh and Lucius could see that the hooded man he met with is correct. War will be coming soon after the Nohrians have finish mobilizing. Hinoka continues to speak, "We must mobilize our soldiers, but the training and arms we provide won't be enough to withstand Nohr manpower."

Ryoma and Hinoka then look at Lucius who grab the bottle and spoke, "I guess that you need my service?" Lucius then drink the bottle of sake for himself and Ryoma nodded, knowing that Lucius might have some ideas to train or arm the Hoshido army before Nohr begin to invade.

* * *

 **Corrin's camp**

Every single person fought incredibly well. Silas show great promise for the Nohrian knights as he charges with his horse around to kill some Nosferatus. Guntler's veteran military service is knocking some rust off as he kills some himself. Felicia and Jacob become conservative as they stay close their allies and strike with their knives. Corrin shows great swordsmanship and Azura was not too bad with a lance.

Azura and Corrin were fighting alongside with each other, watching each other backs.

"Corrin, look out!" Corrin didn't pay attention because he stab down at the Nosferatus. Another Nosferatus ran down at Corrin and went to strike, but Azura got in a way but manage to receive damage on her arm, drawing the first blood.

Corrin's eyes widen and quickly stab the remaining and final enemy. He felt anger and guilt that he blame himself for letting Azura get hurt by not paying attention.

Azura ran back to the lake with Corrin running after her. The rest of the group look at their leader as they believe to be 'love at first sight'. Well, somewhat true, it's nothing more than a crush at least. Love? Hold on, not so fast.

As Corrin made to the lake, he spots the blood on her arm is purple. That was common among the Nohrian royal family that the blood is purple except for Corrin whose blood is blue.

Azura grab her arm and cried, "Don't look at me... please."

Corrin watches with pity and he begins to approach Azura who tries to shoo him away, but Corrin ignores it.

"Corrin, please. Don't worry about me."

Corrin didn't listen and grab her arm softly and examine the blood. Azura didn't resist, but she was scared. She felt weak around him. "Corrin..."

Corrin took out a piece of cloth and wrap around her wound, surprising Azura who knew that's why her father abandon her. She was too weak and useless to him and enjoys singing and dancing rather than fighting. She thought Corrin will do something similar, but it turns out different.

"Shh... Shh. It's ok. Don't be afraid." Corrin said and pull out herbs that he prepared from Nohr. He place it in Azura's mouth and encourage her to chew and swallow the herb. Azura did and she felt slightly better and Corrin pulled her in for a hug, making Azura blush and her heart pound harder than the battle drums.

"I'm glad that you're fine." Corrin stated before he pull away and offer, "Stay with us."

Azura smiled and accept.

* * *

 **Hoshido Capital, Next morning**

In the Hoshido palace, Lucius and his captains have an audience with Mikoto and the royal family. It was about getting ready for an actual full-scale war with Nohr.

"We could help arm and train your men to fight off the Nohrian invaders. Back in my country, some of my men are skilled blacksmiths and we are effectively trained in a very young age. I think you will find our training useful and we could help build better defenses around the capital. You could find some of our equipment useful." Lucius give a lot of promises to the Hoshidans, but some including Takumi doesn't trust them.

"Nohr is quickly mobilizing. How can you possibly get us prepare in a quick matter of time?" Takumi ask in a suspicious and confusing manner.

Lucius look at the distrusting prince and answer, "You have plenty of iron, coal, and silver ores unmined outside the city. And you're rich in timber and oil. I still have memories of building our weapons with those. Since you use katanas, you will need at least shields which I had in mind."

Takumi doesn't look convinced and Mikoto jump in, "So, you're saying that you're giving us a weapon of destruction that may make us hypocritical like the Nohrians?" It was not an angry or a sad tone but with worry. She does not want Hoshido to be a country that will do terrible to a foreign country.

Lucius nodded then said, "If this is what you think. Then I will not give you any kind of weapon of destruction. Sure, the Nohrians might fear it but it's for the defense of your country."

"Mother, I suggest you not listen to them. It might be our undoing to trust them." Takumi spoke to Mikoto who raises her hand to silence her young son. She begins to think and read Lucius face who is all in seriousness and determination.

"We trust you," Mikoto said and Takumi sigh and disappointed along with his subordinates.

"Thank you. You must promise me in one thing in return," Lucius speak and the royals begin to listen closely as Lucius continues, "Find men to guide my two centurions to the land of Hyrule."

* * *

 **Here you go! Don't forget to hit that Follow/Fav button and check favorite and follow story.**

 **And don't forget to click on that review box and type in some criticisms or something nice.**

 **Felt I'm pushing the Corrin/KamuixAqua pairing too fast? Blame the creators, I found the purple blood scene on youtube. Tt just feels that they're pushing Corrin/KamuixAqua pairing every time we see any trailer, not even one think about the female avatar.**

 **I was going to do the past of the Avatar or him with his Nohrian family but sadly, you meeting Azura is not how it starts :(. Sorry guys/girls!**

 **This is like a World War soon which is why Azura said 'one of the greatest war'. More countries and nations will jump in.**

 **Some of this stuff are spoilers... Cyrus/Silas doesn't join you until...**

 **If you're interested in spoilers then go search 'fire emblem fates treehouse' on youtube and you will watch people playing some chapters in English.**

 **Some of my friends ask me of why Hoshido and Daein share similar culture.**

 **Well, if you read my Tellius story, they'll know that Daein is similar to the Roman Empire, Han China, Japan, and Germanic tribes due to their military prowess.**

 **Again, I am following the American version so names are definitely changed. Sorry if there are some misunderstanding.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read the bold Author Notes before the chapters. It's required!**

 **Sike, but it's recommended.**

* * *

 **Readers who ask for a spotlight for Corrin Nohr siblings with Corrin last chapter. Sorry, it didn't happen due to the gameplay on Youtube that E3 did. Corrin meeting Aqua/Azura didn't happen until Corrin was sent to Hoshido by Garon. So, I'm going to give the spotlight to the Hoshido siblings.**

 **The summary change for many reasons. One reason was a parent or family member or reincarnation is the main antagonist aka the final boss. I think this should have a different one and I had provided it. How did I know who the antagonist is? Spoilers and it's about the Third Path. You guessed it, it's an actual family member that is the antagonist and was responsible to start the war between Nohr and Hoshido. This main antagonist have a grudge with humans for some stupid crap(I forgot) and it does not sound evil enough to be a villain type in my book.**

 **Hope I cleared it for you and the OC named Lucius who is a hawk branded... He's powerful... so what? Doesn't mean I'm going to keep him alive(maybe I will) in this story. His role in this story was to train the Hoshido recruits and help them to get ready for war. He might have battles, less than 5 compare to 30 battles? He's not going to replace Corrin, don't worry.**

 **Lucius only got a huge spotlight in the beginning and I feel like I'm getting criticized for it which is fine and understandable since he was the main character in the beginning. But... Look when this fanfic started... I started before the treehouse gameplay. I didn't know the characters that well and I need a better insight before giving them a huge spotlight which I am doing it with our main characters. Lucius could also have influences on Corrin like for example, teach him some strategies even Guntler probably teach him back in Nohr. He is not the male version of Mary Shu, he has some flaws that I didn't put out yet.**

 **Still again... The boy's name ain't going to be revealed until later. I'll just call him 'young master' or 'blind master' if that is fine with you. I have the name prepared, but it's supposed to be a surprise. If you guys want the name so badly, put it in your reviews and I'll answer. Don't keep me in the dark for Christ's sake. Please, for the sake of me and other readers, speak up or I might continue to do stuff and might irk more readers.**

 **If you want the name so badly then just review about it if it's a problem for you guys. I realize that some people want to know the name. Sigh, seriously, speak up. Review about it.**

 **I'm not a review whore(Forgive for profanity) but let's have a deal. If I get at least 5 reviews about the boy's name. Reviews from users, not guest reviews or reviews about fighting and stuff. Favorites for this story will be nice. But 5 reviews from users(You know the deal). And your account has to be more than at least a week or older, I'm sorry, but I will have suspicions.**

 **And this was supposed to be a sequel to my unfinished stories. That'll clear things up. Some of these stuff are also from my other fanfics. Glossary is at the bottom of this chapter.**

 **Guntler is supposed to die by falling off the bridge. Duh, I know but I'm not changing crap since I started this. I'll add chapters, but it won't be anytime soon. And it will not be him falling off the bridge.**

 **Chapter 3: Preparation?**

 **Hoshido Captial**

The Daein soldiers begin to round up reserves and begin to train them along with some rounds of personals of Daein and Hoshido soldiers. Some Daein soldiers begin mining and smelting the ores to steel and silver weapons and armor for the new recruits and veterans.

The elites of Hoshido soldiers just watch and help with the training as well. Lucius and his commanders walk around to make sure everything is on schedule and as planned.

The Royals and the Generals of Hoshido watch the training and realize that getting Lucius and his men involved was a great idea. The Daein legionaries also start with building catapults in their standard which could shoot two borders at once. The catapult has a bucket on each side to put a border in.

The walls and gate of the capital are getting reinforced with silver. The training is intense as Daein has made every trainee to work out every muscle to over the limits. Some people call the training impossible to get used to, but they were explained that they will get used to the training after 4 days.

* * *

 **Nohrian Capital**

Garon is on his throne with fists form on his armrest. He has heard from his spies that Hoshido is getting ready for war, but it's not what he worries.

He worries about the intervention of Daein, the most powerful nation in the books. He read a lot about the history of Tellius before. He knows his men and country may not be ready to face a much older kingdom who has a notorious and terrifying military power and a strong colonial power in other continents.

"Spy!" Garon shouted and a spy came in with a bow.

"Do we have information on the Daein commander?" Garon ask.

"Uhh... My king, about that..." The spy shaken as he was expecting an order.

Garon raise an eyebrow and ask, "What?"

"Our spies in Hoshido have been butchered. Daein has provided them anti-spying training and now we don't have any spies in Hoshido." the spy replies.

"WHAT!?" Garon exploded as he stood up from his throne. His expression was showing disbelief and anger from the report.

The spy shook and whimper, "My King... Perhaps we underestimate this new enemy. Our spying network is failing..."

Garon sat down and exhale before he signals the spy to get out of his sight.

* * *

 **Corrin's Camp**

"Nohrian army, surrender or be destroyed!" Corrin awoke and find himself with 3 Wishblades pointed at him. The sharp blade mithril tips at least

His camp was being threatened by Daein soldiers who have been patrolling the land. There are at least 20 soldiers and they look pretty strong in their heavy armor and their weapons of terror.

Those men are not regular professional Daein soldiers. The men that are threatening are the elite sects of the Daein army. The Holy Lancers and the Holy Blades. Clad in mithril armor and process unspeakable strength, speed, and skill.

The Holy Lancers wield wishblade and silver blades while the Holy Blades wield vague katti.

Corrin looks for his weapon but to see that his sword was taken away to the middle of the field along with everyone belongings. Corrin rises out of his bed and held his hands up then see every one of his group are on their knees and their hands tied behind. When Corrin got up, one of the Holy Blades tied his hands together and escort him towards his group.

"You're not Hoshido." Corrin states, but it leads to a Holy Blade to punch him in the face.

Corrin's face swung to the right and blood was spilled out. The face was cut and the pain feels unbearable as Corrin haven't felt such punching power in his life. Well, the spikes on the knuckles helped and made it punishing.

"Corrin!" Everybody shouted and Corrin got thrown to the ground along with his group.

"Wait, we're just travelers," Corrin stated.

A captain appears with his mithril plate armor and his winged dragon helm. The captain states, "There are no travelers in these lands as I heard. Only servants of two respectful kingdoms."

"I was only sent in to end the war," Corrin states and the captain listen as Corrin continues, "Those who are willing to listen for the prize my father will speak will do anything not to hinder anyone in this camp."

"Your father? I guess, you're a prince of Nohr. Well," the captain grab a head of a Nohrian spy and continues, "He spoke the same words about paying for his freedom. Spying for a kingdom that is without any honor."

Corrin recognized that spy. He was the captain of the spying network of Nohr and now, he's killed. He watches as the captain look at his men and said, "Bring them."

The Daein troops roughly grabbed everyone and every belonging. Is it just Corrin or are these soldiers just trying to kill them with their grip? And why is one of the soldiers pressing his knuckles at Corrin? Is he trying to kill him?

No lie, Corrin admire those soldiers' strength but their attitude towards them is obviously not friendly. He had no idea that these soldiers had a deal with Hoshido.

* * *

 **Hoshido Capital, 1 1/2 hours later**

After intense training, some Hoshidans begin to eat to replace the energy they've lost during training. They are fatigue and hurt during the training. Some are still training while some are just new recruits and reserves from villages. The defenses of the Hoshido Capital has become a powerhouse compared to all other Hoshido castles.

Corrin and his group got to the field outside the capital and Corrin look around to see that there are many Daein soldiers and trainers training vast numbers of Hoshidan recruits. He was shocked that they seem to be getting ready for war and their training looks more effective than the training he's been through.

The way he looks at the training, not a lot of Nohrians could do it as he could tell by the effort the Hoshidans are trying. It looks brutal and punishing.

Guntler looks at the wall of the capital was being reinforced with strange siege weapons used for defense. He watches one catapult test firing at a siege tower and he witness the double power of the catapult.

Silas looks a little frightened as he looks around as Hoshidans begin to taunt them while Daein soldiers just give them suspicious looks.

"Nohrian scum!"

"Get out of our country!"

"We hope your country burns!"

As the captain led them to the front of the gate, a Daein centurion along with four Holy Lancers appear in front of him.

"Captain Vitallion, you came back from your scouting?" the centurion asked. So, the man that capture Corrin and his group was named Vitallion.

"I must speak with General Lucius." Vitallion answer with the two salute each other.

"General Lucius is not here, sir."

"Not here? Where is he?" Vitallion asks, curious that why would Lucius leave.

The centurion was going to answer, but horns were sound and Vitallion knew that was the horn of Daein. Corrin's group turned quickly and see a vast Daein army coming with Lucius, his captains, and almost 2,500 heavy cavalrymen in front. It was the two legions that the hooded man told Lucius about.

They watch as Lucius and his captains begin to ride towards Corrin and his group that are still bind. The Daein army stopped outside at the field and the Hoshidans begin to have hope for the war is a certain victory for them. Some feel that they are going to be betrayed.

"Commander Vitallion, what news?" Lucius ask in a happy manner.

"General, Nohrian prisoners. We capture a prince." Vitallion answered and Lucius dismount his horse.

Lucius examine the prisoners and spoke with his hand grabbing Corrin's face, "You're the prince of Nohr? What are you doing here?"

"Please don't hurt my young master." Jacob plead and Lucius turn his attention towards Jacob. Lucius let go of Corrin and spoke in a frightening tone, "Then speak. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"We're on a diplomatic mission... To talk peace with Hoshido to end all bloodshed." Corrin answered and Lucius turn to the prince.

"There was a negotiation for peace between the Nohrians and the Hoshidans. But that peace ended when the Hoshido King died by the order of your King, who wanted to steal a powerful prince and use him for power." Lucius spoke cruelly and drew his vague katti.

He pointed at Corrin and lift his head up with the tip of his sword, "I wonder what this kidnapped prince looks like. You wonder what his name was. What kind of sorcery has been put on him?"

Azura couldn't bear to watch, she couldn't tell if Lucius was going to kill Corrin or spare him. She spoke, "Please, show mercy..."

Lucius turn to her and ask, "Who are you? You wore Hoshido clothes. What is he to you?"

"He's not actually a Prince of Nohr." Azura spoke and Corrin look at her and shout, "Azura!"

"Wait, what are you saying?" Silas ask the dancer. Everyone was looking at Azura with confusion.

Azura didn't answer Silas but speak to Lucius, "He was adopted by the Nohrian family and was raised in Hoshido. I was a princess of Nohr. You could kill me."

"Azura..." Corrin spoke softly and Lucius pull his sword away. Guntler was a little confused until it hits him, "Wait... You're the daughter of our king who was kidnap by Hoshido."

Azura nodded and said, "I am..."

Lucius sheathe his sword and begin to show sympathy towards Corrin and his group. He spoke, "I see."

Lucius look at Vatallion and speak in a different language. It was not Hoshidan or Nohrian but a language in Tellius, "Tauris eos." Those words were translated, 'Unbind them.'

Vatallion nodded and cut the ropes of their prisoners before Corrin rub his hands with the words, "That worked?"

Lucius show a blank expression and face Corrin, "I now know who you are. You are not who you think you are. Go inside, I believe that someone is waiting to meet you."

"Wait so, you were..." Corrin didn't finish as Lucius finish the sentence for him, "Playing around? I was only trying to get answers."

Corrin along with his group went inside the castle with Daein and Hoshido soldiers part way at the gate. Corrin is a little frighten as he doesn't know what is to come to him. Why was he frightened? Well, he could feel the hate and anger from the Hoshidans that despise the Nohrians outside the city and once they enter through, the people still give them angry looks since they could see Guntler and Silas among them.

In the capital, they could see part of a crowd surrounding and muttering while eating their food. Who are they surrounding? Is it a play or a match? No, it's too quiet for a play or a duel.

Corrin could see the crowd parted and Mikoto was walking through the crowd with two royal guards. The guards are clad in full lamellar armor and wielding Warrior Naginatas.

Corrin watches as she approached him with a smile and tears. Corrin didn't know why or know that he was Mikoto's son. He thinks about stepping away, but he felt like there was something about her. The way Mikoto look was a mix of happiness and sadness.

When Mikoto got to Corrin, she wraps her arms around him and pull him for a hug despite the people's unsatisfaction of their queen welcoming enemies that they see in their eyes.

"Welcome home..." Mikoto speaks softly and Corrin's fears still remain. What's going to happen to him? He was told that he was rescued from the Hoshido king so why is this woman hugging him?

"Who are you?" Corrin ask and Mikoto separate from him with a broken heart and same expression.

"Me? Corrin, I am your mother." Mikoto replies and it was a shock to everyone except for Guntler who was quiet and close his eyes.

Corrin couldn't believe it. Was Mikoto lying to him? Of course not, Corrin was the missing prince of Hoshido.

"Your Highness, I think you're confused me for someone else," Corrin said.

Mikoto wonders what's going on. Corrin was her son and yet, he doesn't recognize her or acknowledge her as his real mother. What has Garon, the King of Nohr done with him? Why is Corrin full of doubt and fear? What did the Nohrians told him?

"No, I know in my heart that you are my son. The prince of Hoshido, kidnapped by Nohrian king whom you called 'father' from I heard." Mikoto reply.

"But Xander told-" Corrin was going to finish but Guntler interrupts from behind, "He lied, Corrin."

Corrin look back at Guntler with a confused look. Xander never lie to him, does he? "Guntler? What you mean Xander lied to me?"

Guntler sigh and spoke with his eyes closed, "I say this with a heavy heart that you are the missing Prince of Hoshido. Your father died protecting you 10 years ago."

Corrin felt betrayed. Betrayed by his Nohrian family who had raised him, trained him, even feed him. And now, he found out that instead of being rescued by the Hoshido King who he found out was his real father, he was kidnapped by that the Nohrian family? This gives Corrin a headache as his brain begins to make room for the information he received.

"General Guntler of Nohr... Why have you come to Hoshido? It's hard to believe that a Great General would desert from Nohr." Mikoto turns her attention to the General.

"Queen Hoshido... I only come on behalf of Corrin. When he was training with me despite different nations, I grew fond of him. I teach him, help raises him, and serve him. I will still serve him until my last." Guntler replies in respect.

Mikoto nodded and face Azura, "Azura, you have a choice. Since Corrin is back to Hoshido, you could go back to Nohr if you want or you could stay here."

"Your Highness, I chose to stay." Azura said and Mikoto nodded before said to the entire group, "You all must be hungry and tired from your trip."

 **30 minutes later, Hoshido palace after lunch**

After everyone finish their lunch, Azure ask Corrin to talk to her in private in the room she had stayed while she was in Hoshido. Her room was a simple room with a bed and a table.

"What is it?" Corrin asks.

"That soldier, General Lucius. I see something about him. Something dark, tragic, and pain." Azura replies, remember what she saw in the Daein General's heart that is somewhat cover in ice.

"What you mean?"

"He looks like he was a happy man but inside, there is something that haunts him. It's like something has to do with his past, I don't know how to describe it." Aqua

"I see... You think that he will attack Hoshido? He did bring a large army with him." Corrin spoke, wonders why Lucius would bring a huge army of 16,000 with him when they got here?

"I don't know, but it seems unlikely since he does seem to have good ties with the people of Hoshido now and he's training them. Corrin, please keep this between us. Please." Azura replied and before Corrin was about to answer, they heard a knock.

"Corrin? Are you in there? I heard your voice." It was Ryoma who was ruining a conversation. What does Ryoma want?

Corrin sigh and stood up before he walk to the door and open it, leaving Azura without an answer.

"Corrin, why are you in Azura's room?" Ryoma asks with his red lamellar armor and his arms folded.

"We were just talking about-" Corrin stopped when he realize that he forgot that Azura begs to keep their conversation to themselves as he continues, "Nothing. We weren't talking about anything."

Ryoma nodded his head and said, "We need to talk. It's been at least 10 years since we ever chat as siblings."

Corrin nodded and look at Azura who nodded her head. Corrin walk out the room with Ryoma put his arm around his brother's neck. Azura sigh and sat down sing quietly. Why does she always feel to tell Corrin almost everything? Is she really into him now?

"Corrin, what happen to your face?" Ryoma just realizes the nasty cut on Corrin's face as they continue walking around the palace. It was from a Daein soldier's knuckle. Corrin wonders how a punch like that could be so punishing excluding the spikes.

"The Daein army capture us and I got punched when I resisted," Corrin answered, rubbing his face and notice the face stopped bleeding.

"Oh," Ryoma felt a little rage but understood since Daein had some ties with Hoshido and Ryoma continues, "These men are strong warriors. Lucius told me these soldiers had been trained since they could walk."

Corrin was not really surprised, Daein soldiers seem to be physically stronger than any soldier he has seen in Nohr. "Since they could walk? Why?"

Ryoma sigh and replies, "It was part of their culture. Daein is a country where strength and power are the main attributes. I disagree with it but at least, they respected our culture."

Corrin let out an 'oh' and Ryoma said, "Do not dwell on your first encounter with Daein commander whom I heard has been kinda harsh on you. I had my first time yesterday. They are honorable men."

Corrin sighs and replies, "Pretty hard not to. At least, you look like you didn't have a scratch."

"Oh, I have a battle with their General yesterday. Ruthless yet honorable. Reckless, aggressive even but strong in his tactics and master of combat." Ryoma was honest as he will not forget who could have defeated him in combat. He admits that he would have died if he didn't see how desperate the Daein army are for shelter.

"Master of combat? Strong in his tactics? Sounds like Xander a-" Corrin was interrupted with an 'ahem' from Ryoma.

"Don't speak of his name in my presence, Corrin. Better yet, what did he tell you?" Corrin could hear a hint of anger in Ryoma's voice and wonder why his brother just sound angry when he just mention his adopted brother?

"Xander told me that I got to Nohr was I was being protected from the Hoshido King and that was one reason why both Nohr and Hoshido don't like each other," Corrin answered.

"What?! Our father and his father were called for a treaty, but the Nohrian King betray him with an ambush. Better yet, the war started was when you were kidnapped!" Ryoma was furious and Corrin did jump up a bit.

"Ryoma," Ryoma and Corrin look at Mikoto who heard the yell and spoke calmly, "You haven't seen Xander yet and he has already made you upset."

Ryoma sighs and nods his head, "I'm sorry, mother. It's just like the Nohrians are trying to turn Corrin to a killing machine."

"Ryoma, I'm sorry, I-" Corrin was interrupted by Ryoma who spoke, "No, it's fine. You don't remember anything and you don't know what's going on in the world. I'm sorry that I snap at you."

Corrin smiles and Ryoma begins to lead him and show him around the city. People were eyeing them, eyeing and praising Ryoma mostly while some didn't give Corrin much attention.

"Wow Ryoma, you really are popular. Even very popular with the women." Corrin spoke and look at his big brother who smiles with a slight red on his face. It's true, even if Ryoma get a bad hair, girls and young maidens will eye on Ryoma and dream of marrying him one day.

"Well, being head of a military and a ruler in training do this to you. I got to admit, I might not make such a great king later." Ryoma stated.

"What you mean? I heard in Nohr that they too even respect you. They see you as honorable and likable even if you're an enemy to them." Corrin remembers how Camilla even admires Ryoma's strength and courage in battle. Camilla states that she wants to fight Ryoma in a duel one day, but she knows that she wouldn't win a good battle.

Ryoma raises an eyebrow and replies, "Now wait a minute, I had spies told me that you were trapped in a Colosseum, nothing but training. How would you know if they do see me as likable?"

"Well, I know you might want to hear the name but Camilla states that she admires your strength and courage in battle. She told me that she actually wishes to fight you in a duel even if it's an obvious win for you. I wonder why if she wants her subordinates to exterminate the Hoshidans." Corrin wonders why.

Ryoma sighs and said, "It looks like I need to show you something."

Corrin wonders what he's about to see as Ryoma grab a letter out of his armor and show it to Corrin. Why would Ryoma put the letter in his armor? Was it suppose to be a secret?

Corrin read the letter and his eyes widened as he read the whole letter. He even saw a heart symbol next to her signature and spoke, "She wants to duel you because she actually hopes to seduce you! She said that you will make a fine general of the Nohrian army as her husband if she wins. She was baiting you."

Ryoma nodded his head and said, "Seduction and a forced marriage by a duel are not my taste of finding a wife. She sent me another letter, trying to have me reconsider the offer which I too turned down. Killing my own people, just to be her husband will blacken my name and honor in history."

Corrin had no idea what to say. Do his Nohrian siblings really lack honor? If so, then why?

"Camilla is a beautiful and attractive woman, I admit but she does has a reputation for getting what she wants. It's good that the Nohrian siblings haven't harmed you while your imprisonment." Ryoma stated with a serious face.

Corrin sigh as Ryoma continues, "They've had taken care of you well and they have my gratitude and respect for it, but things are still the same between our two nations. There are just some stains that are impossible to remove."

"But why?" Corrin asks, wishing that he could find a way to help repair the relationship between the two countries.

Ryoma sigh and replies, "It's because our policies are different to each other. We both try to repair our relationship until father died in the hands of Nohr."

"I was kidnapped by Nohr and Azura was kidnapped by Hoshido, care to explain that method?" Corrin wonders.

"It was supposed to be a hostage exchange. Nohr decided to keep you and apparently never wanted Azura. Poor girl rejected by her own father. We try to get you back every way we can but the resistance is so strong." Ryoma answers.

"And Nohr has been reinforcing the border with loads of archers so our pegasus warriors couldn't sneak over to get you. Nohr has manpower compared to us." Hinoka spotted her brothers and join into the conversation along with Sakura.

Corrin sigh and Hinoka begin to tear up a bit and speak, "Tell me, what have they done to you?"

"Nothing, they treated me well," Corrin replied and Hinoka pulls Corrin into a hug and cry onto his shoulder.

"But if they treat you well, why didn't you come to visit?!" Hinoka asks, not knowing that Corrin lost his memory.

Ryoma manage let out a chuckle and said, "You know Hinoka misses you, Corrin."

Hinoka let out a cry and hug Corrin tighter, resulting Corrin to choke a bit, "Ca-Can't breathe."

Hinoka heard Corrin and let go. Hinoka is still crying and she had a dream that she and Corrin would meet each other again. Corrin's kidnapped was the reason why Hinoka develops a serious personality and instead of being a princess she used to, she became a famed pegasus warrior.

"Corrin..." Ryoma spoke before anyone could say a word.

Corrin look at Ryoma and ask, "What is it?"

Ryoma sigh and said, "You could fight, correct?"

Corrin nodded and said, "I still have a lot of training to work on through and I was wondering-"

Ryoma shook his head and reply, "If you have a lot of work, you should train with Lucius. I trust that he could teach you the way of the sword and close hand combat better than I."

Corrin sigh and nodded but the new style will be a lot different.

* * *

 **Nohr outpost**

In the countryside in Nohr, 9 unknown riders have approached the wooden outpost of the Nohrian force who are keeping watch.

The riders are on heavily armored horses that should have been tired but those horses look like they could run extra miles as how they were trained. The horses have horns on their heads. The riders wore dark cloaks over their dark black armor and their faces couldn't be seen. They are surrounded by dark and shadow aura as fear seems to be their most powerful weapon. Their skill in combat mostly lies in their dark magic but their skill with the sword is as deadly.

The Nohrian captain shaken with fear, stood his ground with his lance pointing at the rider who looks like he could be the leader due to different look as he could see a helmet crown made out of iron over his head. Along with the captain were at least 500 Nohrian soldiers with their lances and sword but the aura of these riders scares them even if they have archers over the wooden wall.

The leader's horse stomp it's front left hoof and it got the entire Nohrian force to back off.

The leader of the riders stood with a speak the words, "Nohr... Lucius..."

The voice was chilling to the spine and menacing tone as it rents the air. Are they ghost or some sort of spirit? To the Nohrians, they don't know who is this 'Lucius' but they got the idea that Lucius might be the one they heard in Hoshido.

The captain shook his head and spoke in a frightening tone, "W-we d-d-on't have a 'Lucius' here. Yo- you must be m-mis-taking us with Hoshido."

The leader's horse face towards the captain whose body trembles and point the way to Hoshido, "That way."

The riders begin to ride towards the direction where the captain pointed and fear has now left the Nohrian forces as they were left alone.

Who are these riders? Well, truth be told, they are sent by the Daein Prince, Tiberius, who sought to find Lucius and his brother. They had been scouring across the world, searching and now, they know where to find their targets. What terrifying power do they process and will it work on their target?

* * *

 **Lucius' tent**

Corrin enters the tent and sees that Lucius is mediating.

"What you need Corrin?" Lucius ask, strangely it was not a friendly tone and of mistrust.

"I heard that you gave Ryoma a run for his money in a duel and I heard your swordsmanship was beyond unquestionable," Corrin said.

"Your point?" Lucius ask with irritation as he knows the answer. He knows that Corrin came to ask Lucius to train him and show him his ancestor's way of the sword.

"I was wondering if you could train me. If I could learn how you fight with the sword. I felt betrayed by my adopted brother and I might face him if I join Hoshido," Corrin answers.

"Just because we are now allies but for how long? I was in service of the Hoshido family. How would I know you will not betray us for the family who raises you? How would I know that you won't waste my time as my student?"

Corrin wonders why Lucius is talking to him with such hostility as Lucius continues, "The way of the sword that I learn and teach is too complex and the style itself was only taught those who will keep the style alive. Learning the style is brutal and some people tried to learn had died in wars while trying to master it. You are not ready! You are too weak!"

Lucius wings appeared from his back right after he yelled at Corrin. Lucius begin to have a vision in front of him. It was the vision of a tall man with a stern face and muscular body. He was wearing a clothing of what a sellsword would wear.

The man spoke, "You think I am weak?"

Lucius look up at the man's serious face, "General Gawain?"

Lucius begin to feel fear as he quickly apologize, "No, no, it was not directed towards you."

"I have created this style and mastered it before Ike and Zelgius and the Royal family of Daein to end wars. Now it's time for a new apprentice. You will teach the prince this exact style of the sword. My style."

Lucius look down with his eyes closed and wings disappearing, "Yes, yes. I will teach the prince."

"That's great! When tomorrow?" Corrin got a little excited as Lucius open his eyes in surprise and sigh.

"Get up tomorrow when the sun rises. Don't be late." Lucius spoke sternly.

Corrin nodded before Lucius handed him two books without an author called, 'The Art of War' and 'The Great Stratagems'.

Corrin raise an eyebrow and ask, "What's the point of these books?"

"Read them, if you want to know my style. You must read these two books. A warrior style is useless if he knows nothing of strategy." Lucius replies, not a friendly tone and his patience is threatening to run out.

Corrin sigh and think, 'This is such bullshit. I came to learn the style and yet he's making me read books.'

Corrin left the tent and Lucius went back to his meditating until he found out what was today. Today of every year is the day of one of his saddest and painful memories.

* * *

 **Goldoa**

Tiberius has begun to walk into one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world. A country that will annihilate Daein and its huge colonial empire off the map the world within days. Daein had expanded from Daein to the entire former Kingdom of Athed or Desert of Death. Daein also conquered all of Bern and Valm at the same year when Daein Prince, Nico, Tiberius' grandfather break the will and hope of the people of Bern and he defeated Walhart in single combat to prove his overpower strength. Einion, te older brother of Nico and the ancestor of all Ylisse Exalts have conquered the entire Regna Ferox and help Daein steal lands in the land of Ylisse and Plegia. Daein colonial power also expands to parts of Hyrule, 1/3 of Jugdral with other 2/3 goes to Begnion and Crimea. Their other colonies are in Magvel. The biggest rival to its empire is Crimea as they too have a powerful colonial empire and their military is beginning to rival Daein which thought would never happen in 100 years.

With Tiberius was his son, Guoliang, a dread fighter whose power mostly lies in his magic and his skills in martial arts. He is wise yet power hungry like his father. Guoliang wears a thin mithril plate armor with a reinforcement of red dragon scales with a horned helmet and silky mask to cover his mouth. He wears clothing made out of tiger laguz hide who had been prisoners or bandits who fell to him in battle. His hair is as dark green as all his ancestors after Ashnard. He has a long scar across his right eye to his neck and his brand is located at the side of the head which was rare due to black dragon brands are always on the forehead.

What part of Goldoa are they in? They are in the most forbidden place in the world. No person allow to enter, not even with a the King of Goldoa himself unless there is an infiltration. It's the tomb of Dheginsea, one of the first dragons in the world, and one of the most powerful servants of the Goddess herself. His power was said to be remarkable, even all the laguz kings have trouble with the stubborn and old Laguz King of the Dragons.

"I feel a powerful aura in this place, father, it's so overwhelming but yet tempting," Guoliang said with his stretched arms and Tiberius walk to the door which holds the body.

"Is this wise, father? There is a saying that 'Whoever desecrates the tomb will be put to death'. The Laguz Alliance will reform and act if they found anything happening and if Soren finds out about this, he will surely banish or worse, behead us despite the family relations." Guoliang remembers the consequences and has decided to accept them along with his father.

Tiberius said nothing as he held his hand and unlock the door without touching it. How did he do it? It was his strong will and his powerful magic that open the door. Tiberius begin to walk in with his son who begins to speak again, "Is absorbing the former Black Dragon King's power worth it? Are you sure that this might have what it takes to conquer the world? Surely, Rajaion has already surpassed his father and Soren and his Great Riders could expel our lives. Is this really truly the risk of getting caught?"

Inside the room, there was a huge dragon skeleton and the torch around the room lit with a mix of black and blue flames. The skeleton was Dheginsea alright and the power still lies within.

Tiberius put his hand up and begin to absorb the power of his dead ancestor. Black aura begin to rush into Tiberius who has begin to feel that his power could even rival with any ruler.

"Hahahaha! Dheginsea's power is incredible! I feel like I could crush anyone in my path! Now with ease, I will destroy both the Nohrians and the Hoshidans! The Daein Empire will rise again!" Tiberius spoke madly.

Is Dheginsea the only dead that Tiberius absorbed? No, he has absorbed another of his ancestor which has given him more strength and power. Who was this ancestor he absorbed before Dheginsea? It was Ashnard, the first Scourge of Goddess, who almost conquer Tellius with his willpower and great ambition. He was going to absorb Gawain, but the problem is Gawain's spirit lies in Alondite which is currently wielded by Zelgius.

* * *

 **Back to Hoshido**

Lucius sneaked out of the camp late at night while everyone but 10 Daein legionaries sleep. He was carrying a bag and begin to sit on the ground where nobody could see him.

He unpack the bag with stones and then put stuff like some fruit, bag of coins, and two chopsticks in the middle with fire. It was more of a death ritual with nobody died. Lucius brought a Urvan and a Vague Katti with him and put the two weapons on the ground, blades crossing each other.

Tears are falling from Lucius' eyes as he brought another item out of the bag. He felt a pain of loss it was a pain of losing a family. The blame himself because he felt that he could have prevented it from happening. The picture he was holding, he place in front of the chopstick and said, "Happy birthday, my beloved Brutus. I wish I could help prevent your death in that terrible war."

Lucius could not stop weeping until a voice spoke to him, "Imprimere vellet pater...". The word was translated to 'He wanted to impress his father.'

Lucius stood and drew his sword, recognizing the hooded man's voice. He look and the hooded man's voice was spoken again, "Et semper ita sentiet concurrit et eum superare sanguinis." This statement is translated to 'He always believe that fighting will help him surpass the entire bloodline.'

It was true, Lucius' son wants to find a way to surpass all of Gawain descendants including Lucius.

Lucius lower his sword and look around for the hooded man. He didn't speak as the voice of the man continues, "Your son fought the Lycia-Daein war was to help prevent you from death in the war. The training you've provided for him lies in his heart, but you never let him down. It's now time to train Corrin. Time to take him as your new apprentice because out of all the professionals in your camp, you know the style better than others."

Lucius sigh and spoke quietly, "I can't teach. I would not be a perfect teacher for the boy. He was trained by another and must forget his other master's teachings. I can't believe I accept to be his teacher."

"You are on a continent where two great nations hate each other and are in a risk of destruction. That had already attracted others to be brought into the fight including you. Only Corrin will unite the two kingdoms. And you are the only blood of Gawain here, the others are at a war, leaving you the only one, there is no other better teacher here." Lucius sigh and sheathe his sword.

* * *

 **Future**

"Shigure?" A young preteen girl name Kanna sat in a cave with her older brother, Shigure, and his pegasus to hide from the danger that they are in. Their world is in eternal darkness and their homes are burned with torch and blood.

"Hmm?" Shigure looks down at his young sister who cuddles up to him. She asks out of curiosity, "Are we ever going to mom or dad ever again?"

Shigure wishes he could lie, but he couldn't and answer, "Kanna... I'm afraid I say this with a heavy heart. They've died, I'm sorry."

Kanna begins to sob and Shigure looks down and pull his sister into a tight hug. "Shhh. Shhh. It's ok."

"It's not ok, Shigure. What if I lose you later? Where will I go if you get taken away?" Kanna asks the question, couldn't imagine what she would do if she just loses someone close to her.

"Kanna, I understand, but we cannot undo this. Life is-"

"Oh, I know what life is, but it still not fair! I wish we can undo this. I miss them!" Kanna held onto her brother tighter and continue to cry on her brother's outfit.

"I miss them too. I know how much you adore father, but you know what he didn't tell you yet?" Shigure decides to calm Kanna down with a story.

"What?" Kanna pulled away and look up at Shigure who spoke, "Father told me how he and mother were in the same situation. Father was the prince of Hoshido and kidnaped in Nohr while mother was a princess of Nohr and kidnaped by Hoshido."

Kanna stops crying and her eyes beam up to her brother, "Really?"

"Yes, both mother and father were in a similar situation. They travel together, they befriend with another, they love each other, they enjoy each other company. Many consider them to be inseparable. They never part longer than an hour or they try not to once they find out about love." Shigure replies and Kanna let out a huge smile.

"Sounds like they have a romantic life," Kanna stated.

"Yes, and a little bit of awkwardness." Shigure smiles down at his sister whose smile begin to disappear a bit.

"What you mean?" Kanna asks.

Shigure let out a laugh and answers, "Let's just say that's the only time they always avoid one another. You see, love complicate things. Aunt Sakura told me that they hadn't talked to one another for a week or two before."

Kanna's smile came back until Shigure look out and push his sister off lightly, "Kanna, get behind me."

Kanna watches as Shigure grab his Suisha. Kanna looks where Shigure was looking as an intruder came into the caves. Shigure charges at the intruder and went for a swing, but the intruder quickly drew his sword to block the attack. Kanna was threatening to cry as Shigure went in for another swing. The intruder sword was a long sword with the light blue aura surrounding it.

"Couldn't you leave us alone, foul minion of Tiberius!" Shigure shouted and went for a lunge but the intruder sidestep and slash his sword to force Shigure to let go of his Naginata.

"Shigure!" Kanna begins to run towards her brother who looks back and shouts, "Kanna, stay back!"

Kanna stopped as Shigure look up at the intruder. The intruder wears black silky robes with a red wyvern logo which symbolize Daein. His hair was dark green and go down to his neck. His eyes and forehead are covered. Shigure begins to speak his terms, "You could take my life but leave my sister out of this. She's too young to die. Show mercy to her. She already has suffered enough."

The intruder replies, "Minion of Tiberius you say? Minion of the Daein Prince I am not. Take your life, I will not. Spare and show mercy I will, son of Corrin."

Shigure watches with confusion as the intruder sheathe his sword and offer his hand. Shigure wonders what's going on and grabs the man's hand. Shigure was pulled up and Kanna stood with fear until the man turns his attention to her, "It's ok, I'm not here to harm any of you."

Kanna gives an 'oh' and ran to her brother who spoke, "What are you here for? Why have you come?"

"Because I could give what you two always wanted. To undo the past to help save your parents from death. I overheard your sister cry and I came in with gifts that you'll need." The man said and grab two weapons and drop them.

One was a golden lance that was originally from Azura and another weapon was a sword, Yato, the weapon originally belong to Corrin. Shigure picks up the lance while Kanna picked up Yato and said, "This was father's sword. So, he is dead."

Kanna starts to weep again until Shigure put his hand on her shoulder and said, "We will undo it. And I will never leave your side ever."

"You promise?" Kanna wipes her eyes.

"I promise." Shigure smiles and they look at the man who begins to lead them out of the cave after Shigure prepare his pegasus.

* * *

 **I just got a friend to ask who's better between Ryoma and Xander aka Marx.**

 **Just saw a battle/duel between them on video. Ryoma could beat Xander in like 2 turns while it's hard for Xander to hit Ryoma.**

 **I found out who was the main antagonist in the story. It was neither Nohr or their ruler, Garon. It was someone else, but I put a lot of thought in this new antagonist. I might have repeated this information.**

 **An antagonist that is very sadistic, insane, heartless, manipulative, powerful, you name it. We all want an over the top powerful and badass villains. A villain with just a grudge for forgotten debt of gratitude and he will inflict great pain because of it. I think this great pain is war.**

 **I decided what path I'm doing. It's Hoshido with a neutral route. Which means, he will choose Hoshido but since the summary or this chapter says that he will unite the two countries, I count it neutral.**

 **Glossary**

 **Praven:** A large and prosperous city surrounded with very strong and steep walls. It's defense rivals with Daein's capital, Nevassa, and it's named the 'Holy City' in Daein or the city of Gawain. It was the birthplace of Lucius. The city has long for training Daein's most famous and three elite sect of Daein military: the Praven Vanguard, Holy Lancers, Praven DragonKnights, Praven Griffronmasters, and the Holy Blades. Zelgius is the lord of the city. Located in northwestern Daein near the ocean.

 **Kingdom of Athed:** A large empire that is now part of Daein. During the Mad King's War, they share a long and great hatred with Daein but a powerful alliance with the Begnion Empire. Located in the Desert of Death. This ancient empire died out when Soren conquer them with words 'Will or Life be forfeit'.

 **Daein Legionary:** Definitely Roman influence along with Daein Centurions. Replacement for Daein general class. Professional heavy armor soldiers clad in silver plate armor and full helmet with a black plume. Wield silver blades, silver greatlance, or silver axe along with 3 short spears. They hold onto steel scutum(Roman shields).

 **Daein Centurion:** Commanding officer of the Daein army. Clad in mithril plate armor and mithril helmet and a mithril full helmet with a transverse crest which holds black feather plume. They wield vague katti, wishblade, or urvan as their primarily weapon along with 3 short spears for range. Their shield is a silver scutum.

 **Nevassan Guard:** Imperial and royal guards of the house of Daein. Since Ashnard's reign, there were numerous of them, all trained in Nevassa. Clad in large mithril armor and full helmet with large tower shield of adamant. Best defensive infantry of all of Tellius and one of the most experienced soldiers in Daein. Don't let their armor fool you, they are pretty quick for a soldier with load of armor.

 **Praven Vanguard:** Daein's most elite infantry force. They are a force to be reckoned with as they keep the swordsmanship and axemanship of their first lord, Gawain, in their hearts. Clad in mithril armor and mithril winged helmet. They wield vague katti or urvan as their weapon. They are considered to be the world's most deadliest warrior on foot due to their aggressive style.


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Response:**

 **mattconly21:** I got it from a movie.

 **StressNeglect:** Hyrule and FE crossovers were very popular so why not? lol... Sakura was at the last two chapters but never spoken. You know how Takumi is. Mikoto will die the same as the game. Kamui and Azura face rubbing, well you got your wish in this chapter! Please review how I did on the face rubbing. I don't know if I did good at it or if I was rushing their romance since I almost had no idea how to do it without romance.

 **The support translations through between the royalties excluding Camilla/Hinoka support, that was terrible! Apparently some people got the third route very early because they somehow hack to get it. I'm not a hacker, I just found the scripts to the supports. Due to people wanting to avoid the scripts, I decide not to post the link unless being messaged or story reviewed. I will respond by PM if it's about the supports.**

 **Which one do I like the best? Definitely Leo/Takumi, first(C) they don't like each other until level B when they start to find out they have a lot in common lol. Elise/Sakura was pretty friendly(Which is their character, they hate fighting)). Ryouma/Xander didn't seem like they fought, not even one sentence. It looks like they already had settled their differences.** **What I say about how terrible Camilla/Hinoka support was I expect an argument at least on who's the better sister to Kamui(Not even one sentence), instead it's Camilla teaching Hinoka how to sew and at A rank, Camilla got passionate with Hinoka by calling her cute...**

 **Which one excluding Kamui/Azura(OTP) was the most romantic in my view?**

 **Xander/Hinoka(OP) was pretty sweet. Well, it looks like an arranged marriage between the two. Xander is too shy to invite Hinoka to dine with him during a Nohrian holiday(I think similar to Valentine's day). Come on, Xander. You have the best handwriting in the game, surely, you could write pretty to any girl including the warrior princess of Hoshido. How did they have dinner? Xander has to talk to Ryouma to host a ceremonial dinner for them. Well, Xander was the one to host it and try to find a day so he could talk to Hinoka but Hinoka found out about the dinner and Xander look like he panicked a bit. It was supposed to be a marriage for peace until Xander actually fall in love and propose to her in the S-support. Will Xander allow Hinoka on a battlefield by any chance? And you have two very serious and determined royals who care for others which are actually the traits for Siegbert. I feel that Nintendo want this support to happen, you could tell by their C-support.**

 **Leo/Sakura(OP) was pretty good. First Leo was a kinda heartless to her until later he apologize. He even begin to complement her. That's cute Leo, but Sakura is like 10, sike, I'll make the youngest siblings 14 years old since that is an appropriate age to marriage. I would say that this support was the most romantic. I was expecting a creepy Leo due to a picture lol. Sakura is shy and seems like a perfect mother for Foleo. Like Foleo, Sakura rather heal and make people happy than to kill.**

 **Camilla/Takumi was average. Too much mother love on Camilla side, treating Takumi like another younger sibling or like a baby. It's like another Kamui/Camilla support except there was no bathing together involved. Come on Camilla, Takumi is old enough to take care of himself, he's 16!**

 **Takumi/Elise(OP)... Takumi, you a-hole! Haha, I have no comment on it. Elise likes Takumi even if she got shoved by him? What do you see in him, Elise? Takumi, you got to learn how to treat a woman right or at least a girl who is young. Too much happiness from Elise and she passed down a trait for 'Mr I think everything is good' aka Kisaragi.**

 **Ryouma/Camilla(OP) was not what I expected. I was thinking of Camilla's parenting skills and wonder if she will try to parent Ryouma or seduce him but instead, they talk about common interest and how to parent a child(Kamui)? :D The S support was pretty sweet. I have an idea how to do this support differently hahaha! Ryouma, as much as I want to play you in a playthrough and I love you, I'm going to change your support conversation haha. Camilla is very friendly and easy to get along with... Shinonome have those personalities passed down and he could feel bit emotional so I bet Camilla annoying overprotective mother love could do with it? How was he the best arm-wrestler in Hoshido and Nohr? Camilla and Ryouma strength stat so that explains it. Why is he a lancer? I'll make Shinonome a Samurai, screw what they have on him. He ain't a dang lancer!**

 **Leo/Hinoka was pretty good. Why does Leo have the best support conversations?! Well, I think he does because of his character. Serious and smart plus Hinoka's love for military, I'm surprised that their support was good. Will this fit for Foleo? I don't think it will honestly since Foleo doesn't like to hurt people and you people may disagree with my comment on this support. No lie, I like the support but...**

 **Ryouma/Elise was cute. Xander/Sakura was cute. But no, definitely not a fan... 21 year olds marry 14 year olds is too much apart in my view even if it's in the medieval ages.**

 **Chapter 4: Fear of the Shadow**

 **Dream**

The map of the continent appears in the dream, burning with fire, shadow, and ash. Why was the map burning? Is it an actual paper map burning? No, it's actually the whole continent that is burning as a deep dreadful voice was being said.

"With magic and sword, I cover your sons in eternal darkness"

The vision begins to change to a Hoshido capital, razed and cover in fire and stains of blood. Dead bodies and damaged buildings are what is left in the capital.

"I sack your villages ablaze... And warm my palms."

The vision change to the Nohrian capital was also in blazes with the same fate as the Hoshido capital. Nothing but rubble and ruins fill the capital. Population extermination is what happened in the Nohrian capital.

"They say I was savage then I was bloodthirsty."

All the cities of minor nations have been desecrated and sacked for riches and slaves. How many cities has the voice of the man had siege? Why were these cities destroyed? What kind of man will destroy and kill the entire continent?

"Men of words, they give names to those that will fill history pages with the oblivion of man."

The man was revealed in a Touma capital as he was on a large black wyvern. The man was none other than the Prince of Daein himself. His wyvern is large compared to the wyverns in Nohr or Chevalier. Four-legged rather than two-legged like Camillia's wyvern. Claws are like spears and teeth sharp as swords it is. Scales as hard as steel and tail are like a whip of thunder.

"Behold the Wyvern Prince."

Tiberius dismounted his wyvern and head for a table to drink a cup of wine. The table was filled with pile of food and wine, but the question is, 'Who is he celebrating with?'

"And he who hold that title have the name death and hell follow with him"

Tiberius stop drinking and look at the dead man sitting on the end of the table. The man that was sitting on the end of the table was none other than King Garon of Nohr who had his eyes open without any motion of his body. Tiberius walk to Garon's body with his sword and hold Garon's head up with it to see if he's really dead.

"I fear no judgment."

Garon was dead and Tiberius put it down and sheathe his sword. Tiberius went back to his seat. Sitting with him are all the royals but Azura. To his right are the Nohrian Royal family members and on his left are the Hoshidan Royal family members with Mikoto sitting on the other end of the table. Next to Tiberius are the dead body of Xander and Ryouma then it's Hinoka and Camillia then Takumi and Leo then Elsie and Sakura.

"Open your books, learn it men, and write in blood."

Tiberius drink again.

"I am Tiberius! I am the Scourge of Ashunera!"

Tiberius put the cup down on the table and his eyes which are hard to see through his helmet turn into fire.

"By what name would they know you?"

Tiberius stood from his chair and hold his hand up and form a ball of lightning to fire at a person tied to a post. The man looks pretty familiar, the hair is silver and the eyes are red. It's Kamui. Tiberius is going to kill Kamui with a ball of lightning. This time, his siblings and others are dead, won't be able to save him. It's not just Kamui that is tied but Azura is tied on the other post where the lightning ball is able to hit both of them.

 **Kamui's room, early morning**

"Ahhh!" Kamui awoke and begin to look around to see that he is still in his room. He was sweating and panting as he has awoken from the worse nightmare he ever had. He wonders if this is the future, everyone will die and he would be the last person to die most likely. What about Lucius?

It's still dark outside, almost sunrise and he couldn't remember what he had forgotten until it clicks his mind. The books! He forgot to read them. He was so tired after last night but what did he do last night?

Kamui actually doesn't remember what he did last night. His mind is kinda clouded.

Kamui stood up from his bed and get dressed in his regular outfit. The same outfit he wore yesterday. He believes that he's ready for his first day of training but is he? He has no idea what the training would be or what he would learn today.

Kamui exit through the door and out of the palace and was met with Silas, his best friend whom he remember hanging as kids.

"Morning Kamui, you couldn't sleep either?" Silas asks in his armor and he looks full awake.

"No, I have this strange nightmare. It's weird to describe, but it's frightening." Kamui replies.

"I don't know if I like the sound of this. And do you mind if I watch your training?" Silas asks, wanting to hang with his best friend.

Kamui shrugs and begins to make his way outside and grab a piece of fruit to eat before going in front of Lucius' tent. Silas ask his friend, "Kamui, are you sure that-"

"He sure better be ready." A voice came from inside the tent which made both Kamui and Silas jump a bit.

Lucius came out of the tent and look at the two friends, "You never told me that you will be bringing a friend with you. I'm afraid I could only take one student." Lucius tone was stern, refusing to take another student under his wing.

"Silas only came to watch and -"

Lucius interrupt, "And you will get distracted."

"Teacher, I swear on my life that I would never get distracted." Lucius narrow his eyes, not convinced and threaten to wave them off, but words of his lost ancestor spirit and the hooded man begin to click into his mind.

Lucius sigh and nodded, "Fine, but have you read the books or, at least, part of them?"

'Shit! I did have to read them. But why?' Kamui shook his head and Lucius sigh and said, "That's what you get when you party while you're supposed to working on the studies."

'So that's why I couldn't remember or at least... Wait a minute. Last thing I remember watching people drinking and gambling. Wait a minute, Silas was drinking with me, I might have Silas fill me in.' Kamui thought and sigh before he replies to Lucius, "I promise that I'll read them."

"Ok, time to train. Sun is rising!" Lucius walk past and lead Kamui to a lake in a nearby forest from the capital.

"Stand on these two rocks," Lucius said and Kamui put his two feet on the rocks. Once he got on the rocks, he didn't mind the mud except that it's a little slippery. Why does Kamui need to stand on two separate slightly slippery rocks? Is it to condition the feet from not slipping? And what is Lucius getting from the bag?

Lucius pull some sort of body armor. It looks light and made out of leather. Kamui and Silas scratch their heads with the same thought, 'This got to be the weirdest training.'

"Put this on," Lucius spoke when he toss the leather armor to Kamui who caught it. It was light and Kamui put it over his current outfit. Kamui looks at Lucius, wondering what's next.

"Squat," Lucius spoke and Kamui did.

"Lower," Lucius spoke and Kamui did and almost slip. Is Lucius trying to get Kamui injured or something?

"Stabilize yourself!" Lucius spoke.

It was hard for Kamui to stabilize but at least, all he was taught was to stay on his heels which help.

"Breathe. Inhale through the nose and out through the mouth." Like Kamui didn't know that and begin to do what Lucius told him. What Kamui was expecting was some advanced sword training but this is basic physical exercise with a leather armor on.

"Good... You must master breath control. If you don't breathe, hopes of winning a duel are low." Lucius spoke which did irritate Kamui because he already knew this. Training with Xander and Guntler, Lucius must be a worse instructor compare to them.

 **2 hour later**

Kamui sighs as he has been breathing and holding the squat for an hour. Lucius has disappeared from Kamui or Silas sight. Well, Silas was kinda getting sleepy.

Kamui's legs are exhausted and don't know how long he will continue. The breathing helps but what's the point of him staying this position for 2 hours straight?

Silas sigh and spoke, "You know, I think that should be enough. Lucius is not here and I've been watching you breathe over an hour."

"You're right, that is enough," Lucius spoke from the shadows of the trees. Silas stood and watch Lucius walking towards them and Kamui went to stand but slip down to the water instead.

"Holy crap..." Silas spoke as he looks at Kamui, "Dude, you ok?"

Kamui stood from the water, looking unhappy of what just happen. He walk out of the lake and look at Lucius, "What's next, teacher?"

Lucius could see some anger in Kamui's eyes and lead him to the training field. The training field is obviously full of Daein soldiers who are willing to train their bodies for a fight. There is another training field where the new Hoshidian recruits and reserves to train under Daein system without shields. Both training fields are like gyms and free time, they have entertainment like rugby from Daein and sumo from Hoshido.

Lucius look at Silas and said, "Stand out of the training field. You can watch from where you're standing now."

Silas nodded and begin to watch Lucius have Kamui wear a plate armor of steel and do a lot of physical activities exercises with it on.

It looks pretty tiring when looking at Kamui doing the exercises and drills with the freaking armor and not only an armor, when Kamui is on his feet, he has to add a 75-pound sandbag on his back.

'Ok, now that's just being a crazy trainer.' Silas thought as he watches Kamui continuing with his workouts for an extra 2 hours. This time, Silas didn't fell asleep. He was actually beyond shock and he felt anger as his best friend is getting tortured in the training without a freaking break!

What exercises did Kamui do? Well, Kamui did push-ups, pull-ups, crunches, sprints, stair-walk with the sandbag on, box jumps, bicep curls, and alternate walking lunges. How is all this not enough?

Now, Kamui begins punching and kicking a punching bag. Kamui was panting hard and sweat cover his body like a river cover the surface. Kamui is now beyond the mark to explode. What else does Kamui need to do? He has shown good strength and speed, right? He has never shown one distraction, right?

Well, he wasn't showing distraction until now when he saw Azura watching him with a smile outside the training field. Kamui smiles back with a blush, but that begin to get his strikes in sloppy which Lucius wouldn't tolerate. Lucius watch Kamui eyeing Azura who waved at Kamui. Kamui nodded his head at her.

Lucius push the punching bag to hit Kamui. Kamui felt the force that pushes him back and to the ground as Lucius shouts, "What did I say about distractions!?"

Silas eyes widen and begin to stand in front of Lucius and push him with an angry yell, "What the hell was that for?"

Lucius wasn't really affected by the push as he only backed up by a foot but it caught a lot of tensions with the surrounding soldiers who begin to shout at the two friend which Kamui is now getting helped up from Guntler and Jacob who were also watching.

"Have you gone mad? How dare you hurt Lord Kamui?" Guntler shouted and now it begins to cause tension with Daein soldiers around.

"You guys want to fight?" one soldier spoke.

"You got some guts old man!" another soldier.

"Commander Vitallion should have ordered you killed when he's got a chance!" another soldier getting too hostile.

"Enough!" Lucius held his hand up to silence his men then look at Kamui who spoke, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"With me? What did I say about distractions?" Lucius raise an eyebrow.

"All I give was a nod. Still, are you trying to have me killed? I have been training with you for 4 hours straight without breaks. You made me squat with a leather armor on a slippery rock for 2 hours just to breathe. You see I am strong and quick, but we have no sword training." Kamui argue.

"Sword training?! 2-hour warm-up? Without breaks?! We're working on discipline here! A warm-up was on you! I never say that you couldn't take a break between sets. You are strong and quick, that is true, I agree. What about discipline, huh? If you're willing to disobey me as a teacher and refuse to train under my system to waste my time, then why ask me?! If you were a soldier of Daein then I would have put you on a griffon or a wyvern and take you to the wyvern mountain in Daein or maybe into the realm of the Kuei Ryu. Let mother nature to test you, one distraction while fighting any wyvern at that mountain will get you killed and have you being torn asunder!" that yelled just scared Kamui and Silas.

Lucius turned his attention to Azura who made her way to Kamui. Azura was going to see if Kamui was alright, but Lucius accuse, "Maybe I should have you two separate during training hours. You, blue-haired princess, are nothing but a distraction to him."

Kamui have enough of Lucius and yell, "Don't talk to her like that! It was my fault, not hers!"

Azura looks at Kamui with a sad expression. She wonders why he's defending her.

Lucius growled and look at Kamui's face of anger. Lucius narrow his eye and spoke, "The way you're talking to me and your expression, it looks like a challenge."

Kamui nodded, he does challenge Lucius in a duel. A duel that Kamui will definitely not win.

Lucius sigh and accept Kamui's challenge and said, "Tomorrow morning. On this training field."

"Fine," Kamui spoke and got up before he turns away from Lucius.

Lucius smirk after Silas, Kamui, and other turned away from him. There is one thing that Lucius like about Kamui is that determination and hard work. There is one thing that needs work is discipline.

Back in the capital, Kamui went back to the palace and spot Ryoma at the front of the palace door. He looks with worry and said, "I can't believe you really challenge Lucius in a duel tomorrow."

"Yeah, well I'm getting tired of his crap." Kamui replies, releasing his frustration. It's not because of how Lucius is training him, but he did insult his friend who he just made yesterday.

Ryouma sigh and saw the bruise on Kamui's face that was from the impact from the punching bag, "Wait a minute... He did that to you?"

Kamui nodded and Ryouma sigh, "It sounds like the training did not go well, huh?"

Kamui sigh and said, "I don't know. All he did is have me breathe and work on my strength and speed."

"Well, perhaps he has some good intentions of making you doing them. Honestly, it sounds like all he wants was to see what you need to work on." Ryouma said which calm Kamui angry face down.

"Well, he did yell at one of my friends. I don't know why he did that." Kamui spoke and Sakura came out of the door.

"Br-Brother! How was training?" Sakura asks.

"It's ok, I guess. How was your training?" Kamui pets his younger sister's head.

"Hehehe. Healing and caring are too easy. I don't know if I need to train how to heal or care." Sakura said with a giggle.

"You know, I think I'm gonna go to bed and-"

"You need to eat Kamui." Ryouma interrupted.

Kamui didn't think until his stomach growl, making his siblings laugh. Kamui's face was little red and nodded.

"Sounds like someone is hungry. Lunch is ready." Hinoka came out of the door to notify the siblings.

Takumi came from his archery practice just in time. Kamui ask, "How was your archery practice?"

"No need to worry..." Takumi replies and walks past Kamui without looking at him. Takumi doesn't seem to trust Kamui at all, even if he is his brother.

* * *

 **Nevassa**

Tiberius had returned from absorbing the former Dragon King's power and had received word that Lucius has been found but not alone. He has heard about him training the Hoshido troops. He even heard of the prophecy that one Prince will unite two great nations under one banner. That he cannot risk.

"So, do you think Hoshido and Nohr will unite against us?" One of the young captain, Karl the Nevassan Wyvernlord, asks.

"That I will not risk. What spies learn was in Hoshido, there was a Prince. Born in Hoshido and raised in Nohr, getting trained by Lucius himself." Tiberius answers dreadly.

"I'm sure my men and I could handle Lucius, highness then I shall defeat this Prince," Karl spoke boldly.

Tiberius shook his head, "You are no match for Lucius yet, but I do know someone there that might be a match for Lucius."

Karl raise and eyebrow and Tiberius spoke, "Oh, Lucius is going to be in full of surprise if he figures out who is the leader of the Nocanimus." What he meant are the nine of his servants.

"What do you mean?" Karl knows Tiberius was talking about his nine servants but why would Lucius be surprised if he faced the leader?

"Oh, he will be in shock and anger once he knows who I have as one of my powerful servants. Who knows whose spirit is in that cloth. He was under Lucius command, now he's mine."

"Wait, you don't mean..." Karl now knows who is the leader of the Nocanimus.

"Haha, yes. A man with great combat prowess and now my one of my deadliest subordinates."

* * *

 **Touma**

Hydra, the king of Touma, awoke after someone has intruded his throne room and his subjects are not visible to be seen for some reason. What device do the intruders have to have his subjects to been seen?

"Who dares to enter my palace?" Hydra spoke, he is considered a god but is he really a god that people think? Sure, his dragon form is huge but was he really that invincible like a god? There are rumors that he is indeed a god but not immortal.

A man, fully covered with a mix of mithril and adamant armor, standing up to 6 feet and wielding a giant mace that is enabled to kill a score of enemies in one hit. This man was one of Daein's fierce generals and a subordinate of Tiberius. Great strength and magic with his ability to shoot a bolt of fire from the eye of his helmet. Tiberius calls him one of his strongest and most loyal subordinates out of his others.

This man was called the Fighter of Terror due to his fighting abilities. A dread presence indeed and a shown of cracked and blackened lips with rotting teeth that simply repeating them causes his mouth to decay and bleed. His mouth was twice as large as an ordinary human. Due to his mouth and teeth, he was called, "Mouth of Tiberius." His aura even scared Shenmei, the worshiper of Hydra and the second Queen of Nohr.

"My master, Tiberius, seeks relations with the Dragon King Hydra," The representative spoke.

"And what does Tiberius want?" Shenmei ask.

"Your allegiance. He gives you a choice, 'Your will or life be forfeit'." the Mouth reply with the message.

"Are you threatening me? Me, a god?" Hydra replies.

"A god you think you are but you are not. The blessings of the Goddess herself give us a blessing to kill any immortals excluding herself. You are nothing but a dragon, one of the first along with Dheginsea, the ancestor."

Hydra growls when Dheginsea was mention, "Dheginsea... I haven't heard of that name for 600 years. My rival..."

"It will be unwise to oppose Tiberius. Even you're a dragon, it's won't be able to scare. You control water, we use the power of lightning and thunder. Control heart, you could on weak willed but we as in the men of Daein are not weak in the heart," the representative warned.

"I shall think about it," Hydra spoke, hoping that the representative will leave.

The representative left but he heard his master's word, 'Beware of Hydra. Deceiving he is and if he doesn't give the answer within 3 days, turn his kingdom to ashes from the inside out!'

* * *

 **Hoshido, night**

Kamui is standing in front of the lake, the same lake that he has slipped during the training session. Why does he still feel angry while he look at the two rocks he slipped off from?

"Kamui, is something the matter?" Kamui looks back to see the only person that has the ability to calm his anger with the skin as clear and beautiful as water.

"Azura... It's nothing. Just taking a breather," Kamui replies and his anger is slowly disappearing.

Azura didn't look convinced and stood next to him, looking at him with worry and reply, "Kamui, you don't look like it was nothing. There is something wrong, I could see it in your face."

Kamui turns his attention to Azura and sigh, "Azura... It's about tomorrow I am worried. I was told that I might get my butt beat or worse, an injury."

"Was that all?" Azura asks, wanting to know if there's anything else.

"No, a dream this morning came to me. A dream of destruction and murder. One madman is responsible." Kamui replied.

"King Garon?" Azura wonders.

"No, someone or something much more powerful and more ruthless. He calls himself the Scourge of Ashunera. He calls himself Tiberius. He killed everyone in my dream." Kamui replies.

"Tiberius, you say?" Azura asks, thinking that he heard of the man before.

"Yes, you know him?"

"As I research correctly, Tiberius was born into the Royal Daein Family. Blood of a Dragon and have the ability to have an immortal life like his ancestors after Ashnard. I heard that he and the other famous generals or Royal Family have the blessing or power to kill a god or any deity excluding Ashunera herself. Some of Daein generals have an immortal life as well," Azura remembers that what she studied.

"That you are right," Azura and Kamui look at a young female Daein Centurion who too came to the lake. Beautiful with long blue hair, her smile is like calming the storm, and with a heavy armor, she has an athletic body instead of a bulky muscular body. She wears a ring to show her engagement to someone. Who was she engage with? Another legionary or soldier of Daein? No, it's someone else.

"Centurion Lucia," Lucia held his hand and shook both Azura and Kamui hands. Strong firm shake Lucia has and a calm attitude like Azura and strong will like Kamui.

"Kamui."

"Azura."

"Truth is that we have been running away from Tiberius. Treacherous and vicious he is, great in manipulation and bribery. Powerful and strong servants serve him due to fear," Lucia stated.

"So, that's how you end up in Hoshido..."

"Yes, you say your name was Kamui, correct?" Lucia ask.

"Yes, why you ask?" Kamui asks, Azura is beginning to feel a bit of jealousy of both Kamui and Lucia even if Lucia has an engagement ring on her finger.

"You might want to prepare yourself for tomorrow. Your teacher is definitely not a fighter you want to fight. Even he could have defeated your brother, Ryouma, in a duel if he was better rested." Lucia said with a giggle.

Kamui blushed a bit and Azura tries hard not to show part of her jealousy towards Lucia. At the point when Lucia see Azura's expression, she smiles and said, "I believe that I should go back to camp."

Lucia turns to Kamui and spoke flirtatiously, "I wish you luck in that duel tomorrow, handsome. By the way, keep that cute face safe tomorrow." Lucia spoke those words in order to irritate Azura before Lucia left back to the camp.

Kamui stares at Lucia leaving before Azura give him an elbow to get his attention.

"Ow! Azura..." Kamui got elbowed to the side and look at Azura who clears her throat before speaking, "Sorry, you were too distracted, leaving me wanting to continue the conversation."

"Ok," Kamui nod his head, "so what I read. I thought the Daein royalties having immortal life is just a legend. I also heard the Great Riders or those who has the blood of a Tellius laguz have immortal life. Never will they die with old age. I always thought those are legends."

"The Great Riders? You must have know about these Great Riders. I remember the Royal family but not the general names," Azura became interested.

"Yes," Kamui nodded, "Four of Daein's most powerful fighters. I remember Ike the Hero of Dawn, Zelgius the Great, William the Breaker, and Wes the Silent Fighter. Legend says that they all related descended from the Great General, Gawain. Each wielding Weapon of Holiness that turn Daein to a powerful empire. I never thought Daein was real." Kamui finish, remember reading novels of Tellius, believe to be a legend.

"It seems to be a legend in the books, but it doesn't seem to be a legend. And Kamui... I'm sorry about this morning, it was my fault that-"

"It's fine... I don't blame you. Azura... Which-" Kamui was interrupted by Silas, Guntler, and Jacob who were looking for Kamui because they were worried, "Kamui, it's time to get back." Guntler spoke.

"Give me 10 minutes alone. I'll be back." Kamui plead but Jacob responds, "But you have a duel tomorrow master. Without any rest, you will get hurt in the duel"

"Jacob, not so loud. You might-" Kamui was interrupted again. Not by anyone around but a loud and terrifying screech. Kamui looks at where the screech came from and appear was the leader of the Nocanimus along with five others.

The Nocanimus have trap Kamui and his friends between them and the lake, drawing their Vague Kattis while Kamui and the others arm themselves. Azura was ordered to stay back from the fight as Kamui worry for her.

Kamui hasn't felt this aura before. The aura that he feel from the Nocanimus are even more terrifying than Garon. The Nocanimus point their swords at Kamui and continue to walk towards him.

"Back you devil," Silas charge and slash his lance at the leader who easily block the attacks with great reaction and quick speed. The leader then slashed his sword at Silas which force Silas out of the fight with just one blow. The attack was pure strength and with the cutting edge of the leader's weapon, Silas is in great pain with his armor cut opened.

Jacob and Guntler stood in front of Kamui but were grabbed away by two Nocanimus. When the two Nocanimus grab them, they threw them to the ground, leaving Kamui alone and protecting Azura.

Kamui think that the Nocanimus were after him and Azura, but the truth is they are only after Kamui. The leader walk towards Kamui and Kamui slash at the leader. The leader deflects Ganglari with ease and then stab Kamui in the chest.

"Ahhhh!" Kamui scream in agony as the leader slowly pushing the Vague Katti down until someone came in the rescue.

It was Lucius who intervene with his Vague Katti and a torch. The Nocanimus fear the fire of the torch and also fear water. There is no known reason why they fear water but it's true.

Kamui fell to the ground, holding his hand on the wound. It was very painful yet bearable as the wound was not deep.

"Kamui!" Azura cried, pull Kamui's hand off the wound and her heart is threatening to break apart.

"Master!" Guntler and Jacob ran to their fallen master.

The Nocanimus screech as Lucius swirl his sword and the torch around but missed his targets until one Nocanimus went to slash Lucius. Lucius duck and got the Nocanimus with the fire, resulting the same screech. The others begin to fear as Lucius look at another and pushing his opponent with series of attacks. His opponent fled along with the other two.

The leader stayed and went to grab the wounding Kamui but was stopped when Lucius threw the torch at the leader's hooded face. The leader screeches and begins to flee away. Away and luckily the forest hasn't burned. How? it's because Mikoto protected the forest with magic.

"Lucius!" Azura shouted and Lucius ran to Kamui to look at the wound. Lucius can't help but feel sorry, this will put this kind of fear in Kamui's heart. He watches as Kamui passed out, not able to say a word.

"Kamui!" Silas manage to get up and walk to Kamui with pain on his chest.

 **Next day, Kamui's room**

Kamui awoke with royal clothes around his chest. His mind is clouded and the blood he has lost has been minimal. Around the room, he sees nurses along with his siblings see if he's alright.

"B-brother! You alright?" Sakura asks.

Kamui put his hand on his head and ask, "What happened last night?"

"You were injured, Lucius brought you here saying that the duel is canceled. He cannot duel you when you're injured. He saved your life," Hinoka answered.

"Your wounds are now healed. It appears the wound itself wasn't as bad as it could have been," one of the nurses said with a smile.

Kamui was happy that he was alive and stood from his bed and the nurses begin to leave.

"Mother wants us to meet her at the plaza within an hour," Ryouma came in the door.

"Give me time to think," Kamui spoke and Ryouma nodded while leading Hinoka and Sakura away from the door. Again, Takumi is not really caring to Kamui. Not even the time he got hurt.

Kamui sigh and stood from his bed. He could feel some pain in his chest and soreness on his legs. He could stand but he had to bend his legs a bit. He begins to stretch his legs until he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter," Kamui spoke.

The door open and the person who enters was Azura who looking at him with a face of worry.

"Are you alright?" Azura asks and held her hand where the wound was.

Kamui grabs her hand and replies, "I'm fine, question is: are you alright?"

"You don't remember?" Azura asks and gasps when Kamui put his hand close to her face and straighten her hair like his hand was a comb.

Azura blush and said, "The hair... its color is the same of my mother's."

Kamui continues to brush and smile, "Well, you have beautiful hair."

"But yours was more wonderful than mine. The new clothes... I like it, it's so irresistible to look at you in it..." Azura replies as Kamui ran his hands over her face.

Azura gasps and grabs his hands, "Rubbing someone face is an unwelcoming behavior, you know this."

"But it's clear like water, it's beautiful," Kamui replies.

Ok, that was creepy but sweet as Azura never mind as she loves the way Kamui talked to her. She just doesn't want to ruin it. She knows nothing of romance or love. She was abandoned by Garon and her mother died when she was very young, trying to protect her. She only had been loved by the Hoshido Royal family excluding Takumi who see her untrustworthy.

"Such a strange person you are, Kamui. I think I like it," Azura spoke with a smile.

Kamui smiles back and continues to stroke her face and Azura held her hands up slowly and ask shyly, "M-may I touch yours?"

Kamui nodded and Azura begins to rub her hands over Kamui's face. Her hands are warm and soft, but she was pretty nervous while running her hands around. She was slow with her hands as she begin to rub her hands down from his face to his neck.

"Azura, I have to meet my mother in the plaza," Kamui pull his hand back and Azura sigh. Why did Azura sigh? It's because she only had like like a minute of touching while Kamui had touched her for longer than 10 minutes.

Azura pulls Kamui to a hug and said, "I've never trusted in a friend more than you. You and I are like two parts of a whole. During hard times, during cruel times, if we're together, I'm sure we can overcome it all."

Kamui smiles and gently push Azura off and reply, "And I promise that we will overcome cruel and hard times together not just the two of us but everyone."

With that sentence, Kamui walks past her and through the door with Azura following. Blush has been creeping up their faces throughout the whole walk towards outside of the plaza.

* * *

 **Future**

In the continent of destruction in the night, four cousins are camping in a secret location where they couldn't be found. There was Siegbert the Great Knight, Foleo the Strategist, Shinonome the Weapon Master(Lancer in game), and Kisaragi the Holy Bowman. After the death of their parents, they inherit their parent's holy weapons in hopes to train and avenge them. Not Foleo, he is a type of man who hates blood and will do anything to avoid fighting.

"Someone please talk, I'm getting bored of sitting near the fire all night without a chat," Shinonome spoke, trying to start a conversation.

"And what are we suppose to talk about? Wars? How you beat every one of us in arm wrestling? Like what?" Foleo asks in his feminine clothes, hoping Shinonome won't say any of those two.

"Me beating every one of you in arm wrestling sounds like a nice topic to talk about," Shinonomie grinned, resulting the other three to groan.

"Shin, how many times are we going to discuss this arm wrestling topic? This has to be the 100th time and you have not gotten tired of it," Siegbert really don't want to hear how Shinonome beat him in arm wrestling 100 times.

"Well... then what? We're family. We need to talk about-"

"Oh, Shin! Come rest on your head on mommy lap and let me clean your ears. I remember how you always love when I do it," Kisaragi spoke in a high pitch voice, mimicking Camilla in order to embarrass Shinonome and got Foleo and Siegbert to laugh.

"Ok, that is not what I really want to talk about," Shinonome face is as red as a tomato.

"Why won't we talk about our mothers? I rarely hear stories about our family or how our parents fall in love," Siegbert spoke.

"Well, you first Siegbert. How is it like to have a highly famed warrior princess as a mother?" Shinonome asks, curious as he rarely visits Nohr.

Siegbert begins to think and spoke, "My mother... You all know how much I love my mother, but I remember every time I get in trouble with my parents or around the place after my 10th birthday... Oh, I remember how not just my mother but my father runs around me. My mother was the one doing the punishment like this, 'Son clean your act and begin to do 10 sets of burpees! Sprint 2 miles! Work the stables and clean your father's horse! Don't you dare think of stopping until it's all done!' Pretty rough but still love her. My father... Oh, you probably already know."

"Woah, that is pretty rough... That's why I always see seriousness the last time I visited," Shinonome said and turn to Foleo and signal Leo's son to speak.

Foleo sigh and replies, "I have not a lot of things but all I could say, my mother has always cared for me. Taught me every healing techniques while my father wants to tutor me on magic and teach me strategies. Mother told me that strength is defined by the mind and kindness. Well, she told me that's what father told her. She praises me for every clothes I made for her."

"But you never tell us this... How do you come about making clothes?" Shinonome was curious, even Kisaragi got interested.

Foleo sighs and begins, "It was when I wore a dress like you all remembered. My father said that I look cute in it so it's me getting praised by him. And I learned how to sew from Aunt Camilla."

"Wait... You came to my mother to learn how to sew?" Shinonome raises an eyebrow, doesn't remember Foleo ever coming to visit just to learn to sew.

"Yeah, that's how Aunt Hinoka learns to sew and she told me to go to your mother," Foleo explained and Siegbert put his hand on his chin.

"What? My mother learned to sew from Aunt Camilla? I never knew my mom knows how to sew." Siegbert had no idea about it.

"Well, of course. Well, long story. Anyway, I think I'm done with my take on my mother. I think it's Kisaragi's turn," Everyone turn to the young Hoshido prince, forgetting about Shinonome hasn't talked yet.

"My mom? Uhhh well, she actually only has my time during free time. Playing, reading things about Nohr and Hoshido culture and even taught me how to play violin. She even treats me with my favorite food if I behave. Rest of my time is training with the bow with my father," Kisaragi replies and everyone nodded.

"Ok and that's-" Siegberd stops until he realizes something, "Hey, wait a minute... Only three of us spoken..."

Everyone look at Shinonome who just wave his hand, trying to get out of it. The problem is nobody is letting it go and Siegberd spoke, "Come on... You need to join in dude."

Shinonome sigh and begin, "Alright, promise me that you won't laugh. Ok?"

Everyone nodded and Shinonome begins, "My mother is pretty overprotective in everything unless I'm with or training with my father. She always clean me, dotes on me, and even feeds me like I couldn't handle myself. Even when I go on a date, she just hides and watches me or if she doesn't watch me, she goes into a questioning mode or if she sees like a lipstick. Oh, that's be one overprotective mother. I love her and all since she taught me how to use an ax and how she takes me around the world on her wyvern during my birthday every year. She did threaten my date by saying, 'If you break my baby's heart, don't think I'll come after you.' She's pretty scary when she gives the look."

"Well, that was with Uncle Kamui and Azura one time. That's how your mother is. Too overprotective of family members. Even she treats me like I was her child," Siegbert said and that ends the 'mother' conversation.

"Well, I guess. If only we have time travel back to the past only to see how our parents get together or how Hoshido and Nohr united under one banner," Shinonome spoke.

Everyone sigh and agreed with their purple haired cousin.

* * *

 **No love triangle people. Don't worry.**

 **Why did I get Lucia to flirt with Kamui? To get a reaction from Azura. She's engaged to marry someone else so...**

 **I want to do the children of the Royals and that's it since I don't know what other pairings I'm going to do.**

 **Guys/Girls could give me some suggestions.**

 **I'm not sure if I'm rushing this Kamui/Azura romance. I might be but there is a rumor that it said that Azura loved the Avatar for a very long time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review Response:**

 **StressNeglect:** Except... That was not Grima at all. It was someone different. Replace the Shigure and Kanna with Lucina and Morgan? Haha, I ain't going to do that... Thanks for the review through. Azura and Kamui romance is slowing down haha.

 **mattconly21:** Well, you're welcome. I feel like the children part will be a good one even though I might make mistakes on their personalty.

 **Ok, I think I'm going to reveal the 'blind master' name. His name is Publius. I'm not sure if I describe him, but he's a child in silky royal black robes.**

 **I know Garon dies before the game but can I ask everyone... I mean Everyone to choose between 'live' or 'death' of King Garon? Live meaning that he was still alive as the King, but he was processed by Hydra. Death meaning that he's still dead before the game and the one is ruling is nothing but water.**

 **So don't forget to vote on my profile.**

 **Note: The songs are not mine and they are never going to be mine. Those songs were taken from Lord of the Rings(for Mikoto's funeral) and the others were taken from Jackie Chan's movie called, 'Dragon Blade'(the other two songs).**

 **Lyrics and translation are together.**

 **I'm doing a Glossary chapter next.**

 **Chapter 5: The Beginning**

 **Hyrule**

Victory after victory and the Tellius-Hyrulean war hasn't ended yet. The princes of Daein, Einion and Nico, have been sharing glory with one another. Einion was the former husband of Exalt Lucina and the descendant of the bloodline of the Exalt. The relationship between Lucina and Einion was over quickly when one was loyal to one country and the other was loyal to the other. After the birth of the Exalt, fathered by Einion, Einion suggest it to be a prince of Daein but Lucina disagrees and later they divorce after a few days of arguing. Nico used to be the most frightening warlord during the Tellius-Ylisse war but was defeated when Einion joined Chrom to defeat the Scourge of Ashunera(Nico).

Now the brothers have now settled their differences and became the best of brothers again. Along with those two princes is Drayce, the husband to the spellcaster, Lana, and the cousin of Einion and Nico. Drayce was the son of the former Daein prince now Crimean senator, Pelleas, and was in the first Begnion-Hyrulean War on the side of the Hyruleans with 50,000 Crimeans.

Three of these blood related warriors are the wielders of some of the finest swords made by Tellius. They have fought together and won most of the territory from Hyrule with brute strength and might of the force of Daein aerial and infantry force, Crimean cavalry force, and Begnion magical force.

They were talking about victories in Hyrule until a man appears with a golden staff in front of them.

"Chancellor Lehran... It's a surprise to see you. We thought you have gone," Einion stood from Urgost, a giant and powerful wyvern at the length of 40 feet from head to tail and the wingspan is at least 50 feet. Urgost teeth are razor sharp and has been a veteran in wars like the Tellius-Ylisse War.

Nico's wyvern was no different. His wyvern is named Tyrant. A twin of Urgost and manage to survive the Tellius-Ylisse War after the fight against Urgost and Einion.

"Gone have I and I have a mission for the three strong warriors of Tellius. This is an investigation I need you to do," Lehran answered and the three cousins nodded. There is one more they will need to do first. Borrow Zelgius' subordinate name Volke, the wolf branded assassin, who has been working for Gawain, Zelgius, and Ike in his resume.

 **Hoshido Plaza**

The siblings gathered in the Plaza of Fire to introduce Kamui to the citizens of Hoshido. Some citizens have disbelief that Kamui was really a true prince of Hoshido.

Mikoto turns to Kamui with a smile and was going to make the announcement to the whole city that till spread throughout the country, but a hooded man appeared in the crowd.

Mysterious and dangerous, he held his hand out to receive the Ganglari which flew out of the Hoshido palace and into the hooded man's hand. Who is the hooded man? Could his face be seen in the hood? No. **AN: I know who it is but don't want to spoil it**

The hooded man grab the cursed dark sword and stab to the ground. Garglari exploded and manage to kill the citizens around the sword and Garglari was destroyed in pieces.

Kamui watch in horror as the hooded man now direct the pieces at Kamui at great speed. Mikoto step in between Kamui and the hooded man. When she step in, 8 of the broken pieces of the sword struck her, killing her as she fell into Kamui arms.

Kamui watch with grief and tears as his mother ask weakly, "Are you alright? Are you injured anywhere?"

"I'm," Kamui shaken, "unhurt."

"Thank goodness," Mikoto spoke her last words before dying into her son's arms.

Kamui eyes became watered with tears and he pull her mother tighter with a scream, "Mother!"

"Mother..." Sakura looks at Kamui who was holding Mikoto with wide eyes, "Mother!"

Sakura starts running towards Mikoto, but Ryouma held his arm to stop Sakura from running into danger. Ryouma drew his Raijin Katana, "What the hell are you?"

Ryouma charge at the hooded man,"Bastard!" Ryouma gives a slash but instead of killing an actual person, he slashed through an illusion.

"Impossible," Ryouma start looking for his missing opponent and Lucius and his men had arrived to the scene. Lucius look around to see that the plaza has been destroyed and innocent people has lost their lives.

Lucius could feel anger burning inside of him. The work he and his men have done in the nation to help Hoshido and its people have almost been at waste and killing a Queen of Hoshido while celebrating a son return is an act of dishonor to him.

"What in the name of Ashunera has happened to this town and its citizens?" Lucius ask and later heard Kamui cry as red aura begin to surge off of Kamui's body. Lucius watch with surprise as Kamui begin to transform.

Ryouma gasps what he witness in his eyes as Kamui has transformed into a dragon. Not just any dragon, but a Divine Dragon. A dragon that is filled with grief and anger that it is willing to destroy anything in its path.

More enemies in hoods begin to appear and start to get into fighting position and Lucius begin to shout, "Battle formation! Close ranks! Phalanx!"

"Huh...!? That is...!?" Takumi was speechless after what he just witnessed.

"The Divine... Dragon..." Ryouma answered and one of the hooded men just went to attack Ryouma. Ryouma jumps back and charge with a slash but missed. Ryouma narrows his eye as his opponent fighting stance look too similar to his. Is he fighting himself or did someone copied him?

A hooded swordsman went to attack Lucius. Lucius watch as the swordsman slash its blade in quick speed. Lucius held his sword up to block the attack and slash through the side of the blade to defeat his opponent. Lucius growl when his opponent just vanish instead of lying on the ground. He is surprised by the others in combat such as Guntler and Silas skill as knights, Felicia and Joker use their kunais to attack from far and close range, Kaze with his speed and quickness as a ninja to evade and kill with his shurikens, Rinkah with her fiery strike of her mace.

The royals weren't as bad either even if Ryouma is having trouble with his current opponent. Takumi has a skill of a legendary archer Shinon, Hinoka skill with a naginatas is second to none, and Sakura bolster the morale of her allies with her healing abilities.

Kamui use his long arm to strike across two hooded warriors then slash his tail at a mage. His roar is as loud as a Lion King of Gallia and his rage is similar to the Eagle King of the Bird Tribes.

* * *

 **Nevassa**

Tiberius hold onto a palantir that shown him the battle in the Fire Plaza in Hoshido. Tiberius let out a wicked chuckle with words coming out of his mouth, "So, the prince found out about his ability to turn into a dragon. Is he a worthy opponent to me by any chance?"

"Look like the little prince has replaced Lucius as my primary target. Or if I take Lucius out, Kamui will won't be able to master the style. The style of the Legendary General of Daein," Tiberius has either a choice to take out either Lucius or Kamui or he could take out the Kingdom of Touma with just his Generals or the one he planning to replace the current Great Riders.

"Just being a dragon is no threat... Like his father, he could be defeated with the same weakness," Tiberius spoke as he place the palantir on the table and sparks of lighting begin to surround him.

His invasion plan is just on schedule and the army he will be bringing will be known to consider overwhelming as long as he continues to grow his force all over the Empire and foreign nations, mostly from Crimea due to their powerful War Oliphaunts and their highly experienced archers and cavalry. The only thing he grabbed from Begnion are just their mages and pegasus knights.

* * *

 **Hoshido**

Kamui roar after the battle after he had defeat the leader of the hooded soldiers. His animal instinct has taken over his heart and since he has tasted battle in that form, he couldn't his own actions until everything is destroyed.

Azura begins to sing a song, in order to calm the beast. Kamui stop roaring and look at Azura who approaches him. The song was beautiful and soothe Kamui for a bit as he backs away and Azura walk closer.

"Stop! It's too dangerous!" Ryouma warned and chase after Azura. Azura used her water power to stop and push Ryouma back. She continues to walk and sing towards Kamui who continues to back away and roar at her, trying to warn her off.

Azura never stop walking towards Kamui and Kamui stood from his back legs and pull his right front leg and attack Azura with a slash.

"Ahhh!" Azura cried in pain and her song stopped as she fell to the ground.

"No!" Sakura cried as she cover her eyes.

Lucius examine Kamui dragon form and think, 'Amazing, but this is still not enough. He still started as a novice dragon. If he face Tiberius, he would have been crushed in matter of seconds.'.

Kamui roar again and was surrounded with a barrier of water. Kamui looks down at Azura who continues her song. Azrua turn to face Kamui from the ground and her neck was grabbed by Kamui. Kamui face came closer to Azura with a growl.

Azura look at Kamui with tears and spoke, "Kill me if you want. But," Azura place a hand on Kamui leg that was choking her, "do it as yourself."

Kamui begin to return to his senses and let go of Azura who smiles at him. Kamui begins to transform back to his human form.

Kamui was on all fours and he was shedding tears as well as panting. He begins to remember memories of the past, the memory of his father's death and his kidnapping at the hands of the person whom he call 'father'.

Everyone came closer to Kamui as he spoke, "I remember...That time, I was only a child..."

'Is it possible? He finally remembers what happened,' Azura thought as she heard another word from Kamui's voice, "Fa...ther..."

Kamui was crying, feeling the pain of loss of not just his mother but now he feels the loss of a father who had protected him from Nohrian King Garon.

"Are you alright, Kamui?" Azura ask.

Kamui shook his head, "No, I am not alright. I'm devastated. I'm sorry... It was all my fault..."

Azura smiles and replies, "No, don't worry about it. You didn't hurt me. You have the Divine Dragon's blood inside of you."

"No, it's not just that. It that I trust... the family who protected and raised me. And how would I have the Divine Dragon's blood when I was born in Hoshido?" Kamui replies and begin to wonder.

Ryouma sigh and answers, "Nohr and Hoshido royal families inherit the blood of the Divine Dragon. Nohr worship the Dark Dragon while we worship the Light Dragon. Even so... I thought a person changing into a dragon was a myth."

"It's no myth..." Lucius answers, resulting everyone excluding the Daein soldiers looking at him.

"The Divine Dragon had inherited through the Royal Goldoan families for thousands of years and now it inherits in most of the Daein Royal Family. They have an ability to transform into their dragon form but Kamui's was a lot different from the ones I seen before," Lucius replies.

"How can I control it?" Kamui ask Lucius.

Lucius sigh and reply, "Controlling your dragon form is almost impossible. It'll take months to master control. Even our King almost burn one whole continent with his dragon form."

"Wait? Wh-what happen to the townspeople?" Kamui look around along with the other.

The capital itself is in ruins. Well, most of it was in ruins. "...No... the city!"

"It's alright Kamui. This is the doing of the Kingdom of Nohr. King Garon gave you that cursed sword, correct?" Ryouma spoke with a calm tone.

"Yeah..." Kamui answered.

"It was a trap then..." Ryouma sigh again and anger begins to intensify, "You overcame the crisis, and when you were saved by us, you brought it with you. No doubt that this is part of a foul plan."

"And that has cost the capital and its queen," Lucius finished the sentence.

"Why... why is this done? How can I atone for this?" Kamui ask, feeling guilty of what happenned.

"It's too late for apologies!" Takumi snap, making Kamui feel even more guilty.

Takumi point at Kamui and begin to shout accusingly, "You're the reason this had happened. If we haven't met you, then mother, and everyone in this town...!"

Ryouma interrupts Takumi, "Takumi, that's enough..."

"Even if you say that now..." Azura jumped in the conversation.

Takumi turn to Azura and yell, "Quiet, Azura! You are the same as him!" Takumi pointed at Kamui while yelling.

Azura felt hurt and while Takumi begin to bicker, Lucius receives a message from a Kuei Ryu ninja scout he had send earlier and nodded when he heard the message.

"Takumi..." Kamui tries to calm his younger Hoshido brother down.

"I don't want to look at you..." Takumi look away and then let out a shout in a harsh tone, "Get out, Kamui! You are nothing but a curse!"

Without notice, Lucius sigh and have his hand held up, hoping one of the royals will see it but the brickering continues as Takumi accusation is still going, "Mother's death, this was your plan, right? Kamui?!"

"What are you saying, Takumi? That's enough!" Hinoka couldn't take her younger brother's talk.

"Please listen... Kamui is your brother. Siblings don't fight," Takumi turn and narrow-eyed Azura as she continues to defend Kamui, "You can be wary of me, but Kamui deserves your trust."

"That man is not my brother!" Takumi replies harshly.

"Sorry to interrupt your bickering but my uncle has something important to say," Lucia interrupt and what she said shock Kamui. Lucius is Lucia's uncle?! Even it shock Azura a bit but not as much as it shocks Kamui.

They paid their attention to Lucius who sigh and spoke, "While you all were bickering. Prince Xander is leading at least 430,000 Nohrian soldiers close the border."

Everyone was at shock and Ryouma growl, "Damn the Nohr army...!"

Lucius nodded and spoke, "This was their plan all along I believe. First killing the Queen and Xander leads the army to attack."

"If you all think I'm still a Nohr then I shall leave. I don't deserve your forgiveness," Kamui begin to turn away, but Yukimura, the Hoshido tactician, stepped in and stop Kamui from leaving, "No... This is not Mistress Mikoto's final will."

"Yukimura?" Takumi looks at the tactician.

"The sword upon the statue..." Yukimura pointed and everyone went to the dragon statue that was destroyed.

Kamui look at the golden sword, "A golden sword?"

"That's right, that is the legendary God's sword: the Night God Blade," Yukimura replies then turn to Ryouma and Takumi and reminds them what weapons they received and explained that only a special person who will save the world could wield the sword.

Kamui watches the sword and hopes that he is the one to wield the sword, but the sword pull out of the status with it's own will and begin to fly at Kamui. Kamui caught the sword and shock the Royal family.

"The sword chose you, Kamui," Lucius spoke, resulting everyone to turn to Lucius, "but remember that does not make you a worthy opponent. What makes a warrior strong is never the weapon, but the warrior holding the weapon."

Kamui nodded and Ryouma spoke, "Time to prepare the Hoshido army to fight."

Lucius nodded and spoke, "Then you have the support of my Legion. We may be outnumbered, but I will formulate a strategy."

A Daein centurion brought out a map and everyone look at it as Lucius begin to speak, "We will have to split into 3 smaller armies. The Nohrians expect us to engage them in full force. That we will not as we are trying to minimize casualties. Ryouma, are you willing to hold on against the Nohrian army since your army is bigger than my Legion?"

Ryouma nodded and Lucius continues, "So, I will need the Hoshido army to engage them as long as possible while I will be splitting my entire army with Vitallion. I will sneak around and attack them from the side and that is the same goal of what Vitallion will do."

Lucius look at Kamui and spoke, "Warn them off if you will like because it won't save them. I won't even say when to attack or how will I start the attack."

Kamui sigh and nodded then Lucius turn to Ryouma, "If you could stall them long enough. We will have a victory that might be able to crush their will to fight and spirit."

Ryouma nodded and agrees with the plan. Lucius nodded and have his Legion to prepare their horses, griffons, and wyverns to fight.

Later, Kamui felt better and Azura approach him. Kamui looks at Azura and spoke, "I'm going to the border to fight alongside Ryouma. If the Kingdom of Nohr have really decide to attack."

"Wait Kamui. About your dragon blood... If you fight like this, you won't be able to control your animal instincts. Your heart will be reduced to a beast if you take on the dragon form," Azura replies, knowing how she could help Kamui to control.

"What should I do?" Kamui ask.

Azura held out her hand which was holding a stone, "This Dragonstone will seal away your animal instincts. And so, you could keep your human heart. Close your eyes and I will speak."

"Understood," Kamui close his eyes and Azura begin to speak silently as the stone begin to absorb Kamui's draconic powers, "Good, this is fine. Keep it, this is important and is part of you now."

Kamui nodded and replies, "Thank you Azura. Azura... Why are you so kind to me? Even before, you saved me."

"That's," Azura look away and blushed.

Kamui waits for an answer and Azura look back and smiles, "Because I feel so close to you. When we're together, I feel relieved. That's why I wanted you to be safe." Azura handed Kamui the Dragonstone and Kamui begin to leave with Ryouma and the Hoshido army.

 **30 minutes later**

Ryouma and Xander were at face to face for the first time in battle. How did this long rivalry begin since they were actually good friends back in their childhood which nobody knew about?

When Xander see Kamui, he smiles and spoke, "You're safe Kamui! You're still alive!"

"Xander! Why is there war!?" Kamui shouted.

"Come to us. Join into this fight. If you join us, the war will be good as over. Once I take care of Ryouma, we can conquer Hoshido," Xander replies.

"Xander... I..." Kamui was going to answer as he begin to walk towards Nohr.

"Be careful Kamui, this man, Xander, is none other than an enemy," Ryouma shouted, interrupt Kamui from walking any further.

"Ryouma," Kamui was going to speak, but 3 of the Nohrian siblings came in.

"Ah... Kamui! He's alive! I'm relieved..." Camilla felt so happy to see Kamui.

"That's our brother. Strong as always," Leo smiles.

"That's great! Kamui!" Elise shouts.

"What are you saying? Kamui is my brother!" Hinoka shouted at the Nohrian royal family.

Camilla argues back, "No, Kamui is my brother. I won't let anyone say otherwise."

"Don't let them fool you Kamui. You are an important part of our family," Ryouma spoke sternly.

"Enough! Return to us Kamui! We can be together as a family!" Xander tries to get Kamui back.

"Kamui!" both Ryouma and Xander shout to get Kamui back.

Kamui was in the middle of the battlefield and look at Ryouma who held his hand, "This way!"

"Br-brother!" Kamui looks at Sakura who plead for Kamui to come back. Hinoka look at Kamui with a hopeful look while Takumi watch with slight suspicion.

Kamui look at Elise who ran to face Kamui along with the hopeful faces of Leo and Camilla, "Big Bro!"

Kamui look at Xander who held his hand, "Return to us!"

Kamui could feel pressure from both sides. He wonders why the two sides can't just be friends and talk it out. Kamui sigh and walk at the middle and look at Ryouma, "Brother, if you may let me speak..."

Ryouma nodded and backed off. Kamui faced Xander and spoke, "Xander... I look at you as a brother. The best brother that I ever ask for but things cannot be as they seen and I have to warn you to tell your soldiers to withdraw."

"Pardon?" Xander raises an eyebrow, not understanding what Kamui is trying to say. What is Kamui warning him about which is on Xander's mind.

"Kamui, you are not..." Xander hope that is not what he was thinking, "Siding with Hoshido, are you?"

"I wish there was no side to side with in this war. I wish both sides will cease at once. I just wish that I know my actual family. Xander. You've lied to me about me being in danger before I was brought into the family..." Kamui replies.

Xander sigh and reply, "Kamui... I did lie, but I did it for a reason and I felt guilty about it. True that you were the Prince of Hoshido. We don't share the same blood. But since you've came to Nohr, we were a family. I have always saw you as my brother. You are a treasure to our family. Camilla, Leo, Elise... Think about their feelings."

Kamui felt sad about it, but he just can't side with Nohr and Xander continues, "I'm sure father even feels the same way."

That was the reason why Kamui will not choose Nohr and Xander kept pressuring Kamui with an order, "You are from Nohr! Now, return to us, Kamui!"

Kamui could see his sad Nohrian siblings and then at Xander, "I wish I could if there was no war. I wanted to but I can't. These are my actual family and I barely know them. I've seen Garon's treacherous acts long enough and yet he sends you on a suicide mission? He used me to destroy the capital where I was going to be introduced to the innocent people living in it. My mother, the Queen, had just died and he ask you to attack after? He could have me killed if my mother didn't protect me."

Kamui is now in tears and Xander sigh as he replies, "Kamui... I didn't know what happened. But I can't question father orders."

"Xander, I warned you because if we stay here and fight. This Nohrian Army will be destroyed. Think of the innocent soldiers that are fighting for Nohr! General Lucius and Commander Vitallion will be here soon and they could annihilate this army with smaller numbers. I seen how their men were training and fighting. Even Ryouma had problems fighting Lucius. Let me ask you this Xander. You say father feel the same way, correct? Does he really see me as family? Question is: Does he care for you now? Giving me a cursed sword that exploded to kill innocent citizens and sending you to a mission you most likely won't succeed? If he thinks of me as family, wouldn't that be unthinkable to sent me to Hoshido for that? If he has a heart, he wouldn't done anything what he did before and now. Garon is evil! And if you want me back then I must be accompanied by the Hoshidans to have father say the truth."

Ryouma eyes were widened, but he understood why Kamui would say that. He understands Kamui sees the Nohrian family as siblings and he cared for them.

Xander doesn't look convinced and he begin to feel anger after hearing 'accompanied by Hoshidans', "How dare you say such things? Father is not evil. Like I would let you being accompanied by them."

"Xander! It's not just you and the Nohrians or the Hoshidans I'm worried about but this continent! This time I will not talk about Lucius or Vitallion but someone else is coming to jump into this war. Someone much more powerful and terrifying than anyone or anything we'll ever see! Everyone is going to be killed! You, me, Camilla, Ryouma, Hinoka, every Nohrians and Hoshidans! We're all going to die! This continent will be burning in flames and ash if we can't work together! Please, what Garon doing is wrong! You must understand that we are secretly being deceived now, there is no other way unless peace and unity has been achieved! Xander, will you not help us and bring your father into questioning so that we could know the truth? Perhaps he knows of this new threat we don't know of. And can't I be called the Twin Prince of the two Kingdoms if that will make you happy?" Kamui hopes that Xander will listen this time.

Problem is Xander was not convinced and he charge his horse and attack Kamui. Kamui was shock and block the attack.

"Traitor.." Xander concluded and looks furious at Kamui.

"Xander?! But I..." Kamui gasp and tried to convince Xander.

Xander put his sword at Kamui and replies, "Silence... You, Guntler, and Silas are now traitors to the Kingdom of Nohr!"

Kamui shaken and listens to Xander, "Unforgivable! Just unforgivable! I, Xander, will never forgive such treachery! If you're really siding with Hoshido, then strike me, your brother, down!"

Kamui shook his head and Xander attack Kamui again. This time, Kamui didn't block the attack and Xander slash up to knock Kamui back. Kamui begins to bleed through his armor but at least, he's not dead.

"Kamui!" Hinoka tries to run towards her brother, but Ryouma held his hand to stop her.

"I will take you home and cure you of this deception from Hoshido that ails you," Xander said, but Kamui sat up and reply, "No Xander. That won't work."

"Then..." Xander sigh then shout, "I will fulfill my duty as your brother to end your life here!"

Kamui begins to back away as Xander went to deliver a finishing blow, but Ryouma jumped in and block Xander's blow and deflect it back. Xander growl and Ryouma went for a lunge. Xander slash the katana away so that it won't hit his horse.

"I'm never going to let that happen," Ryouma spoke to Xander who now enrage of Ryouma interference.

"Ryouma!" Kamui shouted.

Ryouma smiles at Kamui and said, "What's wrong, Kamui? What are you staring at? The sword chose you didn't it?"

"How dare you..." Xander got Ryouma attention and Xander continue, "If you insist on interfering, then there will be no mercy."

Ryouma turns to Xander and replies, "I don't need your mercy. Come at me with everything you have."

"Interesting. Taste the power of the Dark Blade "Siegfried"," Xander look back to his siblings, "Camilla, Leo, Elise. Are you ready?"

Camilla nodded and spoke, "Let's kill them all. If we do that then maybe he will come back to us."

Leo was disappointed and spoke to Kamui directly, "You can't run away Kamui. Like I'd accept your betrayal."

Kamui didn't want to think of it as a betrayal and Elise looks determined, "I'll do my best too! To get Kamui back!"

"Come! And stain my divine sword! Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura! Are you ready?" Ryouma asks loudly.

"I will protect him. I will not lose Kamui a second time!" Hinoka spoke as she got onto her pegasus and became battle ready.

"I'm ready... This is for the people that died today..." Takumi spoke.

"I'm ready... I won't let Nohr bring any more harm to Hoshido any further!" Sakura shows determination to save Hoshido.

Kamui sighs and felt devastated as now there is a war between two that neither side will win.

"Charge!" Xander shouted and the Nohrian army begins to charge at the smaller Hoshidan army.

"Come! Everyone, charge!" Ryouma shouts and the Hoshidan army begin to charge back at their long-time enemies. The Hoshidan army will give everything they have and won't give without a fight.

The strengths that the Nohrians have was their numbers in manpower and motivation as Xander leads them but the Hoshidans have training from Daein and their strength lies when Ryouma leads.

Kamui grabs his sword and watches as the two armies clash against each other. In fighting, the Hoshidans seem to have the advantage in strength and fighting ability but for how long? They're only numbered 20,000 Hoshidan soldiers against 445,000 Nohrians. The Hoshdian pegasus warriors engaged with the wyvern riders of Nohr.

A Nohrian soldier ran at Kamui with a lance forward. Kamui was still shaken from his talk with Xander, but when the lance was coming closer, Takumi shot an arrow at the incoming soldier in order to save Kamui.

"Kamui, snap out of it! We have a battle to win!" Takumi shouted, causing Kamui to stop shaking and realize that there is no talk out of a battle.

Kamui charge at the Nohrian army and slash his sword at an incoming Nohrian warrior then at a soldier that try to lunge a lance behind him. Kamui watches Ryouma and Xander fight and it was intense as they seem to be equal.

Kamui swings his sword at a Nohrian soldier that came to attack then kick an incoming mercenary that was going to attack Kamui.

Another mercenary was going at Kamui with his iron sword at the ready strike. Kamui was at a ready until a Nohrian soldier finally stab Kamui at the side of the stomach. Kamui groan in pain and kill the soldier and watch as the mercenary was close and went for the killing blow, but Silas saved Kamui by throwing his javelin at the mercenary and grab a steel lance.

Another soldier came in but Guntler charge in with his silver lance and knock the soldier body back. The two former Nohrian knights came and protect Kamui who is kneeling at the ground, put his hand on the wound.

"Kamui, when are the Daein army coming?" Silas ask.

"I don't know..." Kamui answers while the fighting continues. Leo use his magic to knock both Guntler and Silas off their horses and Kamui look at Leo, "Leo! If you care for the people of Nohr, you have to convince Xander and this army to retreat."

Leo sigh and replies, "I'm afraid that I can't follow that order. It's either you try to warn us off or you are speaking the truth. Either way, I'm not falling for your lies."

"Leo..." Kamui tries to plead, but Takumi fire an arrow straight at Leo who used his magic to neutralize the arrow.

Takumi fired another arrow, but Leo move to the side to dodge the attack and use his magic to attack Takumi. Takumi leaps up and fire again, but miss.

When are the Daein army coming? Kamui wish he knew so that this battle will end. Question is: Will Lucius and Vitallion force will be enough to defeat the Nohrian army led by Xander?

"Prince is still alive..." Ganz smiles murderously as he had just beheaded two Hoshido soldiers.

"Ganz!? You..." Kamui didn't get a chance to finish as Ganz grab Kamui and force Kamui to drop his sword.

"You should have died. I seen you fall from that bridge," Ganz smile never go away as he pick Kamui up and went for a finishing blow.

"Brother!" Sakura run to Kamui before Ganz could lay a weapon on Kamui.

"Ahhh!" Ganz scream in agony as a crossbow bolt just stab through his arm that was holding his axe. Kamui eyes widen as he looks where the bolt came from as he was drop to the ground.

There he sees a black banner with a red wyvern logo then he look at the other side and Vitallion army has come which means that Lucius has came as well.

"Enemy reinforceme-" A Nohrian soldier shouted, but a Praven Griffronmaster flew down and have his griffron to grab 3 soldiers with its front talons. Xander look and his eyes widened at both sides and that he was actually surrounded.

The equal aerial fight has now been turned into Hoshido favor of the tide as the bigger and stronger Daein aerial force of griffron riders and the four-legged wyvern riders has been beating every Nohrian wyvern riders.

"Charge!" Lucius and Vitallion shouted at the same time and their army begin to charge in their cavalry first before their infantry begin to run at their enemies.

"Phalanx!" the Nohrian captain shouted and the Nohrian soldiers point their spears at the incoming Daein cavalry. As they got into formation, the men begin to shake as the cavalry become closer and closer as the heavy armored cavalry have their lances at them.

"Don-don't panic!" A captain shouted, but it was too late as some of the Nohrian soldiers begin to drop their shields and weapons to run away. Rest of the Nohrian soldiers stood their ground and got contact with the Daein cavalry. A phalanx will mostly likely work on any cavalry, but not against Daein as the lances that Nohr used to counter were broken off as they made contact with the horses that continue to tremble them.

How did the Daein cavalry manage to beat a phalanx? How do they raise their horses? Truth is, it's not how they raise their horses but how heavily armored they are. The horses are clad in mithril and there are rumors that the only way to beat Daein cavalry force is either use cavalry, archers, or just kill the rider but try to kill the horse is out of the question.

Kamui picked up his sword and engaged Ganz in a duel and manage to put Ganz to the ground, "You've tried to kill me!"

"I was following the orders of the King, he wanted you died," Ganz kick Kamui off and stood up with his axe.

Ganz went to slashes his axe across Kamui who dodge every one of them at last second. Ganz swing his axe at Kamui who duck, only to pull Ganz forward, letting Kamui to slash across Ganz's opening around the stomach.

Ganz groans in pain and growl angrily. Ganz spun and manage to land a hit on Kamui with his arm. Kamui was push back and to the ground. Ganz charge and went to kill Kamui by slash his axe to the ground.

Kamui rolled, only for Ganz to miss and get his axe stuck to the ground. Kamui stood and lunge his sword into Ganz obliques. Ganz scream in pain and finally got his axe off the ground. Ganz went to attack Kamui again. Kamui duck and Ganz walk back, forcing Kamui to let go of the sword.

Kamui fell to the ground again and Ganz try to attack him. Kamui got out his dragonstone and turn into the Beast that he turned earlier but this time, he has full control.

Ganz gasp and drop his axe, stutter a bit until Kamui raise one of it's front legs and slash his claws at Ganz, killing him. Kamui revert back to his human form and look at Ganz still body on the ground and pull his sword out. He look around the battlefield that the Hoshidans and the Daein forces has now smash though the hearts of the Nohrian army.

Kamui then watch Lucius jump off his horse then fought like Kamui have never seen before. It was pure strength, speed, and skill that Kamui see. Lucius slash across his enemies and his elusiveness is something that Ryouma never saw during his first duel. It's like Lucius was toying or was tired that time.

A Nohrian warrior charge at Lucius with his axe raise. He swung down his axe but Lucius counter it and deflect it back. Lucius stab his sword through the warrior gut and another soldier behind. Lucius pull his left arm and punch the two Nohrians off his blade then let out a powerful kick to a general.

Xander was finally beaten by Ryouma who had kick Xander off his horse and was then surrounded by soldiers of Hoshido and Daein that the entire Nohrian army has now surrendered.

This was one of the crushing defeats the Nohrian has suffered against their enemy. All the Nohrian royals sibling hands were binded together and were placed together along with other Nohrian prisoners which has numbered 500. How did only 500 Nohrians survived while 4,000 Hoshidans and only 100 Daein soldiers have died? Obviously if the Nohrian Army never were attacked from the rear, the battle wouldn't have been loss quickly. It was also hope and training that the Hoshidans have fought longer and harder against their enemies since they are fighting in Hoshido and due to the training.

"So, you're General Lucius that Kamui was talking about..." Xander looks at the Daein General who walk remove his helmet while being accompanied by Vitallion and Ryouma.

"I am he..." Lucius confirmed and nod his head in respect.

"May I ask, why have you come and aid Hoshido?" Xander asks as he was curious.

"And why have you sent Kamui the evil sword that destroy the entire Hoshio capital? That is one reason I got involved in this battle..." Lucius replies in a calm manner.

"Lucius, he didn't know..." Kamui jump in and Lucius look at him. Xander felt anger towards Kamui while the other siblings felt sad and betrayed.

"Then... since you have been close to them... Perhaps, you decide their fate. Life or death? They have raised you but you have to choose..." Lucius replies with worry, worry that Kamui might make a wrong choice. And this is a test for Kamui. Lucius still remembers 'unite the two kingdoms' statement from the hooded stranger that had talk to him.

Kamui turn to Xander and get his sword at a ready. Xander looks up in anger and slight of hatred. Camilla is in tears, hoping that Kamui will reconsider. Leo looks shocked that Kamui will go and kill Xander. Elise is at a point of crying.

"You have a chance, Kamui... Do it!" Xander ordered as he awaits his knightly death.

Kamui struggle and tears run down from his eyes. He had great memories with Xander and the others but now it might be the time to end the memories. Why couldn't Kamui do it? It only takes short amount of time.

Kamui stab his sword down and the Nohrian siblings excluding Xander cried, "No!"

But... Kamui didn't kill Xander. He just stab the ground and begins to pant and tears falls from his eyes. Xander look at Kamui confused and Kamui spoke, "I can't do it... We had so many memories together and I just don't want to end it now. You're still my family in heart..."

Xander was surprised to hear those word. He just couldn't believe what Kamui just said. Earlier, Xander declares him as an enemy and was going to get executed but Kamui still considers him as family. The other Nohrian siblings sigh in relief and Kamui turned to Lucius and Ryouma with words, "I can't kill them. They had been beaten and their fighting spirit seems destroyed. Let them go."

Ryouma sigh and didn't bother to argue. Lucius look at Kamui with a serious look and ask, "Are you sure? There is nowhere else to go if you make that choice."

"I'm sure... Look at them, teacher. They're husbands, fathers, unmarried people. We have to let them go," Kamui replies.

Xander also can't believe it. He can't believe that Kamui just called Lucius 'teacher'. What is Lucius teaching him?

"So it would seem..." Lucius spoke and look at Vitallion and shouted, "Tauris eos!"(Unbind them).

Vitallion nodded and begins order the soldiers to cut off the ropes of their prisoners. Shock and confusion lied in the Nohrian army. They've expected no mercy from their enemies, but now they feel like they are free.

Kamui looks at Lucius and ask, "You rather let them go or was it my choice?"

"It was to be your choice. This was a test. I would let them go. Without honor, we are no better. And your quality will be known among your enemies, wherever you meet them," Lucius spoke in words of wisdom, something that he was taught at a young age.

Kamui nodded and look at Xander, "Go back to Nohr. Please ask your father what I ask. Please for the sake of our friendship, talk to him."

Xander let out a smile and replies, "Your wish is granted."

Kamui became surprised and Xander receives his weapon back and begin to mount on his horse to go back to Nohr along with his siblings and the remaining of the army.

"Please, don't forget me Kamui," Camilla plead then look at Ryouma with a smile, "You too handsome. Don't forget about our duel."

Ryouma grunts as his face shows slight red as Camilla left on her wyvern.

"Move out!" Ryouma shouted as he led the Hoshidan army back to rebuild the capital, but first they're going to have a celebration party on the victory then a funeral of the Queen after the wounded are treated!

 **4 hour later**

Mikoto body is being carried towards her tomb where she will be buried. She was wearing her same clothes with her golden bow on top of her. She was carried on a cart by 6 Hoshidan Royal Guards.

There are mourns and cries all around but who was mostly affected by it was Kamui whose eyes waters like the river flow never stops as he walks behind. His Hoshidan siblings were tearing as well but not as much as Kamui.

Lucius and his army pay their respects and bowed when Mikoto's body pass them, showing their gratitude of her letting them stay to rest. Some were tearing while some are too proud to show any tears during funerals.

Kamui see one one little boy, Publius, and his butler among Lucius. He wonders what Publius is to the Daein Army and why was he brought with them?

When Mikoto body got to her burial site, Azura who is wearing a mix of white and purple dresses. She begins to sing,

 **Aku no shi wa sūkōna joō kisai shite imasu**

(An evil death has set forth the noble Queen)

 **Kyoku wa tsuitō gin'yūshijin o utau shinakereba narimasen**

(A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels)

 **Hoshidoei de kanojo wa, soreijōde wanai koto**

(in Hoshido that she is no more,)

 **Kanojo no josei no saiai to shinzoku mottomo aisa rete imasu.**

(to her lady dearest and kin most beloved.)

After the song, Mikoto was now placed in her burial site which is now sealed away. Everyone left to the capital and prepare for their celebration party which will turn out to be a sad one anyway. The only person that stayed near the burial site is Kamui who kneel before the burial site with his sword stab to the ground.

"Why... just why?" Kamui has wish he could undo it, save her from this fate. He looks up to the sky and cried, "It should be my life to be taken! Not this! Never this! I beg the gods to end my life!"

"Kamui... it's time to go," Kamui look back to his Hoshido siblings who are trying to convince Kamui to come back to the capital.

Kamui shook his head and reply, "I can't. I just can't."

"Kamui, I would like to apologize of what I say earlier. I was rude and I will take all my accusations back. Perhaps, I should consider you as my brother..." Takumi apologized for earlier. He really means it. After witnessing that Kamui will side and try to talk the Nohrian attack off, he had a change of heart.

"It's fine... You were right, Takumi... I am to blame for this..." Kamui replies.

"Kamui!" Ryouma spoke loudly and continue to hope to have Kamui snap out of it, "Mother's death isn't a blame on you. You were just too naive to realize that you were deceived. Stop hurting yourself and come. People are waiting for your arrival."

Kamui turns back to his mother's burial, still mourning and full of grief. Hinoka shouted, trying to get Kamui's attention, "Kamui! Snap out of it, it's been done! It cannot be undone!"

Kamui didn't look back and his head is still down. The siblings see no other way as Sakura ask her eldest brother, "Ry, is Kamui going to be ok?"

Ryouma sigh and reply, "Yes... This death seems to take so much effect on him now."

The siblings left Kamui alone and try to have someone to help Kamui. One of the people they could ask is Azura. Will she be able to convince Kamui? Yeah, why not? She's calm and gentle. She even became great friends with Kamui. How can she not fail to convince Kamui?

3 minutes later, Azura arrived and clear her throat. Kamui didn't turn his head and Azura begin, "Kamui, perhaps you could take a break. People are actually waiting for-"

"Me because I was responsible for this?" Kamui asks, feel guilty of what happened.

Azura sigh and try to talk smoother, "I know this was hard for you to lose someone you're close to. If only if this could be undone then I would have help but it couldn't be undone at all."

"But did you lose a mother? Did you lose a father?" Kamui asks while not facing her.

"Yes, I-"

"I meant to death..." Kamui interrupt her.

"Well... no but I was-"

"Then please I need to be alone," Kamui spoke and Azura look at him with worry. She complies and turn away, "Kamui, if you really need anything... You could just talk to me or any of your siblings."

Kamui turned and show her one of the saddest faces she has ever seen. He nod and Azura walked away, making her way to the ruined capital. Lucius, however, heard of Kamui's overbearing grief, walk past Azura and spoke, "Kamui, I heard what's happening."

"Leave me Lucius. This is-"

"This is what? You think you're the only one grieving for her death? Snap out of it! You're doing nothing but bringing more pain and suffering to yourself. Her death isn't your fault!" Lucius is planning to force Kamui to snap out of this kind of emotion.

"But have you ever lose someone? Someone you love or care? Even if I only know my mother for 2 days?" Kamui asks him the questions.

"Kamui, time is cruel even for one of the most powerful person in the world. If I could undo something, I would have done it long ago," Lucius replies with a serious tone.

Kamui turns and asks, "You? You have lost someone as well?"

Lucius didn't shook or nod his head, but he replies, "You believe I would come up to speak to you if I haven't known the same pain you are just experiencing? A son buries their fathers in war and I bury my own son in a war. The war that I brought my only beloved son along with me. His death was a lot different. Your mother's death was planned by those who planned it." Lucius shows no emotions while saying all that.

Kamui sigh and stood, "What can I do about this?"

"This what wars do to people. It separates, it kills, it breaks. Move on and like I say. Use her death to empower yourself against your mother true murderers! Make them answer for this crime," Lucius answers and Kamui finally calms.

Kamui pulls his sword from the ground and he finally makes his way to the capital. As he got there, he was greeted by everyone including his siblings whose worried faces turn into happiness. Azura was happy to see Kamui and one Hoshidan captain who owns a liquor store shouted, "Let's give our brothers all of the liquor from my store! Drink!"

The party started and there are some reckless behaviors, mostly from Daein soldiers who sometimes will spit at their comrade faces for fun. Instruments were being played and dancing was involved.

There are loads of foods from Hoshido and foreign countries as Kamui went to sit down with Azura who greeted him with a smile. Kamui watches Lucius sat down with Publius who is dancing to the party from his chair and then at Lucia who is doing her hair dance as she shakes her head around others.

"You like the music?" Lucius ask Publius who is still dancing. Publius was smiling which answers 'Yes'.

"We need a singer!" a person shouted.

"Blue-haired girl, come sing about home!" another shout. It's obviously a Daein soldier shouting.

"Wait! Kamui is back with us! Perhaps he has some good songs he could sing to us! Songs that we have no knowledge of!" a drunk Hoshidan soldier shouted, resulting Kamui face to blush red in embarrassment.

"Kamui!" "Kamui!" Everyone begins to chant, pressuring their prince who just wish to get out of.

"Come on Kamui. You got to sing like when you were a child, right?" Silas stood from his chair and nudge Kamui.

"But I'm not a good singer..."

"Hey, they're too drunk. You'll be fine." Silas spoke as he grab his best friend and push him to the stage.

"Yeah!" Everyone screamed with claps and whistles.

Instruments begin to be played and Kamui took a deep breath as he begin to think, 'I'm going to regret this...'

 **"Look at the battlefield in the snow"**

 **"Who's willing to hold his place alone in the center"**

 **"the stallion and golden arrow catches the sun's glory"**

 **"but who can tell me where I am going"**

 **"another glass of wine for courage"**

 **"in a world of chaos and conflict"**

 **"no matter how tough the obstacles"**

 **"I swear to turn turmoil into peace"**

 **"Let sandstorm blow the sorrows away"**

 **"the setting dust shall no longer stray"**

 **"For our country we drink"**

 **"a glass to be drunk wherever we are"**

 **"To turn foes into friends"**

 **"there's no need for weapons"**

 **"no matter how far the road is"**

 **"our determined hearts will take us home"**

 **"To turn foes into friends"**

 **"there's no need for weapons"**

 **"We'll move forward hand in hand"**

 **"May wars end forever"**

 **"May wars end forever"**

The song didn't go too bad. It appears everyone like it despite Kamui's voice isn't for singing, but he remember the lyrics for one of the songs that he memorized back in Nohr. He remembers that it was the song popular in Crimea in the books.

Well, mostly the reason why people like it is because they were too drunk and got into the beat of the drums which actually made Kamui's song good.

"I want to sing! I want to sing!" Publius raised his hand while people were clapping. Kamui look and saw Lucius points at the young prince. Kamui make his way to Publius, picked him up and put him on the stage. Everyone clap and cheer louder as they see a child was going to sing to them. They will think it'll be cute and they became silent as they were commanded kindly to quiet down by the blind Publius.

Kamui sat down and face Publius who begins to sing.

 **Firmiter pignori**

(Firmly I pledge)

After the first sentence of the song, all Daein soldiers stand up with their hand placed on their chest.

 **Fide mea tibi**

(My loyalty to thee)

 **Terram patrum fructusque**

(Land of my forefathers)

 **Omnia plenis aeternum gloria**

(Forever brimming with glory)

The soldiers begin to sing along with Publius which has now caught Kamui's attention. He could see that they begin to show their sad expressions on how much they miss their homeland.

 **Terram decorem domus animosae fortibus fortes**

(A land of beauty, home of the courageous, the brave, the strong)

Kamui signals everyone to stand, in order to show respect to Publius as he sings the national anthem.

 **Daeia Eterno**

(Our Eternal Daein)

 **Fortitudine de wyverns**

(The might of wyverns)

 **Auxilium nostrum vanum**

(Aid us in vain)

 **Quando necessitatem nostram excelsus**

(When our need is high)

 **Convertet aestus**

(Turn the tide)

 **Et nobis uictoriam**

(And grant us victory)

 **Pro tubas bellicas**

(For trumpets of war)

 **Vocemus exercitus mox**

(Will call our armies soon)

 **Ad faciem inimicorum nostrorum**

(To face our enemies)

 **Fide et virtute materiam**

(Loyalty and power matters)

 **Ex timore non refert**

(Fear does not matter)

 **Et trans patria**

(And across the fatherland)

 **A victoria canticum tinniant**

(A victory song will ring)

 **Et trans patria**

(And across the fatherland)

 **Dei nostra resonaret**

(Our song will resonate)

 **Tempus honoris et superbia**

(A time of honor and pride)

 **De nostris ducibus legendary**

(Of our powerful legendary generals)

 **Ike, Zelgius, William, et Wes**

(Ike, Zelgius, William, and Wes)

 **Et trans nostra patria**

(And across the fatherland)

 **Serviamus sub Rex magnus Soren**

(We serve under great King Soren)

 **Eternitas Daeia**

(For Eternal Daein)

After the song, Publius felt tired and fell back into Kamui's arm and was picked up. Falko walked over and grab Publius to return back with the crowd of Daein soldiers who are shedding tears after.

Kamui begin to clap, resulting everyone to clap along with him. The song was beautifully sung by Publius who seems to have a great singing voice. The lyrics of the song was hard to understand because it was a different language.

* * *

 **Touma**

The Mouth of Tiberius begins to burn the lands as he has heard of Hydra's treachery of plotting to attack him and his master. He's like a one-man army to Touma until he begins to hear about a Goldoan colony that has been found 100 years ago by another descendant of Dheginsea. Their hatred for Hydra and Kingdom of Touma burns bright even for years.

Along with the Mouth of Tiberius, he was accompanied by the Nocanimus who were summoned. They have now turned to them, seeking a possible ally in this war against their enemies.

As they ride, Touma soldiers were trying to hold the Mouth of Tiberius and his comrades back but they were rarely even a match against the wrath of Tiberius servant as the Mouth ride unleash flames from his eyes.

Even if they are dead, they still fear as the screech of the nine Nocanimus has unleashed. Hydra made his dead force to block their way to the Goldoan colony or they will be overwhelmed by the alliance that will be easily made due to the leaders being related by blood.

After they defeated the resistance in matter of seconds, they met with the Black Dragon name Drogoth who goes by name Dragon Lord. Drogoth is at least around 200 feet tall and his wing span is 75 feet while the others dragons such as the Red and White Dragons were a lot smaller. Drogoth reverts to his humanoid form before meeting with the Mouth. Drogoth is a tall man with normal dragon laguz humanoid appearance and has shown a scar on his right eye.

The Mouth ride towards Drogoth and spoke, "I bring thee fair tidings. I wish to treat with thee on behalf of Tiberius the Great, another descendant of Dheginsea as are thee."

Drogoth nodded and shook the hands of the Mouth who had now enlisted the Dragon Lord to rout Tiberius enemies and rid Touma out of their King. The offer was to root the current enemy out and then find the Dragons the better place to stay in the lands of Hoshido and Nohr.

The time has come for dragons to fight for Tiberius! Drogoth fought for many reasons is due to family relations and a lot of promises in their alliance. Not good nor evil but like Dheginsea, he's neutral.

* * *

 **Hoshido, hours later**

After the party, Lucius begin to have conversation with the royal family, telling them his story on how he got to Hoshido.

"I serve under Soren, the King of Daein. He went to war with the United Hyrulean Lands along with his Great Riders. Tiberius, his great-grandson, is a vicious and treacherous man who use to have the title as Consul of the Eastern Daein, but due to his dishonor acts of involving skirmishes with foreign lands and manipulation, Soren revolt his title and decide to make his brother, Publius, to be the Consul until he reach the age. Our young master started to have problems with his eyes so we went to Begnion for medicine deliver. I was entrusted to keep the child safe. Tiberius laced the medicine with poison and blind his little brother so he can never become Consul. Tiberius reinforced the patrols and border guards so I can't go to either Crimea or Begnion for help. I had no other choice but to take the child and sail north before I reach the lands of Hoshido. The centurions I sent were just to sent a message to the King and reveal Tiberius treachery. So I became a man without a country, marked for death," Lucius spoke the story.

The Royal Hoshidans finally understood how Lucius and the Daein army get to their lands. After, they yawned and begin to make their way to sleep except for Kamui who stayed and ask Lucius an question, "So... Do you still considered me as your apprentice even if I call you teacher?"

Lucius look at Kamui and nodded before he drew his sword and point at Kamui, not in a threatening way, "You have shown a lot of promises in a battlefield. You also show mercy and fight to protect others. There is something that I need to teach you. Kneel."

Kamui kneel before Lucius who spoke, "Be without fear in the face of your enemies. Be brave and upright that the gods above may love thee. Speak the truth always, even if it leads to your death. Safeguard the helpless and do no wrong. That is the way of a warrior. All Daein generals and commanding officers were taught this."

With that, Lucius remove his gauntlet and cuffs Kamui with the back of his hand and said, "That so you will remember it. Arise."

Kamui rise and rub his face as Lucius spoke, "I do consider you as my student."

Kamui smiled and bow his head in respect.

* * *

 **I think I know what you were thinking... 'Ownage? Why did you have Kamui crying at the funeral still?'**

 **Me: Well, have you ever lose a parent? Don't take this as a a-hole move. I think I will cry like a baby if that happens to one of my parents.**

 **Battle is too short, I know but what can I do? Repeat almost everything?**

 **I also know what you guys are thinking about it. 'Ownage, how is it possible for a low number of Hoshido and Daein beat a high numbered Nohrians without losing much casualties?'**

 **Me: It's similar to Hannibal Barca's strategy in the Battle of Cannae. And 10,000 Romans actually beat 230,000 barbarians in the Battle of Watling Street and they only lost less than 1,000.**

 **And guys/girls... Don't forget to vote please.**

 **When will Hoshido and Nohr unite? No clue, I got to think before.**

 **And again, the songs don't belong to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vote results: Should Garon be alive in the Fire Emblem Fate: World War fanfic? If vote 'yes', he's processed and he will join your side. If vote 'no' then he's died before Kamui get kidnapped and the Garon now is just water.**

 **Yes: 2**

 **No: 4**

 **Keep voting boys/girls! Just because one answer is winning by 2, doesn't mean it won't be tied up! Don't worry, I'm not going to vote unless it ties up. Or we could have everyone plus guest review the answer and reason.**

 **Ok... What I just found out. Don't give me crap about the family tree that I just found dammit! I don't want to see that in a review or I will remove it unless you're a guest, I'll just not approve it.**

 **Names changed. Anankos is Hydra in American version.**

 **I'm going to introduce Lilith. You know who Lilith is and I'm really not good at describing her, but I bet all of you knows what she looks like. I know she follows the Avatar no matter what but what does she do? Find out!**

 **Review Response:**

 **GuestWithIdeas(Guest) :** Dang, I forgot all about the MyCastle scene lol. Three of my OCs were known from other fanfics. I'm a fan of Robin Hood too! You got me thinking about having Kamui and group to help the poor and all that stuff, but it's kinda 50 50 that I'll do it. If you forget... Garon was already died unless you vote 'yes' on the poll I have. Due to the gameplay, I have to make some changes. *sigh*

 **AXL999:** Obviously lol... Glad to see someone excited of the pairing! I bet you made this review because I had Camilla as a seductive woman which was a big fail since that is not her personality lmao. That's why I had Ryouma and Xander as childhood friends turned enemies. Hey, it works, right?

 **Chapter 6: Voice of Madness**

 **Hoshido, Day later**

Kamui has awakened and finished his breakfast as he finally clearing his mind after his mother's death. He makes his way outside and as he was making his way, he sees Hinoka sleeping peacefully on a couch. Why isn't she sleeping in her room?

Kamui watch as his older Hoshido sister sleeping with part of the blanket uncover part of her body. Kamui put the blanket over the uncovered shoulders which kinda woke her up, "What time is it?"

"Not even sunrise," Kamui replies and was going to walk out but he was stopped when Hinoka grab his hand.

Kamui turned to his Hoshidan sister who spoke, "I had a dream... Everything was dark, men and women bowing to me..."

Kamui raise an eyebrow as Hinoka continues, "I seem happy there. The men bowing to me are Nohrian soldiers. I hear no discrimination towards me, but I hear words of love and respect coming towards me. I wonder what it meant or was this really my future? Living a happy life in Nohr."

Kamui sigh and replies, "Who knows? Every night changes any dream. You still look tired, sleep." Hinoka yawn and went back to sleep.

Kamui smiles and can't wonder how his sister could sleep so peacefully, despite she almost have a serious expression. This is one of the only time that he seen her not wearing an armor.

Kamui heads out of the palace and out of the castle to the training field. There, he sees Lucia who was up and swings her vague katti across a wooden dummy. Kamui can't help but to admire his strength and power of being a warrior. He wonders why would a beautiful woman become a warrior?

As he watches her, Lucia turn to him with a face as sweaty as a river and she was gasping for air. Lucia sheathes her sword and ask, "Need something, cutie?"

"I don't need anything but to admire your will as a warrior... Mind if I ask why would a beautiful woman such as yourself became one?" Kamui ask.

Lucia let out a laugh while replying to Kamui, "Me? Beautiful? I'm flattered even though I'm already engaged. But my, you know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

Kamui's face turn red and listen as Lucia continues, "It always started with my family. You see, I overheard your story of reading books of the Great Riders." Kamui remembers his conversation with Azura well about it.

"Truth is... Like my uncle, I am a descendant of General Gawain himself. He was a treasure ancestor to my entire family and I wanted to be like him," Lucia replies and it surprised Kamui.

"Wait... You mean that Lucius was one of Gawain descendants? I remember him saying the name, but I never knew he was one of his descendants," Kamui was full of surprise.

Lucia nodded and spoke, "Of course... His great grandfather was General Zelgius and my great great grandfather was General Ike."

Kamui nodded and still surprised to hear all this. Before he was going to say something, Lucia walks past him and said, "Well, I got to hit the baths. Talk to me if you really need anything, handsome. If you need any advice on getting a girl or something like that, I could help you on that. You might need more practice on it."

Kamui doesn't need more practice to talk to girls! Well, maybe he does but why would he need it? Lucia could be a strange woman and even if she is engaged, she is pretty flirty and a person that actually attracts many eyes.

Kamui drew Yato sword and begin to slash at the wooden dummy, only to see that the dummy was sliced. Kamui sigh, "Guess Lucia weakened it. I should try another dummy."

Kamui see another wooden dummy and swing Yato at it. Kamui raised an eyebrow when he sees that the dummy was sliced as well. Kamui must had not know his own strength.

"You up already?" Kamui turned to see Lucius has just gotten up. Lucius looks fully awake and ready to go for training or train Kamui.

Kamui nodded, "I'm ready for what's expected, teacher."

Lucius let out a small smile and replies, "I think you should just call me my real name."

Kamui nodded and Lucius threw him a trainer sword. "We'll be working on technique, power, and reaction time," Lucius said as he too grab a trainer, getting ready for training his student.

* * *

 **Nohr Capital**

Xander awoke from his bed and recover from his nasty encounter with his father. He doesn't know what's going on with Garon. It's like his father was a very different person before Kamui came into the family.

Garon used to be doting and a loving father to Xander and his siblings but now, Garon has turned into a crazed king who sits on the throne and speak up to the Dark Dragon. Does Garon really speak to the Dark Dragon and was this Dark Dragon named Hydra? Everytime Xander tries to speak, Garon seems to ignore him.

Xander has a lot on his mind. What if Kamui was right? What if his father is really evil? What if Garon knows the new threat coming? Does Kamui really do care about their relationship even if he side with Hoshido? Of course Kamui care... Why else would Kamui spare him and his siblings?

Xander stood and change his pajamas to his battle armor before he heads towards the training field. As he was walking, he spotted Elise eavesdropping to the door to the throne room.

"Elise!" Xander spoke quietly as he walk to her. Elise look at Xander and signal Xander to be quiet.

"What are you doing?"

Elise was about to answer until Garon's voice was heard through the door, "Hahaha! Now that Kamui has join Hoshido, it might be a chance to destroy Nohr from the inside!"

Xander's eyes widened as he heard what his father had just said. Destroy Nohr from the inside? What does it mean and why? Why was his father so excited that Kamui joined Hoshido? What's going on?

Xander look at Elise and said, "Elise, go to your room and pretend that we did not just hear this."

"But-"

"Go..." Xander orders and Elise comply with a pout.

Xander sigh and continue his way to the training field. As he was walking, he trying to forget what he just heard but couldn't. What he knows now is that Nohr has weakened and the soldiers fighting spirits were demolished after yesterday battle. Now Xander must help bolster the morale as rebellion has now infested Nohr.

Xander knows that the defeat has now encourage rebellions from rounds of the kingdom. The Ice Tribe led by Clear, the leader and the father of the maids, Flora and Felicia, has rally the force to attack every Nohrian patrols. The Principality of Chevalier has formed an long term alliance with Hoshido now has become a threat to the Kingdom of Nohr and will do anything to rid of King Garon and bring him to justice as they knew about the assassination of the former King Sumeragi that had been trying to form an foreign relations with them. This strong nation has become a nation with a weakness that it cannot be improve unless a powerful leader leads them.

* * *

 **Hoshido, 2 hours later**

Kamui went for a strike towards Lucius leg but was quickly blocked as Lucius spoke, "That's the best you could do?"

Kamui raised an eyebrow and Lucius move Kamui's sword across the other side. Kamui knew Lucius would make that fast and use that power to keep Kamui off balanced. Lucius went for a lunge at Kamui who avoid it by stepping back a few feet. Kamui fell to the ground and Lucius smirk a bit, "Well? You have enough?"

Kamui stood up and leap up and spun forward with his blade. Lucius held his blade up and as they made contact. Lucius push Kamui's blade away and ram his shoulder to push Kamui back.

"Good! Impressive attack! We need to work on it though," Lucius stated and Kamui look at him while gasping for air.

"Aether... The move was invented by Gawain long time ago. He taught both Zelgius and Ike this move and it passed down to all his descendants. Some of the Praven Vanguards value this move and it requires impressive amount of leg strength and power for a high jump. Your jump was a kinda low but we'll work on it, but watch this," Lucius spoken and Kamui rub his eyes and watch as Lucius will demonstrate the move to him.

Lucius held his sword up and threw it up. Kamui look up at the sword and then see Lucius leap up at least 50 feet up in the air from the ground. Lucius grab the training sword and spun forward continiously until he hit the ground with his sword slash to the ground in front of him.

Kamui's mouth drop and he was complete speechless. That was pretty high and he doesn't know anyone who could jump that high.

"You have shown great potential in combat. This move will serve you well as long you grow stronger and powerful. You must be tired after this duel that was suppose to be yesterday?"

Kamui sigh, "Lucius, you were holding back, weren't you?"

Lucius chuckle and replies, "Well, I can't go all out on you. We'll work on strength and speed tomorrow."

Kamui nodded and left the training field.

"Well, that was intense!" Silas appears as he put his arm around Kamui's neck.

"Heh, yeah that was," Kamui agrees as he was led to a cafe where Guntler, Felicia, and Jacob were sitting on a table, eating and talking as they welcome Kamui to sit with them.

"So, I was talking to Ryouma earlier and we speak of when the war is over, he's planning of a foreign alliance with Nohr and help the country during hard times next time we get another famine," Guntler spoke as he was eating a roasted potato.

"That's great! But what would Xander do if he takes the throne? Rumors spread that Xander and Ryouma relations are more like a relation between a dolphin and a shark," Jacob replies with a plate of fish in front of them.

"Oh, I sure they could work things out with Kamui here," Felicia got into the conversation with a smile then everybody turn to Kamui.

"Only if I could help, but I don't know if they would even try. It's like they really do hate each other," Kamui spoke and Silas handed him a plate of soybeans and fish as Kamui begin to pick out the soybeans and put them into his mouth.

Everybody sigh, thinking that this will be one long war. There's no way there will be an alliance until one figurehead destroys the other and that advantage has already gone to Ryouma in close combat. There might not be a Nohr after the war.

Kamui doesn't know what to do and get up from his seat without finishing the plate that Silas offered him. Silas begins to worry for Kamui and stood up from his seat as he caught up to his best friend. But before he did that, he got a box of the food that he was offering to Kamui.

"Wait up dude!" Kamui was still walking, didn't hear his best friend crying out to him. He was heading outside and stop when he heard Silas cry out to him again.

"Even though you trained already, you still walk pretty fast!" Silas spoke and Kamui smiles at him.

"I'm just need a place to think. I need to think on my own." Kamui replied and Silas nodded before giving Kamui the box of food which Kamui didn't finish but Kamui didn't take the food.

"Oh... Well, can't put the food to waste. Thanks Silas! But I'm not hungry. Keep the food, you bought it with your money," Silas nodded and watch Kamui on his way to a location where Kamui wants to be alone before Silas went back to finish the food.

 **20 minutes later**

Kamui went to the river, the same exact river where he had met Azura. He looks at the direction towards Nohr and the darkness that covers the land. The land that has been his home for 10 years and he was loved by his Nohrian siblings. Apparently, he wasn't alone as Azura was there as well, turning to face him.

"What am I to do now?" Kamui asks Azura a question. He wants to know how he would stop the fighting. There must be a way to stop the hated relations between Nohr and Hoshido.

"Kamui?" Azura wonders what Kamui is asking of her.

"Is this really worth it? Me being an enemy to those who raised me? Despite me being a prince of Hoshido, I was raised in Nohr. And despite being the princess of Nohr, you grew up in Hoshido… I thought my loyalty lies in one nation which I thought Hoshido was the answer." Kamui wanted to discuss something.

"Are you planning to leave? If you are then I will follow..." Azura replies with her eyes watering a bit. Why was her eyes watering? Is it because how much she likes Hoshido and how she and her mother get bad treatment in Nohr? Just for a while, she admitted that the treatment she receives from Garon was great until her mother dead. She was 6 at that time when she moved to Nohr from Touma. She remembers her mother's best friend was actually the mother of Kamui and after the death of her mother, everyone in Nohr including her step-father shows hostility towards her.

"No, but it's like I really can't fight against them. They're family to me, but the family on this nation treats me well like the other siblings. Why are you sad?" Kamui spoke as he look into Azura's gold colored eyes and went to grab a piece of cloth to her but interrupted by Lilith who spoke, "Ah, that's romantic of you, Master Kamui. Giving her something to blow her nose on."

Kamui and Azrua look at each other with blush on their faces then look away before Lilith appears out of the woods and looks happy.

"Lilith? What were you talking about?" Kamui ask and Lilith didn't answer but unleash a ball of light between Kamui and Azura. Azura looks at it and asks, "What is this light? So bright."

"Long story," Kamui answers and the light begins to take the two to Kamui's castle in Star World.

As they got there, Azura eyebrows were raised and out of curiosity, she ask, "What is this place?"

"Long story," Kamui reply as Azura look around Kamui's secret castle. The castle was a mix of Hoshido and Nohr buildings and the walls are made out of steel. There was a large mansion which belongs to Kamui and the rest are just village of houses and stores where nobody works.

* * *

 **Fuuma**

Kotarou, the leader of the Principality of Fuuma are preparing to have his first attack on Hoshido soil in order to have his nation powerful. As he was mobilizing his troops, he was met with a large wyvern with a rider on it.

The rider was Guoliang whom flies down to meet Kotarou. Kotarou stood still and bow down to the Daein prince whom he had feared and the truth was that they made a deal. Kotarou and the Principality of Fuuma will swear their allegiance to Tiberius or they will be annihilated. Another deal was that Fuuma must pay gold for Daein design of basic weaponry and armor. Kotarou isn't planning to buy any of Daein equipment due to the prices being outrageous.

"My lord Guoliang... Didn't think I would see you here," Kotarou spoke calmly as he feels anger stirring inside of him which he is hiding. Kotarou would fight Guoliang, but he knows that he would not win and it wouldn't be a fair fight. He rather fight King Garon or the former King of Hoshido than fight the vicious and wrath of the son of Tiberius.

"Mobilize your troops quickly. It's time to press the offensive attack. Remember, success or failure, life or death. This is your decision that I pray you will not refuse," Guoliang warn him as he signals his wyvern to fly up and away.

Kotarou growl in anger and frustration, wishing that he had more power and strength so that he could destroy Guoliang. Guoliang was too bossy and kept ordering his men around like they are slaves to him.

"Guoliang, one day I will destroy you and your father," Kotarou spoke, believing that it wouldn't be heard, but he was wrong. It has been heard by a Daein arcani was in the shadow, listening to the threat that Kotarou made against Guoliang.

The arcani grab a paper and wrote everything he heard then place it on a messenger hawk. He signal the hawk to fly to Guoliang for the message and was undetected all the time.

When the hawk got to Guoliang who was already away from Fuuma territory, the letter was read by Guoliang who laughs wickedly at the whole letter with the words coming out, "Oh you fool. You have no idea who you're threatening. You take Nohr out of the way then I'll deal with your head after."

* * *

 **The Fountain**

Azura and Kamui got back from the castle from Star World. It was a wonderful experience that they spent together, but Lilith made it kinda awkward for the two of them as all the little dragon did was trying to get them together. At least they brought more food from the Star Castle.

"Well, that... was a fun... experience," Azura was the first one to speak. Fun experience, she means awkward.

Kamui sigh with water dripping out of his clothes and hair, "Tell me about it... I felt like we know each other better." NOT! It was one of the most awkward and embarrassing thing that Kamui ever experience is that someone trying to hook them up.

First was the walk to the fountain to talk, oh that went pretty well until Kamui fell into the water due to Lilith surprising them out of nowhere, telling Azura how she serves Kamui. Second was Kamui's room full of hearts and heart-shaped chocolate that are always used when you find a person you love. Third was the last straw which was a sign in front of Kamui's mansion with a writing, "Master Kamui and Mistress Azura forever".

That is when Kamui decide to leave and go back to the real world with a red-faced embarrassed Azura.

"Well, with that out of the way. I have something to talk to you about," Kamui said.

"About what?" Azura asks.

"We know Hoshido, a warm climate nation and the land of fertile soil. Nohr, the land of twilight with soil hardly any growth of vegetation. Two nation so opposite of each other. Now there is Daein, the empire whose military power hasn't ever been challenged in nearly 700 years and their culture is almost similar to both Nohr and Hoshido," Kamui answers, wanting to talk about the nations on how they are different.

"Yes... Lately, I research Daein and it was said to be part of the Begnion Empire but won its independence from their rule. The people in Daein are proud and fairly educated in academics but very strict in military training and athletics. It is said that their King was the wisest in the continent of Tellius but stubborn and could be cold hearted at times yet he is kind to his people and subjects like your mother. But like King Garon, he could be suspicious of others and his power was so overwhelming, even Ashnard, his father, couldn't handle that kind of power," Azura replies, giving Kamui some knowledge that she recently researched.

"And that King was Soren like I heard. The first Branded descendant of the Great Dragon King Dheginsea. I try to research him myself and it shows that he proves to be an unstoppable adversary to both the Begnion Empire and the Athed Empire as he force Athed to submission and almost burn the entire Begnion Empire in the Mad King's War until General Ike and the Greil Mercenaries help Begnion and drive Soren back to Daein then Ike beat him again to drive him back to Crimea. It's said that his tactical and strategic mind holds no rival and his designs on weapons are advanced compared to other nations. General Ike's victory over Soren was due to Ike's leadership and combat which Soren's strategy merely work," Kamui remember that from reading one of the books in the Nohrian library. There was a history book about Daein in the Hoshido library yet there was a text that couldn't be translated. It was written in ancient language that the Herons or those who are education could read.

"That is what I read... It seems impossible that he is around 600 years old and still looks like he's still in his youth. As I read, I research the Ancient text on one of the books, there seems to be hard to understand."

Kamui sigh and sense something is coming. A loud rumbling shakes the ground and he could hear a growl. "Azura, stay back," Kamui said as he had Azura to stay behind him, near the lake.

Kamui drew Yato and ready to fight to what is coming. It's getting closer and closer, a spark of fire is appearing out of the woods.

What coming towards Kamui is a creature with red scales. Teeth sharp and holds fiery breathe and size as big as 50 feet. The growl is more fierce and terrifying than a lion or a tiger.

"A dragon?" Kamui looks at the creature who let out a roar at Kamui and Azura.

Kamui charge and leap to attack the dragon but the dragon went to grab Kamui with its hand of claws, gripping tight enough for Kamui to hold still and not be able to slash his sword or grab his dragonstone. Kamui scream in pain and struggle before Azura grab his golden lance and went to help Kamui. The dragon turn its attention to Azura and breathe a ball of fiery breath at Azura who was hit and got knock back to the water unconscious. Luckily it didn't burn her

"Azura!" Kamui shouted and see that she is still unconscious, "Azura!"

Kamui continues to struggle and then voice come from nowhere but the skies. There was no wyvern, griffon, or pegasus up in the air. There was nobody in the sky but a deep voice that Kamui heard in his dream before. It was Tiberius who was speaking with an evil laugh, "Hahaha! Hahahahaha! Never have I expected to be this easy! Seeing you, Kamui, the man with a blood of a powerful foe that I am willing to destroy and you who has the potential of what the prophecy says about the two nations! Not a risk I'm willing to take nor could I take a risk as I will make sure you will never learn the style of Gawain. The style that Lucius is training and teaching you! Now, say goodbye to this world!"

The dragon roar up to the skies and adding pressure to its grip, making Kamui scream in agony. Bones are threatening to break and joints are also threatening to tear off. Azura awoke to Kamui scream and watch with complete sadness as she feels weak to save him. Her heart begins to break in half and her strength is fading every second she watches.

Kamui continues screaming until he felt the grip softens as help has arrived. It's like someone has cut the arm off of the dragon as it roars in extreme pain and blood begins to flow down from the dragon.

Kamui got out then ran to Azura, "Are you alright?"

Azura smiles weakly and nodded then look at the person who helped. It was a man in silky robes in a color of the dark with a symbol of the wyverns that is also a symbol for Daein. His hair was dark green and long that reach to his neck. His eyes are not to be seen as well as his forehead is too covered. He was wielding a sword of light aura and the blood that stained the sword fused with it.

"Are you two alright?" the man ask, not looking at Kamui or Azura.

"Who are you?" Kamui asks and then turn his attention to the dragon who fire its breath at them. Kamui grabs Azura and jumps out of the way while the unknown man leaps up and got the dragon attention.

The man sheathed his sword and open his mouth as his face turned into the head of the Black Dragon to unleash a stream of fiery breathe at the red dragon. The breath is not red or white but black and blue. The blast was so powerful as it forces the red dragon back, killing it.

The man got down to the ground with his face turn normal. He looks at Ryouma, Lucius, the whole Royal family, and soldiers came in to see what's happening. They look around and see fire around the lake then at Kamui, Azura, and the unknown man.

"What has cause this?" Ryouma demands to know. Hinoka and Sakura ran to Kamui and Azura to wonder if they are ok. Takumi stare at the man and ask coldly, "Who are you? Are you from Nohr?"

"No... I'm neither a Nohrian nor a Hoshidan but who cause this was a dragon over there," the man replies and pointed at the dead red dragon.

"A Goldoan dragon..." Lucius spoke quietly in fear, thinking Goldoa are involve in invading. If Goldoa got involve then it's possible that the Bird Tribes and Gallia are to get involve as well since Rajaion is the leader of the Laguz Alliance due to his strength. If they are invading then he knows Tiberius or others might not be far.

The man stare at Kamui and spoke, "Who am I? You may call me Adrian."

Was that really his name? Who knows?

That caught Lucius attention and he ask, "Adrian? Named after my grandfather?" Adrian was one of the finest warriors of Daein and he was responsible to weaken Valm by killing the strongest son of Walhart and he was feared across the lands of Valm and Ylisse due to his countless victories and great combat prowess. Even Chrom or Robin couldn't give him a scratch. Not even the princes Einion or Nico could defeat him, but they were close enough to be his equal. Priam was Adrian's equal.

"Yes... But I did not come to state my name. I came to tell you that this continent... This world will fall into fire and ash. Both Hoshido and Nohr are to fall in ruin. What happened today is just the beginning of an invasion that is to come. An invasion that could destroy one nation after another. This is my warning to you..." the man spoke before he turns away and left when he pull out his sword and stab to the ground.

Adrian disappeared as the light takes him somewhere. Everybody wonders on how he do that. Lucius was interested in that sword. It was a sword he never seen before.

 **2 hours later, Hoshido Capital**

"Well, he's done... All healed and need some rest," the nurses spoke as they finish healing Kamui who have suffered injuries. All it takes is to hold Kamui down as all they did was to perform some bone setting massages( **I think that's what it's called** ) and using other healing methods. During those 2 hours, it seems that they had to tie Kamui down on the bed with ropes, forcing Kamui to hold still.

After the massages and other healing method, they untied the ropes and allow Kamui to rest with the pain he received from the darn massages but the pain from the dragon faded.

He close his eyes, trying to sleep but the pain is just preventing him to sleep. He sigh and heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

The tone was rather cold and shows signs of irritation, thinking that it's one of the nurses but when the door was open, it wasn't one of the nurses.

"Hey, did I wake you up? You sound like I irritate you. If you want me to leave, say so and I'll..."

"Don't..." Kamui interrupts her, "I thought you were somebody else... Now I was hoping we finish the conversation we were having earlier."

Azura nodded in the dark and sat on the bed, making sure that she was not sitting on any of Kamui's body parts.

"Where were we?" Kamui forgot what part of the conversation they stopped at.

"I believe that we stop about the King being 600 years old," Azura kinda remembers where they stopped.

"Ah yes... that was hard to believe... After that, when the dragon came. I hear a voice while you were unconscious for a bit. So arrogant... So much evil... I heard of it in my dream before. It was Tiberius..." Kamui remembers the voice of Tiberius, as he was getting crushed, he then see more visions.

The visions he see was Tiberius behind four men. One of them, he recognized as the one who stabbed him but transformed to a heavily armored warrior. Three others, he doesn't know, but he could describe one of them to be scary due to his teeth and the mace he wields.

"So, it seems that Tiberius is really plotting to invade, but where he get a dragon I don't know. It seems that this is all that we know about Daein. Some other things are just too unknown to us," Azura ended the conversation about Daein.

"I believe you're right..." Kamui agrees as he knows no more about the older empire except he could ask Lucius or any other Daein soldiers about it.

"Kamui... thank you for being patient and kind to me..." Azura spoke softly, this has been one of the only times someone has ever notice her or even have a conversation with her. Sure, she had a great relationship with the Hoshido Royal family excluding Takumi who has beginning to warm up for her but he still holds a little grudge. Mikoto treats her as another daughter due to the friendship between Mikoto and Shenmei. Hinoka had take her shopping, trying to find a good apology of not spending time with her sister. Ryouma had helped her through tough times and deepen the relationship as siblings even if Azura try to avoid him, thinking that she is a replacement for his lost brother in his eyes. Sakura had came to her to ask for stories that always scare Sakura every night.

"No, it's because you were so kind to me that I have every patience to listen and talk to you. I wi-" Kamui groan in slight pain.

"I think we could talk again tomorrow... You seem to be in pain and the nurses said that you need to rest."

"But I don-" Kamui was interrupted as Azura begin to sing, sing a song that begin to have Kamui to close his eyes and sleep peacefully.

"Sleep peacefully, Kamui..." Azura makes sure to cover Kamui with a blanket and walk out of the room.

* * *

 **Kamui Dream**

"Shhhh... Don't cry Kamui. Everything will be ok," Mikoto was holding her baby son along with a woman holding a baby girl with light blue hair. The other woman looks like Azura's mom who too is hiding. Hiding from what?

 _Mother... Azura... Is this the past?_

They never look back as the baby boy continues crying. They ran away as the land begins to crumble down to the inner earth and the two women ran the opposite way from each other. Mikoto ran to the light while Azura's mother run to the dark.

The light represent Hoshido while the dark represents Nohr. The country has now crumbled down to the inner earth and the populations there have been exterminated excluding the dragons that fought the aggressor who is a dragon.

 _Who is that dragon? Is that Hydra? The dragon I heard from Garon?_

"My son, Kamui... taken... by my own wife. Now it's time to make my move. Hoshido and Nohr will be destroyed!" the dragon speaks.

 _His son... No... This is just a trick! My father is already died! I am the son of the King of Hoshido!_

The dragon was met with a man in the dark, making a deal with each other. It was quiet and the vision is darkening and changing. The vision change to a battlefield against the dragons of red and white scales along with the army of Daein soldiers.

The dragon, a same size as the dragon that call Kamui his son, appears in front of the battlefield. That dragon spoke, "You have now stand against... The Lord of Dragons!"

 _The Lord of Dragons? Is Hydra gone?_

Who knows if Hydra is gone, but what worse is that the dragon they're facing will unleash its devastating power against the army that Kamui was in. It was not just Nohr or Hoshido but it was them uniting. They have united at last as it was a wish of Kamui.

 _Is two nations uniting enough?_

Another vision change to a man who is wearing a thin mithril plate armor with reinforcements of red dragon scales. His helmet is horned and he has a silky mask over his mouth along a scar on right eye.

This man is holding a sort of reddish Claymore with power of fire as it was actually made out of nothing but fire. His voice is full of anger and hate as he points the sword at Kamui, "Well then, this union fantasy you believe in. Will that even be enough to help in this war!" Then the man went to attack Kamui.

* * *

 **8 hours later**

Kamui awoke and feel that the pain is finally relieved. A strange dream it was... Or was it suppose to be a message?

Kamui looks around and see a note on the table. He roll to his side and grab the note which reads,

 _If you wish to know your new enemies, meet in the camp._

Kamui sigh and remove the covers before he changes to his everyday outfit including his armor. He walk to the door and open it then walk out, heading towards the Daein camp.

As he was walking there, he realizes the walls of the city is making process. People rotating to take breaks before they grab stones to recreate the wall and use steel and silver plating to reinforcement. The night is dark and quiet and when he gets to the Daein camp, he sees Lucius waiting, signal Kamui to sit on the ground.

Kamui nodded and sit where he was asked to sit. Lucius begins to speak and hand him a cup of tea, "Are you ok? Any pain or anything?"

"I'm fine... You sent the note in my room, didn't you? About the new enemy?" Kamui ask.

Lucius nodded and spoke, "That dragon you faced... That dragon was a Red Dragon of Goldoa, but was it from Goldoa I do not know. If it is from Goldoa then it's possible that we will be facing the powerful Laguz Alliance. A worthy foe and every battle of every war, they fight to the last man."

"The voice I heard... It was under the command of Tiberius," Kamui spoke and Lucius place a hand under his chin.

"Hmmm... I never heard a voice but if it is Tiberius then he must have used the palantir to see and speak. If that dragon is under Tiberius command then who knows what could he be controlling?" Lucius spoke.

"What is Tiberius in combat? Is it possible you could beat him?" Kamui asks.

"Hmmmm... Tiberius was a student of his grandfather, Nico, and also learn from watching General Ike and Zelgius. Could I beat Tiberius? I'm not sure if I could defeat Tiberius. He has more years in experience. It's in his bloodline that he was born with power I know. There is something I have to teach you about the dragons," Lucius spoke and Kamui clean out his ears so that he could listen clear.

"Dragons of Goldoa are a powerful and ancient race of dragons. There are three types. The red dragon was the one you faced and they are known for their strength and their breath is the weakest of all. The white dragon is physically weaker than the red dragon, but they hold powerful fiery white breath. The Black Dragon are the most powerful and strongest of all dragons. Black Dragons are the royal bloodline of Dheginsea and now they spread to the Daein Royal Family. Goldoa is currently ruled by Rajaion who is the uncle of our King and the eldest son of Dheginsea. They all share the same weakness and that is thunder magic," Lucius spoke and Kamui nodded, thinking of learning magic soon.

"Nico was the Scourge of Ashunera during the Valm-Tellius War, correct?" Kamui ask.

"Yes, with single invasion...Valm was nothing but a continent of sticks and twigs. No force was able to withstand such an invasion until Einion helped the Ylisse League to fight off the wrath of Nico," Lucius replies.

"I see... Thank you for the information," Kamui bow his head in respect.

"If you want... There is a something you never knew about me..." Kamui looks up at his teacher who smiles.

"I may look like just a swordsmen, but I too learned magic tomes. Reasons I never use magic is because I never was a fan of them, but I'm not advanced in it. I still lack knowledge of highly advanced tomes," Kamui smiles as it's an honor that he might be able to learn magic from his teacher.

* * *

 **Nohr Capital**

Xander return from a hunt of rebels with his brother even though he was order not to pursue any rebels attacking the Kingdom from the inside. They met with their father who looks pretty unhappy to see them.

"Father, I don't know what has gotten into you but if we don't defend this country... Kotarou will take it by force," Xander was the first on to speak.

"Then we should make our move then... Attack Hoshido!" Garon order, not caring of the consequence of the kingdom being attacked.

Xander doesn't like that order. Attack Hoshido while being attacked by the Principality of Fuuma? Last time they attack Hoshido, they were beaten badly physically and mentally. They will get beaten back again, losing more and more soldiers.

"Well? What are you waiting for!? Prepare the army!" Garon shouted, pressuring and expect his eldest son to follow.

But instead of following orders, Xander argue back and disagree with the decision, "No... I won't do it!"

"I beg your pardon?!" Garon snarl at Xander's words, demanding an answer of this defiance.

"I won't do it! Last time we attack Hoshido, we lost almost the entire invasion force in one single battle badly. After the battle, I look at the men and I only seen many crushed and sad faces and now you want us to go back and get defeated over and over. And did you not hear what I said? The Principality of Kuuma is raiding villages and killing our citizens." Xander answers, hoping his father will reconsider, but it doesn't seem to convince Garon.

"You bastard! I don't care if the men were crushed! This rebellion is nothing! Attack Hoshido!" Garon shouted and Xander was hurt inside. The Nohrian guards feel betrayed by the King words as their motivation to do their job is starting to deteriorate. Elise and Camilla look at Xander and Garon with sad faces, tears were threatening to escape from their eyes. Leo also feel hurt from his father words.

Xander drew his sword and point at Garon with tears threatening, "You're mad! So, Kamui was right all along! You were willing to have the others and I killed in that battle. My father will never do this. All I wanted was the way when you always show concern for us and the men who fight for this country! I want everything to go back the way it was before Kamui was captured. I want you back to the way you were in the past and you seem to have no care for us anymore. Ryouma and I weren't friends anymore because he blamed me for the responsibility of killing the King of Hoshido during a 1-month peace treaty between the nations. But I need to know this, did you give Kamui that sword so that it would explode when he was in the capital? Do you know of an invasion that will destroy both Nohr and Hoshido?"

Garon didn't answer Xander, but instead, he ordered, "Arrest them! Arrest these traitors! Arrest my children!"

Xander gasp, never expected that Garon will make such an order as soldiers grab him and his siblings. The soldier force Xander to drop his sword and he and his siblings were struggling to get out of the Nohrian soldiers grip as they are being led to prison.

* * *

 **Oh my god! Xander and the Nohrian siblings just got arrested!**

 **Lucius is just going to help with the C-Rank Tomes. He's not powerful in magic at all, he won't use them unless fighting a duel with a strong opponent.**

 _ **I'm now going to ask all readers to vote now to determine Garon. It's almost done and it might be next chapter or two chapters from now that Garon will show his true colors. Which is why I got the Nohrian siblings arrested.**_

 _ **Was he processed or was he Hydra's blood? You all decide!**_

 **Results:**

 **No: 4**

 **Yes: 2**

 **I know some or most of you guys/girls are fans of Garon(I'm not) but I kinda got his past personality down. It was mention in one of the supports. I'm not voting unless this ties up which I doubt it would but who knows?**

 **And please do me a favor and don't post a review of the family tree of Kamui and Azura/Aqua. I'm butthurt when they reveal something that wanted me to punch them in the face!**

 **Sike! North America will change it but seriously, I don't want to see the family thing. I change the relations and it'll stay that way.**


	7. Glossary Chapter!

**Since people get confused on the terms. Why not have a glossary chapter? This is not a update!**

 **Glossary**

 **Daein Kataphrakts -** Chinese/Eastern Roman Empire influenced. Professional cavalry of the Daein army. Similar to knights but heavier armored. Clad in golden silver plate armor, scale armor, and steel chainmail, all the while mounted upon powerful heavy warhorses in heavy combination of silver, steel, and mithril armor. Their helmets are black decorative lamellar helmet with red plume. They're very immune to melee which causes a considerate alarm among the stressed military of any nation. These horsemen wield silver greatlances, silver blades, silver axes, silver poleaxes, or a bow with silver arrows along with large steel kite shields. A full charge from these Kataphrakts is feared, but their skill in combat was bested by their Crimean rival, the Crimean Royal Knight.

 **Praven DragonKnights:** These cavalry are known for their excellent horsemanship and their ability to raise the strong horses in Tellius, rivaling Crimeans' horses. Fewer in numbers than the Daein kataphrakt but they are the best-known cavalry in the continent of Tellius, able to defeat the Crimean Royal Knights in combat. They all wield a Wishblade along with either Vague Katti or Urvan and a tower shield. Clad in mithril plate armor, scale armor, and chainmail as their horses are clad in mithril. Like the Kataphrakts, they put a lot of stress to any military officer in battle due to their melee prowess and durable to any weapon.

 **Daein Arcani:** Secret agents and one of the elites and ambushers of the Kingdom of Daein. They are known to be shadowy and terrifying for what they dress, almost similar to a ninja. Clad in light silver armor and iron face masks which was known to scare off their targets and enemies. Wielding dual silver blades or dual Baselard as well as holding large amount of knives called Peshkatz and covering their armor is a robe made out of silk. The arcani exist almost as a secret society whose very name should not be spoken and they are not easily tire. These blood-thirsty killers are the subordinates of the Daein Royal Family and will only answer to them directly. Roman influenced.

 **Crimean War Oliphaunts:** Powerful beasts of war and the only beast known to have a strength of a Dragon. Standing up to 100 feet, these overgrown sized elephants are fearsome in battle as dragons. Instead of 2 tusks like a regular elephant, they have 6. 2 are on the bottom jaw, 2 larger tusks are where an elephant's would be, and there were 2 smaller tusks above those. Attached to their back was the great bamboo and canvas war harness which carried many archers. These great war beasts are each steered by a rider. (enemy only)

 **Daein War Rhinos:** Daein beasts of war were only wyverns, griffons, and horses before Soren's conquest of the Kingdom of Athed. These War Rhinos are used to pull war machines and siege equipments. In battle, they are used to charge into enemy lines. (enemy only)

 **Daein** **Camel** **Kataphrakts:** Similar to their horse counterpart but slower. Native in the former Kingdom of Athed. They wield the same weapons as their horse counterparts and they have an ability to scare horses.(That's true... Camels have that effect on horses depending if the horse ever have experience meeting them. It's something to do with the smell) (Enemy only)

 **Kuei Ryu:** A ninja clan under the mountains. Subordinate to the Praven lords themselves and rival agents to the Daein Arcanis. Honor is a big key in the clan success and their ninjas are often trained in speed, stealth, patience, and endurance. They are the masters of martial arts and they have saved Daein in the past with their skill in fighting and spying. All wield silver shurikens, a silver katana, and an armor-piercing chain-like Kunais. They all wear light lamellar armor with black uniforms over and warmasks over their mouths. Combination of Mortal Kombat Lin (Kuei) and the Sheri (Ryu)

 **Daein Sharpshooters:** A elite crossbowman with Arbalest along with small round steel shield and hammer or mace. Clad in full plate armor and wear a black cape to match the color of their armor. They are feared for their skill in shooting a crossbow which is able to pierce through any armor including mithril but are less accurate than the Heavy Marksman of Daein. but they generate more power Chinese influenced.

 **Daein** **Chu-ko-nu** : Crossbowmen who are equipped with repeating crossbows that could shoot 10 bolts before reloading. They are the medieval version of machine gunners. They are clad in the same armor as the Daein Sharpshooter. Less accurate but more power.

 **Daein Heavy Marksman:** Daein's elite archers may not be as perfect as their Crimean cousins, but they are skilled to take down their enemies that invade their homes. The strength and stature of these archers mean they can shoot a Longbow with ease, even if they're clad in full plate armor. The armour means they need a longer time to reload their great bows and are slow to move, but they will stand their ground in melee combat. Armed with a sword and trained as regular Daein foot soldiers. They shoot with silver bolkin arrows.

 **Holy Lancers:** One of the best fighters in Daein, only using Wishblades and silver blades along with their large round mithril shields. Their black silver plate armor is high quality and their shields are large and round and made out of mithril. These feisty Sentinels have fought under Daein's rider, Gawain/Greil for numerous years and now under the command of Zelgius. Only trained in Praven.

 **Holy Blades:** Like the Holy Lancers, they too follows Zelgius or any commander of Praven in battle. Wielding Vague Katti and protected by light silver scale and lamellar armor. Their skills with a sword are unmatched by any infantry(except for the Praven Vanguard) in Tellius and to honor the swordsmanship of their former commander. Only trained in Praven.


	8. Chapter 7

**And then, Ownage went up to the stage, grab the mic, and speak to his readers and fans with a loud shout while impersonating Arnold S** **chwarzenegger.**

 **"To all readers, read the bottom of this chapter! It's to help this story to develop some pairings that are decided and undecided! Please help Ownage to find some good pairings!"**

 **Finally, we got the World Map and now I have to edit stuff again like Fuuma due to its location. *sigh***

 **The poll is now closed! Apparently, one answer just outnumbered the other by landslide so I'm closing the poll early. Those who wanted Garon alive, I'll do an alternative chapter/storyline for you.**

 **Vote Results:**

 **No: 8**

 **Yes: 2**

 **Review Response:**

 **AXL999:** Yeah... surprisingly, right?

 **Dave:** Surprised you too

 **Guest: (** KAMUI TO THE RESCUE! He'll help his Nohrian family, but the question is, how will he get them out. btw, could you have some moments between both the royal families? I have a feeling that both sides can create good bonds with each other through Kamui. Good luck with the next chapter, can't wait to see how kamui will save his Nohrian siblings, maybe he could have his hoshidan siblings help. **)**

 **ME: How would he know? They will have moments. Not going to save them in this chapter.**

 **RandomAdventures:** Everything was supposed to be present tense. I need to look back to the story again. Azura and Kamui is actually consuming my life now. This pairing made Robin and Chrom like a complete joke(Sorry, That's what I think). The young master's name is Publius! Dammit, read the story! Hahaha, don't take last two sentences I said to you personally.

 **GuestWithIdeas(Guest):** Will it be Kamui killing Garon? Who knows? Is he strong enough? That Robin Hood thing could work... No amiibos... Let me tell you something... This story is a sequel to the unfinished Fire Emblem Stories. So Marth is dead. Lucina is dead but her ex-husband(Einion) is alive due to his brand. Robin(Male and Female) are dead but at least Severa is still alive. Ike is still alive(Made him a Branded), he won't be helping because he's in a war right now. It was mention that Ike was still alive earlier chapters. Nohr citizens turn into monsters... I got that they were just summoned. I don't have the translation but someone translate the chapter about them.

 **GuestWithIdeas(Guest)(Again):** I didn't think I was rushing it, but I really don't want to slow this story down. Hoshido is still in state of mourning for the death of their queen and rebellion is getting stronger everyday in Nohr. So, Xander doing this was supposed to have Garon reconsider and Xander state that in the past, Garon was more considerate. That chapter was actually displaying Xander's honor and how he cared for the men, knowing their fighting spirits were crushed from that fight and Garon wants Xander to lead again to suffer another horrible defeat, probably more worse since the Principality of Chevalier are helping. You think Xander wants to go back and get defeated again? Look what happen to their phalanx against the cavalry? It did nothing but backfire at them so that's why I don't think Xander rather attack Hoshido than to fight the rebellion in Nohr. I'm trying to find a perfect pairings and it will help if people review. I'm not entirely sure they will change it but most likely they will since you could have a kid with Azura. Look at the bottom of this chapter.

 **And I know if anyone reveal the existence of Touma outside its borders will die. So, I'm going to say screw that and make it the opposite. I'm going to reveal Kamui and Azura past and crap. Think I'm rushing? Nah, not really.**

 **For those who are fans of Fire Emblem Fates fanfics. Mind if I suggest** **read** **'Fire Emblem: Fates Act I'** **by 'Mockingjay 3.75'. Since she promoted my story, I shall promote hers and my story inspired hers. Yes, I did made the antagonist and I manage to help her write some parts(Not typing the chapters for her but suggestions). I was the creator of the class 'Feral Rider' and I'm putting it in this story, thinking it will help make a badass scene.**

 **Chapter 7: True Origin**

 **Hoshido, Day Later**

The morning was rough as his training has gotten tougher and rough compared to two days ago. He is physically exhausted as he gave his all in today training with a little swordplay and magic lecture. It was a little confusing for Kamui until he was told that the power of magic determines both knowledge and flow of energy unlike combat which is determined by skill, breathing, and technique. Lucius have shown average power in magic. At least it was not weak nor was it strong.

During training, he notices Silas has been training with the Holy Lancers, learning of how to wield the lance more effectively as well as he was training with the Praven Dragonknights. He watch Silas train and see that he has improved since the attack by the Nocanimus.

Hoshido is beginning to recruit more manpower, but for what? For peace or for an invasion against Nohr? The manpower has doubled since the battle near the borders and as Nohr gets weaker, Hoshido became stronger. So who is really a victim of the two now? Hoshido was the victim and after that battle was won, the Principality of Chevalier and the Ice Tribe defect from the Kingdom of Nohr and have an alliance with Hoshido. Is the Kingdom of Nohr going to be playing the victim now? The tables seemed to turn when Lucius brought his army.

Kamui looks back to the capital to see it being close to being halfway rebuilt. The city that was destroyed not too long ago was becoming the mighty city it once was. A city of peace. Ryouma coronation was earlier in the morning, making him the new King of Hoshido and he plans to make a speech for the entire nation later in.

* * *

 **Nohr Prison**

"Tell me this isn't happening. How could father be so cruel? Locking his own kids up," Elise cried as she cuddle up in a ball while Camilla tries to calm her down.

"This was never like him. I wonder why as well," Camilla wrap her arms around Elise, holding her tightly and then look at Xander and Leo.

Xander and Leo were motionless throughout their time in prison, both lost in thought. Xander feeling guilt and Leo looking down with lack of emotion.

"Xander? Leo? Say something!" Camilla plead.

Leo said nothing as his head is still down and Xander spoke with regret, "I've failed you three. Because of me, I have you all in prison."

"Xander, don't say that. You did what was best for us. Father had took it too far, trying to send us to fight Hoshido again while there was a rebellion within our borders," Camilla replies to her older brother.

"And now this Kingdom will fall, depending of which decision I've made which will never turn back," Xander's tone never changed.

"I wish onii chan is still here!" Elise cried and it gives Camilla an idea.

Camilla lets go of Elise then look out of the prison door. She looks at Luna who is indeed on guard duty. Camilla called her, "Psst! Luna."

Luna look and walk towards the door. Camilla begins to whisper something then look at Xander and ask, "Is there anything you need to say?"

Xander looks at Camilla with a blank expression.

* * *

 **Hoshido, Plaza of Fire**

Ryouma, guarded by his Royal Guards stood in the center of the Plaza with more security around due to the last attack. He and the entire Hoshidan families are dressed into white royal kimonos. The statue was rebuilt to be the statue of Mikoto to symbolize peace and prosperity of the Kingdom. Ryouma was nervous as he face the people of Hoshido and make his speech.

"People of Hoshido, this day forth. I, Ryouma, King of Hoshido is willing to end the war, but it's not simple. Nohr is continuing to press their attack on Hoshido soil and we have defeated them in the Hoshido plains, but it was not enough to win the war. Hoshido will not end the war by itself but with its allies who are willing to defend and protect the people we sought to protect. If we work together with others, we will succeed though sacrifices are to be made. The blood of those who are willing to fight off the invaders. Sons, husbands, fathers, I beg of thee that if you'll be willing to be motivated and dedicated enough to join the Hoshidan army to defend the honor of our families, friends, love ones, and our nation. We are the people of Hoshido!" Ryouma finishes his speech and everyone clap and cheer.

The speech was better than Ryouma thought it would as he was thinking of it all yesterday night and his popularity with his allies who came were increasing such as Crimson who led a squad of wyvern riders to Hoshido. Lucius and the entire Daein Legion salute to the new King of Hoshido with Publius crowning him even if the blind master couldn't see.

 **30 minutes later**

There was a meeting between Kamui and Ryouma in the throneroom. Ryouma begins to converse with Kamui of a new campaign against Nohr which Kamui struggle whether to take part or not as he thought the campaign is to conquer the nation, but it was different when Ryouma begins to speak, "This campaign will not involve killing innocents nor was it to conquer the Kingdom. I want to limit casualties in this war as possible even I despise the Nohrian citizens, but you seem to care for them. But first, we must defeat the Principality of Fuuma who is starting to increase threats on the Kingdom of Hoshido and go to the Seven-Tier Tower."

Kamui nodded and ask, "Is there anything suggestive routes to go to the Principality of Fuuma?"

Ryouma nodded and replies, "Go south to the Wind Tribe Village. It's ruled by Fuuga who is a close friend to father. He will wait for you, I think it is best if you get to meet him as he hasn't seen you for over 10 years."

Kamui nodded and Ryouma ask, "Who are you bringing? Sakura wishes to accompany you."

Sakura appeared in the throne room and spoke, "I'm glad Ryouma let me go with you, nee-sama."

Sakura quickly bow her head with more words, "Please treat me well."

Sakura put her head up and still trying to find words to say. She avoid eye contact for a little then look at Kamui with a cute smile. Kamui smiles back and walks to Sakura, "Of course, I'll never going to let harm come to my little sister."

"And don't forget about us," Kamui look at Lucia and Vitallion in their battle armor and weapons.

Kamui sighs and reply, "But... don't you need to accompany Lucius?"

"Ha! My uncle will be fine. He's more worry for you," Lucia spoke before forming a beautiful smile.

"Worry for me?" Kamui asks, wonders why would Lucius be more worried for Kamui rather than his own niece.

"Yes, he believes that you need help of two of his best warriors so he sent us to accompany you," Vitallion answers.

"Well, the more the merrier," Kamui replies and is of course bringing, Kaze, Azura, Rinkah, Silas, Guntler, Felicia, Mozume, and Jakob. Surely they are enough for him with two, no, three? Surely there are three more additional people accompany him. When he was leaving, instead they are 5 more people which 2 were Sakura subordinate, Hana and Subaki.

* * *

 **United Tellius Council, Melior, Crimea Capital**

Melior, the capital city of Crimea, home to the Horse-lords and home to the wise. Definately one of the biggest cities in Tellius behind Sienne. The biggest city now is none other than Nevassa but the nation with the highest political influence is tied between Crimea and Begnion. The United Tellius Council was made by the former Daein Prince, Pelleas with the help of the former King of the beast Caineghis who now live in Crimea.

What are they meeting about? They are meeting for Tiberius actions and displaying their unsatisfaction of him usurping the Daein throne. Why are they so unsatisfied? They are unsatisfied because of the past actions like provoking skirmishes which cause innocent lives as the Consul of Eastern Daein. They've demanded his life or be revoked the title, knowing that it will strip his power to control part of the region or have any power to control a military.

"This incident of manipulation and bribery in this country is intolerable in this continent! Tiberius, the great grandson to Soren, has committed theft against the Begnion Republic and the Kingdom of Crimea. Manipulating Gallian bandits to fight under an illegal substance of poison so that they could fight under his control without question! Is this the honor Tiberius shows to rule the Daein Empire?" Pelleas was the first to speak, his years as a senator was long and he was famous for his expanding the Crimean influence and was famous for help creating a bond between the Beorc and the Laguz.

In the council, each nation sent their representatives to discuss. For the Lazuz Alliance was Gareth and Nasir of the Dragon Tribe; Naesala, Janaff, and Ulki of the Bird Tribe; and Caineghis of the Beast Tribe. For the Beorc nations are Pelleas of Crimea, Fabius of Begnion, and Maximus and Qintus of Daein. For Grann was the Leon, the prince who joined the ranks of the Daein Holy Lancers during the Tellius-Valm War under Adrian's command. Leon is the son of Stefan himself.

"Not only was he manipulating, but his actions worldwide are just too extreme! Without any reason and permission from this Council, he decide to start a Great War between the countries of Hoshido and Nohr. The two nations our countries could have full term trading agreement with! He was also the responsible of helping and manipulating the Dragon, Hydra, to sink Touma to the inner Earth! That Kingdom has good ties to the Republic of Begnion and now, that nation is gone!" Fabius shouts in the Council, accusing Tiberius of such action because he knows that it was Tiberius being responsible.

"Will you see those two nations unite like the Lands of Hyrule united? Did Soren declare war against the Hyruleans recently? So why couldn't Tiberius do his thing?" Qintus argue.

"Soren had permission and we were at a full agreement on that! He believed that Hyrule was getting too powerful and their expansion is what was feared. What Tiberius is doing is no better than those Hyruleans!" Ranulf slams his fist to the table, arguing back to the Daein representative.

"Oh? And did the great blue kitty cat know that the Laguz Alliance are not participating in the Daein-Hyrulean War? Not even a limit participation?" Maximus challenge Ranulf who hissed at the other Daein representative.

"Now, hold on Daein! The Laguz Alliance agreed on the defense of Tellius! That was part of the agreement that every nation had in this council if your great grandfather fail! If you continue to insult us like this then the Laguz Alliance will have no problem overthrowing Tiberius or we could just wait until the war in Hyrule ends!" Nasir lost his temper, hearing that insult from Maximus and the council begin to argue and argue, seeing how uncooperative the Daein representatives were. They warn the representatives that they will attack Daein, but that was a bluff and the representatives know that. If they declare an invasion of Daein then that will mean they declared war against Soren and the most powerful land and aerial force in the world compare to other nations and the only nation that could rival the Laguz Alliance in military strength. And what's worse is that the Laguz Alliance will not take part of it anyway due to Rajaion being a King and former Daein Queen Almedha will rebel against that ruling.

* * *

 **Star World, 2 hours later**

The march was long and exhausting for Kamui. Well, Kamui was still tired from training and his legs are like jelly. His group halted when they see that Kamui legs were shaking and threatened to lose control to stand Kamui up.

Now, Kamui is sleeping with a dream in his room of the mansion. Wait! How do they know where Kamui room was? Well, Azura knew where it was so was it her that carried him up to the top floor to his room? Could be but unlikely. Actually what does it matter, that was a stupid sentence so it's 99% that Azura or Lilith show them where Kamui room was!

 **Dream**

 _"When I was a child, I have few love in this world."_

Men were push in lines, walking towards outside of the city. Those were Lycian soldiers who were in line. They might be getting set free maybe? Who are setting them free? Why is the voice so familiar? It's not Tiberius but the same voice that Kamui heard before in his last dream.

 _"I remembered that my father share a piece of land with me."_

Buildings were burning, horses stolen from the stables. The men that were escorting the Lycians out were Daein soldiers along with some allies. Some soldiers were in white armor or red armor.

 _"And when I come to cherish it above all things... Our titles were revoked."_

Women were raped and forced into slavery. Men and children were force to entertain with some torture. Torture such as drinking poisonous water and eating poisonous food which results vomiting.

The vision turned into a battle, the battle that took place. The Lycians were getting outmuscled, outfought, and out skilled by the superior opponent as the slaughter never stopped. Was this the past?

 _"And so, remembering it makes me stronger."_

The Lycians were running from the burning buildings as they avoid breathing in the smoke. Daein cavalry begins trembling the Lycians and the Daein aerial force swoop down and crushing the Lycians from the skies.

 _"You are all my love... led to the slaughter to appease me."_

The vision change back to after the battle where the Lycian line still taking place. The line shortened and there is one person left. That person was a mymridon and as he got to the gate, a Daein soldier smash him from the behind with the handle of his greatlance. The mymridon look in horror as his comrades that were in line before him were shot down by arrows and crossbow bolts. As he was looking, a man came to the mymridon and stood him up. The same man that Kamui saw in his dream before. The man with the fiery sword. He must be the General of the Daein Army.

 _"Yet, I am not appeased."_

The General grab the hilt of a sword which shows no blade. He held it up and the blade of flame appears out of the hilt. The General put the sword and cut the rope of the horrified myrmidon. The myrmidon sigh in joy until the General pull him closer and spoke, "Run..."

The myrmidon expression turns to horror and shook his head quickly. The General shove him towards the pile and the mymridon look at the sides to see a ramp from both sides. There are 3 rows of archers and crossbowmen getting ready to fire. The myrmidon ran out in fear and was now fired upon. They were missing on purpose to scare until the myrmidon got to the pile of bodies. When the myrmidon got to pile, he was shot in the side of the head with an arrow through, piercing through both temples.

 **Kamui's room**

"Ah!" Kamui awoke and begin to breathe heavily. He was sweating in his changed clothes. Who changed his clothes? That's pretty weird unless Sakura did it but... Was Sakura strong enough to lift his body to change it? She must have some help but who would it be? Silas is a good candidate on clothes changing due to their long friendship but isn't he little shy and uncomfortable doing it?

Actually why does it matter? As long it's not Felicia. Oh no! Kamui knows Felicia could be careless and clumsy. Well, it couldn't be her since his clothes were perfectly fine.

Could it be-? No, definitely not any of the Daein soldiers he brought with him. Jacob is out, doesn't seem comfortable doing his clothes ever. Kaze is questionable. Rinkah seems unlikely, she might as well rip his clothes.

What about Guntler? Get out of here! No way in Kamui life that Guntler will do any maid/butler work. All he ever do is train and accompany him, no more no less.

Hana still seems to hold a grudge against Kamui. Subaki is pretty much always guarding Sakura. Wait, is it Subaki helping Sakura in changing him? Perhaps it is!

Wait, why is Kamui making a big deal out of this? What matters is that he's not dead. But he's just curious, who took care of him?

"Ah, I see that you're awake," Kamui look at Azura pouring a cup of water. Wait, it was Azura?

"Azura..." Kamui spoke softly as he sat up in the bed. Azura walks towards him and handed him the cup of water, "Drink".

Kamui took the cup and quickly drink the water that Azura handed to him.

"What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost," Azura looks worried.

"Nothing... I'm fine. Perfectly fine," Kamui lied, thinking of the dream. Why is he receiving visions of the past and future? And he felt guilty of lying. He was taught not to lie even if it meant his death but will this nightmare worry anyone?

Azura frowns at him, knowing that Kamui was lying. "It doesn't seem like it... Your face is pale and sweating. And you're refusing to meet my eye to say it."

Kamui put his head up and meet with her face to face. Azura looks pretty serious and a sigh with defeat has left Kamui. "Maybe I was not fine but I think I will go and-"

"Stay."

"What?" Kamui didn't catch that.

"Stay here. We have a lot to discuss. It seems that you have something to hide from me," Azura firmly replies.

Hesitation has strike Kamui for a moment before he complies as Azura sat beside him. For a few seconds, Kamui broke the silence, "Every night... No, most nights I seem to have dreams of the past and future. I see suffering and death everywhere. I wonder if this is what is to come to us. I dreamt of a man, not Tiberius, but someone as evil as him."

"I see, it seems that you might have the power to change what is going to happen in the future," Azura replies.

"So it seems... And by the way, were you here, watching me sleep the whole time?" Kamui asks. Azura shook her head, "No, I came in like 10 minutes ago. I was walking by and hear that you sound disturbed. I got another question, what is it like in Nohr? I could imagine your past seems to be bad."

"Oh... Well, life in Nohr isn't bad as it seems," Azura is surprised of Kamui's answer and interest to hear more.

"Really? Where were you staying? Better yet, how are they treating you?"

"Well, I was staying in a the Northern Fortress, in a Colleseum but it wasn't as bad as it seems. I may be rarely to leave but I wasn't lonely. Silas actually visits me until an age of 10 but I always have Camilla and Elise to play with me. Those two could be annoying. Haha, but I still have Jacob, Felicia, and Flora to take care of me. Silas and I came back to being friends before I was sent to Hoshido," Kamui remember his life in Nohr was not the best but it was definately not the worst. It was actually good living and was a lot of fun.

"Haha, it sounds fun, and very lively. I'm kinda jealous of a life you have," Azura wasn't lying about the jealous part but she's happy that Kamui had a good life.

"Jealous? Why are you jealous?"

"Well... let's just say I have no friends while I was there. I was lonely and I had nobody but my mother. Garon, my stepfather, seems to be a nice father until my mother died and he went somewhere after to seek a foreign relation with another country. When he came back, he wasn't the same. He was mean and ambitious. I rarely spent time with my step siblings. But when I got to Hoshido, I felt like another person but still without any friends. They call me unsocialable and say that I never get along with anyone. My life is a opposite of yours," Azura answers, she felt hurt inside when she knows that she never had a single friend while in Nohr or Hoshido.

"But... I'm your friend. Actually I look at you as my best friend," Kamui replies, making Azura to smile. Surely, Kamui isn't her only friend. She definately have great relations with Sakura and Hinoka. Ryouma is more of an older and younger sibling relationship. Takumi relationship with her has a huge gap, hard to improve or pull together.

"Thanks, I feel a lot better hearing these words. I hope our friendship is everlasting and we might bring the two nations together," Azura was serious about the nations together but what about the friendship part?

"Hope is if we defeat the Nohr King, Garon. Hope of unity is if we could bring the relations between Ryouma and Xander to friends instead of enemies. I hope if we could outlast what is to come to this continent," Kamui replies.

"And that will be Tiberius and his army. I'm afraid that there is another threat we also need to look at," Azura got Kamui's attention when she say the word 'threat'.

"Wait, do you mean-"

"Yes, Touma, the Invisible Kingdom... Ruled by the Dragon name Hydra, a demon or a god, that urseup the throne from the First King of Touma and killed him," Azura answers Kamui's unfinished sentence.

"Hydra... I tried to investigate his existence on my own. He was a dragon that continues to live in the eras of old," Kamui did try to investigate the existance of Hydra.

"Yes, a god or a demon... it depends on a person to decide since he holds tremendous power," Azura replies and Kamui almost forgot something.

"Wait a minute... Azura," Azura start to listen to Kamui as he continues, "I remember a dream one time. When I... No, I mean we. When we were only babies, I seen two women. One was my mother while the other looks like you... It's like they were running away from something and running towards a different direction. My mother went towards the light while-"

"My mother ran towards the dark. I have that dream before, it's like Hydra-"

"He called me his son. I was so confused when he stated that my mother stole me from him. I can't believe it," Kamui spoke and look down.

It surprises Azura, she never knew Kamui was Hydra's son since her dream was a little different. Her dream was that her father, the King of Touma, was killed by Hydra. Could it really be? Kamui wasn't really a Prince of Hoshido but the new Prince of Touma like she was the Princess of Touma.

"It might be true..." Azura spoke and Kamui look at her.

"What?"

"You might be Hydra's son. If I tell you something that nobody here know, will you promise not to tell anyone?" Kamui nodded, promising not to tell anyone.

"We might not be born in either Nohr or Hoshido. We might be born in Touma and... I'm actually the former princess of Touma. You're the current prince of Touma as it seem. But who knows? We both have no memory of it and my mother did told me about my origin," Kamui's head begin to process this new information. How is it possible? Does it really mean that the dream, the past was not a lie? Their mothers were running away... From his father that he never knew.

"This is-" Kamui didn't finish and stood from his bed. He walk to the door and sigh. Azura felt that she shouldn't have told him. What if Kamui turn his back on her and joins his father in destroying Nohr and Hoshido?

Why did she?

It's because she feels that he needs to know the truth of their heritage. She never knew Hydra was his father but if that what was in the dream then it was best to tell him since their mothers were running away from Touma. The best reason she told him this is because she feels so attracted towards him. Is this love? She might not have Kamui's love as she might feel alone again.

"I don't know what to say... I am not a Prince of Touma. I am a Prince of Hoshido and Nohr and it'll stay that. You're a princess of Nohr and Hoshido and it will stay that," Kamui exit his room.

* * *

 **I'm out of ideas to extend this chapter. I'm currently on Chapter 8 and those who wishes for the rescue plan? Sorry, it has to wait now. I broken my promise to some people so I ask for patience now. Xander arrest is apparently a mistake and I really don't feel like changing it since everyone saw it. Since you guys really like what happen, I decide to keep that arrest so that we won't kill him lol.**

 **Ok, I got some parents down and no lie, I really need help:**

 **Kanna - Kamui and Azura**

 **Shigure - Kamui and Azura**

 **Siegbert - Xander and Hinoka**

 **Shinonome - Ryouma and Camilla**

 **Kisaragi - Takumi and Elise**

 **Foleo - Leo and Sakura**

 **Gurei(Grey) - Saizou and Charlotte(That support conversation was good)**

 **Matoi - Subaki and Luna/Severa**

 **Soleil - Lazward/Inigo and Hana(That support I like)**

 **Hisama - Hinata and Pieri (Just got into that support)**

 **Deere - Jacob and Rinkah(I cracked up and haven't read the whole support)**

 **Sophie - Silas and ?(Kamui be a wingman)**

 **Midoriko - Kaze and Felicia**

 **Kinu - Nishiki and ?**

 **Mitama - Asama and ?**

 **Syalla - Tsukuyomi and ?**

 **Ignis - Benoit and ?**

 **Velour - Flannel and ?**

 **Lutz - Arthur and ?**

 **Ophelia - Odin/Owain and ?**

 **Eponine - Zero and Oboro**

 **? = I need help and it's to ask for reveiws or PMs**


	9. Chapter 8

**Review Response:**

 **Zash101:** Haha thanks but I think I found a support I like for Rinkah. I haven't seen a support between Silas or Rinkah. Since Kamui be a wingman, maybe I could think of someone like Setsuna since Sophie is pretty flexible.

 **Nonon(Guest):** *sigh* I saw your review while I was editing the chapter. Some of the girls/guys are taken but good thing I didn't pair Mozume and Tsukuyomi. I'll take that request. Thanks! Other pairings? You're not the only person asking for pairings... I got random people PMing me the pairings and I have to keep scrambling. Please, don't feel hurt if all of your pairings aren't taken. At least Mozume and Tsukuyomi will be together now. It's not really a vote, it's to help to get this story going with multiple interactions. Sometimes, I have to scramble some children supports too to see what is their personality and stuff.

 **GuestWithIdeas(Guest):** I have no idea how to start the Wind Tribe chapter so, mind if I just time skip through traveling to Izumo? I'll give every detail on what happen when they got to the Wind Tribe since I have a very hard time trying to write them and since this is not going with the game. I see your point about Xander lol. Well, when you see your anti-cavalry tactic just get beaten by cavalry then I'm sure that just break their spirit to fight. I mean, their lances broke off when they had contact so attacking the enemy again will take months or weeks to plan since their phalanx just get beaten by cavalry. Execution is the best idea, the last battle in Nohr is the day of the execution when they get to the palace. The rape part, I think Hydra just used his power to put Kamui in Mikoto. Remember that Mikoto is a priestess so she might have worshiped him and Hydra used his power to impregnant Mikoto. The character interactions between others will be on the next chapter. What I meant by that? I mean characters like Kaze talking to Felicia. Yeah.

 **Chapter 8: The Descendant of the Gods**

 **5 days later**

Kamui and his group had made to the Wind Tribe Village to talk of their cooperation to fight the Principality of Fuuma. Fuuga, the chieftain of the Wind Tribe had agreed to show his cooperation and reinforced the Hoshidan force. They were joined by Fuuga's son, Tsukuyomi, a short spellcaster who acts like an adult. After they went to the Fox Tribe village and recruited Nishiki, the fox spirit and the leader of his tribe.

Now, they got to the Duchy Castle of Izumo to meet with the Descendant of the Gods, Izana, the duke of Izumo. Once they got there, it seems to be quiet. Quiet enough that the Nohrians might have invaded it. Even if it might be invaded, it still look peaceful. They were going to investigate until an Izumo soldier welcomes the group and to the castle where they will meet Izana.

Once they met him, he was clean and well dressed. Kamui was astonished that Izana was the most well dressed and one of the best looking rulers he had ever seen, not that he's attracted to him but as a complement. Well, what can you expect from the descendant of the gods? They always have a divine appearance.

"I-I'm nervous," Sakura spoke as she hid behind Kamui.

"Hey you..." Izana eyed on Kamui.

"Y-yes?" Kamui was expecting a more proper greeting.

Izana expression changes to a happy one as he grab Kamui's hand and shake it vigorously, "Nice to meet you, Kamui! I believe you came all this way from Hoshido to see me, correct?"

"W-what?" Kamui seems to be creeped out as his hand is still being shook vigorously by the other man. Everyone was at loss of words of their new excited 'friend'.

"I'm King Izana of Izumo! Please to meet your acquaintance! Please make yourself comfortable!" Izana offered, still shaking Kamui's hand and gripping harder.

"Uh, thank you but we have to go soon. We came to seek fortune from the descendant of the gods. I heard you know something about the Fire Emblem." Kamui replies.

Izana still hasn't let go of Kamui and continue with his creepy smile, "Fire Emblem? Hmmm, never heard of it! All I do here is eat, drink, and sleep!"

Kamui blink his eyes. Why is this King so weird? Surely, nobody will talk this crazy as Azura ask, "Are you sure you know nothing of the Fire Emblem?"

"No no! I just eat and drink here!" now everyone is starting to get suspicious of Izana.

Guntler step forward and warn, "Let go of my master's hand, you snake! You're not Izana!"

Kamui look at Guntler, "Huh?"

"I don't believe a ruler will just shake anyone's hand this vigorously or act like a simple minded person! Show yourself, mage of illusion!" Guntler pull his lance and force this 'Izana' back away and let go of Kamui's hand.

Izana grins at Guntler then he was changed into a Nohrian mage, Zoura, "Hahaha! It's been a while!"

"Zoura..." Kamui drew his sword along with everyone else.

"Zoura, the mage of illusion. What you were doing fits of who you are," Guntler seems like he knew it was Zoura all along.

"Wise as ever, but however, you're outnumbered," Zoura snapped his fingers and Nohrian soldiers begin to appear from hiding as Zoura ran for cover.

"We have to find the real Izana. Fight!" Kamui shouted as he and the others prepare to defend themselves against the enemy.

* * *

 **Plains of Hoshido**

The battle had already broke out between the Hoshidan Army along with the Daein Army against the Principality of Fuuma and the Kingdom of Nohr with the Hoshidan Army being victorious. The Kingdom of Nohr haven't fought well compare to the first battle. It was because of their fighting spirits are still crushed and the no answer strategy against Daein.

Even if outnumbered, Hoshido came to hold the upper hand in the war now as they became a highly disciplined and better morale armies compare to their last battle. A question came to them: Why isn't Xander leading? What's going on?

The Principality of Fuuma brought at least 30,000 with Nohr help of 75,000 troops but were all destroyed. This has been the second humiliation that Nohr has suffered as they been trying to find the answer against Lucius' Legions but apparently they couldn't find any.

"Ryouma, we got 8 people, saying that they want to aid our cause," Saizou came along with 2 ninjas into Ryouma's tent. Ryouma smiles and nodded as he got up and make his way out.

"Your Highness, they are Nohrians. You sure we could trust them?" Ryouma nodded and reply, "There's only 8, if they came to aid us then we need all the help we can get."

Saizou nodded and follow Ryouma out of his tent to meet with the 8 Nohrians or the subordinates of the 4 Nohrian Royals. Ryouma was not too excited to see them even if they bow their heads to him.

"What is it?" Ryouma asks, wishing to know if this is an assassin attempt or they really just want to join.

"Ryouma, King of Hoshido, we came to aid you. Our masters, they were arrested by King Garon and-" Lazward, Xander's subordinate, was trying to speak but was interrupted by Saizou.

"And they order you to aid us? That sounds suspicious..."

"Saizou," Saizou look at Ryouma who is displaying a smile at him, resulting Saizou and bow in respect and said, "Forgive me."

Ryouma forgave him then look back at Lazward who replies, "Well, yes, that's what they order us to do. They want us to aid you and I believe they want us to sent this letter to you."

Ryouma watches Lazward who grab the letter from Luna and handed to Ryouma who read it carefully.

The letter was read:

 _Ryouma, King of Hoshido, this is an hour of need that we ask for your help. As much as I regret, my father has indeed gone mad and he arrested my siblings and I for treason. And I beg for your forgiveness for the death of your father and I ask if you could find a place in your heart to forgive the people of Nohr. They had done you no harm but obey my father orders. I should have listened, I should have allowed Kamui to investigate. For the sake of our former friendship, I decided that after this war, we could renew our country relations. The honor of Nohr has indeed been stained, but I plan to reform it after my father is overthrown from the throne. Help end this conflict that as soon as possible so less people of both Nohr and Hoshido could suffer. My father has been intended to destroy both Hoshido and Nohr for a reason but I can't figure out why._

 _Signed, Xander, the Crown Prince of Nohr._

Ryouma took a deep breath as he hand the letter back to Lazward. The subordinates of the Nohrian Royals look at Ryouma for an answer. They watch as Ryouma's suspicions have gone and his smile appear to them.

"Nohrian or Hoshidan, this matters not. What matters is what is in the heart and determination. Welcome aboard," Ryouma welcomes the subordinates of theNohrian Royals and accepted Xander's letter.

* * *

 **Izumo**

The fight still rages on as Kamui and his group almost breaking through. He was impressed on how his new comrades were fighting. Vitallion was like a demon fighting with his vague katti as well as Lucia has made the soldiers like they were just plain recruits with her skill with her Wishblade and shield. Hana is impressive with her speed and agility as her skill with the sword seems like she practices nonstop everyday. Subaki fights like a excellant Hoshidan Pegasus Warrior, one of the best. Nishiki uses his agility and quickness to defeat their enemies. Tsukuyomi spells seems effective towards the Nohrian heavy armored infantry.

A mage fire a thunder magic at Kamui who had just defeated a Nohrian soldier. Kamui saw the thunder coming his way and strike the magic in half. His training has been paying off. It was Lucius for the first then Vitallion trains him while Lucius is with a large Hoshidan Army.

Kamui charge at the mage who continues to fire his magic at him. Kamui used his quickness to elude the thunder spells and as he got close, he lunge Yato through the mage.

A Nohrian soldier charge at Kamui with his lance forward. Kamui pull his sword out and as the Nohrian soldier was going to attack, a javelin was thrown at the soldier and knock the soldier's body back to the ground.

Kamui look who throw the javelin and see Silas ran towards Kamui. They then watch each other backs like they use to do as little kids. "You still fresh?"

"Somebody gotta watch your back." Silas replies with his steel lance.

"Well, I'm currently busy," Kamui slash his sword at a Nohrian soldier. A mage launches fire magics at Kamui who grab the Nohrian soldier's body as a shield. Kamui charge at the mage while holding the dead Nohrian soldier as a shield. As Kamui get close enough, he threw the soldier at the mage. The mage got knocked to the ground and was stabbed by Kamui.

As the hallways were cleared, Kamui entered the room where Zoura was in with a battalion of Nohrian heavy infantry who begin to point their lances at Kamui.

"Haha! Try to get-" Zoura was interrupted when Vitallion somehow bash through wall and slash through the lances, it forcing the remaining Nohrians to surrender. Zoura watches with fear as he is now defeated.

"It's over, Zoura. Now, tell us where is the real King Izana." Kamui demanded an answer as he sheathe his sword.

"I can't tell you!" Zoura replies as he bent his knees.

"E-excuse me?" Kamui asks, wonder why he wouldn't tell.

"He's speaking with fear. It's in his voice," Azura came into the room.

"Fear? Then I'll put in something he'll fear of!" Lucia came in to the room and Kamui ask, "And what would that fear you'll give him?"

"Death!" Lucia answers and grab Zoura by the back of the neck. Zoura shrieks as he is thrown out of the room with the tip of Lucia's Wishblade to his throat.

"Lucia, stand down," Kamui orders but Lucia didn't listen as her attention is still on Zoura who wave his hand.

"Speak!" Lucia's tone is as scary as Camilla overprotective side or even scarier.

"Ok! Ok! I'll talk!" Zoura said and Lucia put the Wishblade away from Zoura's throat.

"King Izana is currently imprisoned somewhere in the basement!" Zoura answers and Lucia point her Wishblade to Zoura's throat again.

"Lucia, stand down!" Vitallion orders and Lucia hasn't comply and Kamui ask Zoura, "Did King Garon sent you to do this?"

"Well... yes and no. He sent me to capture this city but there was another involved," Zoura answers with the fear that was cracked in his voice earlier.

"Who was it?" Azura ask.

"A man... a powerful man on a dark charcoal four-legged wyvern. A terrifying man with a sword made out of fires of hell that burns through water. A man in a similar fashion of armor as this woman but lighter. He has a long scar on his right eye. I don't know his name, but he wants me to stall you all as long as possible," Zoura answers and Lucia's facial expression and put the Wishblade away.

Lucia dropped her lance as she knows who is the man Zoura was speaking of. Vitrallion too knew who the man was, but he has to make sure as he speak, "Wait, a man with a long scar and on a wyvern and wielding a sword made out of fire. Could it be-"

"He's here..." Zoura spoke as he sense the man nearby and look at the direction where the man is coming from. Kamui and everyone excluding Lucia are getting ready to fight this newcomer.

The newcomer shows himself with a hilt that has no blade attached. His aura is dreaded and mysterious. Kamui recognize the man from one of his dreams. This is the man who has killed the Lycians in his dreams.

"Well, seems that I have found two deserters of the Daein Army... Hmph, Lucia, you break my heart, fighting against me, darling." Kamui look back at Lucia who is not even armed to face the man.

"Prince Guoliang... Why are you here? Did your own father, Tiberius, sent you! The Prince who cast us out of Praven! You are just as worse as him," Vitallion spoke harshly to the son of Tiberius a question.

'So, he's a Prince... His father was Tiberius?' Kamui thought as Vitallion is continuing to talk to Guoliang.

"Even if I know or not... I don't answer to traitors or deserters," Guoliang spoke as a blade of flames has arose from the hilt and point at Zoura.

Kamui eyes widened as he could see Guoliang is willing to kill Zoura as Guoliang held his sword up and slash down, unleashing it's minimal power of fire to fry Zoura who cries in pain. Even if the power was minimal, it stills was able to burn anything it touches.

Sakura begins to hide behind Kamui as she hides from watching.

"Guoliang! That's gone too far!" Vitallion shouted as he ready his weapon.

"You dare challenge me, Commander Vitallion? General Lucius isn't here to save you as I will break you with my steel," Guoliang speak in a coldly manner.

"You're all talk," Vitallion charge with his blade slashing the floors. Vitallion slash his sword upward, failing to hit his target as Guoliang step back. Vitallion slash would have hit due to the speed but Guoliang seen it coming.

Vitallion slash down and Guoliang clash his sword with Vitallion's, creating small bursts of fire exiting the sword. The flames that was exiting Guoliang sword spreads throughout the castle and heating up Vitallion's sword, threatening to melt the metal that made it.

Vitallion threw Guoliang sword out and went for a lunge. Guoliang side step and grab Vitallion's sword arm with his free hand. With the free hand, Guoliang lifted Vitallion up slightly off the ground.

With force, Guoliang turn and effortlessly threw Vitallion down the hallway. Lucia grab her Wishblade and warn the others, "This man is far beyond you, don't bother fighting."

Kamui was going to stop her but it was too late as Lucia prepare to lunge her lance to the Scourge's son. Guoliang could sense Lucia's speedy advances and turned with a power of the wind on his side. Guoliang sweep his hand, forcing the wind to throw Lucia to the wall on the side. Guoliang then surround Lucia with a tornado of wind while speaking, "Silence and cut your tongue as words are nothing but poison and curse. The chains are now broken between us as the ring on our fingers has lost meaning."

Does this mean that Lucia is actually engage to marry the man that is fighting them? Lucia growls as it was obvious that she never wanted to marry him or does she? Then why was she growling instead of shedding tears? Is anger a substitute for her sadness or something?

Guoliang turned as he sense Vitallion had recovered and went to engage him. Lucia was dropped and watch as Vitallion has engage with Guoliang again. Guoliang broke the clash and slash at Vitallion who jump back to avoid getting hit. Is this really Guoliang's full effort? It seems like Guoliang was only only giving only 40% of effort against Vitallion.

Vitallion went for lunge and missed as the momentum of his attack pushed him forward. Lucia came in with his Wishblade forward but Guoliang slash it away from touching him. Lucia was going to attack again but was met with a powerful backfist of Guoliang that had threw her to the wall.

Vitallion recovered from his momentum and charge at Guoliang again with series of slashes and lunges. The two had been fighting each other for a longest time now, not even Kamui had ever seen this fight be this long or even one person to take care of two strong warriors like they were nothing.

Guoliang threw Vitallion's vague katti to the side and went for Vitallion's legs. Vitallion step his right leg back and block Guoliang's attack as his energy is starting to drain out of him.

The clash of two swords begin to rise up to their faces. Vitallion went to push in but forget that he just make a mistake as he forgot that he can't overpower his opponent. Vitallion think he would win by pushing the clash down to the floor so that he could get Guoliang's body with a slash over Guoliang's sword.

When Vitallion did it, it backfired as Guoliang overpowered Vitallion as he threw Vitallion's sword up and give a slash to Vitallion's right shoulder, burning part of his body.

"Ahhh!" Vitallion cried in pain as he somehow lost some control of his arm. Everyone begin to panic and the blade of Guoliang's sword disappears, making everyone to think that Guoliang is showing mercy. Truth is, Guoliang wasn't showing mercy, he wanted to make Vitallion or Lucia to suffer as he point the hilt at Kamui, "I'll let you go for now but be warned. Hoshido and Nohr are to fall under my flames and no champion will change that fate. We shall meet in a duel someday, don't disappoint me, son of Hydra."

With that statement, Guoliang walk away and left on his wyvern. Kamui wonders how Guoliang knows about this. How can this be? Everyone but Azura and Kamui were scared and confused of what Guoliang said and ask, "Nee-sama, why did he call you the son of Hydra?"

"I don't know... but I don't like this at all." Kamui answers and look at Vitallion who is holding his injured shoulder.

"Sakura, you need to heal him," Kamui spoke and Sakura nodded but Vitallion shook his head.

"No! You will waste your time. It couldn't be healed by any medicine or objects. It will be gone by days from now with a nasty scar. That was the power of his sword," Vitallion said.

Sakura stopped and Kamui spoke, "Let's find Izana."

Everyone nodded and went to the basement where they find Izana along with Izumo soldiers. They help them up Izana smiles at them, "You saved me! You guys are livesavers! Thank you! Let me treat you to a big meal!"

"He's even more easy-going than the impostor..." Sakura spoke shyly and quietly.

"King Izana, thank you for the offer but we came for the knowledge of a Fire Emblem. Do you have any knowledge of it?" Kamui asks, everyone ready their ears to listen.

"I do not have the knowledge of this Fire Emblem but I could tell you how to process the Fire Emblem. Follow me to my room," Izana walk up the stairs and everyone followed while the Izumo soldiers begin to extinguish the flames that Guoliang started.

When they got to the room, Izana went to reveal as ball and Vitallion spoke, "That's a palantir... the seeing stone..."

"Ah, you've heard of it, I see," Izana said to Vitallion who nodded.

"Palantir was placed in the capital of Daein. Our King uses it sometimes for spying purposes. A powerful tool," Vitallion spoke while holding his injured shoulder.

"Ah, I see and now it's time for me to give the answer to your questions of the Fire Emblem," Izana spoke and the orb turns purple when he put his hands around. He begin to speak the message:

 _Hesitant One, who chose light by choice but his loyalty is also to the dark._

 _In his heart, he chose none but unity._

 _Fighting the King with the golden sword_

 _Meeting the Dragon and therefore, forms the weapon without a fight_

Everyone wonders if this refers to Kamui and continues to listen to Izana who spoke:

 _But is this enough? This is one that..._

Everyone watches as Izana begin to shake and sweat falling from his head with the orb turns fiery red and reveals two red eyes, the breath of an awakened great evil is heard and great fire begins to be shown.

Izana couldn't stop shaking as a voice spoke through the palantir, "I see you..."

Izana begins to feel pain in his head as the palantir is beginning to burn his mind, his body, and his spirit. It's like Izana's resistance isn't good enough to repel the magic and the voice was heard in a unfamiliar language, "Twah si uyor emna? Ntureof leltre fo Sdihhoo. Giknmods fo Ohrn nda Sdihhoo lalsh lalf sa rof het Eanid Pemrei lalsh onceqru."

 **Translation: 'What is your name? Fortune teller of Hoshido. Kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido shall fall as for the Daein Empire shall conquer.**

Izana fell to the ground and begin gasping as the palantir was dropped. The fire disappeared along with the red eyes.

Everyone gathered around Izana who got up and continues to gasp. Kamui helped him up and ask, "What was that?"

"I see nothing but two eyes as red as blood and he's like hard to see as flames surround him. He seems to have control of the palantirs. He had wounded me with the Ancient Language of Tellius," Izana replies and look at Kamui.

"You have any more questions? Nothing about a Fire Emblem?" Izana asks.

"What about Ryouma? Or Takumi? Anything happening to them?" Kamui asks.

Izama smiles and replies, "Ryouma and the other Royal family has successfully pushed the second Nohrian invasion back with the help of Lucius Legions. They also destroy the Fuuma army that went to attack and conquer Hoshido. Nothing bad happened to them!"

Everyone sigh with relief after hearing the news and begin to advance towards the Principality of Fuuma, taking some supplies of food with them. Vitallion and Lucia have sent a warning letter to Lucius of Guoliang appearance in their travels in Izumo.

 **30 minutes later**

The group stopped to relax in the middle of the plains outside of Izumo. Exhausted from the fight and wish to take a break from marching and fighting, Kamui decides to have his group stop.

"Well, just like old times since we've always fight side by side," Kamui had caught up with Silas who is currently grooming his horse.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that we have to fight the nation that we grew up with," Silas continues to brushing his horse.

"I'm sorry about it... It does seem weird that we are fighting Nohr, the place where our friendship that is considered to be unbreakable," Kamui agreed with Silas's statement.

"Hey, wherever you head, I will follow. That is my oath as a knight. When we were little and I was banished from playing with you, I create and state my oath to see that our friendship will never break," Silas replies, stating that his loyalty will be with his best friend. Silas just finish cleaning his horse and begin to walk his horse to the stables with Kamui following.

"So, you chose not only to be my loyal friend but also my most loyal subordinate. I can't find a better friend than you," Kamui said, resulting Silas to stop and eyes Kamui in a funny way.

"What?" Kamui ask, wondering why Silas is staring at him in a weird way.

"Can't find a better friend? Wait a sec, don't you hang with Azura more than you hang with me nowadays?" Silas ask, making Kamui blush slightly.

"Ha! I knew it! You're still the worse liar from childhood," Silas smirk at Kamui whose face is still slightly red.

Kamui still didn't speak and Silas ask, "Haha, Kamui, are you alright? I was just having fun."

"Yeah, I'm fine... About Azura, we're just friends, no more no less," Kamui spoke while Silas begins to show doubt.

"But, it seems that you like her. Your face just answered it," Silas was serious while saying this which makes Kamui panic in his mind.

"B-b-b-but I-" Kamui sigh, couldn't find an answer.

"But congrats, now someone was able to teach you how to dance and sing like 'La la la'," Silas's facial expression change back to the playful manner with a laugh.

Kamui sigh as he lands a soft punch to his best friend who continues to laugh at Kamui. Kamui singing wasn't as bad during that party, right? Surely, it's not bad so he ask Silas for his opinion, "You think my singing was bad?"

Silas smiles and replies, "Well, your voice isn't for singing that's for sure! And your dancing skill is just too below average."

"But the song I sang at that party... Didn't people clap?" Kamui wonders if Silas remembers.

"They clap is because they were drunk, even half of us didn't remember what song you sang or remember how you sang it. And I'm kinda busy by the way, I need to take care of Cain for a while," Cain is the name of Silas' horse and is now getting lead to the stables by Silas to get extra care.

Kamui sigh and walk around the camp with Izana's words as well as the Ancient Language in his mind. What does Izana mean by the weapon will form while meeting a dragon?

"Something on your mind?" Kamui snapped out of his thoughts to see Lucia sharpening her Wishblade. Lucia is currently showing no emotion, not even shedding a tear. Her expression was stern.

"The words that Izana spoke has been stuck in my head," Kamui replies.

"Riddles... I'm not a fan of them," Lucia continues to sharpen her weapon with a piece of stone.

"Yeah... Who was that?" Kamui asks, resulting Lucia to stop sharpening her weapon and look at Kamui with her eyes raised.

"The man that you and Vitallion were facing? I mean, I know he's a son of Tiberius, right?" Kamui was curious of knowing.

Lucia sigh and replies, "Guoliang... Yes, he is the eldest son of Tiberius and the man I was to marry."

"How did you ever fall in love with him? He said something that the chains between you two are now broken, meaning that you two were in love, correct?"

"Hmph... There was some but not true love between Guoliang and I. It was more of physical and mutual attraction and I had many suitors and Guoliang was one of them. He beat them in combat and won my hand. The love I hold for him had faded year ago. I couldn't break our engagement unless he breaks it himself. I never wanted to fight him. It was fear that I hold of him and now I'm not afraid," Lucia replies with a serious tone, still no tears shed from her eyes.

Kamui has nothing else to say after that as Lucia is staring blankly at him. "Well, say something... or are you afraid that I will kill you after your reply to my statement?"

"So it's more of an arranged marriage it seems."

Lucia nodded and spoke, "It was an arranged marriage... A marriage that force both sides to accept. No, force me to accept. I thought I loved him but now I see what a man he was."

"I see, at least you are free now that he has broken off the engagement," Kamui spoke calmly.

"Yeah, well, it's nice speaking to you handsome," Lucia ended the conversation as she turns her attention to her Wishblade.

"Wait, but-" Kamui was interrupted with Lucia swing her Wishblade towards Kamui with the blade touching Kamui's throat.

Kamui took the hint and walked away as he realize that Lucia isn't in the mood to talk. He was going to ask her if she could tell him of the thought he has recently. Recently, he had feels something unusual. Every time he was close to Azura, he feels that there was something like a bond is getting stronger and stronger. The chain is somehow forming, on end attached to him and it's aching towards her.

Yes, it started 5 days ago and he has been avoiding her. Well, they have been avoiding one another. There was no conversation between them during the 5 days. Sure, they have spoke to each other but only like 1 word or 1 sentence to each other, no more.

* * *

 **Ok, I got some parents down and no lie, I really need help:**

 **Kanna - Kamui and Azura**

 **Shigure - Kamui and Azura**

 **Siegbert - Xander and Hinoka**

 **Shinonome - Ryouma and Camilla**

 **Kisaragi - Takumi and Elise**

 **Foleo - Leo and Sakura**

 **Gurei(Grey) - Saizou and Charlotte(That support conversation was good)**

 **Matoi - Subaki and Luna/Severa**

 **Soleil - Lazward/Inigo and Hana(That support I like)**

 **Hisama - Hinata and Pieri (Just got into that support)**

 **Deere - Jacob and Rinkah**

 **Sophie - Silas and Setsuna(Kamui will be a wingman for Silas. Reason for them together? Sophie has a flexible body apparently, it kinda reveal in her support with Shinonome)**

 **Midoriko - Kaze and Felicia**

 **Kinu - Nishiki and ?**

 **Mitama - Asama and ?**

 **Syalla - Tsukuyomi and Mozume**

 **Ignis - Benoit and ?**

 **Velour - Flannel and Nyx**

 **Lutz - Arthur and ?**

 **Ophelia - Odin/Owain and Kagerou**

 **Eponine - Zero and Oboro**

 **? = I need help and it's to ask for reveiws**


	10. Chapter 9

**Review Response:**

 **agarfinkel** : ;) Honestly, I forgotten about the 300 reference. Honestly, I didn't even get it from the movie. I don't remember if I say that I got most of the references from Lord of the Rings because that is true. I got a lot of stuff from movies.

 **Namnamnom (Guest):** I just saw it, it was pretty good. It's somewhat Invisible Kingdom support, but I'm actually going to change it up. I decide Belka go with Benoit. I most likely will not switch any because of the supports. There is kinda more into Kamui and Azura relationship.

 **Silverbird22:** Kinda late... I don't support some of the pairings I just listed.

 **GuestWithIdeas:** No, not really. Later they will meet. The Nohrian Royal family subordinates joined Ryouma and Lucius to attack Nohr. I am going to make interactions between Kaze and Kamui soon, but I don't think I will do the sacrifice part. Kamui was learning hand to hand combat already. He's going to learn from not just Kaze but also another ninja I just put in this chapter. The retainers... Probably indifferent. Even he betrayed them, but he let them live. I've broken my promise about the interactions. I will make it next chapter(hopefully). Fuuma is actually kinda hard to describe excluding the forest part and the batlefield is also kinda hard to picture even if I was watching the chapter on youtube.

 **I'm going to make some changes. Odin/Owain is a Dread Fighter and will be in the Awakening Dread Fighter design.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or it's characters or the song that is posted in this chapter! The song belongs to the US Army or 'TheWarriorProject'. No hate comments or reviews please, thank you... If I see one, I'm going to remove it or report for abuse depending if you're a user or a guest. It'll be an insult to me and other people.**

 **This is going to be one of my shortest chapters and I will skip to the fighting since I have a very hard time beginning the Fuuma chapter.**

 **Chapter 9: Hidden Challenge**

 **Fuuma, a night later**

A battle broke out in the forest of Fuuma. Shobis of Fuuma swarming, throwing their shurikens at Kamui and his groups. Vitallion, still injured from his fight with Guoliang, is still no pushover while fighting, but he has limits. Lucia seems to weaken as well from the fight against Guoliang even though she didn't seem to suffer much in the fight, but that fight has also affects her when Guoliang hit her with wind magic.

Kamui was engaging with a samurai in a sword clash and seeing that most of the troops of Fuuma is getting pushed back to their manor. Kamui throws the samurai sword to the side with his and head butt the samurai, giving the samurai a bruise to the head, then he lunges Yato into the samurai.

"Kamui, behind you!" Azura shouted and Kamui look back to see ninja jump in to attack. Kamui pulled his Yato out and prepare to fight off his new opponent. As he was getting ready, something has penetrated his new opponent. It looks like a kunai pierced through the body but never exit out.

The ninja fell to the ground then was pulled to where the kunai came from. It seems that the kunai was attached to a rope and someone has the other end of the rope. The person who did it looks like a ninja mix samurai. He was wearing a light lamellar armor with a black uniform over. He has a war mask over his mouth. The person seems to be the person that spy for Lucius before the battle against Xander. He was a Kuei Ryu ninja and as he pulled the Fuuma ninja to him, he shouted, "Come here!"

As he pulled, he drew his silver katana to stab through his opponent. The ninja that saved him was one of the sons of the Grandmaster of the Kuei Ryu.

"Commander Vitallion! Prince Kamui! Thank the Goddess you're alive!" the ninja leaps to their side and readied his silver shurikens to fire at his enemies.

"Kauizo Hasashi... Did Lucius sent you?" Vitallion asks.

Kauizo nodded and replies, "We got your message of your encounter with Guoliang. Lucius sent me to accompany you."

"Well, you got here just in time," Vitallion replies as Fuuma regroups and begin to launch a counterattack.

Leading them was Kotarou who is now in anger, seeing that his ambition of making his country great is crumbling. He was armed with Kodachi on one arm and shurikens with the other hand.

"Damn that flamed swordsman! He put my new kingdom in jeopardy before you came!" Kotarou roared.

Kamui was about the speak, but the remaining force of Fuuma charge at them. It seems that they might not be willing to listen and it seems obvious that they are indeed manipulated by Guoliang and Tiberius.

A lancer swings his naginata at Kamui who jumps back and transformed into his dragon form. When he transformed, the remaining force excluding Kotarou begins to whimper. Kotarou looks at his remaining men who just ran behind him. "Cowards, I'll show you how it's do- Ugh!"

Kotarou along the remaining Fuuma troops fell forward with knives stab behind them and Kamui reverted back to his human form. He look with confusion and ask, "What happened? Reinforcements?"

Nobody knows what happened but hear someone drop to the ground, hidden in the darkness of the night. The warrior in the shadows wield two silver blades and wearing a robe.

He came out of the trees, out of the shadows to show a dread aura due to his outfit. It's not as dreadful as their previous opponent, but it's dreadful enough to scare the weak hearted. The mask he wears over his mouth looks like fangs of wyvern and only his eyes are visible and his black light silver armor is clad to his body.

The warrior looks at Kamui and point one of his blades at him to issue a challenge. Could this new opponent not speak? Well, he could, but they never open their mouths to any enemy.

"One of the Daein Arcanis. He issues a challenge. Be on your guard, Kamui. Their reputation is not exaggerated," Lucia warns Kamui who nodded before he came to accept the Arcani's challenge.

"If you're here for a challenge then I shall meet it," Kamui said as he point his sword at the arcani.

The arcani didn't reply but in quick speed, he charge at Kamui and slashes his swords. Kamui reacted by jumping back quickly, this new opponent is unlike any other. Kamui went to swing his sword at the arcani.

Kamui miss as the arcani backflip away by feet and then the arcani leaps up and forward. Kamui watch as the arcani strikes with two blades down at Kamui. Kamui held his blade up and clash with the arcani blades. Kamui's opponent is much stronger and slightly faster than any of Fuuma soldiers or the Nohrian soldiers and Hoshido soldiers he had fought before. Well, duh, what else can he expect from a Daein opponent?

Kamui seems to be slightly overpowered as he pushes the dual silver blades to the side and hit the arcani face with the hilt. Kamui tries to slash at the arcani, but the arcani evade the attack with the same backflip.

The arcani dash at Kamui to clash again. This time, Kamui thinking of tiring his opponent with the same move even if it tires him as well. Kamui made a mistake of trying to do the same move as the arcani did clash only one blade against Kamui's sword while the other blade went and slash across Kamui's leg.

"Ahh!" Kamui cried slightly in pain and the arcani kick Kamui's bleeding leg. Kamui was forced to fall to the ground on his back.

"Kamui!" everyone shouted except for Lucia, Vitallion, and Kauizo.

"I'm going in there. I can't allow this to happen," Silas prepare his lance and prepare to charge with Cain, but Lucia held her wishblade in the way. Silas stop and look at Lucia who continues to watch the fight.

"You cannot help him, this is the fight that Kamui must prove himself," Vitallion spoke as he watch the fight as well as the arcani leaps at Kamui with his swords about to cut him in half. Kamui rolls out of the way and got up.

"Yeah, a fight that might get him killed. Can you do anything?" Silas tries to plead for the three to help Kamui.

"We can't. If Kamui accepts the duel and we interfere and if there are more than one arcani then they will have no reason to honor the duel," Vitallion answers as Kamui watch the arcani to dare Kamui to come.

Kamui will not charge but to unleash his dragonstone to transform into a dragon. As that happens, the arcani leaps back into the woods, avoiding to be seen as Kamui stand up with his two back legs and slash through the trees that the arcani might be hiding.

After Kamui slash the trees, there was no sign of Kamui's opponent and Kamui looks around. Kamui roared and continue to look around until Azura shouts, "To your right!"

Kamui look to see an arcani came out of the trees and slash his blades to cut Kamui's leg. Kamui roared and the arcani went into the woods again. Kamui look to the trees that the arcani was hiding and fired his blast. The blast was a ball of white aura that had blast through the trees.

Again, the arcani was nowhere in sight. How can this be?

"Behind you!" Kaze shouted and Kamui turn his head to see the arcani leaps and threw peshkatzs at Kamui's back which has stuck to the dragon's back. Kamui roared louder and the arcani landed onto Kamui's back and jump off to get into the forest again.

"Kamui must revert back. He should have known that he is in a clear disadvantage right now," Kauizo spoke and everyone agreed.

"Kamui, revert back!" Azura shouted and Kamui look at Azura as she cried, "There is no way you could win in that form. Your opponent is using the terrain to his advantage."

Kamui roared and reverted back to his human form, gasping in pain as the knives are still on his back.

Kamui grabs Yato and grip it tightly. His other hand form a fist tightly as he begins to feel a flow of energy about to exit out.

"Behind you!" Azura shouted and Kamui turn his head to see the arcani is coming to finish him off. In a fast pace, the arcani raise his blades and leap forward. Kamui responded by standing up and unleash a thunder attack from his hand. The arcani got hit and fell to the ground on his back.

Kamui stood up and displaying his anger at his downed enemy who stood up. The arcani let out a slight growl and charge again in a quicker pace and became more agile as he ran zig zag at Kamui.

Kamui believes that it's time to end the fight as he charges at the arcani.

As the two get closer and closer to each other, they readied the blades. As they run across each other, they swing their blades at each other. They stood still and Kamui felt the blood rushing out from his side and the arcani was still standing.

Kamui looks back and the arcani is still standing until something remarkable happened. The arcani grip his blades tightly as a growl came out of the Daein warrior. Everyone was filled with joy as they have see Kamui have won an ugly fight. The arcani blood gush out of his side more than how much blood Kamui lost. The arcani fell to his knees and fell forward to the ground.

Kamui fell on his knees and begin to grab the knives that was stuck onto his back. He roar in pain every knife he pulled.

"Nee-sama!" Sakura ran to Kamui who finishs pulling out the knives off his back. Blood rush out of his body and Sakura look at her brother's wounds. She analyze them and exclaimed, "You're hurt! Hold on!"

Sakura pulled out her staff, but it appears Kamui is getting healed by someone else. A blue aura was flowing into the air and into Kamui and Vitallion's shoulder from the hooded man with a golden staff. Vitallion sigh in relief as the burn is fading.

The pain that inflicted on Kamui has begins to fade and his wounds are closing up again. Kamui look to see the hooded man and feel a powerful but peaceful aura. He couldn't see his face in the dark.

After his wounds are healed, Kamui stood and look at the stranger who hit his staff to the ground and disappear with a light surrounding him. Kamui wonder who is the man. Is he enemy or friend?

"Who was that? I never see him in my life," Lucia spoke, wonders who was the hooded man that healed both Kamui and Vitallion. Nobody knows who that was.

* * *

 **Hoshido**

Luna, Odin, and Lazward are camping with each other and eyeing the Daein soldiers with hatred. Why are they eyeing them with anger and hate? They hate them because they have made their lives to hell because their parents died by the edge of their swords. Odin was actually Owain and one of the princes of Ylisse, fathered by a famous Ferox swordsman, Lon'qu. Luna was Severa and the princess of Plegia, fathered by Randy who was one of the tacticians for Chrom. Lazward was Inigo and his father was Virion who was given a title of Duke in Ylisse.

They watch as the Daein soldiers sing one of their most traditional songs with the drums beating:

 _I've got the reach and the teeth of a killin' machine,_

 _with a need to bleed you when the light goes green,_

 _best believe, I'm in a zone to be, from my_  
 _Yin to my Yang to my Yang Tze._  
 _Put a grin on my chin, come to me, 'cuz I'll win,_  
 _I'm one-of-a-kind and I'll bring death_  
 _to the place you're about to be:_  
 _another river of blood runnin' under my feet._  
 _Forged in a fire lit long ago, stand next to me,_  
 _you'll never stand alone._  
 _I'm last to leave, but the first to go,_  
 _Lord, make me dead before you make me old._  
 _I feed on the fear of the devil inside of the_  
 _enemy faces in my sights:_  
 _aim with the hand, fight with the mind,_  
 _kill with a heart like arctic ice_

 _I am a Soldier and I'm marching on,_  
 _I am a warrior and this is my song_

 _I bask in the glow of the rising war,_  
 _lay waste to the ground of an enemy shore,_  
 _wade through the blood spilled on the floor, and if_  
 _another one stands I'll kill some more._  
 _Ballistas in the breech and a fire in me,_  
 _like a torch thrown to oil, if_  
 _death don't bring you fear I swear_  
 _you'll fear these marching feet._  
 _Come to the nightmare, come to me,_  
 _deep down in the dark where the devil be,_  
 _in the maw with the jaws and the razor teeth,_  
 _where the brimstone burns and the angel weeps._  
 _Call to the gods if I cross your path and_  
 _my silhouette hangs like a body bag;_  
 _hope is a moment now long past,_  
 _the shadow of death is the one I cast._

 _I am a Soldier I'm marching on,_  
 _I am a warrior and this is my song_  
 _my eyes are steel and my gaze is long,_  
 _I am a warrior and this is my song_

 _Now I live lean and I mean to inflict the grief,_  
 _and the least of me's still out of your reach._  
 _The killing machine's gonna do the deed,_  
 _until the river runs dry and my last breath leaves._  
 _Chin in the air with a head held high,_  
 _I'll stand in the path of the enemy line._  
 _Feel no fear, know my pride:_  
 _for Godess and Country I'll end your life!_

 _I am a Soldier I'm marching on,_  
 _I am a warrior and this is my song_  
 _my eyes are steel and my gaze is long,_  
 _I am a warrior and this is my song_

 _We build, we fight, the end: you die. Move on._  
 _I am a warrior and this is my song_  
 _You can run, but you won't hide long,_  
 _I am a warrior and this is my song._

The soldiers cheered and Severa, Owain, and Inigo have enough of the soldiers. They got up and went straight to somewhere they can't be seen. They are now standing outside of the campsite with angry expressions. When they were told to ally with them, they were going to refuse but was convinced that they are the best chance to free their current masters.

"I can't believe we have to cooperate with these Daein scum. The same nation that killed our families and friends. Even Lucina died fighting them," Inigo form a fist, thinking back of his parents died under the feet of a traitor who had turned his back to Ylisse to join Daein.

"Einion, that bastard! Can't believe that instead of loving Lucina as a wife, he divorce her because of loyalty. Remember what he said to her?" Severa asks, pissed off as she remembers the time when her cousin, Lucina, was heart broken and cried almost everyday. Lucina took care of the baby and the country and yet was killed by her ex-husband because of loyalty.

"I'll never forget it. It was 'Loyalty or Death'. 'Daein or Ylisse'." Owain slams his fist to the ground, replied to his cousin.

"Is he even alive? We did escape him, did we not?" Severa asks and the other two sigh without an answer. Yes, they did escape him barely 400 years ago, but they have no idea that Einion is still alive and making his way towards Nohr along with Drayce and Nico. What are they planning to do is something that they will only do, nothing more.

* * *

 **The song that was in this chapter is called, 'The Warrior Song' with some edits from me. I make this song only to Daein because of how I made them.**

 **Mortal Kombat! haha if you don't know what a Kuei Ryu then read the glossary. It's there and I'm not going to repeat everything. Yes, it's a combination of the Lin Kuei and the Shari Ryu. I had them in my previous stories(Which I didn't put yet). Don't know what a Arcani is, then read the glossary.**

 **Kanna - Kamui and Azura**

 **Shigure - Kamui and Azura**

 **Siegbert - Xander and Hinoka**

 **Shinonome - Ryouma and Camilla**

 **Kisaragi - Takumi and Elise**

 **Foleo - Leo and Sakura**

 **Gurei(Grey) - Saizou and Charlotte(That support conversation was good)**

 **Matoi - Subaki and Luna/Severa**

 **Soleil - Lazward/Inigo and Hana(That support I like)**

 **Hisama - Hinata and Pieri (Just got into that support)**

 **Deere - Jacob and Rinkah**

 **Sophie - Silas and Setsuna(Kamui will be a wingman for Silas. Reason for them together? Sophie has a flexible body apparently, it kinda reveal in her support with Shinonome)**

 **Midoriko - Kaze and Felicia**

 **Kinu - Nishiki and Orochi**

 **Mitama - Asama and Elfie**

 **Syalla - Tsukuyomi and Mozume**

 **Ignis - Benoit and Belka**

 **Velour - Flannel and Nyx**

 **Lutz - Arthur and Flora(Fuck it! I'll just add Flora in this! haha dang I have to work on the custom support since everyone else are taken! haha I think I'll know how I could do this support.)**

 **Ophelia - Odin/Owain and Kagerou**

 **Eponine - Zero and Oboro**

 **? = I need help and it's to ask for reveiws**


	11. Chapter 10

**Let me list of the martial arts that was influence in this.**

 **Hoshidan martial arts are basically Japanese martial arts.**

 **Martial arts in Daein are mix of Muay Thai, Wrestling, Krav Maga(Kuei Ryu), Dragon Kung Fu(Kuei Ryu), Taekwondo, Sanshou, Judo, and Ninjutsu(Kuei Ryu).**

 **Note for the last chapter... I get it, it sucked and I swear. It's hard to describe the terrain of Fuuma with just watching Youtube videos. It's a forest, yeah, but how would I describe the traps without making it unrealistic? The traps in the chapter was like what the Vietcong did against the Southern Vietnam and the American troops. It will seem unrealistic if I just say, "Oh the pain is bearable". I mean, you just step on spikes that was hidden on the ground. Can't do that. That's why the last chapter was short.**

 **I have to make this announcement. The captain that chased after Lucius is named Jiro. He is introduced in the first chapter.**

 **Review Response:**

 **GuestWithIdeas: Kamui is starting kick ass, but there are a lot of people currently stronger than his last opponent. The reason why Kamui was having a hard time is because the terrain wasn't in his favor and that's why Kamui shouldn't go dragon all the time. It's not that I don't want to slow the story down or rush it. It's just like the chapter of Fuuma is too complex and hard to write about. The only thing I could describe is a wave of trees, but there are some that are too hard to write without making it unrealistic like survive after stepping in the spike trap. What do you mean an R &R chapter?**

 **Mockingjay 3.75: Well, I give you a flashback of the person who killed Lucina. Well, because someone ask for it but it's not a death of Lucina. It's a death of someone else.**

 **pinkdiamond4000:** **Is this really PinkDiamond4000? Oh well, doesn't matter. Alright, I'll present Soren in this. Ike, maybe later. I'll even do a character page for you.**

 **steve: *sigh* well, I didn't want to do a flashback. I'll give you Chrom's death scene...**

 **Chapter 10: Rainbow Sage**

 **Two Days Later, The Sea**

After a long and brutal victory over the arcani, Kamui leads his group to go onto a ship to sail to the Seven-Tier Tower. While on their way, they were supplied with food and men around 1,200 Hoshidan soldiers. To the Seven-Tier Tower, they must find a way to get the answers to the riddle Izana spoke of. As they got to the ship, Kauizo spoke of an uprising in Nohr and the first step is to have Lucius and Ryouma to invade the Kingdom. Kauizo also spoke of the arrest of the Nohrian Royal Family and their current status. Kamui was relieved to hear that they are most likely to be alive.

During the two days, Kamui was training hand to hand combat with Kaze who has believe that Kamui should know some of Hoshidan martial arts since he had trouble facing his opponent yesterday. Kaze taught him the importance of speed and discipline as well taught him how to fight effectively.

Felcia is on the deck, humming and prepare to grab the clothes that just got dry under the sun, "The weather is nice so it looks like the laundry has dried quickly! So..." Felicia grab a sheet, "the sheets are already completely dry!"

Felicia took the sheet and without warning, a strong wind was blowing to her direction and took the sheet off her hands, "Aaah! Suddenly the wind-! Please wait, Mr. Sheets!"

Felicia went to reach for the sheet desperately and trip over something, "Ahhh!" Felicia fell on her hands and look up to see a green-haired ninja, Kaze, appear to have the sheet on his hands.

Kaze look down at the maid with, "Felicia. Are you the owner of the laundry that got blown away?"

Felicia stood up and grab the sheet from the ninja, "Kaze! You got the sheets back!"

After Felicia grab the sheet out of Kaze's hand, she bows her head down repeatedly with a slight red on her face, "Thank you very much!"

"No need to thank me. I'm glad to be helpful."

Felicia looks at Kaze and smiles at him, "You really helped me out! It's thanks to you that my chores didn't end in failure."

Kaze raise an eyebrow and ask as he doesn't know what kind of maid will have any type of failure in what maids are trained to do, "Failure…?"

"Ah…" Felicia grabs her chin and explains her problem, "um… Even though I'm a maid, I'm terrible at housework. I always worry that I'm being a bother…"

Kaze closes his eyes and replies, "I see… That's it…"

Kaze opens his eyes and offers, "Well then, Felicia. If that's all right with you, I'll help."

Felicia blush and wave her left hand while her right holding under the sheet, "Eh? No, that's! I don't want to bother you!"

Kaze nodded and reply with a smile, "If that's the case, helping each other is part of being companions, isn't it. I want to be helpful to my comrades. That's why I have to help everyone."

Felicia blush became brighter as she is currently feeling embarrassed and comment Kaze's choice of words, "W-what's with you saying something so cool!"

Kaze offer, wishing to help her in every way that he can, "Well, I'll help dry the laundry."

Felicia wave her left hand and decline his offer, doesn't want to depend on anyone, "N-no… your timing is just as it's finished…"

Kaze sigh and replies in a calm tone, "I see. Well then, if you need anything I'll be there."

Kaze grab something, powder life substance and threw it to the ground. The substance isn't harmless as Felicia try to clear the dust of the substance away with her hand. The substance is like a mist and as it clears, Kaze is gone instantly.

Felicia's mouth was wide open in surprise, "Wow… he's gone in an instant…"

Felicia's smile came back and declare, "Kaze… As expected of one of Hoshido's ninjas… I- I won't stop trying my best!"

After that declaration, Felicia begins to resume her chores that she needs to do for Master Kamui. Well, the laundry she was doing actually belong to Kamui.

 **Meanwhile in the other room in the ship**

In a room where Rinkah is concentrating on her training. She was hitting the dummy with all she has until someone have interrupted her. "It's Rinkah. The daughter of the Fire tribe whose values solitude. Or so you were."

Rinkah turned her sweaty head and see that it was Jacob who was putting towels on the counter for those interested in training. It's a lot of towels and it appears that Rinkah is the only person training. Rinkah stops training for a bit and speaks with slight hostility, "….Begone if you have no business with me. You're an eyesore."

Jacob didn't take it lightly as he snapped at the warrior princess of the Fire Tribe, "Even if I don't have any shitty business with you, I am free to leave this damn place as I please. I don't fucking remember being dictated by you."

Even if Rinkah is keeping a serious face, she's currently amused of Jacob's choices of words as she is laughing her mind and insult the butler, "What a grand thing to be said by a pet dog…"

Jacob is about to explode and insulted back, "…Bitch, did you call me a pet dog?"

Rinkah's expression change when she was called a bitch and snap, "Excuse me? What are you gonna do if I did, bastard?"

Jacob sigh and cool down before he start some sort of a fight that he might not win as he replies, "Nothing. I have no time to deal with such a cruddy and shitty provocation."

Rinkah watch Jacob turn away and towards the door. Rinkah sigh and turn back to the dummy with a whisper, "Pussy."

* * *

 **Hoshido Camp**

Lucius is meditating in the open field outside the camp, relaxing and clearing his mind off the battlefield. Every moment of every day, he has grown stronger as he always spending his time as a warrior.

As he was meditating, he feels three individuals coming towards him as he senses someone challenged him. He stop his meditation and opens his eyes to see Luna, Odin, and Lazward looking at him with slight anger and seriousness.

"What is it you three want of me?" Lucius asks the three.

"Information, General Daein... We don't trust you and your Daein army. In history, I remember a Daein Prince married a daughter of the Exalt then divorce her before the destruction of the country of Ferox and the rulers of Plegia and Ylisse fell under his sword. What are you here for?" Lazward demanded, couldn't bring himself with the death of Lucina by the hands of Einion.

Lucius sigh and stood up, knowing what the grey haired dancer was speaking of, "You act if Prince Einion's actions were also of my own. I wasn't even born that time. I'm here to help the Hoshidans as they have helped me. And if you believe that I could give you three more answers then you must take it from me."

"Wow, your choices of words... It sounds exactly what Einion would say," Odin complemented and Lazward held his hands in front of Odin and Luna.

"I'll handle this.. A one on one duel as I almost defeat Prince Xander in a duel myself," Lazward spoke and remember how he became Xander's subordinate as he drew his silver sword.

Lucius unsheathe his vague katti and spoke, "This will keep the blood flowing."

"Talk is cheap!" Lazward shouts and with anger wasting his energy, he begin to charge at a warrior that he shouldn't be blaming.

Lucius watch as Lazward run closer and closer. The grey-hair dancer leap up in the air to prepare to strike at Lucius.

Lucius prepare for it and point his blade in the air then watch Lazward has now slash his sword down. Lucius block the attack then effortlessly swing his blade to shrug Lazward pass him. This has surprised Lazward greatly as he land behind Lucius feet away.

"Woah, this guy is no joke... He is strong," Lazward look back at Lucius who turn his attention to the Lazward.

"Was that your best? Not a single scratch on me," Lucius spoke then turn away and walk past Luna and Odin.

"Wait, who says you're done?" Luna hold her arm out.

Lucius swipe the arm away and reply," I said, you three aren't worth killing or my time. Perhaps we could duel some other time after this conflict is finished."

Lucius walk back to the camp and Odin and Luna turn their attention to Lazward who was on one knee and looking at his right hand. Odin and Luna walk to Lazward and look at him with concer, seeing what's wrong with him.

"Uhhh... he just shrugged me off. One hit and my right hand is somewhat numb. I wonder if this is the power of a General, imagine if he uses his full power on the King of Nohr," Lazward spoke as he had underestimated Lucius fighting ability. Sure, Lucius isn't as powerful as Einion or Nico as they faced in the Ylisse-Tellius War but Lucius is sure is stronger than Lazward thought, even stronger than Chrom and Robin, the past rulers of Ylisse and Lucina parents. Definitely stronger than Luna's parents, the past rulers of Plegia.

* * *

 **Hyrule**

Hee te lefa yaki ote amba eirerra oilathe ehleye cona eithe cotoe hallaoct hemiye gaceylus hima hollot ah luthtd

The song was sang in outside the camp where the King is face to face with his queen. His queen is wearing red robes and her hair is silver as the metal itself. Her voice is as beautiful and lovely as a Goddess. Her powers is what could rival with his even if the King was born with power but the Queen was born with the potential to rival with her husband. He was a royal, she was a fortune teller. He was a prince, she was a general. Now they are husband and wife for almost 600 years.

"That song... You sang it every one of our anniversary," Soren spoke with Micaiah who smiles gracefully at him. Soren is wearing the same armor as his father and is along with his wyvern and old friend, Hurricane who is taking a nap. Hurricane is a gigantic wyvern whose has broken the record for being the largest wyvern in history.

"Well, isn't this song you love hearing?" Micaiah never stops smiling at her husband who had been her best friend since she could remember.

"The first time I heard that song, my feelings for you was released from my heart. I was too stubborn to see," Soren remembered the first time he had loved Micaiah. It was during when Micaiah awakened the Goddess, Yune, before Ashera turned everyone into stone. What he never knew was Micaiah loved him since the Mad King's War when he along with Ashnard led a Daein army to sack Melior.

"Or was your mother the reason why you couldn't see those feelings? You know all she wanted was you to marry a noble woman," Micaiah tease and giggle at Soren who growled. That was true, Almedha had never see Micaiah as a perfect wife for Soren as she tried everything in her power to make sure they separate. It was a long separation until after the War against the Goddess and they have shared their first kiss. Almedha had understand and gave them her blessing before she returned to Goldoa during the time her and every Branded received their laguz powers.

Micaiah lean up to Soren and gives him a kiss him on the cheek before she whispers, "You know I love you."

As stubborn Soren is, he smiles after hearing it. He grips on Gurgurant tightly on his side and think of he could end the war with Hyrule as they have fought without suffering a defeat.

* * *

 **The Sea**

Kamui was heading towards the bathing room where he is to relax his mind and clean after that training with Kaze. His mind currently has been about his Nohrian siblings arrested and he couldn't stop thinking about. He has been stressing about a plan to save them throughout the day and decide to clear his mind by taking a hot bath.

As he got to where the bathing room or someone pointed where it was, he sees a door from each side. Kamui frowned as he look at both doors and whisper to himself, "You've got to be kidding me."

The two doors have no pictures of a man or a woman! The language is in Hoshidan, but Kamui don't even know what the symbols even mean. One symbol is obviously meaning man and another symbol means woman.

"Which one is for men? Is it here?" Kamui walk towards one door then back away, thinking that he might be walking towards a wrong one. A wrong one that may lead him into embarrassment throughout the whole ship if he walks into a women bathing room.

"Ok, it's the other door," Kamui turned to the other door and walk towards it. He's confident that the door he is walking towards is the men's bathing room. Or is it? Kamui grabs the door knob and turns it.

As he turns and pull the door, he could feel steam coming through the door.

Someone was bathing here? It seems like it as he tries to hear who's inside but no luck on it.

"Wait, is this?" Kamui slowly opens the door and peek though as he couldn't see anything through the steam.

Kamui opens the door wide open and enters through the door as he hears a song from a familiar voice. Kamui stood dumbfound as what he realize that...

HE ENTERED THE WRONG BATHING ROOM!

And the person he's walking in was Azura!

"Oh... this is... oh crap!" Kamui curses himself loudly as he smack himself in the head.

Azura stops singing and gasps that someone had enters during the middle of her bath time. Kamui panic when he hears Azura actually grab something from the floor, believing that it must be her blessed lance.

"W-who's there? Tell me, who are you?!" Azura's tone was scary, scary enough to put a fear into anyone's heart.

"Ah! Azura! I'm terribly sorry, it's me!" Kamui answers then hear the lance was drop to the ground as Kamui continues, "I-I'm very sorry! I didn't know my way... I'll just get out!"

"Wait outside, there's something we need to discuss," Azura's tone was calmer than earlier as she got out of her tub and prepare to dry herself and put her clothes on.

Kamui on the other hand, is outside with his hand covering over his eyes in embarrassment. He other hand was resting on the door. His mind was blown when he entered that door and curse himself for not entering the other door he was thinking of entering before the one he just walked into.

The door was knocked and Kamui backed away with his eyes uncovered. The door knob was turning and the door was about to open which is putting Kamui in pressure. The door opens and Kamui is shaking. Oh man, he has a lot of explaining to do.

"Ok, what is it that you walked into the women's bathing room?" Azura raises an eyebrow at Kamui. She doesn't look like she was angry at him, but her tone sounds like she is frustrated.

Kamui gulp and wave his left hand as he spoke in fear, "S-sorry, walking in on you was not what I intended. I was actually going to the men's but it's hard for me to read Hoshidan."

Azura close her eyes with a sigh and her frustration towards him is decreasing, "I don't know whetever I should forgive you or not. Perhaps you do need some lessons on the language."

"I suppose so."

"But..." Azura opens her eyes and shows a small smile at Kamui, "I suppose I shall forgive you."

Kamui sigh in relief and Azura's smile never left as she open her mouth to let out her words, "Come with me... It's been a while since we ever have a conversation."

Kamui gulp and his face is showing a slight shade of red. Kamui's body shakes a bit and stutter, "Go... go with you? To where?"

"Just come," Azura grab his hands with Kamui's and lead him. Kamui feels his body tense up and blood is beginning to rush up to his face. He is getting powered by the blue haired dancer as he was being lead to somewhere.

* * *

 **Dol Galdmar, Desert of Death**

Dol Galdmar, a dark fortress of sorcery and the castle of Guoliang. For the fashion of Dol Galdmar was such that it was built with a large tower in the center that was a dark secret in Tellius. The fortress was horrible place indeed, more like a prison. Feared for its cruel labor, extreme experiments, irrational ways, and isolated location. The fortress was built over a lake of lava and walls are steep as a hill. The tower is dark as a night and over the castle fortress is a sky of clouds of shadow where the sun will never rise. Slaves work and work with lashes of whip cracking on their back, shoulders, and chest.

Guoliang had arrived not too long ago as he stands in the throne room, standing to watch someone getting tortured. It was Jiro who was defeated by Lucius and was accompanying the two Daein centurions to escort them to Hyrule. The trueblade was tied to a rack torture device, a rectangular, usually wooden frame, slightly raised from the ground, with a roller at one or both ends. The victim's ankles are fastened to one roller and the wrists are chained to the other.

"Ahhhhh!" Endless torture and screams, the Hoshidan captain scream in agony pain. Not only his joints were threatening to break off but he was also burned with a heat of iron that was slightly dipped into the fireplace where a pot was holding molten liquid metal. Nobody knows that how long he's been captured for but the centurions that he was leading escaped.

Guoliang watches with his arms fold and spoke with patience running out, "This will be the last time I will ask. Where were you taking them?"

Jiro groan and didn't answer until hot boiling water was pour down on his body. Jiro scream in agony and spoke, "Ok! Ok! I'll talk!"

Guoliang order the soldiers to stop and listens, "I was leading them to the land of Hyrule!"

The soldiers of Daein look at each other and mutter among themselves.

"Hyrule?"

"That's where the King is. Why would a deserter go for the King?"

"They went for the King is to assassinate him in a night," Guoliang answers, lying to everyone in the room. Jiro had no idea why they needed to go to Hyrule and wishes he could argue but he couldn't as he had no idea why they needed to go to Hyrule anyway.

Everyone but Jiro believes Guoliang who shouts, "Go to Hyrule!"

A lot of Daein soldiers went on their wyverns who roared to the dark sky as Guoliang continues, "There is a price for their heads!"

* * *

 **The Sea**

"That is all I got to tell you," Azura finish giving Kamui a lesson to Kamui who finally understand Hoshidan.

"Azura, why are you so calm? After I walk into you?" Kamui asks, wondering why Azura's reaction isn't what he really had expected.

Azura sigh, "Do you have to bring that up? I said I forgive you for it and yet you sound worried. Is something troubling you?"

Kamui's face is showing slight of red. It would have been obvious for anyone what Kamui's feelings were if he would have love someone else but not Azura. Azura is clueless of what's going on with him.

"I don't know. It's really nothing. It's just I still feel guilty for walking in on you," Well, that's kinda true of what Kamui just said but not fully true.

"Don't worry about it," Azura put her hand on Kamui's, making him panic mentally and trying to step away as she begins to pull him.

Kamui won't budge and Azura plead to him, "Dance with me."

Kamui's blush begins to grow brighter. "Azura, I'm terrible in dancing!" Kamui protest and continues to make some effort to step away.

"I could help you," Azura manages to overpower Kamui and did pull him to her.

"I don't th-"

Kamui's lips were silent by Azura's finger.

Azura looks at his red crimson eyes with her golden eyes and asks, "Please?"

Still blushing, Kamui accepted and sigh as Azura begins to lead him into a dance, showing him the motions. Kamui's heart was beating faster than the steps and motions that he's being lead to. They were moving side to side and Azura spin around and draw herself closer. Azura's back was pressed against Kamui's front and Kamui let go one of her arms and pull her other arm, resulting Azura spin away while holding onto Kamui's hand.

"Now you're getting it," Azura spoke softly.

Kamui sigh and Azura draw closer to Kamui once again. After she drew herself close to Kamui, she begins to lead him to move in a circle.

It's beginning to get awkward for Kamui as they continue to move in a circle. Kamui's thought and heart are now in the same page, making Kamui to understand how he feels. Kamui has now realize that he has indeed fallen in love with the blue-haired dancer, the daughter of enemy of his father.

Kamui let go and the two broke apart, breaking the dance much to Azura's dismay.

"I'm sorry," Kamui apologize, "I forgot that I have to go to discuss something with Lucia and Vitallion."

That was a lie and Kamui had felt bad. Kamui didn't need to go somewhere nor does he need to discuss anything with Lucia or Vitallion. Kamui didn't need to do anything. The reason is because it has been awkward for him for a week and

Azura sighs and closes her eyes, "Al...alright, go as you wish."

After that, Kamui left the room with the door closed. Azura watched him with a single tear shed from her close eyes.

Azura opens her eyes and walk towards her bed. She fell on her knees and started to cry on her bed. Why would she be crying after Kamui have broke off from her? Is it rude that he did it or was it because she knew that he was lying?

No

It was Lucia's name that was mentioned. Azura have loved Kamui for a long time since they first met. It wasn't the time when they met in the fountain, it was actually 10 years ago in Nohr when Garon and Sumeragi talk a peace treaty a month before Sumeragi's death. She remembers that Kamui was energetic and outgoing while Azura was quiet and much of a loner, spending time with her mother, Shenmei. Kamui was the only person back then who will talk to her, listen to her, and play with her even if it was rough, she remembers it all.

Azura doesn't know if she should tell him or not. If she tells him, he might not share that kind of feeling for her in her view. What she doesn't know is that Kamui actually does feel the same but he too is afraid.

* * *

 **Day later, Seven-Tier Tower**

After the battle in a tower, they went to meet the Rainbow Sage and gain an ally name Asyura, a man from Kourga who used to serve as a Hoshidan ninja apparently and now he is a leader of a band of thieves. Asyura along with his thieves joined after hearing a news of the death of Kotarou. Another ally, Nyx, a dark mage join Kamui after witnessing his leadership to lead.

Kamui enters a room where he meets an elder in the tower. It was a man that Kamui has met earlier and was surprised when the elder man reveals himself to be the Rainbow Sage.

"Do you know anything about 'Meet the Dragon' and how it will help end the war?" Kamui asks, hoping that the Rainbow Sage will have the answer to his question.

The Rainbow Sage nodded his head and answers, "I must see your sword, Yato."

Kamui held out his sword and watch as the Rainbow Sage place his hand on it. Kamui watch as the Sage begin to transfer his power into the sword, turning into the Illusion form which displays a blue aura around it.

"Is this the Fire Emblem?" Kamui asks, wondering if that's what Izana and Fuuga said.

"Fire Emblem? It requires five divine weapons to be together. Your is one of them," the Sage replies and Kamui nod in understanding.

"And I am the Dragon you are searching for..." Kamui is shocked to hear that the man he was talking to is the Dragon that he is to meet.

"I was cursed to look like this long ago by a Prince with a sword of red aura. I used to serve the nation of Ylisse and Plegia, but I was defeated and banished to here by the same person who had cursed me. My power was weakened," the Sage continues.

"Who was this Prince?" Kamui asks out of curiosity.

"His name is Nico," the Sage answers.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Ruins are everywhere in the capital city of Ylisstol. Standing his ground, Chrom, wielding Falchion to defend his family such as his wife, Robin while his son, Morran, and his warrior daughter, Lucina left for Plegia.

Defending the palace against Einion, the ex-husband of Lucina, and the High Prince of Daein. Chrom and his wife continue to hold in the palace with their weapons and their elite fighters such as Frederick and Cherche who send their son Gerome to accompany Lucina along with Owain and Inigo.

The gates of the palace of Ylisstol was breached and Chrom and the Ylisse forces were ready until a volley of crossbow bolts, arrows, and spears were thrown at the Ylisse Royal Guards. Daein legionaries storm into the palace and begin to surround the remaining four. Robin shot Thoron against the Daein legionaries, killing some but not all that made contact with the magic. Chrom used his weapon to repel the forces of Daein with Frederick covering him. Cherche and Miverva fly around and attack from the air.

The fighting was short as Einion enters and unleash three rings of wind at Robin, Cherche, and Frederick. The rings will only hold depending on the resistance of the enemy and the magical power of the user. The rings got to the intended targets and trap them as Einion drew his sword, Galahad, a sword with a powerful blue aura. Einion wears black heavy armor made out of mithril, a helmet with a wyvern crest on top, a silky mask, and a purple silky cape with a red logo of a wyvern.

Einon points his sword at Chrom and spoke, "This is for Daein."

Chrom held his hand up and tries to talk, "Einion! Please, thi-"

Einion charge at Chrom andslash his sword, made contact with Chrom's Falchion and knock Chrom back. Chrom growls and watches Einion charges again with a slash. As Einion made contact with Falchion in a deadlock, Einion pushes Chrom back to the throne. Chrom realize that he cannot win a contest of strength against Einion.

Chrom went to break it off, but Einion threw Chrom's falchion off Chrom's hands. Einion grabs Chrom by the collar and lift him up from the ground then threw him behind to hit the palace wall.

Chrom groan in pain and got up on his feet. Einion got to Chrom and pointed his sword, "Speak your last words, Chrom! Ylisse shouldn't have intervened in Daein conflicts."

"Einion, look, if you do this now, Lucina will never forgive you and will deny your child to be in your custody," Chrom spoke and Einion didn't appear to listen as Einion rised his sword up to ready the final blow. Robin and Frederick scream, "Chrom! NO!"

Einion was going to strike, but Priam interfered as he put his sword in front and said, "This is not justice, Einion. If you kill him then Ylisse will definitely rise again against Daein. But if we interrogate and imprison him along with the others."

Priam is a grandfather of Lucia and he is a brother in law to Einion. Priam is wearing a Praven Vanguard outfit and wield a golden sword with shiny gems over.

Einion growls and threw Priam's sword out of the way and declared, "The crimes Ylisse, Plegia, and Ferox commit against us made it impossible to mend! To mend it, there could only be blood for blood!"

With that, Einion slew Chrom under his feet. Robin was devasted, Frederick gasp and tries to break out of the bondage. Cherche is motionless while Miverva struggle to be free.

* * *

 **I'm planning to add 4 OC children. All 4 are going to be females and they will be the daughters of the 4 female Royal Families. So yes, Hinoka, Camilla, Sakura, and Elise will have a daughter.**

 **I will have a character description up soon.**

 **Should I make a male twim of Kanna?**

 **Kanna - Kamui and Azura**

 **Shigure - Kamui and Azura**

 **Siegbert - Xander and Hinoka**

 **Shinonome - Ryouma and Camilla**

 **Kisaragi - Takumi and Elise**

 **Foleo - Leo and Sakura**

 **Gurei(Grey) - Saizou and Charlotte(That support conversation was good)**

 **Matoi - Subaki and Luna/Severa**

 **Soleil - Lazward/Inigo and Hana(That support I like)**

 **Hisama - Hinata and Pieri (Just got into that support)**

 **Deere - Jacob and Rinkah**

 **Sophie - Silas and Setsuna(Kamui will be a wingman for Silas. Reason for them together? Sophie has a flexible body apparently, it kinda reveal in her support with Shinonome)**

 **Midoriko - Kaze and Felicia**

 **Kinu - Nishiki and Orochi**

 **Mitama - Asama and Elfie**

 **Syalla - Tsukuyomi and Mozume**

 **Ignis - Benoit and Belka**

 **Velour - Flannel and Nyx**

 **Lutz - Arthur and Flora(Fuck it! I'll just add Flora in this! haha dang I have to work on the custom support since everyone else are taken! haha I think I'll know how I could do this support.)**

 **Ophelia - Odin/Owain and Kagerou**

 **Eponine - Zero and Oboro**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm going to end the Nohr thing quickly and go to the Invisible Kingdom and Daein Empire. I rewatch the entire playthrough of Hoshido and Nohr and I don't think I want to continue with the war against Nohr.**

 **I'm going to name every Daein Captain that came with Lucius. Ranking from Best to Worst:**

 **Vitallion**

 **Julius**

 **Septimius**

 **Commodus**

 **Basillius**

 **Scipirun**

 **Review Response:**

 **GuestWithIdeas (Guest) : :) lol. It's a one-time thing, I'm not going to repeat it with the other way around. It was actually in their S-support for Invisible Kingdom which is why I did it. Severa, Inigo, and Owain survive through Time Travel actually, but they end up in the future. The dragon ability thing. Yeah, I know that part and I would do it, but the question is, 'How will I write it?'**

 **AXL999 : I'm keeping her. I'm asking if I should do a Male twin.**

 **Mystogan62 : I might as well do it ;).**

 **deeznutz(Guest) : HA! GOT EM! haha but seriously, yes, Chrom is dead which means both Robins are dead. Thanks though.**

 **willy(Guest) : Good to know and yes, Einion and Nico are from my Awakening fanfic and the other person that accompanying them is from my Hyrule Warriors fanfic. Who will win between Nico and Tiberius? Duel wise? Nico is better in combat then and now due to his age and experience. War wise? If you read my Awakening fanfic, Nico's forces were more diverse and I think probably more in number. Tiberius on the other hand, you'll see. I probably made Tiberius worse slightly weaker than what Nico pulled in my Awakening story. But the match between the two? Nico is the victor, not much contest.**

 **Chapter 11: Hawk Meets the Dragon**

 **Chevalier, Three Nights later**

Kamui and the others got to the Principality of Chevalier, a town where Hoshidans and Nohrians used to live together until the Nohr invaded the town. There, Kamui and his group have united with Ryouma and Lucius who brought allies with them like Clear of the Ice Tribe village and Flannel along with his Garou brethren to aid to fight the Nohrians. They have also defeated the Nohrian force at the border wall before they recruited Charlotte and Benoit.

In a tent, Ryouma called a war council to plan for the siege of the Nohrian Capital and end the war. People who are present in this war council are Ryouma, Hinoka, Takumi, Lucius, all 6 Daein captains, Kamui, Lucia, Clear, Crimson, and almost every one of Kamui's group. The plan and strategy right now is to march to the capital and end the war against Garon and those who are loyal to him.

After the war council, Kamui walks out of the town alone. He begins to think of hisNohrian siblings as he walks out of town. What can he do to save them? Kamui grips his Yato tightly, "Xander... Camilla...Leo... Elise..." Kamui closes his eyes and opens them again as he spotted the same hooded man that had healed him approaching a dead forest nearby.

Kamui begins to look closer, watching the hooded man stop and reveal something behind him. Are those wings?

Kamui examines closely and... those are wings! He couldn't tell what color are those wings nor could he describe what kind of bird is he. He had studied the different laguz tribes when he was younger but...

Wait

The man started singing,

imisanakikeganonawot

 **(Endless grief and sorrow)**

orokokumorodametemotowikot

 **(Hearts slumbering again)**

uaerufetotetiarahowimay

 **(Stars frozen in their place:)**

odihciuomami

 **(Darkness envelopes the land)**

ikemazasanoyuosasumezak

 **(But in the spilling of blood)**

otegakomoukuyirutsuinuzimadat

 **(** **a hope still glimmers dim)**

usawurufimimeokonotihonak

 **(in a reflection in the water)**

uremishikadesoyiruketedikasibuy

 **(In a whisper in the wind)**

etitomikuuyami

 **(Gather your courage)**

uamarosawasabutikotemisamiorokok

 **(It will break the bonds of night)**

uamaros

 **(Take wing,** **and dance upon the sky)**

uamaros

 **(Take wing, and dance upon the sky)**

The man sang beautifully and finally it gave Kamui the answer that the man is actually a Heron laguz. He was amazed of the man's song and watch as the dead forest begins to restore to its former beauty that was taken away years ago. Golden light touches the trees and branches, helping it grow leaves within seconds. He remembers that Nohr couldn't produce vegetation so why hasn't this man help Nohr to do it?

Kamui has always admired the Heron Tribes due to their peaceful nature and their songs that create powerful spells, not to hinder enemies but to heal. Such power that Kamui wish that he could have.

"Come," the man spoke, "I'm not here to harm nor will I hinder thy thee."

Kamui was shocked that he has been spotted and walk to the hooded man who turns to him with the hood slide off his head. The man looks young, skinny built with green eyes and black dark long hair.

"Kamui... Prince of Touma and the son of a dragon," Kamui became more surprised as the man knew of his heritage.

"Yes... and you are if I may ask?"

"My name? You studied Tellius but yet you don't remember a Heron with black wings who holds tremendous power used for both order and chaos." The man reply calmly and Kamui tries to remember.

"A Heron with black wings... holds tremendous power used for both order and chaos." Kamui places a hand onto his chin as he continues to think.

"Wait!" Kamui believes that he got the answer then ask, "Are you... Lehran?"

The man chuckles at Kamui who took the laugh as a 'yes', "Good thinking, you sure have studied a lot when you were younger."

"But... I don't understand. Your song... Nohr suffered and yet-"

"I cannot sing my song every day while a tyrant rules over these lands... This land used to be under the light but was now covered in darkness," Lehran interrupted Kamui who nodded his head.

"You wish to know what your older brother meant of bringing the light to push out the darkness that cover these lands. That is the reason why Nohr invades Hoshido. Nohr wasn't always covered in darkness because of the dragon they worship but the dragon that portray as both the Dark Dragon of Nohr and the Light Dragon of Hoshido," Lehran answers, resulting Kamui to raise his eyebrows.

"You're confused, aren't you?" Kamui nodded as Lehran continues, "Are you not aware that you can not deny that you are the son of the dragon, Hydra? Hydra was the Dark Dragon of Nohr and the Light Dragon of Hoshido. He could influence people's hearts, but he can not force a strong soul to do his bidding which is why your mother, Mikoto was killed. Not only was she killed but he had Sumeragi killed and he made a deal with someone to have King Garon killed before he had Sumeragi killed."

Kamui gasp and speak softly, "Wait... you don't mean..."

"The man who kidnapped you was not Garon at all... The man who kidnapped you was a demon in service of your father." Lehran answers and held up his golden staff in front of Kamui.

"You are eager to save your Nohrian siblings, aren't you?" Kamui nodded and Lehran smiles as he continues, "There is a plan for their execution in two days once you get to the palace."

Kamui eyes widened, "On-Once we get there? But-but-"

"It's a trap, set by the monster, in order to break you... but I could help..." Lehran smiles never left after what his words.

"You will help me?" Kamui asks and Lehran press his staff to the ground, resulting Kamui to change his outfit to a Nohrian soldier. Kamui looks at himself as Lehran answers, "I will give you temporary help on this. I will teleport you to the capital and help you get to your siblings. You only have 30 minutes to rescue them before your outfit will turn back to what it was before."

"Ok, but how will I get back here if I have soldiers behind my tail?" Kamui asks.

"I will watch out for you, don't worry of it," Lehran answers and ask, "Are you ready?"

Kamui nodded and Lehran hit his staff to the ground and a bright light begins to surround Kamui.

* * *

 **Krakenburg**

Kamui finally teleported in the capital of Nohr. Buildings and houses are as beautiful as Hoshido's except the sun rarely rises or doesn't rise at all. The only way to get light is to light up torches or make a camp fire. The capital was always filled with people, crowding in the marketplace for food and supplies to take care of their families. The walls are steep and high.

Where Kamui was teleported was in the empty armory where weapons and armor was made. There, he sees Xander's sword, Siegfried, which means that he must be in the royal armory which is near the palace, but it will take a long time of trying to find his siblings. Kamui looks around and also see Leo's Brunhilde, a tome that only unleash its power but absorbing he power from the tome.

Kamui took the two weapons and put the tome under his armor as he put the sword on his side. Kamui also took a Aurgelmir and put it behind him.

After he did that, he walk out of the armory and saw two generals were guarding the armory. Kamui panicked as they turn to Kamui and one general asks, "Where did you come from? We were sure that no soldier entered."

"Oh? I... uh" Kamui try to think of something that might be able to convince the two then spoke, "I was napping in there, guarding inside."

Dammit! Why did Lehran have to teleport Kamui in a situation where he might get caught?

The generals are not convinced so the other asks, "What is the code of honor?"

Kamui smacks himself mentally, knowing that he shouldn't have tried that excuse as he begins to rub his neck, "Oh, I...uh..."

Kamui notices that nobody else were around as he used his free arm to draw Yato and at once, swing in a circle, kill the guards without letting one make a sound. Kamui sheathes Yato then drag the two generals into the armory, knowing that he might give himself away if he leaves the two generals alone outside.

The problem of that is, it won't do anything due to the blood stains on the ground and on the wall of the armory.

After Kamui drag the two guards into the armory, he makes his way towards the prison tower which is not too far away.

He walk towards the tower and the guard held out his hand, "What is it?"

Kamui clear his throat and begin to change his voice to a deep funny voice, "The King orders me to go and interrogate our prisoners."

The guard looks confused, "I didn't know King Garon order anyone to come. I'm sure you have been mistaken..."

"This is the tower holding his children, is it not?" Kamui asks, making sure if Xander and the others were being held.

"Yes... and the King order you to interrogate them? I don't think I should-"

"Or maybe I could go back and tell King Garon that you refuse to allow me in," Kamui smirk under the mask of clothing.

The guard begins to sweat and spoke, "Ok! I'll let you in."

Kamui watch as the guard unlock the tower door and allow Kamui to enter.

As Kamui entered, he begins to walk around and search throughout the tower. It's been a long search and until he got to the top, he sees 4 prison guards, lightly armored but armed.

Kamui went up to the guards who look at him and prepare their weapons, "Code of honor."

Kamui didn't know what it is so he drew Yato and finish off the four guards in a matter of seconds. The training he received did really paid off. It made him quicker, stronger, and better skilled in close combat.

After he slays his opponents, he went to one of the doors and see his Nohrian siblings inside, sitting down beside the walls. Kamui look around the guards for the key and found it on one of the guard's side. Kamui took it and open the prison door.

The Nohrian siblings look at Kamui who hands their weapons to them. Xander was the first to speak, "What are you doing?"

"Saving you four," Kamui replied, continue to speak in unfamiliar voice as he manages to lead his siblings out of the tower.

"Why are you-"

"Betraying the King? I'll answer everything later," Kamui interrupted Camilla who continues to follow Kamui.

As they got through the exit, Kamui quickly kill the prison guard outside with a quick draw of his sword then tell his siblings to quickly grab their horses and Camilla to get her wyvern.

After his siblings got their mounts ready, Kamui begin to lead them out but was stop by a voice, "Intruders!"

"Shit!" Kamui curse quietly and more and more Nohrian troops begin to report to the alarming Nohrian soldier. They surround Kamui and the others with their lances pointed at them.

"This isn't good," Camilla spoke, wishing that she sees Kamui again. Well, she is seeing Kamui right now in disguise, not just appearance but his voice.

The siblings stand together with their weapons on the ready.

"Drop your weapons!" a soldier shouts.

"Surrender!" another shouts.

Kamui and the others hold their ground.

Garon appears outside of the palace door, holding his axe and point at Kamui and said, "You can't get enough of them, can you Kamui?"

The Nohrian siblings gasp and look at Kamui with wide eyes. Kamui growl and his outfit begin to fade which means 30 minutes has been up.

Xander and Elise gasp as Kamui begin to reveal himself. Leo watch with surprise and Camilla watch with tear as she is happy to see Kamui again.

"How did you know I was here?" Kamui asks.

Garon smirk and shout, "Execute them!"

Nohrian archers begin to ready their bows and the Nohrian soldiers continue to point their lances at them. Kamui and the others look around to see that there is no way they could escape.

Xander rode his horse in front of Kamui and spoke, "You must escape without us."

Kamui look at Xander, "Xander..."

"Go with Camilla and fly away from here... You, Elise, and Leo go while I cover you," Xander reply, resulting Kamui to refuse by standing next to Xander.

"I refuse... if we stand together, we die together!" Kamui replies. Xander look at Kamui and nodded. Camilla smiles while holding her axe, Elise and Leo prepare their magics.

"So be it! Fire!" Garon shouted and the archers begin to fire at Kamui and the Nohrian siblings.

Closer and closer, the arrows travel in fast speed.

Kamui and his siblings were sure to die but at the last second, a light got them and make them disappear. The arrows went through the light and hit the ground, didn't hit anyone in particular.

* * *

 **Back outside of Chevalier**

Kamui reappeared with his Nohrian siblings with panting for air. Kamui stood up then what appear to him was a Prince of the fiery sword, Guoliang, who stood in front of him. The left eye of the prince shows a hint of anger and frustration. Kamui went to draw his sword, but Guoliang shock him with a wave of lightning which threw Kamui back.

"Kamui!" Xander stood and unsheathe Siegfried while Camilla got her axe and Leo prepare to attack with his tome. Guoliang turns his attention to Nohrian siblings and unleashes a powerful magic of dark lighting, Gespenst, coming from the sky to attack the siblings.

"Ahhh!" Xander shouts as the lightning hits him and fell to his knee with his sword to the ground. Camilla drop her axe and fell from her wyvern and Leo fell from his horse. Elise screams and cry in pain.

Kamui clenches his fist as he just witnessed his Nohrian siblings getting hurt. His blood begins to rush and Guoliang spoke, "Do you honestly think I will allow you to go back to unite the two Kingdom together against my father or me? What kind of a foolish man will I be if I allow it to happen? I should have killed you back in that castle when I had the chance."

Kamui stood up and grab his dragonstone to transform into his dragon form. The anger of the water dragon shown and heard with a roar which doesn't affect Guoliang. Why doesn't it affect Guoliang which Xander wonders. Why is it is because Guoliang also has the blood of the dragon, a Black Dragon.

Kamui leaps and went to attack Guoliang who prepare to defend himself. Guoliang held his right arm which appears to have his hilt at the ready as the blade of flame appeared. Guoliang swings his weapon, unleashes a wave of fire at Kamui that causes Kamui a lot of pain. Kamui fell down from the sky and revert back to his humanoid form.

"Kamui!" Xander tries to get up, but he still feels too hurt to get on his feet as Guoliang walks towards Kamui. Camilla and Elise watch in horror as the Daein Prince continues to advance to Kamui. Leo tries to push himself from the ground, but he too is also paralysed.

"You disappoint me... Perhaps, I shall end your life right now just like I ended that King of Nohr 10 years ago," Kamui eyes widened as he just heard what Guoliang just said. Guoliang killed Garon? So Guoliang was the reason why Kamui was captured. The Nohrian siblings can't believe what they just heard either.

"You seem surprised. Yes, I was the one who killed King Garon of Nohr. I was responsible for your kidnapping," Guoliang confirmed that he was the one that indeed murder Garon as he held his arm out and a wave of lightning begin to be absorbed to his hand. "Prepare to join him in the afterlife as I will end it after Lucius is dead."

Kamui growls and closes his eyes, preparing the die until Guoliang gasp in pain. Kamui opens his eyes to see a golden lance just struck him at the chest. Guoliang growls as he pulls the blessed lance like it did nothing. Kamui looks back to see Azura was the one who threw the lance then back at Guoliang whose left eye continue to show the same anger, "You'll pay for this."

Kamui's heart was beating with blood intensifies as he watches Guoliang turn his attention to Azura and prepare to fire the same spell that he was going to fire at Kamui. The spell was a Rexbolt as a large and powerful thunder magic travel in a speed of light.

"No!" Kamui stood up and backflip between the fire and Azura. Kamui took the hit and felt a electrocuted pain within his body as it absorbs the power, refusing to let it pass through. Kamui scream in agony as Guoliang begin to add more power to his spell.

"Fool, you allow yourself to die for her. Farewell," Guoliang spoke and went to empower his magic until he heard a screech. The magic that Guoliang unleashed disappeared and Kamui absorbed it all and fell back. Azura caught him and fell with him with her heart tearing up and her tears were shedding from her eyes.

"What?!" Guoliang looks up to the dark sky and sees a large blue hawk coming down straight at Guoliang with talons ready for the grab. Guoliang quickly held his sword up and engage the hawk who grab the flame sword with its talons. Guoliang seems surprised that his sword had no effect on the hawk laguz as the only one person with the resistance to withstand it is... "General Lucius..."

It was Lucius who push Guoliang away then revert back to his beorc form. Guoliang narrows his eye and spoke, "Why show yourself, General Lucius? Why did you transform back? Is it possible that you fear fighting me in my laguz form?"

"Oh, I don't fear you, Prince Guoliang. I wanted to show my presence and finish you, but perhaps I believe that you will have no choice but to retreat." Lucius answers with a smirk which Guoliang doesn't understand why.

"What do you mean?" Guoliang asks.

"You believe that you will win by yourself?" Guoliang finally knew what Lucius meant as Lucius raised his hands up and shouted, "Now!"

The Hoshidan, Daein, and the Rebel Army appear before Guoliang. Guoliang growls at them, mostly at Ryouma who appears to be in front of the army then back at Lucius.

"I see now..."

"Heh, you were kind enough to break off your engagement with my niece. Now, I'm being kind to allow you to retreat," Lucius replies.

"Understood. I shall accept your kindness. We will meet again and we shall see who's the better warrior between the two of us," Guoliang says with his the flame disappeared from his hilt. Guoliang closes his eyes and large wings appear from his back, nails turn into claws and his body has turns into scales. His body grew up about 50 feet tall and his aura turned even more dreaded. He has revealed his laguz form and what hasn't changed was his right eyes is still scarred.

Everyone excluding Lucius and Lucia stutters in fear as Guoliang let out a roar that surpassed Grima's. The roar also unleashes a spark of black flames of death and his wings flap like a hurricane. His teeth are sharp as swords and his claws are spears. Those traits has passed down from generation to generation, meaning there are others with similar traits that he has. Guoliang flew up to the sky and away from the army, ready to disappear in the darkness of the night.

Lucius narrow his eyes and spoke quietly, "We shall see. Careful whom you challenge you stubborn lizard because I believe I still surpass you."

He believes it, but he doesn't really know if he could beat him as easily as he did before while in Daein. Lucius could be cocky but little did he know was Guoliang have gotten a lot stronger compared to last time they faced each other in a friendly duel back in Daein.

"Such power... terrifying," Ryouma spoke with a surprise.

"Yes," Lucia jump in, "Guoliang is known as the 'Necromancer of Dol Galmar' and 'Hell Swordsman' due to his skill with the sword and his rule over the magic in his lair."

"Dol Galmar?" Ryouma has never heard of that fortress before. None of the Hoshidan or Nohrian royals ever heard of it before.

"Kamui!" Xander rushed to Kamui who is held by Azura. Azura is looking down, weeping, begging in her mind for Kamui not to die. Camilla followed Xander and grab Kamui from Azura. Camilla grip Kamui tightly and shake him a little, "Kamui! No! No! You can't die! My baby brother just can't die! Wah!"

"Onee-chan!" Elise look over Kamui with Leo closes his eyes with a tear

Camilla is crying as she pulls Kamui to a very tight hug. The Hoshidan siblings watch and allow the Nohrian siblings to weep for Kamui as they too were heart broken of what happened.

"Let go of him," Lucius spoke and the Nohrian siblings look at Lucius. Camilla held Kamui tightly, refusing to let Kamui go, shaking her head with tears.

"No... I will not let him go. Please, don't make me let him go!" Camilla cried and Lucius sigh. Lucius approach Camilla and spoke, "Then forgive me for doing this."

Camilla looks at Lucius who forcefully grab Kamui back armor and tug him away and off from Camilla. Camilla eyes widen of his witness of the strength she just witness and cried, "What are you going to do with him?"

"He needs rest, but first, he needs to be examined," Lucius replied, still taking Kamui back.

"Then I'm going with him," Camilla declared as she begin to follow.

Lucius turned quickly and reply, "No, you will not."

"What? Why? How would I protect that child?" Camilla asks. Ryouma raise an eyebrow, not even 10 years he had ever seen Camilla like this. Well, maybe he never paid any attention to her 10 years ago when Sumeragi took him and all his siblings to play with the Nohrian royal children. Camilla was kinda a shy girl back then, she never approach anyone to protect before.

Maybe when the war started and Kamui went to Nohr, Camilla must have cling to the new sibling and protect him all his life. Back then, the Hoshidan siblings excluding Sakura were very outgoing while the Nohrian siblings excluding Elise were the shy ones.

"You will be able to see him if I say it's ok with visits. But, now is not the time and that's final," Lucius conclude and turn away to take Kamui to the healing tent.

"But-" Camilla tries to run over but Ryouma stop her with his arm extend out in front of her and reply, "It's not worth trying."

"Ryouma..." This has been the first time they ever spoke a single word. Camilla watches Lucius continues to take Kamui away and sigh in defeat.

 **5 hours later**

Azura walk towards the tent where Kamui is resting. It is guarded by two Praven Holy Lancers, armed with Wishblades and large round shields. Lucius told everyone that Kamui is still alive and barely escape death. If Guoliang have powered up his magic then Kamui would have died. It was an exciting news for everyone even if they know Kamui will not be fighting as they plan to march towards the Capital, but they must go through the Daemon Fall.

Azura walk to the tent and spoke, "I'm here to visit him. There is something I need to say."

The Holy Lancer parted their lances and spoke, "Enter."

Azura went into the tent and see Kamui resting on his side, sleeping and facing away from her.

Azura sigh and spoke, "I know you cannot hear me right now, but thank you for saving my life. I wish it was I who suffered those injuries with you still standing. I..." Azura begins to shed a tear, "wouldn't bear to live if I allow him kill you. I have loved you since the first we met... well, I had a crush on you. Not during our meeting at the fountain but our first meeting in Nohr 10 years ago. I had never forgot anything about you during our capture. But this is not the reason I came to visit. The reason I came in is because I came to realize that I feeled spoiled with your kindness... I love you all this time and talking to you was an excuse that I told myself. I was going to tell you how I felt but I was too scared to tell you. If only I have the strength and courage to tell you, only to feel either rejection or loved."

Azura makes her way towards the sleeping Kamui and leans down. Down slowly, and close her lips together towards Kamui.

Her eyes were shut with a part of her wanting to pull away and the rest of her want to do it. She plants and press a kiss to his cheeks softly and lovingly with an embarrassing feeling inside as blood begins to burn up her cheeks. The kiss lasted for 2 seconds before Azura pulls away and walk quickly towards the door with her cheeks still burning up, asking herself mentally, "Is it worth it?".

Kamui on the other hand, begin to form a smile.

Wait... Smile? Wasn't Kamui suppose to be sleeping?

Kamui smiles vaguely towards the wall, opposite side of where Azura exited. He feels his heart pumping and his mind is processing information of what he just heard, not thinking of the injuries he hold on him.

* * *

 **Plegia Capital, Flashback**

"Stand back! I'll handle this!" Randy shouted with his Levin sword in the ready as the last stand of facing with the anger and grief. Grief that both his sister and brother-in-law are killed in battle but what's more devastating was the death of his wife, Cordelia. How did she die? She insist on leading the Plegian army to face against Einion but was defeated and executed by the wrath of the Daein Prince.

Standing alongside with him are his daughters, Severa and Morgan, his niece and nephews, Lucina, Owain, and Morran, along with Gerome, and Inigo. Every one of them determined to fight, wishing to end the war here and now.

The palace door breached and Randy grab his tome, Thoron, and begin charging his magic, "My old friend... Your actions are monstrous and savage. Prepare to face justice of Plegia. Thoron!"

Randy fired Thoron at Einion who have just entered through the door. Einion holds his hand out in order to block Thorin, absorbing the power of the magic to him, empowering him with the power even if it's supposed to be his weakness.

Randy drop his tome, stopping his magic and readied his Levin sword.

"Our conflict ends here and today," Einion unsheathe Galahad, "King of Plegia."

Einion let out a roar of the dragon at Randy and begin to walk towards Randy who charges back at Einion.

Einion swings his sword down at Randy who jump to the side and went to attack the face. Einion pulls his head away at the last second, only to get a small scratch on his helmet, as he give a crushing roundhouse kick at Randy as he turned his face away from Randy's attack.

Randy went back flying by feets and roll back up. Einion leaps forward and went for the kill with his sword swing down. Randy hold his Levin sword up to block the attack.

When the two swords connect, Randy's weapon ends up shattering in pieces but it manage to stop Einion's killing blow by mere seconds. Einion thought of another way to kill Randy by pull his free arm back and went for a punch to the gut.

"Argh!" Randy felt a four spikes stabbed his body. The spikes on Einion's gauntlet are deep into Randy, through his stomach.

"Daddy!" Severa and Morgan cried.

"Uncle!" Lucina, Owain, and Morran cried.

Inigo and Gerome look away as Einion rise Randy up to the air, carrying him with just the arm that is still holding Randy with the spikes. Randy groans in pain as Einion spoke, "Take one last look at Plegia, Randy. Your vision of a mighty nation has fallen because of your ignorance of my warning of jumping into our conflict with Ferox. Now, blood for blood. There are more to pay the debt."

Randy continues to groan and Einion threw Randy back to the throne of Plegia then prepare to make his way towards Randy but was blocked by Lucina who holds Falchion at Einion.

Einion narrows his eyes at his ex-wife and spoke, "You challenge me, Lucina? I could spare you with a choice of 'Life or death'. 'Daein or Ylisse'."

"I chose Ylisse, Einion. Why must you do this?" Lucina cried and lunge at Einion.

Einion moves out of the way and growl as Lucina slash at Einion. Einion block Lucina's attack then see Severa, Inigo, and Owain jump in with their swords. Gerome is up in the skies with his axe and his wyvern. Morgan and Morran charge up Thoron. Einion broke off his engagement with Lucina's sword and went to swing Galahad to knock Owain off balance then find Inigo and Severa coming at him at the same time.

Einion grab Inigo's sword arm and use his sword to block Severa. Einion lift his right leg and went to kick both of them which Severa was pushed back. Einion carry Inigo and effortlessly throw Inigo at the incoming Gerome who fell off his wyvern who continues to fly against Einion but was intercepted by Urgost, Einion's wyvern and considered a giant in Ylisse standards and 3 times bigger than Gerome's wyvern.

Urgost grip Gerome's wyvern by the neck and broke the spinal cord. Gerome scream in anger and begin charging at Einion with his silver axe. Lucina held her hand out, "No!"

Gerome smashes his axe at Einion who block the attack. Gerome begin to shed tears from his eyes that are covered by his mask, "You took everything! My parents and my best friend!"

Einion growl and reply, "Blame your rulers for their downfall."

Einion pulls his sword back, making Gerome to fall forward with his momentum. Einion put his sword up and stab Gerome, ending his life.

"No!" Severa screams then Morgan and Morran fire thoron at Einion.

As thoron hit Einion, everyone thought it was over since it was double the power of Randy's thoron but they were wrong as Einion's has absorb the hit, not just by himself but his sword as well. Galahad was glowing blue and Einion spoke, "I will not harm the little ones but I will not let them interfere!"

Einion smashes Galahad to the ground to unleash Morgan and Morran's magic back at them, paralyzing them from fighting, making them unconscious.

"Morgan!' Severa cried.

"Morran!" Lucina cried for her brother then back at Einion.

"What's next? Our son that is not even a year old?" Lucina charge with great rage within and tries to hit Einion. Einion continues to block her speedy attacks then grab her sword hand and lift her up.

"Blood for blood. Now the debts have been paid with your death. I am sorry this has come with this," Einion spoke quietly then lunge Galahad through Lucina, killing her with blood surrounding his blade.

"Lucina!" Everyone cried as Einion place his left arm around her and place her gently to the ground.

Einion slowly pulls Galahad out of Lucina and whisper, "What a sad story it is between us. Only if we find a better solution towards our broken marriage like you should have chosen Daein. I will let our son and your brother live by the way."

"Monster!" Inigo charge along with Owain and Severa. Einion readied his sword and watch the three get closer and closer. When the three got close enough, Einion swings, hitting Severa sword, causing her to move towards the direction where Einion sent her to.

Inigo lunges his sword at Einion who sidesteps and back fist Inigo in the face, leaving four scratch marks on his face, somewhat deep, making blood rush out of his face. The hit also sent him back by feet.

Owain went for the legs, but Einion leap up and slash his sword down. Owain manages to block the attack but was forced down on one knee, struggling to counter Einion. Einion landed and launch a kick at Owain, forcing Owain to hit the ground. Einion holds his hand out and cover Owain with ball of ice then use tornado to throw the ice to the wall, shattering it and give Owain several stratches.

"Stop, Severa! There is no way you could beat him! Escape with your lives!" Randy shouts while holding onto his wound.

"But-!"Severa went to argue.

"Now! Stand down!" Randy shouted and Severa, Inigo, and Owain stop as they watch Einion walk towards Randy and spoke, "Now, prepare to pay your debt."

Einion raised his blade to the air and spoke, "Do not worry, I will leave Morgan and Morran alive. I promise you that. Farewell."

Randy grin and Einion throw his sword down, ending the rule of Randy, the famous tactician of Ylisse under Chrom. Randy, the King of Plegia and the former vessel of Grima.

"No!" Severa cried as her father fell to his side, blood gushing out of his body and begin flooding around the throne. Einion turn to the three and spoke, "You three are not worth living. All I know is you three will be uprising against me if I let you three live."

* * *

 **Robin(Female):**

 **Build: 3**

 **Face: 1**

 **Hair: 5**

 **Hair Color: 1**

 **Randy(Male):**

 **Build: 3**

 **Face: 5**

 **Hair: 1**

 **Hair Color: 1**


	13. Chapter 12

Note:

Before you could flame me or anything about what I'm putting like 'Feral Rider' since that was first introduced in **Mockingjay 3.75** fire emblem fate fanfic. Well, tell you the truth, I made that class so please no flames about it. I give her the description of it so I have every right to put it in this fanfic. Honestly, writing them was harder than I thought so I wonder why did I make them.

I remember that I actually made them based on the warg riders from Lord of the Rings so credit to Tolkein(Book) and Peter Jackson(movie).

By the way. If you want, read her new fanfic **Fire Emblem Fates: Act II**

* * *

 **Guys, I don't know how doting or overprotective Camilla is with any younger siblings so bear with me of what I'm doing. It might look... silly. As you could tell, I did in fact change the support conversations between the royal pairings which is why the chapter took so long. The reason is because for example: Ryouma and Camilla support seems kinda fast. From 'C' to 'B' will take at least a day then 'B' to 'A' will take couple minutes. I mean, finding Kamui ain't hard nor will it take a day to find him.**

 **Elise and Takumi C support might fit in this fanfic but the others might get changed.**

 **Since the younger sisters can't support the older sister, I'm going to make them up! Younger brother can't support older brother either so I'm going to make it up as well!**

 **The battle in this chapter is going to have some silly moments like for example: Harold/Arthur's bad luck. Yes! It will be silly haha!**

 **And wow, I just saw Hydra's human form and look into the history. The way that Kamui was born changed to Mikoto did fell in love with Hydra.**

 **Review Response:**

 **GuestWithIdeas(Guest): Einion didn't kidnap them. Yes, he let them live though. There will be answers of their fate later which it doesn't matter, they're dead from old age. I'm planning this to be centered around the families on bot sides so have fun reading such a long chapter!**

 **Chapter 12: Publius' Uncontrolled Power**

 **Middle of the Night**

Adrian appears in the tent where Kamui was resting. What is he doing here is unknown as he came with a potion.

The portion is red as blood itself, but it's kinda thick in appearance. Adrian walks closer towards Kamui and spoke, "You have to make this quick Kamui. You don't have much time as Tiberius and Guoliang will come to invade this land soon. The United Tellius Council are going to let them have their way here."

Kamui remains unconscious as Adrian look down at Kamui and begin to examine the wounds that he suffered from Guoliang. The wound that Guoliang inflicted seems to be severe.

The burn on his chest is like a curse that will either be healed by some sort of magic or be scarred with burns and suffering.

Adrian took the cap off the portion, "This will heal the burn on your chest. If I don't do it, you will feel weaken by the curse of Guoliang's sword."

Adrian pours some of the potion to Kamui's chest and he begin rubbing. Rubbing all over the chest, only to hear weak grunts from Kamui, resulting Adrian to pull back and quickly grab the sleeping staff and used it on Kamui who was beginning to threaten to wake up.

After Adrian have done that, he resumes rub the potion on Kamui's chest then look around for any more damage inflicted by Guoliang, but he found that it's only on the chest where Kamui got burned.

Adrian sigh and pull out something out of his pockets. Even though Arian is blinded and blindfolded, he could see with his mind or as he was taught to see with his mind. What he pulled it is what he's going to put in Kamui, something that might be able to heal Kamui faster than resting.

 **Morning**

Kamui groan as he awoke from the bed, still feeling the wound he received yesterday. He feels like he recovered somewhat, with some part of his body feels either numb or burn like his chest. It's true that he isn't fully recovered yet, but he could move.

Kamui gets out of bed and tries to walk with his numb foot. His arms feel heavy as they were carrying pounds of steel.

'Man... What happened? I swore I was waking up last night then I suddenly passed out,' Kamui thought as he make his way to the mead hall to get something to eat.

 **Training field**

Hinoka was training with a wooden dummy alone, or is she alone? Well, someone was watching her train after breakfast. Hinoka have shown determination and power in her training.

The person watching was none other than Xander who has wonder how everything have changed 10 years. Back then, Hinoka was more princess-like, never has she raise a weapon nor does she harm others. She used to be a girl with an outgoing personality, fun, and a girl who usually put on some make-up.

Xander, however, used to be a young boy. A boy who used to be made fun of by girls until now. He was scrawny and unattractive back then. He was only a beginner in the way of the sword, a great writer, a young scholar. A prince who was more interest in brains than brawns but he shown to be a worthy opponent to Hoshido strongest warrior.

Xander and Hinoka had never spoken to one another even if she tries to talk to him one time, but Xander avoid her due to fear of being made fun of. Now, he found the confidence to be able to get to know the Princess of Hoshido due to his interest in her personality change.

Hinoka went to swing her training naginata at the dummy. When she hit it, Hinoka begins to walk backwards after the hit. As Hinoka was trembling backwards, she was caught from behind by Xander. As Hinoka turn her head, she hit Xander with the handle.

Xander groans and let go of Hinoka who turns and point her naginata at Xander who extend his right arm forward with his right palm facing her and his other hand on the body part that got hit. Hinoka looks at Xander with slight distrust.

"What was that for? You thought I would kidnap you?" Xander asks with slight sarcasm.

"Well... Yes," Hinoka replies in a sarcastic manner, "your people did kidnap Kamui after all."

Hinoka walks closer and her training naginata begin to push Xander back who tries to calm her down with both of his hands slightly bend forward, palms facing her, "Easy... easy, I actually came to know the warrior princess of Hoshido. That's it."

Xander gulp after saying that, 'Man, that came out wrong.'

"Oh really? I don't think the feeling is mutual unless..." Hinoka pulls his training weapon back and grabs a training lance then throw hand it to Xander, "You beat me in a sparring match."

Xander gulp as he picks the lance up and readied himself and was shaken. This is something that he is not good with which is how to deal with girls like her or how to deal with warrior women like her.

Xander points the training lance at her, only to watch if she will make the first attack which she did. She swings her weapon at him, slower than her actual attack speed.

Xander block the attack with the handle and ask, "Can we just talk use words? We are allies now, aren't we?"

Hinoka went for another swing from the other side which was blocked by Xander again. She replies, "We are allies now, but I'm afraid words mean nothing for us to stop until one is defeated."

Xander was afraid she said that then his face was connected by the lunge of Hinoka training weapon. Xander was pushed back and groan slightly in pain as he begins have a thought, 'For the love of... She could actually hit... HARD! Well, what to expect, she's a warrior princess.'

"Come on, why wouldn't you hit me?" Hinoka demanded, mentally wondering why Xander wouldn't just hit her. She knows that Xander could beat her one on one, but she knows that Xander is just holding back.

"Princess... I really can't hit you," Xander replies, only to get an attempt lunge from the princess which Xander jumps to the side. Xander watches Hinoka swing the wooden weapon towards him. Xander held his lance to his side where the tip points to the sky.

"Why not? Is it because I'm a girl? You thought I was delicate?" Hinoka asks those questions, she normally get mad about this, but her tone was easy on Xander, believing that in Nohrian culture, women weren't made for fighting.

"Well, yes... that's the answer," Xander mentally curse himself again. This is one of the most awkward sparring matches he ever been into. His awkward first meeting the other nation princess who happens to be the same age as Camilla.

With that, Hinoka stops her attacks and place her training naginata to the ground. She was panting and sweating.

Xander was panting a bit from his surprise of wasting some energy and almost got his butt whooped. He knows Camilla is strong, but Hinoka seems to be quicker and not much less stronger than Camilla.

Hinoka wipes off some off the sweat from her head and continues panting. Xander drops the training lance and grab a towel that it on the wooden fence that Hinoka had pushed them close to.

"Here," Xander extend his arm and continues, "I believe this is your towel."

Hinoka looks at Xander with surprise and her face turn slight red. This is the side she never expected nor has she heard. She heard that Xander, the first born child, transformed from a young scholar to a cold-hearted prince.

Hinoka grabs the towel and begins wiping the sweat off. As she was wiping, Xander somehow got a water bag for her, when Hinoka finished wiping the sweat off... there was an awkward silence between them.

"Ehhh..." Hinoka hesitate whether to take it or not, "Were you watching me train this whole time?"

Xander sigh, "It will be a lie if I say I was not watching. I only worry if you overtrain yourself."

"Eh? Ok?" Hinoka hesitantly went for the water bag slowly, feeling kinda creeped out of Xander's answer. Even though he thought a lot of her well-being, it really did makes everything awkward between them.

Xander gulp and feeling that his grip on the water bag tighter. He don't know why but he feels a bit nervous. Was he always nervous? Yeah, he's always nervous around girls excluding his sisters or his mother or step-mothers.

When Hinoka lay a single touch on the water bag, the water squirt out of the cap. The water squirt out and Hinoka was receiving water hitting her face for a second. Xander panicked and let go of the water bag.

"Princess, I'm so sorry," Xander said as he watch Hinoka shake her head then look at Xander with some anger. Hinoka pull her arms back and push Xander to the ground as she shouts, "Bastard! You did this on purpose!"

"Wait... I-" Xander pleads, only to watch Hinoka walk past him and away with her fists clench. Xander sigh and mutter, "I'm such an idiot."

 **During the incident**

Ryouma is panting, sparring with Lucius was tiring for him. Last time they fought, they fight as equal but now, Lucius seems to show that he was the better fighter. It seems that Lucius had changed up his fighting ability since the last time, using Ryouma's fighting style against him.

"You've gotten better, Ryouma," Lucius complement as he threw the training sword towards the box, "Well... So have I."

"How? I seen you fight and it seems different," Ryouma speak with disbelief, "Last time, you fight with power and now, you fight with more speed as it's like you've copied my style and make it your own."

"Ah yes, I seen you fight for a while now so I copied it and made it my own. You are right about that," Lucius replies and turn his back and left. Ryouma feel his arm heavy and his legs are shaking.

"Not so mighty and tough now, are you?" Ryouma turned his head and see Camilla who was sitting on the ground, apparently she was watching the duel.

"Camilla."

"King Ryouma," Camilla bow her head in respect with a slight blush.

How did 10 years change them? Well, Camilla wasn't as a social butterfly as she is now. She was shy as well as Xander yet she was attracted but very insecure when it comes to boys back then. When Kamui came as her new brother, she became more aggressive with her social life as well as develop an overprotective trait.

Ryouma used to be playful and jumpy as he always have a wooden sword with him at all times, swinging the sword to the air. He always bring a smile to his face and admire his father every day of every week of every month, bragging about his father's skill with the sword. Ryouma used to pull pranks on Xander back then and manage to teach Xander the samurai way with the sword. Camilla always had a crush on the Hoshidan prince, now King, though she didn't admit it even if it was obvious. Now, Ryouma is a man of honor who put on a serious face almost everyday.

"Anything you need from me?" Ryouma turns to face her slowly, struggling to stand straight.

"Well, you sitting down will be a start. I really want to talk," Camilla answers with a smile.

Ryouma sat down but that was not where Camilla want him to sit.

"Don't tell me the great King is afraid to sit near me. I won't bite," Camilla's words flusters the King of Hoshido who begins to make his way to sit closer to Camilla.

"What is it you need of me?" Ryouma asks, face changing back to it's normal color.

"I wanted to know something about Kamui. I was wondering if you protected him while I was absent? I hope you have been protecting my little brother the whole time," Camilla asks out of curiosity, guessing that Ryouma did indeed help protect Kamui.

"Kamui could handle everything by himself. And-," Ryouma replies but was interrupted by Camilla's change tone which sounds furious.

"You didn't protect Kamui?! What kind of older sibling are you? If I was with him, I would protect him and never keep my eye off him," Ryouma put his hands up and watch Camilla's face turn red and her looking at him with anger.

"Calm yourself... And you being overprotective will prevent him from growing up," Ryouma said which didn't calm the overprotective Nohrian princess down.

"Eh? You will tell me what to do and not to do? Fine!" Camilla stood up and walk away, leaving Ryouma confused.

"What just happened?" Ryouma asks himself.

 **Outside the Camp**

Two captains, Scipirun and Commondus, went ahead to scout on ahead on their armored horses to see what danger might be lurking. As they continue scouting, Scipirun's horse stop and begin to neigh which sounds like it's panicking like something is wrong.

"What is it?" Commondus asks his fellow commander whose horse continues neighing and walk backwards. The two captains try to calm their distressed horse down by pulling their reins.

"Scipirun?"

"I'm not sure," Scipirun answers and the two captains look around to see what's going on.

The scent is strong for the horses and it was unfamiliar to them.

Above is something watching from the rocky hill was a beast. A black beast, pack with at least 490 pounds of muscle and bone. Claws are sharpened and two 7 inch saber teeth showing from its upper jaw. It's a tiger laguz and there is a person appear to mounted on the laguz. The person is clad in light black plate armor with the red wyvern logo in the center. He is holding a curved saber made out of silver. These are elite light scouts for Tiberius called Feral Riders.

The rider smack the laguz with the blade. The laguz charge down from the hill with a growl, resulting Scipirun and Commondus look up and begin to panic with their horses.

"Ahh!" The two Praven commanders scream as the laguz launch at Scipirun, knocking him and his horse to the ground. Commondus' horse walk around a bit while the laguz begin to turn to Scipirun who begins to crawl and try to get his weapon.

As Scipirun went to get his weapon, the laguz growl at him and went to open its mouth. Scipirun never got his weapon out and scream in fear as the laguz went and grab the Daein commander by the head, killing the commander with it's canines and shake him viciously.

"Laguz!" Commondus unsheathe his vague katti and charge his horse towards the feral rider whose laguz threw the dead Scipirun away. Commondus begin to engage with the rider with attacks and blocks.

As they continue to attack each other, the laguz went to attack the horse ith its teeth but miss by inches even the horse didn't move away.

Commondus continues to engage with the rider, the laguz went to attack Commondus and the horse with its claws but was shot by a blue arrow from Takumi who arrived. The rider was thrown off the laguz who fell dead. Takumi ran towards the rider who turned and grab out his horn and blow it.

Vitallion ran over to see that Takumi pull out a katana and kill the rider as Commondus look down at the Feral Rider. Takumi look back at Vitallion and shout, "A scout!"

Vitallion ran back to the army as Lucius and his cavalry bodyguards gallop forward ahead, "What is it? What you see?"

"Laguz! We're under attack!" Vitallion shouts and the army begin to panic.

"Battle formation! All cavalry in front!" Lucius shouts to his Legion as the form a shield wall behind as Lucius leads his DragonKnights and Kataphrakts with him. Xander ride on his horse as he ready to lead the rebelling Nohrian cavalry along with Leo and look at Camilla, "You must stay here to take command of our force and protect Kamui."

"I will," Camilla grabs her axe and got on her wyvern. She fly towards where Kamui could have been.

Xander and Leo prepare to charge their horses and lead their cavalry to reinforce Lucius' cavalry against this new enemy. Not only was cavalry but some Hoshidan infantry and lighter cavalry went in to fight.

Takumi ran up to the hill and see packs of feral riders charging towards him and the city. His eyes were focused on the beasts of tigers and cats as they are coming in with enough speed to catch their enemies off guard. Tigers were the only beast that were mounted while some tigers are free to attack. All cats don't have mounts due to them being weaker.

He shot the first arrow at a cat. The cat fell forward and Takumi shot another arrow, this time on a tiger that also fell forward. Takumi fire another arrow at a tiger as the cavalry behind have arrived and gallop to fight.

There must be a horde of these feral beasts. Hundreds. No, close to the same number as their opponent cavalry force right now. Nohrian cavalry were at the front due to the horses being faster and lighter armored.

Leading the Feral Riders was one of Guoliang's subordinate, Huang. His physical description is basically slightly shorter compared to others but stocky built. His eyes were slanted and his straight hair is black. He is clad in complete black armor made out of silver and he wields a vague katti. His mount was a red tiger laguz that symbolize the Alpha. The laguz are not native Gallians, but they were bandits that were captured and warped by Guoliang himself.

The feral riders were wearing the same armor as him, but their weapons are silver sabers, silver lances or axe daggers, javelins, silver axes, silver poleaxes, crossbows, or a composite bow with silver arrows. Huang raised his sword and swing forward, rallying his force against his enemies.

"Charge!' Xander swing his sword down along with others who point their weapons at the feral forces.

As the two sides collide, the feral laguz went in and launch themselves against their enemies, sinking their teeth and claws against the horses to knock the knights off and force the horses to fall back. Crashing against their enemies with their weight and powerful strength, they avoided the jousting kill of the lances even if it results the riders of the laguz to fall off their mounts.

A Nohrian paladin throw a javelin at one of the riders.

Zero who is on a horse, fires an arrow at a tiger. The tiger yelp and fell to its death with its rider to fall off as more and more spawn in the skirmish from both sides.

A Daein kataphrakt knock a rider off the laguz with the handle end of his lance.

A feral rider's mount grabs a horse with its teeth, killing it and force it down to the ground. The Nohrian great knight fell off and went to slash his sword but was finished off by the laguz's fangs that had let go of the dead horse before it killed the dismounted great knight.

A Hoshidan mounted samurai's horse trip on the ground. The samurai rolled as a feral cat hiss as it chased the rolling samurai to kill with it's claws. The claw of cat laguz is sharp as swords as they could slice through mithril aka the strongest alloy to forge a weapon and one of the lightest.

Arthur somehow lost balance and fell to the ground from a horse he was mounting. Luckily, he didn't let go of his brave axe. He went push himself in all fours to regain his footing.

A Daein Praven dragonknight went to engage with a feral rider head on and manage to land a perfect crouch jousting kill with his wishblade at the rider who fell back from his laguz mount who kept running.

As Arthur regain his footing, he spotted a feral tiger feasting on a dead horse. The tiger just tore the horse's abdomen and grab the liver of the horse to eat. The laguz look up at Harold who got his axe at the ready, provoking the laguz with a signal of a challenge. The tiger snarl at Arthur and begin to run at Arthur who spoke, "Bring that cursed face to my axe of justice."

Arthur growl at the incoming laguz that was charging. Lazward who was on a horse, gallop towards the laguz and grab his bow and silver tip arrow. Lazward draws the arrow and shoot at the laguz through the nose. The laguz fell to its side, surprising Arthur, "Argh!"

Arthur looks down at the dead laguz and looks at Lazward who gallops passed him. "That one was going to taste justice," Arthur shouts at the male mounted dancer who smirked.

Arthur turned to see a tiger went for a bite to the arm. Arthur pulls his arm away then whack his axe at the tiger in the face. His axe pierced the tiger's face but he was so unlucky that his axe was forced out of his hand as the tiger fell on Arthur. Arthur ends up stuck underneath of the dead tiger. Arthur tries to push the tiger off, but the weight of the tiger was too much for him to push off. "Argh!"

Xander was galloping his horse against a feral rider who was charging at him. Xander folds his sword arm to the other side and slash the rider's head and broke the lance. Hoshidans and Nohrians infantry begin to spawn with their lances and naginatas against the feral cavalry.

Lucius slash his sword at a feral rider. The tiger mount swings its paw at Lucius's horse who neigh and stand on two before it crushes the tiger laguz with its front hooves. Lucius pull his horse around and watch a feral rider mount launch against a Daein katarphrakt. The Daein katarphrakt along with the horse fell back. Lucius gallop his horse to fight the feral rider before he could finish off the dismounted katarphrakt.

A Praven dragonknight threw his Wishblade at cat that he was pursuing.

A Daein sharpshooter prepared his crossbow and aim at the incoming feral rider. The sharpshooter release the bolt to penetrate the tiger's tough hide, knocking its rider off as it fell to the ground. The sharpshooter prepares another bolt to fire at the dismounted rider, but another tiger came at him with its fangs.

A Nohrian paladin forwards his lance against the incoming feral rider, knocking the feral rider off the tiger that continues to run past the paladin.

"Foul creature," Arthur complained, forced to breathe in the foul smell of the tiger he is still underneath. What surprise Arthur was something add more weight to the dead laguz. A dismounted feral rider lingers above and grabs Arthur who watches the feral rider draw a sword and went to lunge it down at Arthur. Arthur react by grabbing the feral rider and snap its neck before his life could be taken. After Arthur snap the dismounted rider's neck, he continues to stay down and curse the smell.

A feral rider went to attack a Praven dragonknight who slash his vague katti first to slice through both the laguz and the rider at the same time. After the dragonknight turn kills his opponent, he turns to see a cat running at him and leap to slash its claws. The dragonknight raise his sword and kill the cat before he could get killed by it.

Arthur is still grunting with the smell until a tiger shown up on top, growling at the helpless royal guard. Arthur's eyes are widened and his mouth was formed in an 'o'. Fear is building up in him as the tiger growl, showing its sharpened teeth.

Xander just finished killing a cat then see that one of his youngest sister's subordinate is in trouble. He gallops his horse then switch Siegfried to his shield hand and grab a lance that was stuck to the ground. He pulls the lance out with the help of his horse momentum and threw the lance at the hungry laguz. The tiger fell on Arthur, adding unbearable weight to Arthur, crushing his legs.

"Oh. Oh. Oh." Arthur mouth let out those words after feeling the weight.

Vitallion engages with a feral rider and lunges his sword into the rider before slashes at the tiger mount. After he killed the tiger, he turns to see an unridden tiger coming at him with its fangs. Vitallion stab through the mouth which cut the tiger's esophagus, killing and choking it.

Lucius growl at the endless attacks and try to find Huang who is nowhere to be found until something click his mind. Lucius look at Vitallion and gallop towards him. "This is just a distraction. Call your company to camp."

Vitallion grabs his horn and call his company consisting of 20 dragonknights and the remaining 40 katarphrakts that are still in battle. Lucius begin to lead Vatallion and his company back to camp.

Huang arrives with 200 feral riders at the camp who are watching them. Huang looks and raise his sword, "Now, give them the reason to fear the power of our empire. It's time to bring terror upon them. Take no prisoner, show no mercy."

The tigers roar and begin charging down at the foot soldiers along with the aerial force that were defending the camp. Huang looks at 10 feral riders and said, "You all come with me. We hunt for Publius."

Huang begins to assault down the camp behind the invading force, searching for the young blinded Prince.

Down at the camp, Kamui barely stands with Yato on his hand as he was being guarded by Camilla who stood beside him. Kamui watch as the feral riders charge down and the Nohrian soldiers and knights form a phalanx against the invading feral riders.

The feral riders leap over the phalanx to force the Nohrians to break off formation. Fear runs down their spine, not ready for strange opponents. They point their silver lances at the beasts.

Some of the feral beasts went against the foot soldiers that were charging at them. The feral riders charge in and easily demolish the charging infantry with claws and sharpen steel as they lunge themselves at them, knocking out every foot soldiers down to the ground.

Kamui, still injured, point his sword at the coming feral rider that was targeting him. Camilla who never left his side from the skies flew her wyvern down and smash her axe at the rider and the laguz mount. Like always, Camilla will never let anyone to lay a hand on Kamui, not even their ally are allow to lay a hand on him.

Flannel swung his arm against a feral rider that had launched at him. Flannel growls then watch another feral rider charging at him. Flannel charge back and went to slash his claws, but the feral rider leap up and forward with its paws forward. Flannel slash his claws and missed as the feral laguz launch at him and push Flannel to the ground then went back at him to use its fangs but Niskiski saved Flannel with the whip of his tail.

* * *

 **Tellius, Sienne, Capital of Begnion**

Tiberius went to Begnion to meet with the emperor of Begnion, Lancelot, the youngest son to Ashnard and was said to be one of the finest warriors years after the Great War. Lancelot married Sanaki and his descendants have fought in many wars like his eldest son, Delano, scourge the Kingdom of Hyrule but was stopped by Drayce. Once Delano was defeated, Nico jumps into Hyrule and executed Link and Zelda before he burns down Hyrule Castle, enslaving the population to the will of Daein.

Tiberius is not well welcomed in Begnion but was allowed to have a meeting with Lancelot. Before Tiberius was to visit a throne room, he was eyes suspiciously by Begnion guards. In the throne room was Lancelot who wears red plate armour over his royal tunic. Lancelot also wears a red royal paludamentum over his armor. Lancelot is muscular built with his eyes are red and his forehead shows his Black Dragon brand. He has short dark green hair and he wields a silver sword of red lightning.

"You here to talk?" Lancelot asks, sitting on his golden throne.

Tiberius walk towards Lancelot and replies, "To negotiate, dear uncle, about the situation of politics."

Lancelot looks at Tiberius sternly and suspiciously, "So, you are here for a favor."

"I am," Tiberius continues walking towards Lancelot with a plan to get the favor of Begnion political power to favor his invasion of Touma, Hoshido, and Nohr.

"Perhaps that you can enlighten me as why do you think I would help you to favor your ambition to invade those countries. Is it because Begnion will be safe from your crazy and power hungry traits? Or maybe, this is a chance for Begnion to grow in power in military," Lancelot's tone begin to change to anger," Or is it simply that I am so easily manipulated and like a dog will obey any command from Daein royals?"

"It is a chance for Begnion and all of Tellius to grow in military power itself. Once I gain your favor, I will leave the entire continent alone and wage war to those that have a potential to be a threat. After I finish this conquest, Begnion will once again become a strong empire you long wished for," Tiberius replies, promising land and power.

Lancelot begins thinking of Tiberius words for a bit. As he thought about it, his demeanor change to favorable to Tiberius, "Very well, I will favor your ambition but I must confess that before the Daein-Hyrule War started, both of my brothers, your great grandfather Soren and Crimean senator Pelleas came to me and beg me not to favor you in your conquest."

"Did they?" Tiberius asks, knowing that Pelleas and half of Crimea don't favor Tiberius ambition of conquest but didn't expect that Pelleas did went to Begnion to tell Lancelot to favor Tiberius.

Lancelot nod and replies, "They fear that it will result in Daein's honor being stained. The honor both Pelleas and Soren have always fought for to build a better world. Even if Daein has expanded and kept their dominance in Tellius and the globe, Soren only swore on Daein will go to war overseas with the approval of the United Tellius Council.

"Well, I'm not surprised that both of Tellius wisest men will try to forbid me from spreading influences around the globe. They will favor honor and politics over family."

"And is that how you feel? Dear nephew? Well, perhaps it's time that I shook in our agreement. Let us not extend this another second," Lancelot spoke and held his hand out which Tiberius begin to walk towards.

"I will never incur your wrath, dear uncle," Tiberius shook Lancelot's hand.

"You won't need to. Like you, I cherish family and to assist you politically... Well, it brings me joy," Lancelot seal the agreement and Tiberius smirk as his war is coming but when? Sometime it could take a while and it will take Tiberius a while to be ready for this war.

There will be arguments among the council and with Begnion's help, Grann is forced to support Tiberius due to it being a former client state to Begnion.

* * *

 **Nohr**

The furious skirmish continues as Kamui just finish off a tiger then look at Silas who never left him side by side. Kaze never left Kamui either and Silas wonders, "This attack is strange."

"Weird creatures but they are not hunting for Master Kamui," Kaze agrees.

"Then who are they after?" Camilla asks the ninja as she continues, "One of them almost tore him apart."

"Camilla, I'm fine. You don't need to keep protecting me. I agree with Kaze. I don't see the leader unless..." Kamui finally see Lucius and Vitallion charging down, galloping towards where Publius is.

"Publius..."

 **Publius' Tent**

Huang and his riders grab their repeating crossbows and fire upon the guards who were guarding the tent. The guards were shot down and as Huang and his company outside, they dismounted their laguz and went inside the tent, followed by Lucius and Vitallion.

The laguz roared which force the horses to stop, scaring them as they were going to run away from the laguz. It wasn't long that screams and cries were heard in the tent. Blue lightning are surrounding the tent and the scream and cries were not of Publius. It seems that it was Huang and his company were screaming.

"Master Publius!" Lucius shouts as Kamui, Silas, and others appears.

The tent flew up and see Huang and his company were flown away. Falko appears in a Daein centurion armor, showing that he was a retired centurion before. Falko look terrified as what appears was a Black Dragon, smaller than Guoliang's form. It is the same size as Kamui's dragon form yet it still blind.

Lucius gasp, "Master Publius."

Publius flew his head towards the skies and let out a roar, unleashing his fiery black breath to the skies, showing his uncontrollable behavior. His sense of reason and control has left as Publius fire his breath around, killing some of his supposed allies. Without sight, he could sense temperature and without warning, the feral laguz begin to attack Publius.

"Master Publius! Watch out!" Lucius shouted, but it seems Publius swing one of his claws to kill some of the laguz. Two laguz dodge the attack and prepare to attack again. Publius could sense one of the laguz close to him and swiftly grab that laguz with his teeth and shaking it vigorously. Publius was crushing the laguz with his teeth then another laguz run at Publius and attack from the side.

Publius roar in pain as the laguz dig its claws into Publius' scales and begin biting the dragon. Lucius, Vitallion, and all of Daein watch in horror as Publius begin to try to catch the laguz on his back with his teeth. The laguz begin to climb its claws towards Publius' back and bite him.

Publius manage to shake the laguz towards Publius front which Publius got the opportunity to grab the laguz. The tiger continues clawing and biting Publius who now added unbearable pressure to crush the laguz. After he kills the laguz, he threw it at the hill then begin to rampage, firing his breath everywhere.

"Master Publius! Calm down!" Lucius shouts, pleading Publius to return his senses but instead, Publius turns to Lucius and growl. Publius open his mouth and prepare to fire.

"Run!' He's going to attack us!" Lucius warned and forced everyone to retreat as Publius has fired his breath and manage to wipe out some of his allies troops including a some of Lucius Legion.

Azura stops running and turns to Publius, "If the song work on Kamui then perhaps, it will work on him."

Azura begins singing the song that she sang to Kamui. Everyone stopped and listen and watch to see if Azura's song will be able to soothe Publius' uncontrollable rage. Publius seems unaffected by the song as he draws closer.

Kamui run towards Azura, knowing that Publius isn't calming down. Azura continues singing and watch Publius walking closer with a snarl and open his mouth. Azura's eyes widened as she couldn't calm Publius down and Publius fire his breath. Kamui run and wrap his arms around Azura to push her out of the way. They barely escape death as Publius continues his breath upward and took out more of his allies.

"Nothing could stop him, it seems," Kamui spoke until a familiar voice was heard.

Kamui looks to see Lehran appears, singing a different galdr. The galdr of release was being sing which caught the dragon's attention. "Lehran..." Kamui spoke quietly as he and Azura listen and watch him sing and walk closer to Publius.

Publius roar and shook his head as Lehran is almost finished with the galdr. Publius fire his breath at Lehran who stomp his staff to the ground, creating a light aura that shield him from the breath.

Publius growls and Lehran is ending his galdr. Publius has now regains his sense of reason and reverted back to his humanoid form, unconscious. Falko ran to Publius and wrap his arm around, "Forgive me master... forgive me for letting them come."

Kamui watches Lehran for a while then at Publius who every attention were turned to. Kamui looks back at Lehran who disappeared in sight. Kamui looks at Azura and step away with both of them blushing.

"Thank you... Kamui," Azura spoke softly and Kamui give a nod before walking away from her, hiding his face.

Lucius went to tend Publius and sigh, "I never expect for him to come to this. With the skirmish, we have lost 5,000 men in total along with 500 wounded with the addition of 2,000 dead from the young master. With those deaths, I have lost 1,200 Daein soldiers, the most that I have ever lost in a single battle while I was here."

It was a bad day for Kamui's forces. This has been by far their worst battles in their history. It appears that going after Publius was the plan all along as Lucius look at Huang who lies died on the ground. Lucius walk to the dead feral rider and grab a tome to begin to reveal the truth of what happened. Lucius pulled something out, showing everyone a figure that is too familiar to Lucius, Lucia, and every Daein soldiers.

Kamui looks at the figure who has shown to be saying to Huang earlier, "You will find Publius to be worthy of this task... Provoke his dragon form."

"Tiberius..." Lucius narrow his eyes and forms an angry face and storm away as the figure disappears.

 **Night**

Everyone are resting and Sakura and Elise are tending the wounded that have suffered in the skirmish. It had now been revealed that feral riders were used for anti-cavalry and anti-infantry. The laguz they capture are affected with a potion that force them to fall under control and go mad in combat, making them stronger.

Kamui stands alone in the night, struggling to keep his feelings hidden any longer. He knew Azura had loved him, he wanted to tell her that he loved her too without making it awkward. If only he knows the words to say, he could tell her.

"I have to tell her..." Kamui spoke while walking around. Every time they are close to each other, it becomes awkward in the end, but every time one of them is in danger, they feel blood rushing fierce throughout the body, feeling that Azura is more important in his heart than anyone else.

"You're nervous to tell her?" Kamui turn and draw his sword to see an unknown man with a cloak. He was hooded with long blue hair, appear from the hood.

"Who are you?" Kamui asks.

"Is that Yato? The sword that I used to wield?"

"What?" Kamui look at Yato then back at the man.

"Your name is Kamui, isn't it?"

"It is... but who are you?" Kamui asks, wish to know the man's name. He feels some sort of bond between him and the man. Kamui is unknown to the feeling but to the man, the bond is like when a father meet with his son.

"Kamui... My name is Hydra. I'm your father," the man answers.

* * *

 **Haha Xander, your first awkwardness of meeting the eldest princess.**

 **Why was Daein so successful in that battle? Apparently, what I remember was Daein was known for their laguz hunting in the Mad King's War.**

 **I saw the Invisible History and I always want Kamui to meet his father in a good way. I wonder if Hydra does have a heart to love his son but it seems like he does but the dragon form of Hydra discard his heart, making it to be two forms of Hydra. The human form was the heart of Hydra while the dragon was just madness.**

 **Next chapter will focus on relationships and how they march to the Nohrian Capital. I am planning to reveal Ganon's death next chapter or the chapter after that.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Review Response:**

 **GuestWithIdeas(Guest): Werd he should take love lessons from Chrom... Nah haha. I am planning for Camilla's overprotectiveness to go over the top soon where Kamui get really ticked off. I was thinking the same thing for Hydra earlier until his human form was revealed. The reason the dragon went mad is because he tore his heart and that heart became his human form(I think that's how it was translated but it was something like that). The human form was actually like Robin who lost his memory.**

 **AXL999: Xander is too shy and awkward to have a good conversation with women. Ryouma just know nothing of women. All Ryouma likes are swords! haha I love both of them through.**

 **Guest(Poor Arthur haha kitty pile... Xander and Ryouma need some work to do): Haha... yep they do.**

 **Guest(Is Arthur the new Gimli? Hahaha): Yep! Arthur was the new Gimli last chapter!**

 **themetalbeamkatana1.0: At least someone knew what movie was!**

 **Chapter 13: I Love You**

 **Nohr**

"Kamui... My name is Hydra. I'm your father," the man answers.

Kamui looks at Hydra with disbelief, "You're not my father. My father was the King of Hoshido."

"Kamui, I know you deny yourself to believe. True, King Sumeragi was a father figure to you but I'm your real father who saved you and your mother," Hydra replies with no showing of emotion.

"Save me and my mother? What are you saying? My mother escaped with me from destruction, I seen it in my dreams," Kamui replies, not believing anything what Hydra says.

"Those were my memories. I also give you some vision to the future," Hydra confirmed that the dreams that Kamui been having were Hydra's memory and visions. Kamui narrows his eyes at his father.

"Your memories... No, this is a trick!" Kamui points Yato at his father again who shows no resistance nor does he beg for mercy.

"I understand your pain. The death of Queen Mikoto was on my account. You have every right to hate me as I am the urseup King of Touma who almost destroy the entire country," Hydra's tone was calm and after he spoken, he kneel down to his son and took out a ring.

"It was you who influence the calamity upon us all, helping the ambitious prince," Kamui spoke with his sword still pointing at Hydra.

"Yes, after Azura's father killed me. I was revived by the one called the Scourge of Ashunera. I lost my dragon form as my heart was torn away from it. I was the heart who lost every memory before I met your mother. You with my former sword could kill me if you wish as I don't believe I deserve such forgiveness as it was also I who influence your torture in Nohr. Please, take this ring and live on with your life... Live a happy one as you plan to give this to the one you love," Hydra's tone never change badly to his son who he hasn't seen since Kamui was still a baby.

"I see," Kamui raises his sword as he continues, "You have acknowledge your guilt without any hesitation. You came back and act like you've care by giving me a ring that seems like you and my mother were married."

"Yes," Hydra answers, "You grow stronger everyday. I watched you from your training with General Lucius and Vitallion. Yet, you are now close to bring the end of the evil I was born out of. For that, I ask is to show your father forgiveness and end my life for I never show myself to you. I have nothing regret but the pain I make you go through."

Kamui hesitates to swing his sword and says with incomplete sentences, "My mother... I don't know if... She never spoke of.."

"That's because I ask Mikoto not to say anything. I told her to live and raise you with someone," Hydra finish Kamui's incomplete sentences.

Kamui turns as he haven't slash his sword at his real father. There was sadness in Kamui's eyes and his mind is processing this new information of his new father. His wound hasn't fully healed yet as Hydra already notice.

"You shouldn't have hid yourself from me nor should my mother have hidden the truth," Kamui spoke.

"You would have gone after my dragon form or go to Daein to fight Tiberius unprepared. Your mother and I can't risk that. General Lucius has almost perfected your fighting skills yet it's time for me to teach you advanced magic," Kamui turned to Hydra who stood up.

"You will teach me magic?" Kamui's eyes widen, beginning to receive his father's kindness. The father who was the heart of the dragon.

"Not just magic but also teach you how to use a staff. The magic I will show you was when I was in service of Ashunera and still great friends and rivals with the Great Dragon King Dheginsea as I helped him seal the dark dragon, Grima, away," Hydra said, pull Kamui's free hand and put his ring in it.

"Just for asking for your forgiveness, I present you the ring that bonded your mother and I together. Go and be happy," Hydra spoke and Kamui look at his hand to see a ring is gold with rubies and emeralds sparkling around the band. The crown was sapphire and with two dragon heads, one devouring while one was crown with flowers.

"Father... I-" Kamui look back to his father and sheathe his sword. Kamui closes his eyes and was about to let tears fall out of his eyes, first time he meet his real father was full of mistrust on Kamui's part but talking to him just started a new relationship, a relationship that Kamui wish he had before as a child.

"Kamui, I am so sorry for everything. If only I was there to protect you. Go now before your heart aches with regret. Speak with your heart and if she doesn't feel the same way, that's her lost." Hydra replies, reading his son's heart.

Kamui nodded and ask, "What about you?"

"I cannot reveal myself to everyone. What will happen if they knew that I was the one who cause this much trouble? But, I could do something about that," Hydra surround in shiny energy, transforming his appearance to a simple man with white robes, his hair is still light blue and his face looks young. His eyes are colored red and his ears transformed from pointy to round.

"Go on," Hydra says to his son who nod his head and walk away to find Azura.

 **Touma**

The Nocanimus gathers in the circle around their leader and Guoliang along with other Daein soldiers holding an armor that was made similar to Zelgius' Black Knight armor. Guoliang is facing the leader of the Nocanimus while putting on the armor over the black robe. The armor is light yet thick.

"Hopefully you feel comfortable in the armor," Guolaing walk around after the armor was put on, "You are the man who was thought to be dead in the Daein-Lycia War and felt betrayed by his father. You, the man who was buried under a pile of dirt, still breathing until being dug out and blessed with new power and train to be perfected. Taking a role of the leader of the 8 dead warriors, now should be called the Reaper King of Praven."

The Reaper King growl and spoke in a deep and dreaded tone, "And you, Guoliang, will grant me one wish."

Guoliang smiles and listens to the Reaper King's request. The Reaper King is considered to be the deadliest servant of Tiberius and will be one who will lead the upcoming Daein armies in war. The Reaper King is the one who others say that no magic could affect, not even a strongest magic except the magic belong to the blessed warriors or the power of the Goddess.

 **Somewhere in Nohr**

The three dragon bloods are camping somewhere in Nohr. Einion was the only one awake as the other two are napping in their tent. The silver hair Daein Prince took off his helmet and states a prophecy with irritation:

 _And as time keeps moving, the descendants of the five important aspects still lives yet some fighting in this conflict,_

 _Wisdom shall turn to Hatred and scourge the land and invade with a power of the blessed_

 _Justice shall be lost upon this world_

 _Valor shall perish under the hands of Terror_

 _and all Hope will abandon those in need._

 _Death, at last, will appear from the blood of Justice and shall spread his wings over all against him_

 _As Fate will let it take its course._

Einion looks around the country and speak to himself, "The prophecy, the future I see... This conflict is beyond my involvement. No matter who is the aggressor or the victim, I am forced to stay out of it. The feud between two brothers is not my concern nor is it my responsibility, but the command my father have for Lucius has been disobeyed."

"But who is at right and who is wrong? There are two points of view yet I cannot take side of who I thought was right and go against the blood of my brother, my family," Einion spoke and close his eyes, breathe the fresh air of the night.

"Lucius, you have done the forbidden. The law of the United Council forbids us to jump into the conflict and train others. I shall bring you justice or will your life be taken by someone else?" Einion is indifferent with Lucius, neither like nor hate him but show some respect for him. There is something in Einion that most people fear is his overwhelming power and his sword of the blue aura.

 **Kamui's Camp**

Kamui looks around for Azura in camp and couldn't find her. He called for her outside of Azura's tent and yet no luck. He asks around and apparently nobody have seen her except one who pointed towards the woods.

Kamui nodded and walk towards the woods, looking around but couldn't seem to find a clue where else to go. "Azura..."

 _You are the ocean's great waves_

"Azura!" Kamui hear the song being sang slowly as he begin to run towards where it's coming from.

 _Destined to see life beyond the shore,_

 _just out of reach._

Kamui is getting closer and closer towards Azura who is close to finishing her song.

 _Yet the waters ever change,_

 _Flowing like time that filters through the tide._

Kamui finally made it, made to the ending of the song. He sees Azura was kneeling in the lake where she was singing the song. "That was beautiful..."

Azura gasp in surprise, "Kamui!" Azura doesn't seem happy nor does she look excited to see Kamui.

Kamui was taken back of Azura's tone, "Azura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Azura groan in pain and replies, "Stay away..."

Kamui eyes widen and came closer with worry face. He notices Azura is in pain and Azura turn her back at Kamui, "Ugh... Ah!"

Azura grabs her arm that is showing something purple creeping up her arm. Kamui move closer to Azura, "Azura!"

Azura continues to groan as the purple spot grew bigger and spread throughout Azura's body, putting more pain in Azura. Kamui watch as what appears to be a hand reaching up to Azura's head and what appears that it went to grab Azura.

Azura screams and fell to the water with pants. Kamui walk closer to see if Azura is alright.

"Don't look at me," Azura plead as Kamui walk closer, "please..."

"Azura," Kamui's tone became with worry as Azura's begins to breathe heavily, "what was that?"

"It's ok, I'm fine now," Azura was still breathing heavily.

Kamui folds his arms and reply, "No, you're not. I know from the look you're displaying. You're breathing heavily and you're acting like nothing is happening."

"Kamui, just leave me alone for now," Azura spoke in a sad manner and with regret.

"I can't do that, Azura," Azura turns to face her body to Kamui and stood as Kamui continues, "I can't leave you nor can I hide any longer."

"What do you mean by that?" Azura narrows her eyes.

"There is a reason why I always protect you, talk to you, walk away from you off the battlefield. To tell you the truth, we are like mirrors to each other but I really think it meant something for us," Kamui answers in a calm tone.

"Kamui? What do you mean by that?" Azura is somewhat clueless of what Kamui was trying to say.

"I'll be straightforward. What I mean is that I don't want us to be 'friends'," Kamui replies, only to see Azura nod weakly and close her eyes. Azura shed a single tear, heartbroken from Kamui's words.

"You really... I can't believe what I'm hearing. Why? Is saving me constantly a bother to you? I never ask for your protection? The words you've just said to me is like you want to get rid of me," Azura spoke with slight anger and saddness.

Kamui eyes widened as he realize that he messed up, losing his chance to be with the person he loves in his heart. He watch Azura backing away from him.

He thinks of let her go and feel regret for the rest of his life or he stop her to make up for his mistake.

"Azura, please stop and listen," Kamui walk faster than Azura's movement and grab her hand, pull her to him and wrap his arms around her.

"Let me go!" Azura speak in a harsh tone as her body was touching his and she tries to break out.

"I can't do that. I can't release you and live in the dark and with regret. I can't release the person whom I love in my heart," Kamui spill the beans and Azura stop trying to break out of Kamui's grip.

'What? Did I hear him correctly?' Azura thought with wide eyes and Kamui loosen his grip, letting Azura to break free and face him. All Azura see was sweet hopeful face looking at her.

"What?" Azura asks weakly, her heart was beating faster than a galloping horse and her face is redder than one of Leo's growing tomatos in his personal garden **(Made it up)**.

"I love you," Kamui rephrase his last statement.

"No you don't. You're just playing with my feelings now," Azura doesn't believe Kamui who was taken back from Azura's reply.

"No, I swear on my life... I am not playing with you. I do love you. I have for a long time."

"But... you've broke our dance. I was going to tell you how I felt for you but you back away. You had to talk to Lucia about something. You do love her, don't you?" Azura reply, still believing that Kamui love Lucia instead of her.

Kamui sigh, "I'm sorry... It's just I haven't realized that I love you until the dance. Me talking to Lucia and Vitallion was a lie, a complete lie. It was an excuse of me not to embarrass myself. I wasn't sure if you've felt the same until after I was wounded by Guoliang."

Azura gasp of hearing that he knew about her telling him. Kamui chuckle and said, "Yeah, I heard your confession in the tent. I woke up before you came into the tent. Making me understand on how I felt the bond between us when we met before the fountain."

"You jerk," Azura mutter and Kamui grab her hand. Azura look down and gasp with wide eyes of what Kamui is doing, "Kamui, is that-?"

"A ring... I have thought of this for a long time," Kamui kneeled before Azura and start to propose:

 _Azura,_

 _this ring is_

 _a union of two hearts that is to be connected with love and care,_

 _a chain that isn't easily broken_

 _a magical miracle that is cursed upon two chosen people._

 _Can anything in front of me be_

 _more beautiful?_

 _more precious?_

 _In my eyes, I see one and_

 _it's standing in front of me,_

 _will you marry me?_

Azura blushes at Kamui's proposal speech and answers quietly, "Yes."

Kamui look up with eyes wide, "What?"

Azura chuckles and reply, "Yes... Yes, of course, I will marry you!"

With that, Kamui put the ring on Azura's ring finger and as he stood up, Azura wrap her arms around Kamui's neck and the two close their distance slowly and steady, contact each other with their lips to form a kiss with eyes closed. The wind of leaves are blowing around them and the tiny waves of the lake flowing towards them, cover the ground and soaking their feet.

The kiss is warm and soft and Azura felt her Kamui slip his hands around her slim waist, her body pressed to his armor of steel. Around them is quiet except for the two loving hearts beating quick and hard compared to the playing of the drums. The warmth on Kamui's lips sent a current running through her body as she lost herself to the kiss as Kamui push his kiss deeper to her, resulting Azura to let out a soft moan.

Kamui broke the kiss as he feel short on breath and open his eyes to see Azura, looking into her golden eyes lovingly as she looks into his red eyes with the same feeling.

"I promise that when this conflict is over, I shall be the best husband for you and will never leave by your side as a fellow comrade in not just a heat of battle but as a protector of your heart."

"Oh, Kamui. Not just you protecting but I shall be there to protect you and keep you safe with my life," Azura replies as she went for a quick peck to the lip and pull him to a hug.

Kamui blushes and wrap his arms around her and the two stay like this until...

"Um, Kamui?" Azura pulls herself away.

"Hmm?" Kamui loosens his grasp around Azura's waist.

"Should we tell the others?" Azura wonders if they should let the others know.

"Let others know?" Kamui had never thought about it until now. What is he thinking now is the playful Elise never stop bugging him about it, an overprotective Camilla who will eye him with the one he loves, the celebrating Hoshidan royal family, the indifferent Leo who might pull something wicked, and the understanding Xander.

"Nah, I think we should keep this engagement a secret until we achieve peace," Kamui answers and lean his head forward to kiss his fiance again.

* * *

 **I made this my shortest chapter I believe. I was going to make a support between the siblings but it will wait for next chapter. I was going to give dialogs to other characters, but that still will wait for next chapter. I'm planning to skip the Northern Fortress where they faced Faceless because the place seems to be kinda complex to write. It was going to be for the next chapter which I had already started then I delete everything due to it being hard to write. Guys want to know what prophecy Einion spoke of?**

 _And as time keeps moving, the descendants of the five important aspects still lives yet some fighting in this conflict,_

 **(It states about Soren(Wisdom), Ike(Valor), Zelgius(Justice), William(Hope), and Wes(Fate) descendants involvement in the war)**

 _Wisdom shall turn to Hatred and scourge the land and invade with a power of the blessed and a force of millions_

 **(It meant for Tiberius, who was the descendant of Soren, will scourge the land with his power blessed and invade with legions of Hate.)**

 _Justice shall perish upon this land_

 **(Lucius, the descendant of Zelgius, shall perish by death)**

 _Valor shall burn under the hands of Terror_

 **(Lucia will burn in fire in the hands of who took a name of Terror)**

 _and all Hope will abandon those in need._

 **(William and his descendants ignore the needy and the helpless of the land)**

 _Death, at last, will appear from the blood of Justice and shall spread his wings over all against him_

 **(The leader of the Nocanimus, will reveal himself as the Reaper King and the Bringer of Death to those against him. Lucius is mentioned in this one.)**

 _As Fate will let it take its course._

 **(Like his brother, Wes and his descendants will allow Tiberius and Guoliang to do whatever they want in the conflict)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ok, I'm going to marry some out of the blue. I don't feel like trying to replace their support with my own except the royals. Why would I do that? I have a feeling you all know what the supports are like and it's too time consuming due to school and such. If you want the supports then I will write another story that will take place between Chapter 13 and 14.**

 **Also... What the fuck is Fire Emblem doing? Actually what are the translators doing? First translate Shenmei and Mikoto screwing Hydra to make Kamui and Azura half siblings. Then have them cousins with Shenmei marrying the King of Touma and Mikoto marrying Hydra human form. Now, a translator translates Mikoto being the daughter of Shenmei and the King of Touma, making her Azura's sister. Also it made Azura as Kamui's aunt. Really? I call all translations bullshit, maybe the cousin thing was shit and the translation was screwed up.**

 **Chapter 14: End the War**

 **Two weeks later, Nohr, Northern Fortress**

It's been two weeks since Kamui had purposed to Azura yet they haven't thought of when they are going to wed. As they march throughout the countryside, more and more Nohrians, who rebel against Garon, joined Kamui's army. As they march north, towards the capital, they were engaged in many battles including the Northern Fortress where Kamui was raised. That battle was fierce with great number of Nohrian highly professional soldiers and high number of Faceless were fighting against them. It ended a decisive victory for Kamui and the others. Even they were outnumbered, it was their highly and superior disciplined trained troops and recruits that help won the day. After the fall of the Northern Fortress, trust has become more common between the troops from both Hoshido and Nohr such as the royal siblings. Takumi and Leon seem to get along, finding out that they have a lot in common. Camilla taught Hinoka how to sew and the two seem to put their differences aside and became reliable comrades. Sakura and Elise became the bestest friends during the two weeks. Xander and Ryouma renew their friendship and begin the new foreign relation between Hoshido and the future kingdom of Nohr. Now they are preparing for their strategy to attack Castle Krakenburg without any losses. They know what's waiting are Nohr's most elite troops and King Garon demon himself. The number of troops won't be as much as their last battle, but it will surely be a harder battle.

Ryouma and Xander are standing in a strategic room, just discussed on goals on how will they rebuild their kingdom and how will they help each other in foreign relations. They had talked as acquaintances before and now, they look each other as friends like they were back then, only more serious. Right now they are speaking of their strategy they believe will be best to finish the war.

"One more battle and this war between our nations will be over," Ryouma states, hearing scouts reported that the capital is only at defensive.

"Yes," Xander replies, "This next battle isn't going to be an easy one through. We need a plan for the fight and end this conflict."

"We do... My spies told me of them going on a defensive. I might suggest attack at night."

Xander put his hand on his chin and replies, "That might be the best bet... Since you do have ninjas as dark as the night, the night might be the best time to attack."

"Yes, but we need to find a way to get our forces inside," Ryouma knows better than to just attack in the night. How would his ninjas be able to sneak into the castle without being detected?

"Well, they can't sneak in by climbing up the wall, alarms will raise and the lives will be taken on our side. If they wear some sort of disguise as actual Nohrian citizens or Nohrian soldiers during the day," Xander spoke his side of the plan.

Ryouma nodded, "I agree with you. A disguise could have our force to infiltrate the capital. Once we do that, we will end the conflict without taking any innocent lives. The soldiers..." Ryouma closes his eyes in regret as he spoke, "I'm afraid, their lives are to be taken."

"I understand," Xander turn and leave the room. He begins to think of the Nohrians who will give their lives up in the final battle. He make his way up the wall and look out towards the capital. What Xander noticed was the sky.

Xander's dream is coming true as the dark morning is no more. Finally, there was sun rising over them, something that never happen since he was a child. The breeze of the wind calm his mind as he inhaled large amount of oxygen.

"Prince Xander," Xander turn to see Princess Hinoka in front of him, looking at him with a serious expression.

"Princess, what can I do for you?" Xander asks, wondering why Hinoka is giving him such a stern look.

With a sigh, Hinoka replies, "Why would you do such a thing on the last battle? Sacrificing your own life to save mine. Is there a reason that you protect me from our enemies, even when it will cost you your life?"

Xander did save Hinoka who had fell off her pegasus in the fortress they are on now. When she fell, she was about to die at the hand of a Faceless who was going to strike her with it's claws. Xander jumped in front of her and block the attack for her.

"We're allies, aren't we? If I left you to die and did nothing to protect, I will feel nothing but guilt since you are the sister of my rival who was my friend in the past. Due to your speaking, does it mean you rather die than live? Does life mean nothing to you?" Xander asks out of curiosity.

Hinoka's face shows a bit of red after listening to Xander's answer, "I rather die for my people than to receive pity. A glorious death is something to be proud of in order to bring honor to the people. Pity will bring shame."

"That you are wrong, Princess," Xander replies and Hinoka look at him with eyes widened and a 'huh'.

"Dying as a royal will bring tears to a nation. It will bring chaos among a nation if you die in battle just for glory. You care for your people, I know that because you are their princess, but I believe that there might be something more in you than just a warrior. A path that may be something more beautiful and more glorious than be a warrior," Xander explains his answers which is not what Hinoka expected, not from Xander at least.

"I-I see," Hinoka felt her heart begin to beat as she was charmed with Xander's words, it was sweet yet the feeling she begins to feel is unfamiliar, "Looks like I've been wrong about you."

"Pardon?" Xander raises an eyebrow.

"When you attack Kamui for making his choice to fight for Hoshido, I feel nothing but resentment and hate for you. I hear stories of you being cold-hearted and merciless. Kamui tries to convince me with different story, but I always thought in those stories, you manipulated him. Now for two weeks I've been observing your activity along with your family and the Nohrians, you seem to be a very kind-hearted and considerate person."

Xander chuckles at Hinoka's answer and replies, "You have right to do so. Being Kamui's older sister and all."

"Kamui isn't my real brother."

"What? Aren't you two related?" Xander asks, raise his eyebrows. He wonders what was Hinoka was talking about until she answers:

"My mother wasn't Queen Mikoto nor was Kamui sired by my father. In other words, like you and Kamui, Kamui and I share no drop of blood nor does he share a drop of blood with any of my brothers or Sakura. Mikoto was already a mother when she came to Hoshido and Sakura was still a baby. My father decided to raise Kamui as his own to show him a love of a father."

Xander understood and replies, "This is same with Azura and I or any of my siblings."

"What? Her too?" Hinoka asks.

"Yes," Xander answer, "her and my stepmother, Shenmei, the second Queen of Nohr were awfully persecuted by the royal family back then..."

Hinoka was shocked, realizing on that's why Nohr wouldn't trade Kamui for Azura 10 years ago. "Really?"

"Yes. Only my father was carefree and loving to them. When he remarried, my father's previous wife, my mother, Empress Ekaterina held significant political power at the time, hated Shenmei due to the remarriage and thoughts of feeling inferior. The royal family could not accept the existence of Shenmei and Azura... resulting Camilla, Leo, and I to avoid Azura. That's why you never seen me or others associated with Azura at all."

Hinoka thought it was a sad story as she witness a tear falling from Xander's right eye, "And now when I think about it. I thought of crying and I was in fear, feeling that I was forbidden to know my own sibling whom I wanted to be close with. I never got to know my stepmother at all and I was only a scared teenager, know nothing but obedience and books. That's when I started training with a sword so that I may have confidence and thinking that could obtain me some power, but it didn't. I trained even harder after Shenmei dead and father left for a foreign country to establish relations with them. When he came back, he was never the same and I trained harder and harder so that I may bring his old side back. That's when Kamui came to my life as a sibling."

"I see... You're not the only one who cried," Hinoka said, remember how she cried every day after Kamui got kidnaped.

"When Kamui got kidnaped, is that why you become a warrior? You choosing this life? Crying seems to be your motivation of training to fight to get Kamui back."

"Of course it is. And my training with a naginata has been my motivation, not crying," Hinoka lie with a harsh tone, feeling that her pride is threatened.

Xander didn't flinch and replies, "Princess, I mean no disrespect towards you, but you spoke of I wasn't the only one who cried. I just assume that your thoughts of Kamui was your motivation and tears always fall from your eyes after Kamui was taken to Nohr. I also notice your fighting style... It's so reckless and you're too headstrong."

"Now you're changing the subject to fighting and there is no need for the kind of worthless talk. I fight how I want to fight," Hinoka is getting irritated with the eldest Nohrian Prince.

"I wanted to know why so suicidal before. I kept a close eye on you during the previous battles. Now I knew why... I've talk to your brother on why and he told me that instead of relying on others, you rely only on yourself only to protect everyone you love and care. I admire you yet I fear for your life even if the relations between us is still stained, no matter how I tried, you're a difficult person to approach and I always admire that of you," Xander manage not to blush after saying it as he had admitted to himself that he had grown fond of Hinoka.

Hinoka is flustered as Xander continues, "Like your brothers, you show determination and valor to bring peace."

"And you show valor to bring glory and order," Hinoka replies.

"Just order and I fight for peace between Nohr and Hoshido. I believe we have enough glory in the old days. After the war, I plan to reform Nohr into a prosperous and peaceful nation," Xander spoke his plans of the reforming Nohr in the future.

"And how will you do that? There are some in Nohr who doesn't share a mutual interest as you. What would you do?" Hinoka gave a challenging question to Xander. She admit to herself that she is starting to enjoy Xander's company, not as what she expected.

"Then I have to make them understand, not by force, but with reason. I must tell them that the enemy is neither your family nor was it the people of Hoshido. We've been fighting for the wrong reasons that we were deceived from fighting our true enemy... The Daein Empire who are responsible for the murders of our fathers," Xander reply with determination, remembering Guoliang words that had haunted him and his siblings. The words that Xander realize that he and the other Nohrians had been blinded and deceived.

Hinoka smiles and spoke, "Well, you seem to have everything planned out. And what are you planning after? Attack Daein?"

Xander shook his head and reply, "Nohr has suffered a lot of deaths and lives. I'm sure Hoshido also suffered too much. Invading the Daein Empire will be complete suicide. The Empire is too big and too powerful as I read in the books. It's so fierce that it is said that they are forbidden from giving formal declaration of war without the Council of United Tellius' permission unless being threatened and provoked. I am planning a reconstruction of the country and reform the Nohrian military, doubling our defenses."

"And what of Lucius? He came to Hoshido's aid against Nohr," Hinoka wonders of what will happen to Lucius. After hearing Xander's words, it just saddens her. Lucius had been a father figure to the Hoshido siblings including to Takumi. Takumi, who had been super suspicious towards him, started to idolize him as he was taught various politics, history, and philosophy of the Daein military.

"I have no clue. I was completely surprised of him jumping into the conflict. I could say that Lucius might be judged for his actions. I don't know by who or when, but I know judgment is harsh. The judgment that I believe that Prince of Daein spoke of a challenge," Xander looks into Hinoka's eyes that became teary.

Xander shows pity for the Warrior Princess and asks, "Is something a matter?"

"It's like losing another family member. Lucius is like a father to me, he taught me so many things that I wish to learn and he even treated me like I was his own daughter. It wouldn't be a judgment from the Prince, but I may think he will be judged by someone of a higher authority if he stayed alive," Hinoka begins to shed tears.

"I understand," Xander put his hand on Hinoka's cheek and wipe her tears as he continues, "I lost two retainers while fighting against the Kingdom of Hoshido. Those two were like brothers that I fought alongside with before I met with Pieri and Lazward. If you are planning to apologize, there is no need as I see no reason to blame your Kingdom. Nohr provoked the war and it should be I to say sorry to you."

"I don't need your apology. I don't want your apology. There is nothing to forgive since there is no fault in you," Hinoka sees no point of forgiving since Xander had committed no crime in her eyes after attacking Kamui.

"I'm glad then," Xander nod his head, "Then I have something to ask of you Princess Hinoka."

"What do you want of me?" Hinoka asks.

"M-may I," Xander is beginning to fumble the words he is going to say. He mentally smack himself, telling himself that he's a Prince of Nohr and proposing something should be easy and expected.

"What? What are you trying to say?"

"Well... After this war finish, I wonder if you would be interested in uhh..." Xander rubs his head, his heart beating and blood rushes to his face.

"Well? Spill the words," Hinoka's patience is running thin, hearing people struggle of speaking annoys her. What's so scary about her, she thought. What's the worse thing she could do to him?

"I was wondering if I could give you a tour around Krakenburg," Xander spoke without thinking, blush for what he just said. He wonders why he said around the capital, what he was thinking was going to the theater.

Hinoka smiles and accepts with her nodding her head then said, "Only if we survive the last battle, that is."

Xander smiles and Hinoka wrap her arms around Xander for a hug. To Hinoka, it's a friendly hug but to Xander, it's a hug that force his body to tense up. His body shaken as he slowly wraps his arms around her waist.

The two stay like this for seconds as Hinoka pulls away from the hug and walk away after she told him, "I have to go. My pegasus needs to be groomed right now."

Xander nods and watch her walk away. His body loosen up and his face is still red. He always wonders why she has some effect on him. Is this love or is this just some random unknown spell that she cast on him? If this is love, how will the family react? He surely will need to deal with Ryouma, probably need to beat him in a duel.

* * *

 **Vision**

"Attack," Guoliang appears in front of Daein soldiers, wielding double bows, arbalest, pilums, and repeating crossbows. Guoliang was also in front of the soldiers holding their repeating ballista pointing to Guoliang's direction.

Arrows, bolts, spears, and ballista bolts firing rapidly past Guoliang to hit their intended target. Their target was none other than King Garon of Nohr. Garon was holding his Bolverk and was about to attack, but many arrows and bolts got to his body.

"Aaarrrggggghhh!" Garon yell in agony, feeling helpless as his strength fades away. Garon fell, get the end of Bolverk handle to hold him up.

"To be led to my realm of believing you will be talking with Soren of foreign relations, you truly are desperate, wanting to beg us not to turn our hungry eyes on your nation. Believing my father will allow that to happen, King Garon of Nohr," Guoliang chuckle as he approaches the helpless king with his fiery sword. A wicked smile was formed, a man planning to ignite a war between Hoshido and Nohr.

After Guoliang's words are let out, he slew Garon without any sympathy of the mourning king who recently lost the one he loves, Shenmei.

 **Woods**

Kamui opens his eyes, was training with his father, Lucius, and Lucia to improve but first see a vision of the past of what happened with the true Garon. He understood of his murder, but he doesn't understand the purpose of it.

"I don't understand... This doesn't make sense. If that is recently after Azura's mother's death, why would Garon just sail to Daein instead of inviting the royals for negotiation?" Kamui asks any of them.

"It was the heart that hates all that got Garon to Dol Galdmar. The lord of Terror, the son of Hate, was ordered to kill," Hydra replies, knowing the aspect of the royal family and the Great Riders and rest of their descendants.

"The heart that hates? The lord of Terror? Terror was Guoliang and Hate is Tiberius, isn't it?"

"It is," Lucius answers, "the Royal bloodline will always find a name of their aspect. Same with the Great Riders and their descendants. I am the apprentice of Justice due to my great grandfather, Zelgius process that title. Lucia is Valor due to Ike. Our King is Wisdom and there are others such as Fate and Hope. Some of the descendants change their aspects like for example, three of the King's children took different names such as Grace, Wrath, and Destruction."

Kamui never knew who are the three, but he knows two of them must be Einion and Nico. Nico is the Lord of Destruction, the person responsible for the destruction of Valmese Empire and Bern. Einion is the Aspect of Wrath, prince of high sense of valor and one of the pride of the Daein military who led an army to defeat three nations of Ferox, Plegia, and Ylisse that outnumbered him 20 to 1.

"Who was Grace? Wrath and Destruction must be Prince Nico and Einion."

"The aspect of Grace is my great grandmother, Diana, the first born child of Soren. And Kamui," Lucia got Kamui's attention, "Nico is Destruction and Einion is Wrath... If you meet Einion, always address him as High Prince. He has control of all other Princes and Princesses of Daein. If you don't, you will incur his wrath which will never be a pretty sight. Not only is he Wrath but he is also Wisdom."

"I see," Kamui replies, "I see that he must be strongest compared to all Soren's children. Stronger than the others descendants of the other aspects."

Lucius disagrees as he put his hand under his chin, "No, not technically that he's stronger, his strength may be far beyond his siblings, but Diana proves to be slightly more powerful than him. I agree with him being stronger than his siblings, but there are others that are stronger than him like my grandfather and Lucia's great grandfather. Einion had fought them before and lost."

"But is his wrath really that terrifying?" Kamui wonders, never read anything about how terrifying Einion's wrath is. He did read something of Einion's presence did send the two Khans of Regna Ferox into hiding before engaging him in a battle at the capital of Ferox. Einion had proven to be too strong for the rulers of the continent of Ylisse.

"Oh yes, a man who defeated Grima... His wrath is indeed terrifying, even it will sent Guoliang and Tiberius flee in a fight, making them coward before him," Lucius replies, never witness Einion's power before but he got the idea that Tiberius or Guoliang will never dare try to fight a warrior like Einion.

"Such a powerful man... the books were right." Kamui spoke and grab a trainer to continue his training, striking at Lucius as Lucius blocks his attacks.

"Yes," Lucius block one of Kamui's strikes and push back, throwing Kamui off balance, "Ruthless in his tactics. With at least 120,000 men behind him, he managed to kill off 3 million enemies."

* * *

 **Back to the Fortress**

Lazward and Hana are sitting on a bench, spending as much time as they can before they march to their final battle in Nohr. Their relationship started 2 weeks ago with Lazward interrupt her training for a lipstick. Their relationship grew during each conversation of Lazward tries his best to get Hana to try the lipstick until he finds out that Hana is a huge fan of cherry blossum.

"Let me tell you a secret... Something only Luna and Odin knew about me," Lazward signal Hana to lean closer to Lazward and prepare to listen what her fiance is going to tell her.

"My real name is Inigo by the way. Don't tell Xander that but I want to tell you how I became Xander's subordinate," Lazward reveals himself, rather have others to say his real name but why would he keep his name a secret?

Hana eyes widen and lean away from Inigo, "What? Why would you hide your real name?"

Inigo sigh, "Perhaps I should tell you the reason and my history."

Hana nodded and Inigo begin, "I wasn't born this time. I came from the past, 400 years ago."

"400 years ago? Wha-"

"I'll explain," Inigo interrupt Hana, "I lived in the Heirloom of Ylisse with my parents. My father, Duke Virion, used to be a duke in Valm but moved to Ylisse when Valm was conquered by Daein. My mother was a dancer from Regna Ferox. What is the reason why I change my name?"

Inigo sighs as Hana listens to him carefully, wanting to know her fiance more. Inigo speaks again, "It's because of one man. A man who is considered to be a god. A dragon at least but he's still a man who bleeds like we do, Einion. His power is unconquerable, no flaws many say. His strength and fighting style makes him a formidable opponent to many. Magic, steel, iron, bronze, even molten lava couldn't kill him. Well, I witness everything with my own eyes. He killed my parents, Luna's parents, even Odin's parents. He even killed his own wife, Lucina."

"Someone that sounds like I want to face someday," Hana wish to be the best sword user in the world, but Inigo disagrees with her.

"Sounds like it but you shouldn't face him."

Hana smirk and replies, "Why? Are you scared?"

"N-no..." Inigo lied, trying his best to hide his fears from Hana.

"Hmph," Hana fold her arms with same smirk continuously showing, "Liar."

* * *

 **Hour later**

"Will you two-"

"I know you agree with me, don't you Kamui?" Camilla is trying to prove her point to Ryoma that Kamui will rather have her protecting Kamui all the time. Ryoma was standing next to Camilla while shaking his head.

"Kamui," Ryoma jump into the conversation, "I know you are annoyed by this. You must be agreeing with me."

Camilla turns to give an evil eye before she turns to Kamui and see a ring on his left ring finger. It was golden with markings in Hoshidan language.

Camilla eyes widen and she exclaims, "Kamui! What is this?" She holds out Kamui's tired arm and point at the ring.

"'I found love, & love was you'" Ryoma read the engraving out loud then ask, "Who are you courting?"

"Courting?! Kamui, name. Now!" Camilla is never going to let this go as she felt that she is getting replaced as Kamui's 'closest' friend. She also feels like Kamui is pushing her away and she will be away from her adoptive brother if he gets married to someone she doesn't know.

Kamui was shocked that his secret is out and seeing Camilla is what he kinda expected. He knew that Camilla will be in her overprotective side, but never seeing her as an angry and hurt person. He knows he might have hurt her for not telling her.

"Ow," Kamui tries to pull out of Camilla's tight grip, "Camilla, you're hurting me."

Camilla softens her grip, "Kamui, please tell me that you-"

"I told you that-"

"Told me what? You told me that he needs no protections from us," Camilla and Ryouma begin to argue with each other again.

"I never said that, " Ryouma argue back.

"Uh, hello?" Kamui finally got out of Camilla's grip and was thinking of walking away, but he can't just have these two arguing for his protection or some sort.

"What you mean you never said that?! I heard it with my own ears and-"

"Stop!" Kamui yell, getting their attention before continuing, "I could see that you two want me to give you an answer, but I fail to see how is this important! Why can't you two talk it out and leave me out of your conversation?!"

With that, Kamui slips out of Camilla's grip and walks away, leaving them surprised.

* * *

 **Renais**

Rumors of theft of the sacred stone of Renais has increased security and relocate it in a secret dark place somewhere. The sacred stone that had seal the Demon King Femortiis inside. Soldiers and knights of Renais are led by Adrian who had warned them of a future of Renais will fall.

Adrian had suggested that they take the stone and hide it where nobody could seize it, but he didn't know he and the others were followed. The stone was carried by four soldiers with their lance to a sacred tomb.

They place the stone on four spikes that will hold the stone.

"You have done well, soldiers," Adrian spoke before towards the others, "Your service here is finished. You should all..."

Adrian was interrupted and became tense when he heard someone approaching. Two knights at the entrance have the lance at the ready towards the entrance as Adrian finish his sentence, "...run."

The approaching figure enters the room with a vague katti wielded by his right and urvan by his left. The weapons cross each other perpendicularly in a form of a cross. His aura is dreaded that it makes the soldiers and knights in the room shaken with fear. The figure is the Repear King who was sent to retrieve the sacred stone.

"Brutus..." Adrian spoke as he knows the name of Tiberius' deadliest and most powerful servant. Brutus is the only son of Lucius who was listed died in the Daein-Lycia War and was buried. Was a commander under General Lucius but died after getting pierced by many arrows.

How is it possible?

Nobody knows how Brutus was still alive after getting buried.

Brutus tilt his head to one side slightly before he decapitates the two knights by beheading him with his weapons in a blink of an eye then his wings appeared. Brutus flew up and begin to unleash a deadly mist towards Adrian and the remaining force of Renais.

Adrian drew his sword and stab to the ground, shielding himself and one of the soldier accompanying him with a blue barrier. As the mist hits towards him, Adrian was pushed back and look at the remaining soldier, "Go! Go! Warn your king!"

The soldier nodded and run towards the other door, opposite of where Brutus entered through.

Adrian begins to pant due to him holding his ground against a force of the gust of mist then watch in horror as one of the soldiers walk weakly towards Adrian and fall on his knees. Adrian watches the soldier scream in agony.

The soldier's face is deforming and fell to his death with his soul sucked out of his body to be taken to Brutus. The soul was like water and Brutus approach Adrian who feel the mist is dying out. Adrian pulls his sword out and hold it at Brutus.

Brutus was unaffected by the sword as he passes through it like a person could pass through light and dark. Adrian was surprised that his sword did absolutely nothing as he knows his sword would work against the dead, beorc, and laguz. Brutus is dead, isn't he? No, apparently, the leader of the Nocanimus is still alive. The leader of the Nocanimus is a hawk branded like his father.

Brutus slash his vague katti to disarm Adrian then place the end of his sword under Adrian's armor, lift him up, and use his axe to give a low cut to draw out blood and soul essence.

"Brutus... ugh... Why?"

Brutus examine the essence to examine the person and identity. After he examines it, he looks back at Adrian who is grunting in pain. Brutus cast Adrian to aside to one of the stairs to the stone.

Adrian begins to pant as Brutus approach the stone. Adrian turns to his stomach and watches Brutus, "The Toumans will stop you."

Brutus stops and turns his head to the fallen dragon branded with a voice like thunder and ominous tone, "No one can stop death. Not even you, Publius."

Brutus turns to the stone and quickly shatter the restraints that holds the stone with urvan then claim it with his hands. Publius watch as the stone tries to corrupt Brutus but failed to break the will and spirit of the former commander of the 10th Praven Legion.

* * *

 **Northern Fortress**

"Owain, why is it that you keep that name secret from Leon?" Kagerou asks as she continues to paint as well talking to Owain at the same time. What she painting is a planned painting of her and Owain living happily together which she will sent to her family back in Hoshido. The problem is that Kagerou's family have served the Hoshido Royal Family for generations and they wanted her to marry a Hoshidan instead of a foreigner.

Owain whistled as he laid on the ground. How will he explain his story?

"Well," Owain place a hand under his chin, "it has something with my past. Long time ago in the land of green named Ylisse, invaders come and pillage everything in their path. Leading these invaders was a man of divine power who use to be an ally of Ylisse, my home. Everything changes, my father went to attack the leader, but he didn't succeed in beating him. My mother died in grief when my father's body was returned. Let's say that if I reveal my true name, chances are that these lands will get invaded by the same nation that desecrated my home and my cousin."

"I see... Well, at least we won't be able to see that man ever," Kagerou continues to paint as well as talking to the former prince of Ylisse.

"I don't know about that..." Owain replies.

"Huh?"

"The nation that destroyed Ylisse is the nation where Lucius came from... Daein," Owain answers as he eyes at Lucius who was talking to Lucia and Vitallion through the window.

"I see why you seem to hold a grudge against him," Kagerou noticed before as she begin to turn her full attention to her painting.

* * *

"I've never seen Kamui this angry before. I wish he could give his thought on our opinions instead of yelling," Camilla admitted, first time to see Kamui being angry with her.

"Angry and shocked... Did you see his face when we saw the ring on his finger?" Ryouma never felt so down in his life. An angry Kamui is probably the last thing he ever expected.

"I never encounter this before. He usually tells me everything. I think he just wants to see us stop fighting," Camilla replied.

"Not only that. Just now, he had taught me something."

"What is it?" Camilla asks, not knowing what the Hoshidan King is talking about.

"He wanted us to talk and listen to our opinion on an equal level," Ryouma answers, remembering what Kamui said.

"I see... but that doesn't explain his anger today. He never displays this kind of behavior towards me before," Camilla still doesn't understand of Kamui's outburst earlier.

"He's 18 years old, Princess Camilla. He's not a little child that we once knew anymore. He doesn't need our protection anymore, he's probably stronger than I am now," Ryouma admitted that Kamui has master his swordsmanship, surpassing both Xander and Ryouma in combat as he had already witnessed.

"... I see," Camilla replies in a sad manner. She hates to admit it, but she see the Hoshidan King's point. She wishes that she has the power to watch over Kamui and she hates to admit that she might only result Kamui pushing her out.

* * *

 **Somewhere far away**

A naginata plunge through a Nohrian soldier's helmet, sucking the life out of the body. In the surrounding was a land of corpses and the killer of the last soldier was a woman on a pegasus in light black armor: breast plate, gauntlets, and vambrace.

The woman is young and strong despite her slender appearance. Her wavy blonde hair reach down her shoulder and her face shows a lot of regret currently, but she had no other choice. She had to kill them before they kill her as she can't afford let them know who she is as she pull her weapon out and said, "Rest in peace, soldier."

She's not alone by the way.

"Killing your own people is so unlike you," the Falcon Warrior turn to a female Wyvern Lord next to her. Along with the Falcon Warrior was a young girl with black robes of a war priestess with blonde short hair with a bow name Irene. Another girl with them is a Strategist name Zoe who wears silky robes and long silky grey hair.

The wyvern rider has brownish silky hair with a robust figure. She wears a white breast plate and full leg and arm armor. She is almost similar to Camilla except she use more body coverage.

"Does it look like I have a choice, Hoshido Princess Raziel?" the pegasus knight asks in a serious tone.

"Enough with the formalities, dear cousin. It's just unbelievable that the caring Miko of Nohr will plunge her naginata at her own soldiers," Raziel replies in a joking manner.

Miko sigh and replies, "We're not even born yet or are you just teasing? And where are our brothers group? We were supposed to meet with them by now."

"Really? I thought we were supposed to meet Kanna and Shigure?" Raziel teases, knowing her cousin's rivalry with the eldest Prince of Touma.

Miko's face turned red as she closes her eyes and growl through her teeth. Miko knows that Raziel is teasing and bringing up Shigure is something she hates the most. She doesn't hate Shigure as a person, but she holds some jealousy that she feels to be inferior to him in combat and flying a pegasus. Her jealousy was an obsession in eyes of people like Shininome and Raziel.

"Oh? So, you do like Shigure? Your face just said it," Raziel smirk and giggle, finding Miko's face adorable.

"Miko? You like Shigure? He is handsome, but I thought you dislike Shigure," Irene asks.

"It's not that- Dammit Raziel! You'll give others a wrong idea," Miko snap at the smiling Hoshidan Princess.

"What wrong idea?"

Miko snaps her head towards the voice to see Siegbert, Shinonome, Kisaragi, and Foleo approach them.

"Siegbert!" Miko dismounted her pegasus and run to her older brother. Siegbert dismounted his horse and said, "I'm here Miko."

Siegbert fell back after receiving a punch to the face by his sister. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You're late," Miko have her arms folded and look away.

Shinonome laughs at Siegbert then feel Raziel on his back like a younger sibling will try to get a piggyback ride from an older sibling. Irene and Zoe ran and greet their brothers with hugs.

* * *

 **Night, Castle Krakenburg**

Kauizo and along with his Kuei Ryu ninjas stay in the dark, successfully sneaked into the capital undetected. They dressed as beggars to come into the city as they weren't the only infiltration team in the capital. Saizou and the Hoshidan ninjas are in charge on sabotaging some of the Nohrian defenders within the city while Kauizo and his ninjas are to open the gate as well as killing the guards on the wall.

Kauizo and his company run towards the wall with quiet movements. They can't afford to be discovered as they came across four Nohrian soldiers walking.

Kauizo fired his shurikens before they could see him and his company coming. Without a noise out of the Nohrian patrol, they manage to get into the wall and up. Killing the castle guards from the tower with their kunai and shurikens.

Kauizo orders three of his men to go to open the gate and grab a torch to signal the army to get ready to attack. Kauizo wave the torch and the gate begins to open for the main army of Hoshidans, Nohrian rebels, and Daein soldiers from Praven charging to the capital as the gate continues to open.

Kamui never thought that the plan would be a success. He knew the plan would have backfired due to high-risk and high number of guards in the city. Now it's time to end the war between Nohr and Hoshido by doing one thing.

Kill the King of Nohr.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **The daughter OC was cut short... I have so much trouble on trying to find what to write for almost a month about the daughters so I decide to end it right there. At least I got the names and the class. Personality needs work and don't worry, they will get a spotlight.**

 **I did promise of a different Ryouma and Camilla support. Honestly, it was hard to think of it since they really have nothing in common except for Kamui. I try to look at Camilla's personality and Ryouma's personality, tell you the truth. It's freaking hard and there is really nothing to write so I put the same sucky support in.**

* * *

 **Now for a preview:**

Einion _points at Lucius and speak with a harsh and judging tone, "Lucius, the law of the United Council strictly forbids Daein from interfering with any conflict unless provoked... yet you have done so! Brazenly!"_

 _Lucius walk forward and condemn the words of the High Prince, "All I've been guilty of, High Prince_ Einion _, is protecting the weak and the helpless with justice; while you hide in the Hyrulean Wars, using it as your cloak!"_

 _Lucius thought that would put reason in the warrior of wrath but instead it did the opposite as Einion burns in anger and letting rage consume him._ Einion _clenches his fist and his giant black wings appear from his back. The wings that he have_ are _larger than what Guoliang or Publius had shown._ Einion _fist absorb lightning of blue colors and shouts with a thunderous voice and rage, "Silence!"_

Einion _disappears in a shower of light and appears in front of Lucius then spoke in a harsh tone with his left arm pulled back, "You will now answer for your transgressions!"_

* * *

 **Yes, they will fight Garon in** **the beginning of next chapter. I have plans for Garon heh heh heh(Nerdy/Creepy laugh)**

 **The Leader of the Nocanimus/Reaper King name has been revealed. I think some of you readers are surprised of who it was.**

 **Einion will appear and will fight Lucius, Owain, Severa, Inigo, Lucia(maybe), Vitallion(maybe), and someone unexpected.**

 **Fire Emblem will not form until facing Hydra.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Review Response:**

 **GuestWithIdeas: He is keeping a secret. This chapter will answer that question. The Daeinans just don't see him as a threat and only three more people knew. I'm pretty sure a person with laguz blood could sense any sort of blood of any person. Hmmmm.. The three meeting together, I'll put that in mind. This chapter is going to focus on action for now. I'll do the reaction of Hydra next chapter.**

 **Guest: (Einion fighting? He's my favorite oc from you. So badass from your story. Is he a bad guy now?) : Actually, he's actually lawful good but you kinda missed a point which is alignment of characters. Lawful good doesn't mean lawful nice and that's what Einion is. He wouldn't allow corruption and crime(even petty crime) go unpunished and he tries to do what's best for his country such as strengthening the military and the people. He might have killed the others in Ylisse, but he did that for a reason such as he seem them as his enemy or the enemy of his people. Might lack compassion to spare the weak but he has strong sense of honor and what he do make his people stronger than they were during the Mad King's War. Einion is like a motivation for the weak to get stronger.**

 **TheUrbanLegend: Game comes out in February I heard. No, I'm not doing a silly multiplayer thing. I don't think it'll go well with the story.**

 **I'm going to do a theme song chapter. First up will be Einion I guess since he's in this chapter.**

 **Einion:**

 **Theme:** **watch?v=eBnCcC_rEdk**

 **Battle Theme:** **watch?v=2Ep-8mmOrmM**

* * *

 **Diana**

 **Theme:** **watch?v=Ro6PwFzZ7eA**

 **Battle Theme:** **watch?v=AH4JiIcDvkc**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Wrath of Wisdom**

 **Castle Krakenburg**

Charging to the finale with the relief of many. The united army has broken every resistance that opposed them to the throne room. The actions of the wounded Nohrian soldiers and citizens were surprised of being shown mercy by their supposed 'enemy'. Macbeth fled the capital from getting captured or executed to somewhere far away.

As Kamui, Azura, and others got to the Nohrian throne room, they were met with Garon or the demon controlling him. His laugh is sinister and he pound his ax to the ground. The handle sent shockwaves of energy through the ground.

The King stood up from his throne with a wicked smile and said, "You can never defeat me, Kamui,"

Garon walks down to meet with his enemies, with his attention stay on Kamui, "It's been a while, Kamui. How does it feel to betray your own father?"

"You're not my father. If I'm not mistaken, you're working to destroy both Nohr and Hoshido for my real father," Kamui reply which makes Garon's smile wide.

"You had it all figure out. What else do you know?"

"You're not the true Garon. The real King Garon died in the hands of Guoliang," Kamui replies and readied his sword as he continues, "Time to end it."

"Guoliang? Don't try to bring that fool's name in my presence," Garon chuckle then turns his attention at Lucius, "What of you descendant of Gawain? Are you thinking of jumping to this fight or just sit and watch as your student perish? Will you even live up Zelgius' legacy after he passes away?"

"This fight was never between you or I. I was promised with assistance against Hate and Terror themselves. This duel was due to a conflict between you and Kamui. There was no conflict between you and I," Lucius answers and sheathe his sword.

Garon's smile never left and swing his axe at Kamui. The swing was powerful and fast as Kamui hold his sword out to block the attack. As they collide their weapons, they seem to be even.

"It's a deadlock," Xander's eyes widen as he witness that Kamui's strength has now rival with Garon's.

"That's a first time I ever see father ever find a rival in strength since Sumeragi," Camilla spoke as she witnessed Garon and Sumeragi spar every time they visit each other for competition.

Garon manages to push Kamui's sword to the side. Garon spins with his axe and aim to slash Kamui's body in half transversally. Kamui manages to jump back and Garon raise his axe and swing down at Kamui.

Kamui reacted by run past Garon with his sword cutting Garon on the side. Garon groans in slight pain and spin around and manage to hit Kamui who barely dodge and got a cut to the chest.

"Ahh!" Kamui groan in slight pain resulting Garon to smirk.

"Kamui!" Azura shouted with her hands tightening around her lance and think of joining in, but she promised that she wouldn't get involved in a duel between Kamui and Garon before the attack.

"We have to help him," Camilla spoke as she grab her axe but was stopped by Lucius who held his sword to block her.

"Let him be. He's fine," Lucius spoke in a serious tone as he watch Garon charge at Kamui with a swing. Kamui duck as Garon charge past him and spin around to get Kamui by the legs.

Kamui jump and went for a downward slash but missed when Garon lean back. The fight looks like they're still equal, will be long before a victor emerge. For a strange reason, both Kamui and Garon stop when they felt something in their stomach.

Something disturbs the fight as the aura around the room has grown intense. Garon has stopped fighting as two men in robes appear to the side of the palace. Both cover their faces with a hood, unrecognized by anyone.

"Who are you?! Show your faces!" Garon demanded, but no answer as a shower of light appears from the entrance of the throne room to the middle between Garon and Kamui. Kamui and Garon were thrown back from each other by feet by the appearance of a man, dressed in robes of a priest as well as his face was covered.

"What?! You dare?" Garon threatens the man who turns his attention to the Nohrian King who stop as his body tensed up. There is something unusual about the newcomer as he holds a terrifying amount of power inside that Garon couldn't imagine. The glare that is hidden under the hood is what stopping Garon from attacking as it struck him like lightning, forcing his body to remain immovable.

The man walks to Garon and spoke:

 **"I've come to bring justice to the unjust"**

'That voice... It sounds so familiar," Severa, Owain, and Inigo were thinking the same thought. They remember the voice is so distorted and dark in the past.

 **"And I will not be denied."**

Garon snarls as his blood try to break out of the paralyzing glare.

 **"If you try to stop me, I will banish you."**

Garon roared as he felt free of the glare and went to attack the hooded man. Garon went for a swing, but the man, in a speed of light, blast him with a wave of dark magic. Garon's body was blasted to the wall then was devoured by the magic send by the man. The body of Garon disappears after the magic.

"A beggar with terrifying power? How is this possible? You can't just be a beggar," Vitallion got suspicious of the man who blasted the Nohrian King.

"Appearance can be deceiving. Power consumes a body without control. For my age is deemed impossible, my power still grows," the man spoke as he turned towards Kamui, Azura, and the others.

"Who are you? What are you doing in a middle of a fight?" Kamui asks with curiosity.

"I am everything that is said in the books. I've been called a hero and a scourge. Good and evil are written down in history in views of men. I've been called the unjust but my just is fair. Wisdom is my greatest aspect along with valor which turns to wrath," the man spoke before throwing his robe to reveal his true identity which results Severa, Inigo, Owain, Lucius, Lucia, Vitallion, and all who serves Daein to gasp. His armor is charcoal black made out of mithril, light and strong. Middle of the armor is a symbol of Daein and the helmet he wears has a crest with the exact same appearance as the symbol on his armor, the mouth of the dragon face towards the man's direction. The wings of the dragon are on the side of the helmet. His cape and black face mask are made out of silk with the outside of his cape color black and the inside red. The name was Einion.

The other two men also reveal themselves. One was wearing a white armor, a Crimean armor, light and slightly weaker than others. His helmet is shaped as an eagle and the clothing around his armor is of a Crimean senator outfit. Elegant and beautiful white silk made his clothes. He was named Drayce, the son of Pelleas. Another wore the similar armor as Einion, but he is without a cape. He was the Scourge of Valm, Nico, the younger brother of Einion.

"I'm the one whom you called the Scourge of Ylisse and Naga, Einion," Einion's eyes look with anger as he turns his attention to Lucius after flew to the Nohrian throne, "and the one who I'm judging is you, Lucius!"

Lucius wasn't surprised as he walks halfway towards the throne as he is ready to hear his judgment.

Einion points at Lucius and speak with a harsh and judging tone, "Lucius, the law of the United Council strictly forbids us from interfering with other nations unless provoked to... yet you have done so! Brazenly!"

Lucius walk forward and condemn the words of the High Prince, "All I've been guilty of, High Prince Einion, is protecting the weak and the helpless with justice; while you hide in the Hyrulean Wars, using it as your cloak!"

Lucius thought that would put reason in the warrior of wrath but instead it did the opposite as Einion burns in anger and letting rage consume him. Einion clenches his fist and his giant black wings appear from his back. The wings that he have are larger than what Guoliang or Publius had shown. Einion fist absorb lightning of blue colors and shouts with a rage of thunder, "Silence!"

Einion disappears in a shower of light and appears in front of Lucius then spoke in a harsh tone with his left arm pulled back, "You will now answer for your transgressions!"

Lucius watch Einion move his arms fast at him, grabbing Lucius by the neck. Lucius grunt as he was being lifted up like he was a toy, witnessing the incredible strength of Wrath himself. He along with Kamui, Azura, the royals of both Hoshido and Nohr, and others are now witnessing the strength that had defeated Grima, the Fell Dragon. As Einion lifts Lucius up effortlessly with that one arm with the other draws Galahad out of its sheathe, showing the blue aura of energy around the long wide blade that is said to have the power to fell 1,000 enemies with one sweep like his father's Gurgurant and the Great Rider's holy swords.

Lucius grab Einion's left hand, trying to pull out of it as Einion raise his sword and slash down. Lucius struggle on trying to get out as Einion's grip proves to be too strong and tight for saw Galahad coming and have both of his arms up, blocking that slash then grab Einion's arm with his wings appear as well.

Lucius begin to flap his wings and manage to use his strength to be able to turn the tables as he spun with a grunt to slam Einion to the wall, but Einion spun at the last second and it appears that Lucius was slammed to the wall instead. Lucius grunt and then push himself and Einion off the wall and flap his wings down to the ground with his hands still gripping Einion's sword hand.

As they fell, Lucius manage slam Einion to the ground and also knock Galahad out of Einion's grasp and they both watch it sail away towards Kamui and the others before Einion used his superior strength to throw Lucius off him, strong enough to sent Lucius crashing to the wall.

Einion flashes in the same showering light towards his sword.

But Lucius recovered quickly and got there faster than Einion with his wings quickly flapping towards Galahad.

Einion land and see that Lucius kick Galahad back, away from them and Lucius drew his vague katti. Einion growls at Lucius who points his sword at Einion and spoke, "You cannot judge me! I am the descendant of Justice himself! We were meant for more than this,"

Einion growl through his silk mask and continue to listen to Lucius' words, "to protect the innocence!"

Lucius turn his attention to Nico and Drayce and continues, "But if the council's precious law binds you all to inaction to this... then I will no longer stand to be a servant of Daein!"

Einion growl and replies coldly, "So be it!"

Einion's aura begins to intensify, showing slight power increase, not feeling the need to go full power against one of Daein's former servants.

"That power... is starting to reveal itself to be divine." Azura had noticed that most of Einion's full power is hidden. Einion's power is not even 20% right now, more like 5% of his power was already shown against Lucius.

"Huh?" Everyone except for all who know Einion looks at Azura.

"Then that means... Einion is a god?!" Ryouma asks.

"I'm like a god, Hoshidan Prince. Granted with divine power by my ancestor, Lehran, with Ashunera's blessing," Einion replied in a cold manner and hold his hand out with a gust of wind to guide Galahad towards his hand.

Einion points his sword at Lucius and said, "Don't try to hide your fear. Just like the continent Ylisse had reeked of it... Lucius, outcast of Daein and traitor."

Einion charge at Lucius, this time, Einion will not toy or try to bring justice to Lucius. His plan now is to kill Lucius.

Einion went for a swing, a fast and powerful strength, that made contact with Lucius' sword. Lucius pulled his head back as his sword was forced to the side, almost out of his hands. Lucius leap back when Einion went for a slash.

Einion narrows his eyes at Lucius and mock, "Are you really Adrian's grandson? Doesn't seem like you show any great valor to be like him. Your softness of your son's death made you weak, but yet you still hide it from your legion until now."

Lucius growls as he listens to Einion continues his insults, "Perhaps you fear of them seeing you what you truly become."

Lucius can't keep a cool head as he shouts before charging, "I fear nothing!"

Einion narrows his eyes a little at Lucius whose body became immovable like Garon before. Lucius struggles with slight tiny movements with a thought, 'My body... It can't move...'

Einion let out a cold-hearted grin and say, "Really? You fear nothing?"

Einion extends Galahad at Lucius with the point of his blade touching Lucius' forehead, "So unfortunate. You are of an upper class of nobility as the great-grandson of the man of justice, a warrior class. But you let fear corrupt your heart and fail in crucial moments to attack..."

Einion's tone turns into disgust, "You sacrifice everything to join them instead of your own people. Was it worth it? You disgust me."

Einion pulled his sword and used his free hand to back fist Lucius 10 feet across the step on the stair to the throne. Lucius groan in pain as flesh was sliced up from the spikes on Einion's gauntlets. The sharp pain on Lucius face is surging throughout his body, weakening itself.

Einion walks to the downed Vanguard and grabs him by the cape, lift him up. Lucius went to slash his sword at Einion who let go of Lucius. Einion intercepts the sword with his hands, resist the strike of the sword that fail to cut his hand. Einion pulls the sword out and threw it away with his hand.

Einion pulls his sword arm and punches Lucius to the stairs then grab his neck and slams Lucius to the ground, resulting blood to gush out from the back. Einion slams Lucius again then punch him to the ground again.

Lucius feels defeated as his body is drained out after a short fight. Blood coughed out and begins to flood the floor, Lucius was dropped to the floor and struggle to move. Einion states as he begins to end Lucius life, "Impressive still. You've given me more of a fight compare to Chrom and Randy combined. You know, after the battle against Grima, nobody has even forced me to use ten percent of my true strength. Rise in peace to the afterlife."

Einion raised his sword and went for a final kill, but he senses someone charging from behind. Einion spins with his sword and manages to find Inigo charging at him. Einion had knocked Inigo's sword out of his hands and use his free hand to grab Inigo's face to lift him up.

"I remember jealously in the past. You tried everything to impress yet failed. Now I see hate and anger in your eyes. Is it due to the memory of my wrath to kill your parents? Or is it perhaps your memory of when I took Lucina as my bride? Or was it when I killed my own wife in front of you, Inigo?" Einion said before he toss Inigo aside then see Severa and Owain engaging him.

Einion waves his arm across, unleashing a wave of fire across in front of Severa and Owain. Both Owain and Severa stop before the smoke and ready on their guard.

Einion ran out of the smoke and roar as he leap towards Severa. Severa eyes widen at the sudden appearance out of the smoke and watch Einion went for a lunge which Severa dodge to the side. Severa went to plunge her sword towards Einion's face but was intercepted quickly faster than a blink of an eye. Severa moans in pain as Einion grabbed her with a strength that she describes to be punishing despite him only using 10% of his strength. Einion used his sword hand and hit Severa on the top of the head with his sword handle to knock her out cold.

Owain leap at Einion with his sword pointing down at Einion. The wrathful prince of Daein turns towards Owain and disarm Owain while Owain was in mid-air. Owain gasp of his attack repelled and his neck was grappled by Einion's hand.

"Owain, the prince of Ylisse. You have display fear just like your father. He, too, was shaken with fear when he fought me. Even with a vast army three times the size of the army I lead. Couldn't give me a single scratch. You wanted to see how your father died?" Einion asks before he lift Owain up the air with tornado then unleash rexolt. A powerful thunder magic that surpasses Thoron. Owain screams in agony and was then thrown down the ground.

Never have the three ever thought they would have been beaten so quickly. Einion is unimpressed, thinking that three of his hated enemies would have thought before they face him again. Einion turns his attention back to Lucius then feel two footsteps coming from behind.

Einion turns around and sees a wishblade was thrown at him. Einion slashed the wishblade away and look up at Vitallion who had leaped up to the air and spin forward with his sword. Einion held his sword up and block Vitallion's aether.

Lucia draws her vague katti and sprint at Einion. Einion slashes Vitallion away then swing across the upcoming Lucia. Lucia held her shield up and lunge her sword at Einion.

Einion turns his wrist and slash across her shield, only to slash at Lucia's sword, disarming her.

"You dare to challenge me? You know better than that. What are you going to do now?"

Lucia bashes her shield, but Einion held his forearm, blocking the shield bash.

"I see that determination. You are Priam's great-granddaughter. Shall you burn in flames by Guoliang soon? In the sunken land, that hopes to rise up again? I had seen that future," Einion push Lucia back then sweep Lucia to the floor then give a gash to the thigh, close to the knee.

"Ahhhh!" Lucia screams in pain and grab her leg.

"Pain is what strengthens and what kills. Perhaps it will be my sword you will die on, Lucia," Einion slashes his sword down but only to see it be blocked by Vitallion.

Einion looks at Vitallion, "A low-class commoner, descendant of the former Princess Guinivere of Bern turned into one of the important centurions in the Daein army, trained by Commander Brutus himself. I remember the pain in your eyes. In a village of Bern, rebels raid your village, killed your parents. Your sister died by your own hands before you were discovered by Brutus. How does killing your sister make you feel?"

"How? How do you know?" It's the first time Vitallion ever spoken to Einion. He had seen Einion once but never talk to him in person until now.

"It's in your eyes that I see pain and suffering in the past," Einion said before he slashes his sword off of Vitallion's and landed a punishing elbow strike to Vitallion's face. Vitallion's face flew to the side before his body hit the ground.

It was a surprise for everyone but Drayce and Nico. Einion had managed to defeat 6 fighters without breaking a sweat or any effort.

"Is this justice, Einion?" Hydra steps up in his disguised form which caught Einion's attention with eyes narrowed.

"Justice? You say? What is justice when you sunk Touma underground? You think you could fool me with that disguise of yours, Hydra? I also made a vow to kill you and the three after you help them escape from me 400 years ago," Einion points Galahad at Hydra.

Everyone look at Hydra with disbelief as Einion continues, "A heart separated from his dragon form. Without one another, power is scattered away forever. I could kill you and your dragon form without an effort."

"That I will not deny. Your power has increased dramatically since 400 years ago. Your rage and wrath is what makes you ruthless and even got you your title as a Warrior of Wrath. Merciless is part of you, just like your grandfather, Ashnard, but honor is what you value the most. I beg that you forget everything and help deal with the person responsible for the conflict. Your great-nephew, Tiberius, who had blinded Publius because of his lost lands of the East. Can't you see that Lucius is not to blame for breaking the law of the United Council," Hydra speaks with a calm tone and tries to reason with Einion.

Einion refused to listen. Drayce is indifferent and Nico is showing doubt as he spoke, "Prove it! Where is my grandson, Publius? What prove do you have against Tiberius as many were his enemies?"

"Publius is..."

"Publius is gone!" A soldier came in, "Falko is also gone!"

Nico growls and shouts, "So, you have none and yet I hear that my grandson is gone?"

Hydra had nothing to say and watch Einion is losing patience. Einion turns and went to end Lucia's life, but a miracle happen. A gust of wind appears from the door and balls of light went to throw Einion back.

The magic was powerful enough to throw Einion to the wall as his helmet fell off, revealing his shiny silver silky choppy hair. His face was clean-cut and striking with a wide angular jaw, a square chin, and a prominent brow. To most, he is like a god due to his beautiful appearance, eternal youth, and his power yet he got thrown to a wall.

Einion growls as he pull his silky mask down from his mouth and see a beautiful woman appear from a light. She has long silver hair and brown eyes. Her armor is similar to a pegasus knight and her appearance is youthful like him.

"Unexpected and unwelcome, Diana," Einion frown at his older sister who is willing to protect Lucia from getting killed by her younger brother. Diana holds her hand to Lucia's wound and heals it.

Diana uses her magic to form two swords of light aura. There are a lot of differences between Einion and Diana and that is Diana resembles Micaiah while Einion resembles Soren personalty-wise. The only similarity is their silver hair and divine power and immortality.

"And let you kill my granddaughter? You got to be out of your mind, baby brother," Diana readied her sword.

"You challenge me? No laguz powers, we only show our combat prowess," Einion says with anger, seeing that Diana accepted the challenge as Einion's wings disappeared from his back.

"Priam ain't going to save you. You'll regret dueling me Diana," Einion spoke as his energy is starting to increase. His aura is starting to be felt by many as they describe it to now rival with deity. Diana's aura, however, is more peaceful and calm yet her power is also a rival to a deity.

Einion smirk with a thought, 'Foolish... Thinking you could beat me without singing a galdr to weaken me?'

"Daeinia Victa!" Einion shouts before he charges at Diana and engage their blades against each other.

Diana felt she's getting pushed when their blades clash. It's obvious that Diana doesn't inherit a strength of a dragon as she regretted her accepting the duel without using laguz powers. If she could use her singing powers, she could weaken and calm Einion but no. Diana slashes her sword to push Einion's sword to the side and leap back when Einion slash after Galahad was pushed to the side.

"Einion, your wrath and pride have brought millions butchered. No forgiveness nor love in your heart that has brought fear and separation between our relationship," Diana said as she landed.

"It's your weakness and interference of my conflict against me that brought our relationship to stain," Einion countered with a cold tone and walk with his sword clink the ground.

"And my wrath may indeed affect this land with the blood of its inhabitants be gone from all creation as they begun to anger me greatly just like the Ylisseans. They don't deserve to exist in the world yet I spared them including my own son and my brother-in-law. Even if you persuade me to show mercy, I even allow three of the royal families to live yet I disown my son," Einion halt then shout with a swing to unleash a large blade of blue energy, "Was that not true, sister?!"

Diana duck as the blade passed her as it manages to disappear through the wall. Diana was lucky, if she stood up, she would have been seriously injured. Her entire face would have gushed with blood and open wounds.

Diana swings her free hand over and at Einion. Her hand unleash a large ball of fire straight at Einion. Einion raises his sword and split the ball of fire in half like it's nothing but a piece of paper being cut but scissors.

"As expected," Diana is clueless on how she could beat Einion, "With Galahad wielded, my magic is useless. Tell me, brother, is suffering of others is what you fought for?"

Einion stopped and narrow his eyes and let out a low growl as he listen, "Now I understand. All these years of tension between us was due because of your capture of being a Plegian prisoner. When I see you after, you were never the same baby brother I know who will ask me for guidance. Now I could see why there was conflict between right and wrong in your heart. First, your capture had affected Nico and Delano to be bloodthirsty to others. Having Drayce and Delano fight to the death in the lands of Hyrule had brought grief to us all. You fighting Nico in Valm also made you feel more guilty and weak of being captured. I always thought I would see happiness in your face when you get married and have a family with Lucina. I was wrong that I see that you only want a kid is that so you could see if your son will have potential to fight without failure. After the incident with Ferox, you never stop breaking families up like the three you did in the past and now four when you threaten to kill a father. Now you wanted to kill Lucius because he only broke a law to save the weak and the helpless. I see you can't stand to show compassion or be humble to the weak nor will you allow petty crime to go unpunished so you reformed your ways which despises the weak and the helpless. You even brought only 120,000 men against 3 million to see if they are combat worthy and will show no feeling towards the weak. 3 million soldiers that your men took prisoner, you did nothing but torture beyond measure before execution, worse than what our grandfather, Ashnard, tortured the laguz in the Mad King's War. "

"Grrrr," Einion begin to feel annoyed yet everything that Diana said are true.

"Why? Did it all affect you so much?"

"Tch... Now you care? After 400 long years?" Einion asked coldly.

"I've always cared for you, but you push me away all those years. I'm sorry that you felt crushed, believing that I abandoned my own baby brother. Every effort I try, you never appreciate how much I show love and care to you after our reunion," Diana spoke, resulting Einion to widen his eyes and begin to calm down a bit, hesitating to say anything.

'Why? Why tell me now?' Einion thought as the almost the first time in 500 years, he was about to shed a tear but didn't.

"Be humble and calm your wrath. You could kill me right here, but I beg of you to come back and return to the way you were before 400 years ago," Diana shed tears as she disband her sword, hoping that Einion will listen to her now.

Einion, however, look unaffected by her words and yell in raw anger, "That what you've said changes nothing!"

Diana gasps as she listens to Einion continuing to yell at her, "You think you could change me with words of emptiness that you had every opportunity in the past and decided to tell me this now? All your efforts of doing so are nothing but a waste of nonsense rubbish!"

Einion holds his hand out and unleash a flow of lava from the ground and surrounds Diana. Einion's power is fueled by his anger and as he slash Galahad down to unleash a wave of energy to the ground, forcing Diana back to the wall. The part where Diana hit crumbles on her, seemingly to crush her.

Everyone gasps including Nico and Drayce who are completely speechless.

"Grandma! No!" Lucia screams with a broken heart. She stood up and walk towards to rubble that apparently crushed Diana but was stop by Einion who pointed his blade at her, "Stay where you are or die!"

Einion knows it's not over as he sense that his duel is not over.

A pegasus appears and Diana arose from the rubble. Diana got on a pegasus that charges at Einion. Einion unleashes a gust of wind at the pegasus, but Diana shields it with an aura screen of light, shielding her mount from the wind.

The pegasus continues to gallop and as it got close to Einion, it knocks Einion back along with Galahad out of his hands. Einion fell back towards the wall then stood up.

"You want to play this game?" Einion asks then let out a loud whistle.

A large black wyvern broke through the wall and flies around with a loud and terrifying roar. Large and muscular build compare to most wyverns. Teeth are thick and razor sharp as swords. The wyvern has a robust neck and thick skull. It's size seems to be impossible to be seen in Nohr as it looks to be 5 times the size compare to Camilla's wyvern. The wyvern was named Urgost who had been partners with Einion for over 500 years.

Einion disappears in a shower of light as Urgost flies down. Einion's light flies towards Urgost and onto the wyvern's back. Einion appears on his wyvern and pulls the reins of Urgost. Urgost land on the floor and roar at Diana and the pegasus.

Diana got her pegasus to charge and fire Thorin at Einion.

Einion signal Urgost to fly up, dodging Thorin then fly at Diana with front legs grab the pegasus' neck and throw both the pegasus and Diana to the floor. Diana fell off and her pegasus fainted.

Einion has his wyvern to fly and land near Diana. Diana watch as her brother's wyvern snarling with the razor teeth and unleash a gust of wind to throw the large wyvern and Einion back.

Einion fell and his wyvern hit the floor near the wall. Diana walks towards Einion and stood between Einion and Galahad.

Einion stood up and unleash Rexbolt from his hands. Diana forms a forcefield, withstanding Einion's power but for how long will she be able to hold out?

Einion walks closer with his Rexbolt still continuing to attack his opponent and double the power with his other hand. Diana also doubles her defense with her free hand.

Einion shows a face of intense anger which adds more effort to increase his power while Diana is showing signs of sadness as the two continue to battle out. It seems that there is no victor in this contest as Einion is failing to break through Diana's defense.

"Grrr! Rawr!" Einion roar as he continues to increase power in his magic but was restraint back by Drayce and Nico unexpectedly.

Together, they hold Einion with a magic of their own. Einion growl of their action against him as Nico look at Diana and shout, "Now, sister! Sing before he breaks free! We can't hold him for long!"

"Argh! Rawr!" Einion struggles to get out of both Drayce and Nico hold as Diana begins to sing:

Hee te lefa yaki ote amba eirerra oilathe ehleye cona eithe cotoe hallaoct hemiye gaceylus hima hollot ah luthtd

Einion roar as the song begins to take effect. Einion's heart is starting to release his anger out and the wrath of the High Prince is starting to calm. Einion's eyes have now shed a tear as he remembers the song was sung to him. He remembers his mother sang it to him when he was only a child and how it soothes him.

Nico and Drayce released Einion who had calm but still showing a stern face.

"Brother, I-" Diana tries to finish but was interrupted by Einion.

"You need to say nothing, sister," Einion's voice had toned down, but it still sounds stern.

Einion turns to Kamui and spoke in harsher tone but not threatening, "Grief and pain inflicted upon you. Yet you wish to end conflicts without anything to do with pain. Foolish and selfish... Victory and triumph will never be achieved without suffering and pain. No freedom without sacrifice or suffering. Let me give you a vision that you will face and I don't have a heart to help you in it nor will I allow any of my siblings to interfere."

Einion held his hand out and shot a small beam of light at Kamui.

 **Vision**

Death pours in the fields. River of bodies scattered in the land and blood wet the ground. Kamui looks horrified as he's dreaming of the vision.

Bodies were mummified like the souls had been sucked out of them. Pictures of the future are what Kamui sees. No Daein soldiers appear on the field which worries Kamui.

The vision changes to a city and will show the responsible of the future was the Reaper King who had stabbed Kamui a long time ago. His breath was like death itself under the robes and armor. His blue wings spread wide and his weapons became empowered with a blessing of magic. In front of the Reaper King were three others and behind was Tiberius who slowly became a large dragon with wings wrapping around like a ball.

The wings open up and show a terrifying face of the dragon.

* * *

 **Nevassa**

"So, my brother is died, eh? Guoliang has served me well as always," Tiberius smirks while on the throne.

"Yes, he's died, father," a man named Scipio in light royal armor with a dark black glaive of terrible arcane fiery might replies.

"With Publius died, I control the East without competition before Soren comes back... yet there is a mess to clean which is Lucius and his protege. I suppose they have achieve victory over Nohr, how disappointing. I expected the water demon to give them a challenge but no. Oh well, I will destroy the Touma King with my own hands," Tiberius spoke in a cold tone and show a smile of cruelty.

"About that, one of our spies had seen someone... unexpected that might change your plans," Scipio broke Tiberius' smile when he spoke.

"Who?" Tiberius asks.

"High Prince Einion of Daein along with great-grandfather, Nico, the Crimean senator Drayce, and the Eldest Princess Diana of Daein," Scipio retorted.

"What?! This can't be. Even with Dheginsea's power added to me, I feel like my power still inferior to Einion's and yet he gets involved? We need to be quiet for now until we get our full approval from the council. Did he at least knew anything of our plans?" Tiberius sounds worried and asks to hope Einion doesn't know of his plans.

"No, but the father of Lucius' protege tries to tell Einion about it. Einion doesn't seem to believe it or he doesn't care," Scipio answers, resulting Tiberius to sigh in relief.

"Pah! That's a relief at least. I will have someone to deal with Hydra. You will have to mobilize our forces quickly from Begnion, Crimea, and Grann. Must be ready for the future."

* * *

 **I know what some of you are thinking.**

 **People: Why couldn't Einion just kill Lucius?**

 **Me: I was going to have Einion kill Lucius but due to a spoiler I gave to everyone, I can't kill Lucius now. It said something he will get killed but not by Einion. Lucius is kinda important still until before facing Dragon Hydra.**

 **People: Point of the glaring power?**

 **Me: Einion was influenced by many like for example Beerus from Dragon Ball which got him the glaring power. Einion was mostly influenced by Imperius from Diablo and also Diablo(character) from the game and Revan from SWKOTOR. There was a lot of stuff that influenced Einion. But has he lost to someone? Yes, he had and that was against Lucius' grandfather. The paralyzing glare was actually going to be against Inigo, Severa, and Owain at the same time due to their immense fear of him, but as I think about it and visualize it to be stupid and change it to affect Lucius instead.**

 **Some friends that are helping me with ideas and writing: What exactly is Einion's allegiance? I thought Diana was stronger than Einion.**

 **Me: As I said, lawful good doesn't mean lawful nice. I notice some people thought Einion was going to be some evil dude due to his murder of Chrom, Robin, and others such as close to 6 million people butchered. Diana is not physically stronger than Einion. She's slightly more spiritual and magical powerful than Einion though even it doesn't seem like it. Physically? Einion takes it by a landslide.**


	17. Chapter 16

This... Might be a sad chapter for some. Spoiling at the beginning, this is a chapter where Lucius is really going to die. I swear it and I think it's time for him to go. Some of you didn't believe I was going to kill him but I'm really am and planned this since the beginning of the story.

Name is now changed to Corrin. It's confirmed now, Smash has revealed that his localization name is Corrin. Yeah, Corrin is in Smash now, pay 4.99 to get him. I'm a little disappointed with the English cutscene of when two families try to get you to join them. Not the voice actors, the words they say and how they express it. Ryouma said the same thing from Japanese version, I'm fine with that.

Ryouma said the same thing from Japanese version, I'm fine with that. Xander's words was disappointing. Instead of 'return to us' it's now 'we're your family'... Sakura said the same thing sort of but she doesn't sound like she hoping to get you back(I don't know, I'll let you guys decide. I guess sounding more mature fits her.) Elise sounds too childish and I'm disappointed with the change of words. I feel that they kinda downplayed Nohr, the voice actors I think are alright. Sakura's voice sounds more mature and Elise sounds more childish which fits their characters respectively.

Songs of both Hoshido and Nohr dances are sadly going to change... I expected it just be Japanese instead of changing to English. Oh well, it is what it is now.

Review Response:

 **Mockingjay 3.75:** He did go 100% last chapter against his sister. Even though, I didn't display all of his powers and he might not display everything in the story. Maybe I should do a sequel of him being the antagonist or something. To be honest, he's one of my most powerful OCs. If I to tell you what he's like which will be that he's arrogant but he has strong sense of honor, pride, and integrity.

 **GuestWithIdeas:** Diana can't join Corrin. Being a mother figure is a great idea but she can't join Corrin or she might be brand as a traitor even if she's older than Einion. Einion won't sacrifice himself to end the fighting because he's kinda too important in the future. I did display Tiberius' fear of Einion. Like if they fought, it will end the same result as Einion defeated Lucius and the others. Einion said that he will never get involved in the conflict nor will any of his siblings or cousin. If Diana or Einion, even Nico get involved on the side of Corrin, the war against Tiberius would be a very easy one. What happened or why Einion help Corrin once doesn't mean Einion will be in great relations with any of Corrin's group due to Lucius' treachery in his eyes by the way. Severa, Inigo, and Owain will never forgive him since Einion was called the Scourge of Naga or the Scourge of Ylisse. Heck, he was also called the Scourge of Grima for his victories over the continent of Ylisse. He also even defeated Grima which made Einion one of the most fearsome opponent to fight.

 **Joe:** Thanks and about Imperius vs Tyrael part.. That influenced last chapter since I did pictured Einion to be Imperius and spoiler alert, Imperius is the middle name of Einion. Lucius to be Tyrael is what I was thinking while doing last chapter.

 **Guest:** Yeah, it's no surprise that Einion beat them easily.

 **Chapter 16: Justice Shall be Lost**

"The Daein Empire need to abide their agreements, Scipio. Your father gave Hydra his word." Einion shows a vision of Garon and Scipio chatting.

"Hydra's currency are lies. As are yours." Scipio spoke in a hostile tone with a grip on his glaive as he is ready to strike along with a wyvern on his side.

Garon walk closer and says, "Payment is due. I started a war to weaken both Nohr and Hoshido as promised."

"King Sumeragi lives. He's your fellow specter, the Hooded Assassin." Scipio's tone shows intense anger and mistrust, point his weapon at Garon. Ryouma raise his head and his eyes widen as he heard. Hinoka's gasp after hearing her father is alive instead of dead. Takumi watch with no expression and Sakura feel sadness inside.

"My master created the assassin from Sumeragi's soul after he died. We observed the agreement."

"In the pit of fire, not in a living body. You are owed nothing!" Scipio snarl and the vision disappeared.

"Who was that? The one talking to Garon." Corrin asks, wondering who 'Scipio' is.

"That's Scipio... The Lord of Oblivion." Lucia answers.

 **Fields of Daein**

Macbeth successfully teleported to Daein, panting after escaping death by Corrin or anyone following Corrin. He left in secret, even Garon didn't notice of his disappearance.

As he wonder around the field, he was confronted by Scipio who had his glaive at Macbeth's throat.

"Not a loyal type, are you?" Scipio spoke in a threatening tone.

Macbeth gulp and whimper as the fiery blade creep closer to his throat.

"You better answer before I slit your throat then feed them to the beasts and birds to feed upon and the waters of your blood will water the desert," Scipio warn.

"Ngh! I come to offer my services to the one called the Lord of Hate himself," Macbeth said.

Scipio narrows his eyes and pull his weapon back which results Macbeth to sigh in relief until Scipio grab Macbeth's throat with his free hand. Scipio speaks with suspicion, "I don't think so. You abandoned your country so how would we know you wouldn't abandon us? If I were you, I rather be killed by the Lord of Oblivion than get killed by the Lord of Hate."

"I abandon Nohr is because King Garon lost interest in Nohr. Marx is no different and- Eek! Why must your weapon close to my throat?"

"If you're really a strategist of Nohr, why abandon it? You are a coward and your answer disgusts me. Perhaps, you shall burn in-" Scipio stop talking and growl lightly.

Scipio pulls his weapon and said, "Nevermind what I said. My father wish to speak to you then. Go North East from here and you will see a city of 15 levels. A city of black stone."

A city of black stone, he meant Nevassa.

 **Castle Krakenburg, Three days later**

Azura had been sitting on a bench, looking at the garden and singing a song. Her song display sadness and loneliness. Ever since Hydra was with them, Corrin spends time with him. There is a part of her that doesn't trust Hydra, due to him killing both of her parents.

"Azura?" Azura turn her head to see Corrin walking towards her.

"Yes?" Azura stays calm, trying to hide her sadness and loneliness.

"That song... beautiful," Corrin smiles as he sat next to his fiance.

"Is this the only thing you say everytime I sing?"

"What's wrong? Why do you look sad?" Corrin asks with worry.

"It's..." Azura sigh and answer, "It's your father. It's just I don't trust him and yet you do even you and I know what he did."

"I know how you feel, but he's different."

"Different? How?"

"The ring you wore belonged to him. I didn't trust him until he help me find a courage to propose to you," Corrin answers.

"I don't really care if it's his ring. You give me this ring and I feel like you're pulling yourself away from me since he came. You and your father were chatting and chatting and..." Azura grab Corrin's face and pull him closer to hers.

Corrin eyes widen when he was pulled into the kiss. Their lips clash together in a quick motion and powerful force. Azura's kiss is deep and hard and last for a few seconds.

Azura wrap her arms around Corrin and says, "I just want you back. I don't want to pretend anymore. I really can't pretend to feel negligent from lack of attention. I also don't want to pretend not to love you in front of other."

Corrin grabs her and put her on his lap with words coming from his mouth, "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Corrin?" someone caught the two as they look at the person who caught them.

"Camilla?" Corrin look at his Nohrian older sister. Camilla have her arms folded with a look of disappointment like a overprotective mother would react to meeting a son's girlfriend for the first time.

"Get off of him!" Camilla growls at Azura who flinch at Camilla's tone. Azura pulls away from Corrin and stood up from the bench.

"Camilla?!" Corrin exclaim as he stood between Camilla and Azura before Camilla will tear his fiance to pieces.

"Corrin," Camilla have her attention to Corrin who held his arm out in front of her.

"Poor child, you were seduced. Were-"

"Camilla, no! Just stop!" Corrin interrupts his Nohrian sister. He understand that Camilla is trying to protect him but this is just too much.

"Corrin?" Camilla looks a little hurt when Corrin interrupt her with slight anger.

"I understand you want to protect me. I really do but I feel unhappy of you constantly doing it. Everyday, it's just you watching me every morning and feeding me breakfast and watch how I train. I really don't want you to do these things anymore. Now you wanted to tear Azura apart? I knew you wouldn't approve who I ask to marry. If Azura was going to be tore apart, you will have to fight me to get to her." Corrin isn't backing down. He couldn't believe that he just said all that but he feels too overprotective of Azura.

Azura blush slightly after hearing the words. She watches Camilla have her arms down and seem hurt.

"Corrin... I-" Camilla spoke with a sad tone.

"I'm done. I'm sorry Camilla," Corrin turned and grabs Azura as he drag her away.

Camilla watches Corrin and Azura walking away. She stood still with tears falling out her eyes and spoke softly, "I'm sorry..."

Camilla feels weak and unappreciated. She has raised Corrin as long as she remembered and yet she never encountered this kind of behavior. She just wants what's best for Corrin yet. If only is she knew Azura well then she might have accepted right away.

* * *

After the victory, Xander became the new King of Nohr and voiced his reformation of the nation. One of the greatest things ever happen was an alliance with Hoshido and recognizing the Principality of Cavalier and the Ice Tribe as independent nations. He reform the military and made a pledge that Nohr will only use its military for the defense and safety of Nohr and its allies and will dedicate it to only secure peace. Some people in Nohr didn't like his reformation while others praise him for ending the war. Ryouma too begin to reform his country in military might and promise to restore the Principality of Kouga.

Xander also voice for Nohr and Hoshido to cooperate to help reconstruct both nations. Trade routes are set up and relations between Hoshido and Nohr are still stained which will take a while to fix.

After the victory, he had promised to tour Princess Hinoka around the city such as the marketplace, the gardens, restaurants, even introduce about Nohr's traditions to her. Now, he sat on the throne, reading a book which talks about ruling a kingdom until a servant came in and said, "Your Majesty, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course," Xander put the book down and continue, "How are our guest?"

"One guest was the reason why I came to talk to you. Princess Hinoka walks alone in the palace garden, not speaking to anyone. Not even the Hoshidan King could talk to her. She hadn't ate breakfast and her skin is pale as a ghost. I fear for her health as this will not go well if we are dedicated to stay allies with Ryoma and the Kingdom of Hoshido."

Xander frowned. "I'll speak with her."

The servant smiles, relieved. "May the Creator be with you, sire."

In the garden, Hinoka looks at the fountain which is the middle of the garden. Her thoughts and feelings wearying her from the constant battles.

'Why does Xander's presence torture me so? And why does my heart hurt if I try to forget him? I don't understand and what would people think if-'

"Hinoka." Hinoka turned her head with her thoughts interrupted, following her eyes on Xander as he walk to her with a question, "Why do you linger here without company, and decide to push people closest to you away including Corrin as they try to talk to their sister?"

"Don't you know? If so, tell me as for I myself am unsure," Hinoka replies.

"There are two reasons which one is true. I don't know what is true."

Xander's evasiveness frustrates the warrior princess as she replies with slight frustration, "Xander, I'm not in a mood for riddles. Speak plainer! Please!"

"Alright. You stand her because you miss your homeland which Ryoma is planning for all Hoshidan forces to return after our new campaign against Touma. Or because you started to become fond of being with me and afraid of facing criticism from the Nohrian people if they see you with me. Maybe for both of these reasons, you cannot choose between them. A choice between of loyalty and love," Xander's words have now pierced through Hinoka's heart and completely melt the ice covering it as his brown eyes pierce her soul with intensity. "Hinoka, do you not love me, or do you not? Maybe you love me but there was a thought of refusing to let yourself to love. If you don't love me and you are to return to Hoshido, tell me and I will leave, for even though you wish for us to be friends, I thought about it for long that I could not bear to see you lonely and sad, or worse, in arms of another man. If that is the case, I want you to know that I felt like a prisoner captured by you. If you love me as I do you, then I would ask you to marry me and let us live with joy and happiness than others in the world. Nohrian or not, I love you for what you are."

Hinoka looks away and refuses to answer. Xander put his hand under her chin and with little force, he pull her chin to look at him, "Look at me, Hinoka."

Hinoka didn't try to resist Xander and she finally see that her true feelings are revealed to her at last. Finally, she is now 100% sure that her true feelings was that she loves Xander and the dream she had was living in Nohr. Not as a citizen but as Queen.

Tears rolled down Hinoka's cheeks, "Oh Xander! My determination and pride had refuse me to love long enough. I stand now in the Capital of Nohr, in the Garden of Beauty, for the conflict in my heart has ended. I know now that I too love you for some time."

Xander laughed, in relief and pure happiness,"I feel nothing but happiness now that you and I have each other, Hinoka my love, then we will marry where many people in Nohr will see that our two nations could live in peace, and we shall make Nohr prosperous and strong."

"Must I leave my people, my love? And would you have the Nohrian people say of you, 'There goes our King who tamed the wild warrior princess of the East as his queen! Was there no woman in Nohr to choose?'"

"I would," Xander put his arms on her waist and pull her in for a kiss. All thoughts flew from their minds as they never separate until...

"Ahem!"

Hinoka opens her eyes and broke the kiss. Xander turned to see Ryoma with his arms folded. Both Hinoka and Xander flinched at the Hoshidan King's steely glare.

"Brother, I can explain," Hinoka said

"I hope that you can! You have only known him for only 2 weeks!" Ryouma find this almost similar to the capture of Corrin. He had lost Corrin through force and now he is about to lose his sister through marriage.

"Ryouma," Xander speaks up while standing between him and Hinoka, "I can assure you that confessing our love for each other is harmless and it was not through any sort of force. I knew Princess Hinoka may not know whom she love, but I did not force her heart to be with mine. It was her that decide to love me through her own will."

Hinoka nodded in agreement as she cling around Xander's right arm.

Ryouma look at both Hinoka and Xander then ask, "What are you saying?"

"I'm asking for one thing which is your permission and blessing for your sister to be my bride and queen. Only if she agrees which she did,"

"Please Ryouma-sama, he's not a bad man and you could not ask for a better suitor to win my hand,"

"I could have ask someone in Hoshido who have you have known for longer than a year!"

"But if I marry Xander, would our two nations begin to understand one another? Isn't this what you want?"

Ryouma continues to glare at Xander who stands tall and still. "Ryouma, I love Hinoka and separating her from her family is not what I intend. I will care for her and for her safety til the end. She's also free to visit Hoshido whenever she pleases. Even if you don't give your blessing for us to marry, I'll still love her."

Ryouma's glare turns to Hinoka who wrap her arms around Xander's and see love in their eyes as they looked at each other after Xander's confession about his sister. He sigh and said, "Very well, you two have my blessing to marry. But if you hurt my sister, you could forget our friendship and see that I will even forget that I had given my blessing."

Xander nodded and Hinoka sigh in relief before saying, "Thank you big brother! I love you!"

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Hydra asks everyone before leaving for Touma.

Everyone nodded until they heard footsteps coming towards them. Coming to them was Lucius who's still weakened from the fight with Einion. His face is still torn up with blood.

"Tough son of a bitch. You're not even completely healed yet," Leon said with slight disbelief.

"As long as I have strength to fight, I fight even with immense pain. It is in my blood. The wound will not stop me," Lucius spoke and look at Hydra as he continue, "Take us to Touma now."

Hydra nods and held his hand out to surround everyone with blue light and disappeared.

* * *

 **Touma**

The group landed in the middle of Touma. A land of floating islands that is said to resurface soon.

Corrin was coughing and look up to the land he was on. He flinched when he sees the Nocanimus led by the Reaper King along with captive Hoshidans.

"What?" Ryouma run next too Corrin when he sees captured Hoshidans.

"King Ryouma!" the Hoshidans were mostly samurais, holding their arms out to their king to save them.

Corrin look at the Reaper King and gasp, "You... You're the one who stab me when I got to Hoshido before getting driven away by Lucius."

Silas, Azura, Guntler, and Jakob look in disbelief as they look closer.

The Reaper King breathe out a chilling breeze out and said in a dark voice, "Your memory serves you well. Strong still yet you cannot stop what is to come. You are no match for Death itself, but I am not here for you."

'That voice... I remember it from somewhere. It's been... oh no.' Vitallion thought.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Ryouma draws his katana and points at the Reaper King.

"Interesting that you think you could beat us with nine people," Xander drew his sword and point at the Reaper King.

The Reaper King answers, "Since you ask so nicely..."

The Reaper King pull his helmet and hood off. His face was revealed to be small scars. More like scars that was made from arrows piercing flesh but how was he alive? His hair is blue like Lucia and Lucius and his facial appearance is similar to Lucius. His appearance results Lucius, Vitallion, and Lucia to gasp in surprise.

"My name is Brutus, son of General Lucius," Brutus replies with a snarl.

"Did you just say... son of Lucius?" Corrin remember that Lucius said that he lost a son before.

The remaining Nocanimus reveal themselves to their full apearance.

The names of the remaining are Lucina, Chrom, Randy, Robin, Roy, Eliwood, Lon'qu, and Marth.

"Lucina?" Inigo gasp of seeing Lucina back from the dead.

"Daddy?" Severa is in tears when she sees her father since he got killed.

"In a name of Naga. Dad!" Owain drop his sword.

"What are you going to do, father?" Brutus asks with a cold smile.

Lucius looks at Brutus and replies, "This is not a good time, Brutus."

"You are going to duel me, father. Or unless you want me to devour more souls of the innocence!"

Lucius eyes widen and spoke with a serious tone, "My son... Please tell me you didn't just..."

Brutus chuckled coldly and Lucius continues, "This... The son I know would never do this, not even for Tiberius."

Lucia and Vitallion gasp and Lucia tries to cool things down, "Uncle, don't."

Brutus never reply and still shows a cruel look, a threatening and malice look that is. A look of evil and of the cold hearted. His intentions are strange and unknown to all and his appearance was a surprise to all.

"Answer me, Brutus! Did volunteer to become one of Tiberius' slaves?" Lucius yell, trying to get Brutus to answer which he answers with his hand hang out to the side towards some of the Hoshidan soldiers.

Lucius look in horror as Brutus unleash his deadly mist towards the captured soldiers which Lucius watch the cruelty of his son's actions. The mist got to the soldiers, drying their skin and mummifying them, and suck the souls out of their bodies towards him.

"Tell me, father! Is it slavery when you get what you always wanted?" Brutus replies and his smile becomes into a more of a grin of malice.

Lucius' body tensed, getting ready to fight as he put his hand to ready to draw his sword. Lucius growls like a dog being pushed too far from its owner, ready to strike when the owner turns its back.

Lucia jump in between them and said, "Please stop, cousin!"

Brutus snarls at Lucia and have his wings to appear and flap a gust of wind and dust at Lucia as the Lord of Death yell, "Out of the way!"

Lucia was pushed off the ground and back within inches. Lucia landed on her rear as Brutus continues to yell at her, "Stay back, youngling!" Brutus turns his attention to Lucius as he continues, "This is between father and I!"

"Son... So you really want to do this, huh?"

Brutus' grin never left his face and Lucius draw his sword and readied his stance.

Hydra jump between and look at Lucius, "Wait! You can't allow this lure you in! We could postpone this fight and focus defeating my dragon form. Right now, you're playing Tiberius' game. This is exactly what he wanted was you and Brutus fighting each other."

Lucius ignore Hydra and never leave his attention on Brutus, "Brutus, you recently swore your allegiance to Tiberius and lost the way you always fought for, and did everything, in order to get my attention and fight me. Am I correct, son?"

"What?" Vitallion asks in disbelief.

"If I hadn't done all this, you wouldn't have to fight me 100% just like Gawain hadn't fought Zelgius 100%! Without me, you'll be dead in the hands of Tiberius. And, yet, that will not satisfy me of my goals!" Brutus replies.

Hydra looks at Brutus with disbelief, "And just for that? Just for that, you did something this stupid?!"

Brutus snarl angrily and spoke like he's being mocked, "'Stupid', huh?!"

Hydra gasp as he realize that his words is nothing but an insult to Brutus' pride.

Brutus yells loudly and angrily, "'Stupid', you say?!"

A gust of wind and dust appears out of Brutus and blow towards Lucius and the others. Lucius watch Brutus, who is expressing anger and continuing with words of determination and thunderous tone, "This is everything to me! I don't care what happen with Tiberius or his children or this accursed land!"

Brutus points his sword at Lucius as he continues his angry speech, "He... He betrayed me! He was a veteran of the Lycian War, just like I was, and after my supposed death, he betrayed me by surrendering to the enemy!" Brutus pull his sword back, "Me! His only son, who supposedly died with 3 arrows to the face!" Brutus swing his sword to the side.

"H-He even saved my life many times! I-I will never forgive him for that!" Brutus finished and Lucius look with uncertainty as he has to make a choice.

The choice between fighting his son or postpone the fight for later. As he think this over, he spoke, "It seems that you waited so long for this. No point of wasting time."

Brutus raised his sword, only to summon the mist to encircle them. Brutus spoke, "This will only to prevent others to interfere. One of us dies and one of us lives."

Lucius readied his weapon and wish that there was someway to prevent this but there was none as he could see.

"Yes... As it seem and I will not regret killing you and put you back to Hell. I would sacrifice my son in order to save everyone in the world," Lucius declared, seeing his son may have excited him a bit but seeing him kill have destroy the relation between them.

"That what I wanted to hear now. With that tone, I know that you wouldn't hold back. Now, the tables have been set. Let us begin!" Brutus holler with his weapons at the ready.

"Very well," Lucius got in a defensive stance.

Brutus charge at Lucius and swing his urvan at Lucius. Lucius swing his sword back at Brutus' swing and manage to be equal in strength. The battle between father and son has begun.

* * *

 **Dol Galdmar**

"So... Brutus is engaging with Lucius?" Scipio asks no one in particular as there was nobody with him in the room he is in currently.

Scipio watches the fight from the palintir as he sharpens his weapon.

"Why... Dear little brother. Why must you be alone?" Scipio looks back to see his sister, Kaida, the Maiden of Lust. Kaida is a beautiful woman with long silky green hair with a brand on her forehead. She is wearing a fully black plate armor similar to a wyvern rider. Kaida was desired by a lot of men yet she plays them in her own games.

"Why must you be nosy of my business?" Scipio snap, wishing to be alone.

"Anti-social as always. What are you watching anyway?" Kaida peek to the palintir to see Brutus and Lucius fighting.

"My... So the battle between Death and Justice is on course. Big Brother will be so unpleased with his canceled duel with Lucius," Kaida smiles at the view of the duel that seems to be equal for now.

"Guoliang will have to live with it. He bet he would want to fight the protege of Lucius," Scipio replies as he continues to sharpen his weapon.

"Didn't father give you an order to muster our forces for the future campaign?" Kaida asks, raise an eyebrow.

Scipio smirk at his sister and said, "You're in charge now. I will go to Touma and challenge Lucius' protege myself."

Kaida eyes widen when she heard this and watch Scipio stood up. Scipio grab his weapon and went towards the door to leave the room with words, "You're better at it anyway. You increase morale of men."

* * *

Brutus leap forward to slash at Lucius but instead hit the ground. Lucius leap backwards and went for a slash at Brutus' neck but missed by an inch. That would've ended the match if he didn't miss.

Brutus put down his urvan and turn to grab Lucius by the neck. He spoke in a cold manner, "This life... All souls are mine!"

Brutus throw Lucius across and then shock Lucius with lightning. Lucius groan in pain as he was thrown across, close to the mist.

Brutus continues to speak, "I will end this conflict! Have Daein rule the world! You shall not stop me as it as it shall be covered by death!"

Lucius heard and push himself up off the ground, "My life for Daein," Lucius readied his sword and Brutus leap forward with the help with his wings flapping to charge forward.

Lucius watch as Brutus comes closer and closer every second.

As Brutus was a foot away from his opponent, the two cross each other with their weapons slash against each other.

Brutus growls and pants as Lucius stood for a second before Lucius falls to his knees and forward.

"Uncle!" Lucia screams in sadness.

"General!" Vitallion yell in disbelief.

Brutus grunt and fell on one knee as he too, got hit with a deep cut on the side. Blood gushing out and Brutus turned to see his father fallen with even more blood ran out of his father's body to soak the ground.

Brutus stood up weakly and snarl. He walks weakly towards Lucius body and held his hand out, "Damn... wounded and weakened. Victory is still mine."

Corrin watch as Brutus is beginning to suck the soul of Lucius. He grab his dragonstone strongly and his blood surge through his body. The Hoshidan family look in sadness and the Nohrian family look in grief that the strongest warrior in their group died in the hand of the enemy.

"Corrin? What are you doing?" Azura asks as she watch Corrin's hand gripping tighter and tighter.

"Corrin, you're gonna-!" Too late. Corrin has now broken his dragonstone and water rise from the ground to dispose of the mist blocking them.

Brutus turn towards Corrin who begins to transform into his dragon form. Brutus turns to his servants and order, "Go! Away!"

Lucina, Marth, Lon'qu, Robin, Randy, Chrom, Eliwood, and Roy disappeared and Brutus watch Corrin transform to his dragon form. With a roar, he unleash his most powerful attack which is a whirl of water coming from his mouth.

Brutus eyes widened as he witnessing the amount of power increased, "What?!"

Brutus dodge the attack by leaping up and float in the air with his blue wings. He narrows his eyes on Corrin who look up at him and fire a whirl of water again.

Brutus growls and flap his wings, firing wind blades down to counter Corrin's attack. The water that Corrin fired was cut off by Brutus wind powers, resulting Brutus to smirk and mock Corrin, "You grown strong but you're still no match for me. No matter how much you train, all will bow down to death!"

Corrin flap his wings to fire water blades at Brutus. Brutus flap his wings to unleash the same attack.

As the two attacks met, the wind blades cut through the water and down at Corrin. Corrin holds his ground and only to get hit by the blades which force Corrin to the ground.

"Corrin!" Azura, Xander, and Ryoma shouts when Corrin laid to the ground.

"Big brother!" Sakura and Elise cried.

Hinoka and Camilla watch Corrin with worry and wish for Corrin to stop being reckless.

Leo and Takumi reacted by firing their weapons at Brutus. Leo's attack was a ball of dark magic while Takumi's attack was a single arrow of blue energy.

Brutus look at two attacks coming at him and continue to smirk. Brutus swing his sword to cancel the arrow then he flap his wings to deflect Leo's magic away. The younger brothers gasp that their attacks are canceled out, did nothing.

"What will you do now?" Brutus point his sword down and unleash his deadly mist down, hoping to steal everyone's souls and knowing that their resistance are still weak.

Hydra reacted and order, "Stay around me!"

Hydra touch Corrin's head and reach his other hand out towards the mist to form a shield around to block the mist. The mist continues it's course and hit the shield, only to put pressure on Hydra.

Corrin stayed down, weakened still and struggle to get up. Azura whisper to him, "Stay down... please."

Corrin growl softly and surprisingly listen. Corrin feels calm and stable as he reverted back to his human form and watch Hydra struggle to keep up. Corrin look up at Brutus who spoke loudly, "Is this why my father was helping you?!"

"Corrin," Azura wrap her arms around Corrin who hold onto Azura's hand.

"I can't hold on for long," Hydra is continuing to struggle to keep it up. Brutus roar with laughter and said, "Yes! I could feel you slipping!"

A roar was heard and distracted Brutus. Brutus look to the side and watch a blast of blue fire coming right at him. Brutus growls and disengage with his opponents and flew away from the blast at the last second. He feels weak from fighting Lucius and see who have fired the blast.

He sees a black dragon which unmistakenly is Publius. The person he let live back in Renais. Brutus knows that in his current state, he's no match that he flew away from battling Publius.

* * *

 **There was some that influence Brutus such as the Witch King of Angmar from Lord of the Rings. What influence him the most was Malthael from Diablo. Vegeta also influence him a bit.**

 **Brutus Theme and battle Theme**

 **Theme:** **watch?v=QAdtHu5dPiI**

 **Battle Theme:** **watch?v=EWBUG0fsvOo**


	18. Chapter 17

**I forgot to mentioned that this fanfic was invited to be in one of a 'Fanfic Contest' that was hosted months ago. I rejected anyway due to the fact it's not completed and I was too busy with school.**

 **Review Response:**

 **agarfinkel:** Ho haha.. I was thinking of what reaction Xander will have but I don't think so. It might be different since in the beginning Camilla wrote letters was kinda not a secret. I don't know yet.. Not likely though. Xander might not have a reaction due to the past. I mean, he just got chewed out for marrying Hinoka, he can't just chew Ryoma out for proposing to Camilla? That's hypocrisy! lol. Yeah, I think one overprotective brother is enough.

 **Mockingjay 3.75:** I search Camilla up and it said motherly personality. Brutus might be overpowered but there was reasoning behind it on how he got powerful. One was having blood of a hawk laguz which gave him high strength, skill, and speed. It's similar to Tiberius who is Black Dragon branded. I think overpowered characters are fine if they are the bad guys. Like freaking Sauron just killed 5-10 people in one swing in the movie. The point of having Lucius to die and having stronger opponent was so that Kamui will continue to grow and grow. Kamui will be the one killing Brutus by the way and it will show how Kamui grow stronger and surpass his teacher in strength and skill.

 **Chapter 17: Opposite(?) Attracts**

 **Touma**

"Why must Brutus act like this? He was never like this. He was just and honorable," Lucia cried as she holds onto her died uncle in her arms.

"It's started with the Lycian War. At the 100th day of a siege to the capital of Lycia, Brutus was buried alive when he was believed to be died. Lucius surrendered at the same day and returned back to Daein. It seems that Brutus dug himself out from the ground and his mood darkened. Hearing of Lucius' surrender to Lycian Alliance, he felt betrayed and dishonored. Brutus was then found by Tiberius who begun to fuel Brutus' heart with hate and vengeance as well giving Brutus power to feed on death. Brutus begun to haunt every Lycians next day, killing those who killed him, sucking their souls including the King. Brutus hid himself in a cloak and vow vengeance against his father and became the Reaper King," Pubius answers.

"But he was shot in the face with 3 arrows. How would he blame my uncle for this? And how would we know if he's still alive?"

"Didn't just blamed Lucius. He only made Lucius his primary target and personal agenda. His secondary was the entire Lycian Capital that he died in to exact his revenge. Now he is under the command of Tiberius, becoming his strongest servant, even more powerful than Tiberius' own children. I knew he was alive the whole time because my sword went through him like light. Due to him being a branded, my sword is ineffective against him. He did say this: 'No one can stop death'," Publius remembered his encounter with Brutus, the horror of what Brutus might be planning, but he wouldn't know what Brutus' plan was since all he remembers was it will lead to destruction.

"What does Brutus want? Where is Brutus now?" Corrin asks which Publius turns to him.

"Brutus wants nothing but the expansion of the Daein Empire. Eliminating any who oppose them. I do not know where Brutus is but if you are going to face him, I must object. You all are no match for Brutus just yet. I could offer something that will help you in your war against Tiberius in the future. Brutus will get stronger everytime he kills since he does feed on death," Publius offered, willing to give information to Corrin and the others.

"What information?" Xander asks.

Publius point towards one direction and said, "Go there and you will find the source of dragons that are to fight for Tiberius. There, you will meet Drogoth the Dragon Lord, the youngest great-grandson of King Rajaion of Goldoa. Once you remove them, less chance Goldoa and the Laguz Alliance will jump into the war."

"Dragon? Like the one dragon that attacked Corrin before and we met you?" Ryoma asks, wondering if that's where the dragon came from.

"Yes," Publius nods as he continues, "These dragons are Goldoan dragons and they are powerful yet few. I could say around 20 dragons are there. They might not be as powerful as the ones living in Goldoa but they are a challenge."

"Thank you, Adrian, but why not join us? We need someone as knowledgeable and strong as you," Hydra offered which Publius turns down with a head shaking.

"No... It's not the path I'm willing to take now. I'm also not here to talk much about myself as I already know you all have questions about. For now, I must take my leave. Go then head East to a temple. You will find every answer you're looking for," Publius pull out his blue sword with his hand on Lucius' body and plunge the ground. He disappears with the body in a flash of light that is going up the sky.

"Something about him is so familiar. He shows his presence, but he hides parts of his face," Azura is somewhat suspicious of Publius. She wasn't the only one as the other Royal families also display similar suspicion.

Corrin looks up the skies and think, 'Adrian... What are you hiding? What information do you process?'

Corrin sigh and say, "Let's go."

* * *

 **Miles away from the Village of Dragons**

"No... Corrin is marching towards Drogoth. I will not allow that happen! How was he able to learn this?" Guoliang growls with his fist with one of his retainers behind him.

A large muscular man in dark light black plate armor, short brown hair and a scarred left eye, named Vernon replies, "Spies spoke of Publius body not found."

"Your point?" Guoliang replies impatiently as that's not the answer to his question.

"Our friend, Brutus, seemingly engage with a grown man in Reanis. That man was also called Publius with the same hair, red eyes, and pointed ears. He is said to have dragon blood in his veins. Black Dragon of Goloa," Vernon answers.

Guoliang growls angrily with his fist clench and says, "From the future. That means the body of Publius was taken away before we could find it. Einion did told me a story of how he used to love a woman of the future. I thought Einion destroyed the Outrealm gates after he killed the King of Plegia."

Vernon gulp of hearing Guoliang's tone and resist the urge to stutter, knowing the punishment of doing so. Guoliang turns to Vernon who stood tall; Guoliang spoke, "Aid the Dragon Lord in the upcoming battle. Take your squad there as well. Let terror run in the spine."

Vernon nods and run in light feet with his squad of arcanis to the Dragon Village to aid Drogoth and their dragon allies. Guoliang hopes that Vernon won't fail him once the battle started. Vernon is one of Guoliang's best agents, mostly for ambushes like setting up traps for enemies.

"Even in the heart of the world, dragons still feel fear," Guoliang exhale as the fire within him sparks rapidly, warming his body.

* * *

 **Ruins of Touma**

Almost everyone are tired from marching and Corrin along with the others agreed to rest for now. They have been marching and marching through the hard ground that was destroyed by the dragon long time ago. It seems that the ruins used to be a city and abandoned. Tents were set up almost everyone are resting with the fire, talking about their past life and getting to know one another.

For days, Ryoma had admire Camilla that he has no idea how to express himself. He knows nothing of women whatsoever or what they talk about. Heck, Ryoma has no idea how to talk to women. He admire her kindness towards others and how she's as caring as Hinoka. They talk a bit to each other but it always about a 'goodmorning' or a 'good afternoon'.

He walk towards Camilla who is sitting by herself on the ground. He sits next to her, seeing that she hasn't notice him until second later. She looks somewhat sad, not from seeing him but from something else.

He take a deep breath and ask, "What's wrong?"

Camilla turns toward what she was staring earlier. Ryouma looks towards what Camilla was staring and it was Azura and Corrin staring in each other eyes, having alone time with each other. They were giggling and touching each other, even kissing each other.

"I raised that boy since he came to Nohr. I played with him, bake for him, sew clothes for him, even protect him from danger. Now he's all grown up and it pains me how I feel that he doesn't needs me anymore. All he wanted nowadays is to spend time with a stepsibling I never know. All I wanted to do was protect him forever," Camilla spoke sadly, desire to continue to be a motherly figure to Corrin, but part of her told her that it's done.

"Perhaps it's time we let them go. We have to stop coddling them. They are adults and now look at them. Even I never knew it would have been Azura and Corrin together, they seem very happy and excited with each other. This has ever been the first time I ever seen Azura smiled like that. I thank Corrin for that," Ryoma replies, witnessing Azura boldly start a tickle fight and dominated Corrin as she is on top then press her lips to Corrins to a passionate kiss.

"By the way... What was Azura like? I barely knew her. I only know her that she is the favorite next to Xander of my father and she sings," Camilla look at Ryoma for an answer.

Ryoma took a deep breath and blow it out before answering, "When we first met Azura to Hoshidan Palace.." Ryoma places a hand under his chin to remember as he continues, "She was a very shy child to be at least. Shy and unsociable with a face that will rarely warm with a smile. I remember that she's big on ghost stories that will scare Sakura everytime she hears one."

After hearing Sakura's name, Camilla smiles as she always thought Sakura was like another Elise with more maturity. She giggles and continue to listen to Ryoma who continues, "As the years goes by, Azura became more and more open but she's still unsociable to others. Normally goes out of the city to be alone. When Corrin came, she's like a different person. Azura turned into a person who will only socializes to only one person and that is Corrin. She became happy and more opened but yet not a single smile like the one she wore earlier."

Camilla turns to look at her earlier view to see as Azura stay on top, kissing and nibbling Corrin's neck; Corrin sneaks up to her ear and nibble on it. Azura roar out of laughter and squeak, "Corrin, stop! It tickles!"

Camilla sigh and puts her head on her hand with a mutter, "I wish someone would love me as well..."

"What?"

Camilla quickly turns her attention to Ryoma with a blush and replies, "It's nothing... By the way, mind if I ask why are you here?"

Ryoma took a breath and breathe out before saying, "Xander and Hinoka are engaged if you notice already."

Camilla squeals and felt like she was about to jump up and down. She says, "Finally! He was awed by her since we were all young. Too bad he was shy to approach her."

Ryoma eyes widened, "W-what?"

"Oh yeah... Even after you and the others leave. Xander will always look out the window and watch her in his fancy clothes. Never talk to her as we both already knew," Camilla smiles at that memory.

Ryoma remembers when they were young, "Yeah... Xander was a nervous wreck and-"

"Wait! There is something I got to talk to you about," Ryoma sweat as he was planning to express himself.

"Hm? What is it? Did something happen?" Camilla wonder what she

"Well it's about me... and you- no!" Ryoma groan as he messed up on what he was saying.

Camilla blush and ask in a confused tone, "What? What about us?"

Ryoma sigh and answers, "It's like everytime we talk feels like pure joy but always fall short."

Camilla smiles, "I agree since the feeling is mutual. It's nice to talk to you."

"Really? That makes me happy inside," Ryoma replies, resist to shake his body.

Camilla begins to feel something is strange. This is something she never seen in Ryoma before, "Ryoma? What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"Well.. I'm not sick. I've never done this before but I've noticed and was awared of your feelings," Ryoma smack himself mentally, believing that he just make it awkward.

Camilla's face turn slight red as she replies, "Feelings?"

'Could it be? I'm not dreaming am I?' Camilla thought.

"I reread your letters to me and I begin to understand that it was how you express it during our childhood even if we hadn't talk much. You always seem to chase after me and draw me pictures of stuff while I just go swordplay," Ryoma pull out the letters and put them in between the both of them.

Camilla gasps and smiles, "You kept them?"

Ryoma nodded and says, "As we talk, I've become attracted to a wonderful caring side of Princess Camilla herself. Her compassion is full of kindness and I wanted to be touch with the sort of love from her as I vow to protect her with my own hands."

Camilla smiles and replies, "No matter what or how long I've waited. I accept those words and I vow to protect you with my own hands as well."

"Princess Camilla...!" Ryoma never expected such words coming back at him. Not the first part but the second part when she said that she will protect him with her hands.

"I had a crush and now he became my lover... no, my husband. You grant me happiness and I'll grant you the same," Camilla boldly said to fluster Ryoma who was unprepared for her bold words.

"O-of course, I pledge to do my best for the sake of our countries. I lied about the letters. They were not how I was aware of your feelings but consult with your older brother. He told me that he was unsure and-"

Camilla pulls his face and presses her lips to his for a second before saying, "I don't need to hear any more words. I-"

Camilla look up the sky and spotted something that she sees to be romantic, "Look! Shooting stars!"

Ryoma look up and watch then felt Camilla resting her head on his red lamellar shoulder armor.

"Hey, how about I either cut your hair short or maybe comb it, at least to make it less spiky?"

Ryoma's face turns bright red as he couldn't tell if she was joking or she was serious. He look down and see Corrin and Azura disappeared.

* * *

Felicia was alone outside of Kaze's tent. Recently every time she's doing something, Kaze always appears to help due to Corrin commanding him to help. Felicia wants to tell Kaze to stop because she always feel useless when he helps.

She walks into the tent and see Kaze meditating; looking calm and relaxed Kaze is. Felicia hates if she was look upon and she wants it to stop yet part of her actually enjoys that Kaze to help her even if they were enemies in the beginning. First they met, they were enemies that is, not the first time they talk.

She interrupts his meditation and speak, "Ummm, Kaze?"

Kaze open his eyes, only to see Felcia standing in front of him with her hands and fingers tangle with each other. Kaze let out a cool smile as he always wear everytime he sees her, "What is it, Felicia?"

"I'm really happy that you're helping me, but… Recently, haven't you been going out of your way to offer your help for everything?" Felicia appreciate everything what Kaze had done for her but she wonders why would he sacrifice his ninja code just to help her?

"Really?"

"Yes! Could it be that you're already expecting me to fail?" Felicia gasp with her left hand covering her mouth as she continues with a changed tone, "T-that's cruel! There's times when I'm not a failure!"

"I'm sorry, Felicia. That's not what I meant when offering assistance…" Kaze stands up as he stays calm and cool-headed as always.

Felicia ask with slight confusion, "So, what did you mean?"

"Recently, I want to be able to do something for you, no matter what it is." Kaze blushed, pretty much confessed how he feels. He watch Felicia looks even more confused.

"…Eh?

Kaze took a deep breath and exhale the breath. With courage, he spoke with slight blush, "At the start, Kamui-sama asked me to assist you… But now that's changed. I love you, Felicia,"

Felicia's face turns bright red, "Eh!? W-what are you saying!?"

"Whatever task you face, you approach it earnestly and faithfully… What's more, you continue to work hard for everyone's sakes, always willing to help because of your kindness… When I see you I want to be able to support you. So that's why, please be my lover," Kaze smiles and his face is getting brighter, relief that he got it off his chest to confess.

"Uh, um… To suddenly say that… I was surprised… But, but… I'm happy, Kaze," Felicia's heart begins to pound as she responds to his confession.

Kaze's eyes widen a bit with a mix of excitement and surprise, "Felicia…!"

Felicia's heart begins to pound harder and quicker; the blood in her body rushes throughout her entire body to her face; her smile widen as her blue eyes look up into his purple ones with joy, "Your offer… I'll gladly accept."

"Thank you, Felicia. You make me very happy."

"Yes, even though I fail a lot at everything… I'll keep doing my best from now on!" Felicia declared. With Kaze at her side or knowing that she's being loved, she knows that chances of her failing a task will be thin.

Or that is what she believes.

Kaze grabs her right hand and kiss it like a gentleman, "Yes, I am in your care. I love you, Felicia."

"Aahh! It's not fair to say that so suddenly, Kaze!" Felicia felt weak in her legs as she's threatening to collapse. Kaze caught this and wrap his arms around to prevent her falling to the ground.

* * *

"Hey Charlotte," Saizou appears out of the dark with a deep voice.

Charlotte acts surprise as she jumps up a little, "Agh!? W-what is it, so suddenly!"

"Go out with me," Saizou say suddenly and with slight hint of desperation which Charlotte hasn't catch.

Charlotte looks confused, "Go out with you? Huh? Where do you want to take me? Do you need help with the groceries, or something?"

Saizou shook his head and replies, "That's not what I meant. Become... my lover."

Charlotte eyes widen and stutter at Saizou's sudden approach, "H... HUUUH!? Wh-wh-wh...! What are you saying, you idiot! Did you fall and hit your head on the way here or something!?"

Saizou knows nothing of women obviously as he keeps pushing forward and forward, "Why are you so surprised? While you were cooking, and cleaning, and helping the army, I have been keeping an eye on you from the beginning. All your good sides, and your charm, I've noticed all of them. It's only natural that I would fall for you."

"Wa-wait a minute please! Why are you suddenly telling me all of this at once!" Charlotte's heart pumps rapidly after hearing a suddeen confession of a man who has been making fun of her everytime they talk but she felt happy because of his rank and he had been noticing her hard work. Even after every argument, she feels some sort of love for him but she's unsure if he really love her.

Saizou replies without answering her question, "Why are you so against it? You'll have difficulty finding someone in a position higher than mine. Unless we're talking about other personal servants of the royalty, or those who will inherit the throne themselves."

"Even with that, up until now, haven't you been pretty rude to me!? I don't think that's how guys act with the girls they like, at all!" Charlotte fold her arms, not going to let her feelings slip out. She wants the reason why she should give him a chance unless if he's just a man who just misunderstand on how to treat women.

"Then I apologize for that, it wasn't my intention to come off as rude. Ever since I found out about how foul mouthed you truly were, I've always thought you were an interesting woman," That is true, her personality interest Saizou is because he could feel the energy and fire within her( **Or some shit, I don't know what else to say)**.

"U-urk... y-you mean it?"

Saizou nod his head and speak with a powerful tone, "Yes, I'm serious. I was able to understand and like every single side of you. So, become my wife, now, without grumbling or complaining."

"You, you... just how far will you...! Don't say it like that, it almost sounds like I don't have a word in this...!"

"Do you hate me?"

"I... I don't hate you... Um... when you told me you noticed my efforts... It made me happy... and... A romance that transcends the kingdoms... It's like something out of a fairytale..."

Saizou never felt happy in his life for a long time after hearing her words, "Then I see no problem."

"But even with everything you told me so far, I still can't help but doubt you a little!" Charlotte feels like she's being played.

Saizou sigh and replies, "Let go of all those doubts. If you do, I promise... I will make you happy."

"H-huh...!? I-I might be unexpectedly weak... Against this kind of direct attack... Y-Yes... I... I accept..."

Saizou smiles under his mask, "Good, then, please, call me by my name."

"Huh!?"

"So far, you haven't done so. Not even once. ...I've wanted you to do it for a while now and-." Saizou removes his mask and shows his full face to her. His face is well defined with a strong jaw. His face is finally revealed with a blush.

"I... I haven't? Hehe... hehehe." Charlotte giggles as she look at Saizou's face blushing.

"What...?"

"I had no idea that you had such a cute side. Hehehe, alright. I'll call your name," Charlotte promise.

"P... please do."

"Saizou... from now on... please be sure to make me happy, okay?" Charlotte said with a sweet tone as she has her face close to Saizou who stutter a bit.

"Yes, of course. But... I told you to not use that voice when I was around, didn't I?"

Charlotte's gentle side disappears and shouts, "U-ugh! Why do you always have to ruin the mood, ending conversations like that! You cunning ninja!"

Saizou cannot stop finding it amusing as he went in to press his lips to hers to seal the deal. Charlotte gasp and returns the kiss as the doubts within her have completely dissolves within her.

* * *

Publius finally buried Lucius in Praven, the birthplace of Lucius, then came back to Touma to a mile from the Dragon Village. He watches the village is now heavily guarded with dragon laguz and some Daein soldiers such as arcanis or light foot soldiers who dressed as militias due to their iron armor instead of steel.. He knows damn well that the village wasn't even guarded with Daein soldiers during the timeline he was from so why were they guarded now.

As Publius continues watching, he was approached by heavy footsteps. The presence is familiar and yet dangerous as he could feel the heat of the ground and his heart pounding with fear that battling the courage inside. Unmistakingly, he made a guess as he turn around to see Guoliang looking at him with fiery eyes.

"I know it was you, Uncle. How did you manage to escape death? Was it because you were saved from the fall where your body couldn't be found? Or was it Brutus that let you live while claiming the Sacred Stone that seal the Demon King within?" Guoliang grabs the unbladed handle and summons the flaming blade from it. He points the fire at Publius, challenging him to a duel.

"I don't know how you manage to see this coming. You don't have the ability to see the future like Micaiah or Diana or Einion so how were you able to predict what I told Corrin or his army?" Publius drew his sword and a vague katti, knowing that he will only use his personal sword for defense due to Guoliang's blood.

"Let's say a little birdie told me," Guoliang replies and walk towards Publius.

Publius walk, prepare to meet Guoliang in combat as they both really to swing their weapons at each other.

Fire and Light clash as two of the same blood conflict for the future.

* * *

 **There! There's your proposal between Ryoma and Camilla! My friends kept chewing my ass and rush me to have them get engaged. Hope it doesn't disappoint since I made some changes! Lmao... Might do a poll on whose proposal was the most romantic between Corrin/Azura, Xander/Hinoka, or Ryoma/Camilla.**

 **I never change Kaze/Felicia support because I thought the support was good enough.**

 **And if you guys didn't know. Charlotte was Saizou's crush since the beginning of their support, maybe before the support as it was mentioned in their 'A' support. That I called canon. That's why I never made any changes in the support nor did I start from their C support and damn, visualizing their actions during their support was hard as sh*t. Seriously, I lost interest in trying to make Saizou and Charlotte support good since it took me 3 days straight to think of what their support be like. And nobody even support them on youtube yet which did made it hard.**

 **I know... Saizou and Charlotte in this chapter sounds kinda bland.**

 **And I'm going to switch the supports up. Flora will marry Jakob/Joker while Rinka will marry Harold. To me will make more sense since Flora did love Joker and making a custom one with Harold will just sound wierd. Even Rinka can't support Harold in the game, it's easier than Flora.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Review Response:**

 **GuestWithIdeas : I got your reviews and accepted both of them but they never show up in the review section for some reason. I tried to read the whole thing on my email but your reviews were too long for me to read on my email. I reviewed my story twice and it didn't pop in for some reason. I'll respond to it on a blank chapter and give you my biggest response cuz I think you deserve my answer. I think it's about how they are not a threat to the antagonist and oters. This chapter might explain most of it.**

* * *

 **There are some parts that I won't do is Ratao part or should I say the little boy. I just say that he died by attack. Maybe by Guoliang or Brutus when they were going to ally with Drogoth the Dragon Lord.**

 **Chapter 18: Hydra's Old Enemy, Drogoth**

 **United Tellius Council**

"Outrageous! Einion had failed to finish his task as we ordered! Killing Lucius and his legion is all we asked and now he banished them instead? We wanted to cease that conflict to avoid another war! What mockery is this?! " A Begnion official yell and the argument is starting to erupt throughout the Council.

"Is it not Lucius' fault? Did he not give Tiberius the excuse to invade by taking his brother who is presumed to be died as it was reported? Einion's failed task may not only keep Daein's honor intact luckily but it now has caught the attention of the King of Crimea! Crimea will join in to capture every one of these deserters and traitors!" A Crimean official declared.

Fools! They are playing into Tiberius' hands. Tiberius never knew Einion was sent by the Council to cleanse the involvement of Lucius and the Legion but he's glad Einion failed in his task. Einion failing is 99.99% impossible as Einion was like one of the champions of the Council agents. It's true, the destruction of Ylisse was the United Council decision even though Einion proposed it.

"The time for all of Tellius to engulf its wrath once again! Soren and his armies are dealing with Hyrule for I must say for 10 more years. I say in 5 years, the invasion of Hoshido and Nohr will commence with the largest and most powerful invasion force the world will ever see! Tiberius is the best general in the land now, he shall lead this invasion and defense of the continent," Grann official spoke as the council as a whole starting to agree with their planned invasion.

Nasir stood and shouts, "The Laguz Alliance will not participate in this invasion. We abstain from jump into beorc invasion force."

"Fine with us," A Begnion official spoke, "We have enough firepower to destroy without the Laguz Alliance help as always. Just like Einion destroyed the entire continent of Ylisse like ants and Nico destroyed Valm through destruction."

Marius, the Lord of Pride, and the second eldest son of Tiberius stood up from the seat and calmly spoke, "Senators! Friends of Daein! As always we are united once again. Begnion Empire, Kingdom of Crimea, Nation of Grann, Principality of Kuei Ryu, and Daein Empire will now be in one banner. Even Daein need no help, we are glad for your involvement to help an important ally. Hoshido snatches Lucius and turned him against us and Nohr had trespassed Daein lands! Remember the death of Garon in the fortress of Dol Galdmar?"

"He's right!"

"Hoshido and Nohr will pay for this!"

"Death to the Toumans!"

"We must call for a crusade in the future!"

 **Touma**

In days of marching, they were joined by three armies. One was theNohrian army led by Clear who wishes to protect his daughters and the Hoshidan army led by Fuuga. Not only them but also the remainder of the Praven 10th Legion also reinforce the army and together, they have successfully repelled every attack from the Invisible Kingdom with limited casualties.

After countless battles, they arrived at a village. As they arrived in the village, they have met a hooded man with dark greenish hair. He welcomed the group with open arms and ask, "What is it you seek here?"

"Rest then we continue to head straight to our destination," Corrin answers with a tiring army behind, wanting a place to rest.

"And what is it that you seek in your destination?" The hooded man spoke in a cold tone.

"The Dragon Lord," Corrin answers and watch the man rode begin to rise and surrounds with fire raging from the ground.

"Drogoth is his name. You've come to impale me with that sword, Yato?" The man snarls at Corrin who took a step back.

"Wait- You're-"

"Careful son, all of Dheginsea's descendants are powerful and stubborn. They are blessed with Divine powers by the Goddess. Isn't that right, Drogoth, the Dragon Lord?" Hydra step in, revealing the man's name as Drogoth's wings appear from his back.

Corrin watches the Dragon Lord reveal his face with a furious look, "Yato, the first blade ever been fully blessed by the Goddess Ashuera. The omega blade that made four powerful weapons."

"You will now face, the Lord of Dragons!" Drogoth shouts and finally transform in a blink of light along with red and white dragons appear from every house in the village. As the group looks at Drogoth, they were in awed as the size of Drogoth is as big as a mountain. As Hydra remembered, he used to be smaller by a little and now, he reached the size of Hydra's dragon form as he remembered. Was this sort of magic or blessing from the Goddess Ashunera? Dheginsea's descendants may reach their full length at the age of 100, but they continue to grow bigger. They don't grow that big in 35 years!

Drogoth let out a roar that could be heard within thousands of miles and looks down at Corrin with a snarl.

"Oh no!" One soldier screams in fear.

"He's huge!"

"We must flee!"

Xander and Ryoma look up at Drogoth as they hear the dragon speak, "Remaining neutral is hard when a family threatened."

Corrin growl and look up at the skies to see Guoliang on his wyvern with a smile.

"Guoliang," Lucia growl up the sky.

Guoliang was not alone as Daein arcanis led by Vernon appear along with the dragons. Guoliang laugh and speak, "Drogoth... Over yonder stands the son of the dragon who tried to raze your village and enslave your colonist! Deal with them as you please, dear cousin."

Drogoth continues to growl down at Corrin as Guoliang disappears towards the tower. The Dragon Lord have results the skies to darken with rain and thunder, letting every living thing within 100 miles to feel his ominous aura, "So, you are the son of that old dragon? Don't tell me you've fallen for his radical ideas. Why not entertain me?"

"How do you know?" Corrin leaps up and slash at Drogoth's chest. Yato contact with Drogoth scale like two force fighting for dominance. Corrin gasp as Drogoth's scale has won and push Corrin back to the ground as if Yato did no such damage to him.

"Corrin!" Azura shouts and went to walk towards him.

"Stay back!" Corrin orders as his hands shaken as he sees that Yato couldn't cut through the thick skin. What he could describe Drogoth skin is that it's mightier than all sort of armor. Nothing could scratch the surface as it might be protected with strong magic.

"So.. The blade became incomplete once again. Used to be the treasured sword of Ashuera and now a complete junk. Did you not know much of my match with your father? He lost Ashuera's blessing when Ashunera was split to Ashera and Yune while I was born with my blessing. Making my body mightier than adamant!" Drogoth answers the question of his mighty scale and begins charging his mouth with energy.

"Scatter! Fight!" Vitallion shouts and every soldier of Hoshido, Nohr, and the Legion begin to combat the dragons and the arcanis that reinforcing.

After Drogoth charged, he fires his blast at Corrin who was pushed out of the way by Azura to escape from the blast. Drogoth's blast is more of a beam that drills through the ground as it could be drilled to the core of the world if only it was held long enough. Even so, his blast could destroy an entire castle within seconds. No, the entire country under 10 minutes.

Everyone was eyes widened at the blast as it was the most powerful dragon blast they've witnessed.

"Corrin stay back, you really don't stand the chance. Truth is... The battle between Drogoth and I 35 years ago is the reason my dragon form went rampage. It took every drop of energy to match his blessing! The truth is that his battle is what cause for the separation of the heart from the dragon," Hydra step into the fight, confronting Drogoth.

Corrin gasp then look at Drogoth who replies, "So... Your human form has been revealed to me. I could sense your power deteriorating throughout the years. Has loving that priestess weaken you?"

"I may have been weakened but even so... Your fight is with me Drogoth," Hydra replies as Drogoth move his tail up and swipe Hydra out, not interested as he already found someone more interesting to fight.

Corrin readied his sword once again and look at Azura, "Don't worry about me Azura. I'll find a way."

"But-" Azura watches as an arcani charges at Corrin. Azura plunges her lance at the arcani in order to save her fiance from a surprise attack.

"This dragon is powerful. I don't want you to get hurt," Corrin said as Drogoth dove towards him. Corrin pushes Azura away and jump up as Drogoth open his mouth while diving to the ground. Drogoth crashes with the house and fly though with rubble filling his mouth.

Drogoth snaps his mouth close, crushing the rubble without any of his teeth broken off. Most of the reason was the rubble was softened when it got into his mouth. Drogoth's saliva like his relatives are venomous.

Corrin leaps on Drogoth back with the point of Yato strike down at Drogoth. As Corrin strike down, he was pushed back after contact and manage to grab Drogoth's tail.

Drogoth looks at Corrin and swipe his tail around against houses only to deliver pain to his opponent. Corrin never let go then Drogoth narrow his red eyes and swipe his tail across the ground and manage to knock 20 soldiers in one swipe then swipe another. Each swipe sent these soldiers meters away.

Corrin pant as he pulling himself to Drogoth before he felt sharp pain crushing his armor. He screams as he was being grabbed within the dragon's teeth.

"Corrin!" Xander shouts and went to help but a red dragon got in his way and fire its red fire breath at Xander. Xander cover himself with his shield then manage to charge with his shield in the same position. Xander leaps at the dragon and plunges his weapon into red dragon's chest.

"Corrin," Ryoma gasp then see an arcani leap at him with blades coming down. Ryoma fell as the arcani landed then he sweeps his enemy and plunge his katana down the Daein agent.

Leo and Takumi were fighting side by side as they were only destroying the majority of the dragons. Leo used his magic to shield both his friend and him as Takumi fire his magical arrows at anything coming at them. Takumi sees Corrin in trouble and fire one arrow at Drogoth, only to see no effect.

"What's going on? My weapon doesn't work," Takumi is in disbelief. Red dragons and white dragons were affected by his weapon but Drogoth was unaffected somehow.

"It's because he's a Divine Dragon. He said he was born with the blessing of Ashunera since he is the descendant of one of the first dragons," Leo replies and watch Corrin manage to stab Yato to Drogoth's right eyes.

Drogoth growls as he shakes his head. What happens with his eyes is that he felt like a poke instead of pain. It made his eye itch as Drogoth open his mouth letting Corrin free.

Corrin fell to the ground with his body weakened. His armor crushed and slightly melted. He watches Drogoth rub his eye with one of his front legs and roar in annoyance.

Vernon, one of the retainers of Guoliang, slash at a Hoshido samurai and at a Nohrian general with ease before he was met with Kauizo who prepared his katana against one of the captains of Daein's stealthy agents.

Vernon spoke with a cold tone with his vague kattis at the ready, "A ninja of the Principality of the Kuei Ryu. How does it feel to betray your masters?"

"Vernon, captain of the arcanis, I did had a feeling to face one of Guoliang's best and terrifying agents," Kauizo replies.

"And delivering terror in my fighting ability is what attracts Guoliang," Vernon replies and charges at the ninja with a slash.

Kauizo blocks the attack and was pushed back. The ninja pulls away from the lock and disappears after Vernon went to plunge his two swords.

There are differences between a Daein arcani and the Kuei Ryu ninja. The arcanis are physically stronger and heavily armored compared to the ninja who are quicker and more elusive.

Vernon narrow his eyes and look around. He watches as how his low number squad were able to hold their own against the combined army. Mostly due to their dragon allies were doing more work.

Vernon senses someone behind him. Vernon spins with his swords to see Kauizo appeared to swing his katana down at him.

Another deadlock as expected from the two. Vernon spoke, "Even if I die, the United Council has now approved of a crusade across the land."

"What? Speak!" Kauizo replies and pushes off then slash his katana, only to get blocked again.

Vernon answers, "Lucius was supposed to be executed. Diana interference causes the Council to approve invasion. Einion did this to save you and the others. Do you understand now why Einion appeared? He was given a mission. A mission to cease all hostility! Hahaha!"

Kauizo looks in horror as he begins to leave his guard down, only for the arcani to slash one of his weapon at Kauizo side, causing intense pain in the ninja. Kauizo scream in agony as he kneel to the ground.

"Any last words?" Vernon asks with his weapons at the ready.

"Shut your traps and fight!" Kauizo charges at Vernon with a swing but Vernon quickly slash both his weapons to end the ninja's life. Kauizo spat at the corpse and watch the battle. He saw Lucia and the others went into the tower to find Guoliang.

Vernon is not worried as he knows Lucia is nothing in combat compare to Guoliang. He knows because Guoliang is the one who trains him in both swordplay and martial arts. He watches the Royals were a big help fighting the dragons then at Corrin who is continuing to struggle against Drogoth. He smirks as Drogoth use his claws to push Corrin to the ground. Vernon believes it's time for him to leave as he thinks he accomplishes his mission was to weaken his enemy which is kill one of the captains of the Kuei Ryu.

"Pitiful. This is more tedious than I expected. .. Destroying you does nothing to relieve the anger I feel towards your father!" Drogoth speaks in a loud powerful tone as the fight goes on.

Corrin pushes himself off the ground, seeing that there is no way he could possibly scratch Drogoth's surface. Corrin watches until he feels something is increasing his energy.

Drogoth growls as he watches Yato glows, getting energy from four weapons from the royals of both Hoshido and Nohr. The fighting ceased as everyone watch that Yato is starting to transform into a new weapon. The sword change form into its alpha form called Omega Yato or what they called Fire Emblem.

"So," Drogoth sounds more amused, "Now I get to test my power. Come at me!"

Drogoth fired a large blast as the size of a border. Corrin sighs and leap up towards the blast and slash against it. Seems to be equally matched this time and Azura look with teary eyes as she whisper, "As a princess of Touma, I command you... Take my power as well."

Azura sings, releasing her power and transfer to Corrin's sword in order to overpower Drogoth. The blast disappears and Corrin spread his wings towards Drogoth. Corrin land a blow to Drogoth's chest area, finally able to penetrate the dragon's scale.

The other dragons were speechless as Drogoth gasp as his flesh begins to tore away from the body. Corrin leaps back and sees that Drogoth is walking backward and growl angrily, "You dare? You think you could conquer me?"

Corrin looks at his new sword. Hydra awoke and see that the sword he once wield has taken its form once again. Now it's a fair fight as Drogoth run on his hind legs and went to crush Corrin with his right claw.

Corrin watch as Drogoth comes closer and leap to avoid getting crushed. As he leaps, he plunges his sword at one of the softest place Drogoth which is his right eye. This time, Drogoth roar in pain as blood gush out of his red eye. Drogoth was surprised that he felt this kind of pain for the first time in 35 years of his battle of Hydra in dragon form.

Drogoth's scream turn into raspy breaths and Corrin pull his sword out of the dragon's eye.

Corrin gasp as he finally able to damage Drogoth yet. Drogoth stood up and roar, "How dare you wield that sword against me. You'll pay, little dragon! Seeing that my forces defeated means nothing to me!"

Drogoth stood up tall and form a ball of energy and fire at Corrin. Corrin leap out of the way as the ball explodes, causing the ground to eradicate through the blast.

"What a persistent beast!" Corrin shouts as Drogoth fire another, this time, larger, at Corrin; the blast fire upon one castle far away, destroying the entire settlement. Each blast represents the anger of Drogoth as he puts fear in others, even Guoliang could feel slightly afraid since they are equal in strength currently.

"What a powerful dragon! Stabbed in the eye, and he acts like nothing happened!" Elise exclaimed in disbelief.

Hydra answers her, "Drogoth was a handful even me in my dragon form. Drogoth won't die unless he could get deep enough to pierce Drogoth's heart."

Azura gasp, "No..."

Everyone wonder if Corrin could do it now. It seems Drogoth isn't going to give Corrin anymore opportunity to attack him close up as Drogoth continues to release a volley of attacks, destroying everything in its path.

Corrin continues to run, make sure away from his family and friends. Corrin watches Drogoth fire another blast at him. Corrin leaps over the blast and went to attack the dragon.

"Finally!" Corrin has Yato ready to strike but Drogoth was ready to counter. In mid-air, Drogoth uses his tail to swipe Corrin who slashes at Drogoth's tail but only to give the tail a minor scratch and Corrin was sent flying towards the ground after engaging with the tail.

Drogoth laughs at the attempt Corrin tried. Drogoth to most is considered the most powerful being they've faced so far and Hydra even told them that Drogoth was even powerful enough to handle Hydra in his dragon form. Also powerful enough to handle any dragon of other continent including Manaketes

'Fuck! His body's hard as rock,' Corrin thought as he look at Drogoth.

"Did I warn you? That sword lost its blessing to overpower me," Drogoth mock Corrin in order to bring Corrin's confidence down even if he got stabbed in the eye in the eye.

Corrin growls until he feels something is up with Yato. A swirl of wind twisting around the blade as it's trying to tell Corrin something.

"You're done, little dragon," Drogoth said as he begins to fire his energy ball at Corrin.

Corrin leaps towards the blast and swipes his sword to form a big arrow made out of lightning. As the arrow conflict with the ball, it neutralize the blast and multiplied to five smaller arrows.

Drogoth screams as the arrows went in its way and hit Drogoth in the face, knocking him back to the ground. What it seems is Drogoth had now been beaten and everyone rejoiced except for one person.

Everyone ran to Corrin to congratulate him. Hydra was the only one walking as he look up the dark sky that is still coming down with lightning.

Something is not right.

The clouds are getting darker and blacker.

The rain pours harder.

The lightning getting more aggressive.

"Father," Corrin look at Hydra who is looking up the sky, "What's wrong? Drogoth is defeated."

Hydra shook his head and replies, "No, Drogoth is not. It's too early to celebrate, look up the sky."

Everyone look with confusion as Corrin looks up the sky that is still dark and lightning aggressively evoking from the sky.

"Huh?" Corrin wonders what the sky has anything to do with it until he feels the ground rumble and shaking. Everyone took a step away from Corrin as Drogoth's head begins to appear.

The Black Dragon stood up from the ground, looking down at Corrin with words coming out, "Is that your best? You disappoint me."

"Huh," Corrin let his guard down as his confidence level has step down another level.

"Did you think that's powerful enough to break me?" Drogoth mock.

"What's with him?" Ryoma spoke with disbelief and has his katana ready to defend.

"Hit with a powerful attack and it didn't affect him at all," Xander spoke as if the dragon was invincible.

"I told you all. My body and my power have the blessing of the Goddess. All my relatives have it. My body is much harder than armor and now it's my turn," Drogoth says with a thunderous tone as he prepares one final blast.

The black aura around his body appears as the ground rumbles more violently as piles of rubble that engage with his aura melts into ash. Drogoth is gathering all energy from his body to this final blast.

Hydra's eyes widen as he recognizes the attack. The attack that caused him to rampage as a dragon. That blast in truth almost kill Hydra.

"Hold onto me!" Hydra shouts then look at Corrin, "Corrin, you have to retreat now. He's serious!"

"So am I and I can't leave the others in that tower," Corrin replies and gasp with disbelief; his eyes widened as Drogoth's aura intensifies to another level. A level that is felt to be unreachable. "What's with that draconic aura?"

"It's his anger! Once he blasts that thing, area within 2,500 miles will get eradicated. There will be no escaping this time," Hydra warn the danger of Drogoth's blast. Not only Drogoth could blast a something powerful but all who has Dheginsea blood including the enemies they'll face in the future like Guoliang and Tiberius.

"Well, so be it. I won't leave my friends in that tower to die," Corrin declared then stood his ground head to head with Drogoth whose mouth forms an energy blast as size as a massive border.

"I've made a pact with Azura that I will liberate this land. If I defeat this dragon, I might be able to stop my father's dragon side," Corrin charge at Drogoth who is continuing forming his blast.

"Speaking of whom, why don't I sent all of you to join together in Hell." Drogoth retort, increasing the size and power of the forming ball.

"It's massive!" Vitallaion exclaims.

"We'll all going to die! We must flee!" One soldier shouts.

"Calm yourselves! Flee or not, this will destroy the land!" Vitallion ordered the soldier to stop panicking.

Hydra knows there is nothing to repel it. Only one who could repel it is another who has the blessing of Ashunera like Lucius or Einion. Corrin never stood a chance as he isn't blessed with the same power as Drogoth. There is one thing he could do is something he hasn't done in a while.

Corrin opens his wings to fly at Drogoth who finally finish producing his energy ball. Drogoth fired the ball, added with anger and frustration, it's as big as the house.

Corrin narrow his eyes, the brightness and the size of the ball is irritating his eyes. He has never seen a blast that huge of energy as he starting to panic, "I can't avoid it!"

Drogoth let out a laugh and said, "You can't escape it! Your father couldn't withstand this blast before and who you think could withstand it now? I thank Almedha for teaching me this power."

Corrin slashes the blast, only to be overpowered but not pushed off from the blast. He flaps his wings as best he can to slow down the blast.

Hydra kneels down to the ground and pray with his heart, 'Oh Goddess of Dawn, creator of the world. I beg you, even if you favor Dheginsea as your dragon bodyguard, I ask you to hear my prayer. Drogoth has become drawn into madness and here to kill my son who is fighting for the right reason. I beg you, help him."

Corrin struggling to contain the blasts until something is flowing in him like a surge of energy. Corrin gasp as he is starting to slightly overpower the blast and slash his sword, creating a wave of dark fire and blue lighting that begin to provide the same power to match Drogoth's blast.

Drogoth's eyes widen and said with disbelief, "What? Impossible! There's no way! By the Goddess!"

Corrin flew through the blast and out of nowhere, he plunge Drogoth where it will kill the kill the stubborn dragon. Drogoth gasp and roar in pain as he flew up violently. Corrin pulls out of Drogoth's heart as the dragon shakes in the air violently in pain.

As the last of his life drained, Drogoth fell to the ground, crushing houses below him.

"Is he died?" Sakura asks.

Hydra looks up the sky clearing and answers, "Yes, he's died. Drogoth is no longer a threat to anyone."

Hydra thank Ashunera for helping Corrin in defeating his most powerful rivals but is it enough to defeat the others who bear the same power. Was this battle witnessed by their enemies as they would watch for Corrin's fighting skills in order to know what's to expect?

What didn't he know was that Ashunera did even the odds in battle by blessing the holy weapons of the Royals but is it enough to even it? Opponents they're facing in the future will be strong and formidable after the death of the one of the most powerful beasts in the world. He knew that Corrin's victory will mean Tiberius lost a powerful ally. That's a good part but there is a problem. Drogoth's death will bring rise to a more dangerous and more powerful foe ever to jump in the conflict. Rajaion of Goldoa and leader of the Laguz Alliance is one who won't take this humiliation but he is a reasonable dragon yet powerful enough to destroy the world. Hope that he won't jump into the conflict after the news.

After the death of Drogoth, drums are pounded from a tall tower. It got everyone's attention as Guoliang appears with a bunch of arcanis behind him.

Guoliang, with a growl, dragging Lucia behind him by the back of the neck. With Lucia being dragged then it means Vitallion is the only commander left. Julius, Septimius, and Basillius must have died fighting Guoliang.

Corrin rushes five steps towards the tower as Guoliang hold Lucia out from the top. He holds out his handle and summon his flaming blade. He shouts with a terrifying and angry tone, "Let the prophecy set on its course! Let Justice perish upon this land! Let Hate scourge the lands! Let Valor burn under Terror! She will die first. Then Vitallion. Then the rulers of Hoshido and Nohr. Then you, Corrin. You will die in the end!"

Lucia exhale and yell, "Go! Run!"

Guoliang pulls his sword back and plunges through Lucia. Lucia gasps and died quick and swift as she begins to lose feeling throughout her body. Motionless like a fish, Lucia lie still in Guoliang's grip as he shouts one last thing, "Let this put fear upon all!"

Guoliang drops Lucia to the ground and let out a snarl before he turn and fled. He fled to let Corrin and the others go as he sees no reason to go and fight a weaker opponent. Or was Guoliang commanded to disappear?


	20. Chapter 19

**Most of these will just be memories. For the first part of the chapter. There is one part that might be explicit and messed up which is the reason why the rating changed.**

 **It's about how babies die in war. No, it's not them being thrown to the house or kidnapped. No, it's not them being fed to the crocodiles but something cruel compare to it...**

 **If you guys read it. Don't flame me for this, you've been warned before reading the part. I don't want to see what kind of idea or what nightmare this will give you.**

 **The part was to show one nation will show no mercy and bring the other nation to extinction which will happen.**

 **Chapter 19: Vengeance Shall Be Mine**

 **Lycia**

In a time of peace, a man, a laborer actually is returning home. He was tall and muscular as he was carrying a pack of logs on his back while walking towards a wooden bridge. The bridge leads to a village near the Lycia border with Bern. It is durable and strong with a wide space.

The man went to walk over the bridge and stop when he hears hooves trembling over the ground. He hesitates as 8 people on horses ride out. He recognize some from history as two were kings or lords of Lycia as it was described in the portraits.

Wood was dropped and the man panicked in fear as he was trembled to the ground by the horses but luckily, he wasn't stepped on by their hooves. He was literally just knocked out cold as the riders passed by.

An hour later, the man groans as he pushes himself up from the ground.

He feels woozy for a bit until he caught something that disturbing in his eyes.

Smoke!

A load of smoke coming as bits of ember and ash falling from the sky.

His village is on fire and he rush to see what's going on. He sprint like if he seen a bear and running from it as every muscle in his legs dilate to reach his destination.

As he gets closer and closer, his eyes widen at the sight.

It looks as his village was being burned to the ground.

Men were butchered and beheaded.

Women crying to the ground of their dead husbands.

Babies were hanged from the roof of houses where mothers mourn for their losses. Some were ripped limb from limb as soldiers would feed the parts to the beast that provided services or even feed to the wild dogs to tear asunder.

Children were roughed to the ground with dirt being taste in their mouths. They were also flogged and beaten with cuts on their faces, holes dug into their chest, and bruises covering their body with blood flow externally out of the bruises. They were to be taken to force labor and slavery.

Women brutally and sexually raped as they were being treated as slaves.

Where are the soldiers defending his village? 750,000 of the finest and most of the elite soldiers and militias were watching over the border close to the village in case of any attack from the border! He sees three horsemen on horses with super heavy armor which two men carry black banners with a dragon logo in the middle. One was a large man with a large mace and a large broad shield made out of heavy steel with silver plating; his deformed mouth showing huge teeth terrify villagers as they look upon him. Most were burned under the heat of his eye that fried through the flesh of a human body like fire destroying a piece of paper.

The laborer is terrified of the single cavalry as he fears that he might be seeing a cannibal but he wasn't.

He was looking at the Mouth of Tiberius who leads an army that is crossing the border. Or an ambush which 500 soldiers in black were razing the village but where are the Lycian soldiers?

The man looks towards the border to see a gigantic army, estimated to be from 800 thousand to 1 million strong, every men clad in black armor like the ones here but they seem to have some blood stained on it as it seen a battle has occurred recently. Too recently.

The front 3 lines of the army were super heavy stock cavalry on camels. Camel Kataphracts are what they are called. Heavy knights on camels that are used to scare horses of foreign lands. The 4 lines after were heavy knights or kataphracts on horses.

That explains it as it seems a battle did occur. 1/4 of the Lycia border army were cavalry and the horses bolted, knocking their mounts to the ground as they smell the larger but slower camels. The Daein army has arrived, coming with a fist of steel and terror as they came in with preparations of destroying the will of Lycia.

Weird war beasts coming in on the front are 10 war rhinos. Covered in steel and sharpened horse with some iron plating. Normally used for bringing siege equipments along with oxen but Daein used the rhinos for war as psychological warfare as many fear the charging armored animal.

In the sky are covered with large numbers of powerful armored wyvern riders and great griffon riders. They are huge in comparison to most aerial creatures of other countries as the man read Daein as the Masters of Air and Warfare. They have brought everything to incur their wrath upon Lycia for what?

The peace treaty of when Lucius surrender has ended yesterday.

Lycia hates the United Tellius Council, making the Council not care for the condition of the country and letting Daein invade whenever.

Lycia is a potential to be a powerful ally to Nohr and Hoshido which are mostly the entire reason in resources.

The real leader of the invasion was none other than Brutus who is willing to complete what Lucius had failed to do. It's to conquer all of Lycia as he leads on a horse in front of the army; wielding different weapons which is unusual and deadly sword design forged in the fires of Daein in his own blood( **Yes, it was made with his own blood** ).

Behind the cavalry are infantry wielding long scary pikes along with large round metal shields. The pikes they carry are 10 meters long with the pointed end being a 4 feet blade with two short sharpened side blades. Every infantry are built to bring terror and despair upon anyone. Behind the pikemen were heavy infantry which the right behind are men with anti-infantry and anti-cavalry hybrid weapon, the halberd( **The Chinese Ji** ). The rest are swords and axes as they come with brute strength. Mages came one horsebacks as support from the rear along with archers and crossbowmen.

Each of every of these Daein soldiers are muscular and stocky compared to the laborer yet they are built with quickness and discipline to fight. These Daein soldiers, in any sort of battle with any beorc nation, will fight to the death to the last men. The only thing that will scare them are the Laguz Nations/Alliance.

Truth be told.

There was a battle 15 minutes ago.

The finest general of Lycia was commanding the Lycian army. He was the one who defeated held the fortress against Lucius and got Brutus killed.

This time is a joke on Lycia in Brutus view. He used brutal and terrifying tactics to quickly overpower the Lycian army in less than 20 minutes. The main reason was the Lycian General was arrogant and cocky as he underestimated Brutus leading invasion army. He tried to attack head on, only to get overpowered and fell off his horse while facing an army with better leadership skills, better fighting ability, greater tactical mind of a demon who every men of Daein will fight the shades of Hell if he commanded like men will fight if Lucius commanded.

Name a location or fight his army in any weather condition. Brutus knows how to win a battle, no matter what location or condition. Bring more soldiers than him, he will look and use unusual tactics and formation to his advantage.

Daein has suffered minimal casualties, numbered less than 200 men in their first battle compared to half a million Lycians which is the majority of their entire military. Other armies are numbered 50,000 or less now. They have the largest army in the border due to suspicious activities of the Daein Empire.

Now Lycia is trapped to destruction under the hands of its hated enemy.

It's like the Angel of Death is upon the country to kill.

Citizens are now victims of slavery and brutality as mercy is limited.

The laborer took a step back and turn away to run but he was stopped by the appearance of the Mouth of Tiberius who has dismounted his house.

The Daein messenger or one of Tiberius' generals appearance has forced the man to continue to back up. The eye area of the Mouth's helmet begins to flare up in red blaze on the man like a light flashing over a living being.

The man screams in burning pain over his body; he begins to swing around his hands in order to defend himself. The Mouth pull his large mace and swing with full force. His mace is so heavy that it takes 5 strong muscular men to carry it yet he could carry with one hand.

His strength is what rivals with any beast as his swing has thrown his victim back in 5 meters towards the main army. His great and powerful strength is mostly what attracts Tiberius to ask for him to be one of his Great Riders and his name is a mystery as he was raised as a blacksmith yet he lived a miserable life as he was considered different.

The Mouth grabs an old man which appears to be an Village Elder. He grabs him by the neck and demands, "You call that an army? Pathetic! Where are the strongest army of Lycia that we hear so much about? Powerful and strong as I heard in the tales!"

"That was the strongest army Lycia has. You've... won," The Elder replies.

The Mouth was going to kill the Village Elder but was stopped by a voice, "Imlerith!"

Imlerith. Yes, that's his name that was given by his tiger laguz mother. He looks at Brutus who stopped him from murdering the Village Elder only for him to murder the Elder himself.

Brutus held his arm out and absorb the watering soul of the mummifying face of the Elder. His power grew exponentially as he has took the souls of the dead in the battlefield and the villagers.

"Brutus, you greedy power hungry bird. The kill is mine!" Imlerith speaks with slight unsatisfaction as he was denied the kill.

Brutus turns to the taller and bigger warrior and retort, "Who's leading this invasion? This is my time and vengeance shall be mine."

Imlerith has no saying in this as he step down from arguing with a fellow Rider. He may be strong but against Brutus is like fighting a bigger person despite him being taller and bigger than Brutus, he would get destroy by Brutus in a duel.


	21. Review Response

**The reason I never respond to your reviews is because the review system was down and it just got fixed last night.**

 **Review Response**

 **GuestWithIdeas(1st review):** That's why I was killing off my OCs who are supporting the protagonists. I never forget the Dragon Vein, I just don't know what else it'll do except change the landscape or weather conditions. They haven't even face any army from Daein yet so, of course, the Daein forces don't see anyone as threats. The empire is so big and populated that they have unbelievable manpower along with the Begnion Empire except Daein is slightly more and better trained and equipped since males are required to be in the military. They also could be what they want as well but they have to be in the military. Ok, Hydra may be view as a God of Touma, Nohr, and Hoshido but he's not the god of the world. Ashunera who is also the Goddess of Dawn is the creator of the entire world. Hydra is just a dragon while Ashunera is an actual deity. That's why Einion was so powerful that he was born with Ashunera's blessing like the rest of the children and descendants of certain people who helps Yune defeat Ashera. Ike was one of them along with Soren. I don't follow the wikia that much, I didn't know Hydra give them Dragon Vein. The English version didn't come out yet.

The stuff about Diana and possibly Nico helping. Not going to happen. The last two chapters revealed that part. Nico is Tiberius' grandfather so why would Nico just help them to kill Tiberius?

 **GuestWithIdeas(2nd review):** The OC's that are bad and were beating everyone were over 70 years old even if they look 20. It's basically experience and number of years they've been fighting/training. Again, the Royal Family of Nohr and Hoshido never faced any of the Daein armies yet. Again, I said the Royal Daein Family is blessed by the Goddess and due to their blood of a dragon, they are born strong and powerful as well great wisdom. They just see Lucius training him as a threat because Lucius is blessed. That's when Corrin caught their attention as they see his potential. I think I told you about Takumi and Leo weapons last two chapters.

Yeah, the opponent they just faced is a Divine Dragon who is a Goldoan Royal and he was the reason how Hydra was split and went rampage. In Invisible History DLC, Hydra was split into two.

Einion couldn't but the United Tellius Council could. They have spies everywhere in the corners of the world and they have a saying to everything. Yes, there are spies along with Einion, Diana, and they have spies in Hyrule. Once Diana sent a message, that message will go bye bye or the Council demands Diana to stop with a first warning. The Council has already decided to allow Tiberius to invade and other countries are stepping in. Tiberius doesn't want to end the world, he wants Daein to control the world.

Soren isn't one of my OC's. He's an actual character in Fire Emblem. He was in a game with Ike in the Tellius Series. The only difference I made with Soren is that he was not abandoned as a baby by his father(Mad King Ashnard) who seen his potential as a warrior and ruler which made everything different. I think I said Ylisse, Ferox, and Plegia tried and they got their butts whooped by Daein easily but due to heavy citizen casualties and lack of natural resources, Daein just let the continent of Ylisse form their own nation again since Daein took most of their resources but they kept Valm who also tried to rebel and yet got their asses whooped. Daein is never going to collapse. If they lose a territory, they're strong enough to regain it and the people knew that. If you want to know their army size, it's way over a million strong. If I have to estimate due to how much territory they have in this fanfic, I'll say they have at least an 1 billion of manpower which is a lot. Goldoa and the Begnion Empire are two of Daein's most valuable and powerful allies so if Daein is in a verge to collapse, Begnion and Goldoa will aid Daein. Soren appears in Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn.

 **agarfinkel:** Because it is lmao. I said the fanfic will be influenced by Tolkein's work and some other stuff. Heck, the last character was influenced by Witcher 2 ending because it fits. There was a 300 reference and I don't know if you missed it but it's there lol.

 **GuestWithIdeas(Third Review):** It's fine dude. I understand since the review system was down. There most likely be a rebellion but it'll be put down immediately due to fear. The rebellion needs a leader to lead them and they don't have anyone to overthrow Tiberius at all. People rebelling in Daein are very loyal and Lucius was the only person who rebel against Tiberius which makes it in mainland Daein unlikely. For example, since Einion's grandfather was the Mad King Ashnard reveal that he murdered his father and brothers to ensure the throne and Bryce who is Ashnard's father retainer says that no matter who the ruler is, he'll serve til the end. That quote is what defines loyalty and citizens of Daein are like that. The only thing they will rebel is not to ensure independence but to throw Tiberius off the throne. They wanted someone who's fair to them like Soren and Einion(Yes, surprisingly, he's fair in rule to them).


	22. Chapter 20

**Ok, I manage to skip through Shenmei, Mikoto, Garon(my version), and Sumeragi's death. I might do a chapter of the past memories but I'll give you a headline.**

 **Shenmei dies and finally told Azura about how Hydra rampage. I think I might have Shenmei give her blessings to both Corrin and Azura to wed.**

 **Mikoto died and reveal the whole story. She and human Hydra have their last moments alone which is a sad part since it's like Hydra couldn't save her. I really didn't want to do it now but I might do it next chapter.**

 **Garon and Sumeragi fought side by side. Xander fought and defeat Garon as Ryoma fought and defeat Sumeragi. So it's the eldest sons surpass their fathers. I'll love to do a chapter of it but I'll do a chapter of all of them together.**

 **Chapter 20: A Father Sacrifice**

Corrin went to enter through the door that leads to the throne room of Touma but something or someone had interfered as a shower of red light strikes down in front of Corrin. The strike had force everyone back feet away and down to the ground. The shower of light was similar to Einion but in a different color. It looks more a shower of fire coming instead of light.

Corrin pushes himself up quickly and see Scipio who is breathing with anger and frustration. Scipio leaps towards Corrin who quickly draw Yato out and engage with Scipio's glaive.

They may seem evenly matched but Scipio pulls back and strike at the same direction at Yato. Scipio spun with his glaive striking at Corrin.

Corrin gasp as he was thrown off the ground and feet away yet landed on his feet.

"Corrin!" Azura shouts and went to rush towards him but Scipio has fire rise up from the ground, forcing Corrin not to receive any reinforcements.

Corrin looks back then back at Scipio who walking towards him. Scipio is slender than how the ground sounds before his feet. Every steps are heavy as the metal boots clank the ground hard and powerful.

"You won't escape. You are my sacrifice!" Scipio declared in an ominous tone as his revenge starts with an arena of fire surrounds. His glaive is swirl with fire as Scipio seems to witnessed Corrin's fight with Drogoth and other fights.

Corrin feels slight fear crawling in his spine as Scipio's body is surrounded with red aura.

Corrin kept his guard up as Scipio leap at Corrin with his glaive striking down. Corrin holds Yato to block Scipio's attack and side step as Scipio slash down to the ground. Corrin swing his sword for an open shot but Scipio block the attack with the metal shaft of his weapon.

Scipio treats his weapon like a sword instead of a halberd due to the blade is so long that it's the same length as its shaft.. Corrin could admire Scipio to be stronger than Garon and faster than Sumeragi even with an armor.

Scipio hit Corrin with a shaft of his weapon as Corrin backed up, almost step over the fire behind him. Scipio begin to spin and swirl his glaive around in quick matter of seconds.

"Corrin!" the older brothers grab their weapons and held out their hands to unleash Dragon Vein to defeat the flame blocking them and charge at Scipio.

Scipio watch the elder brothers came in and attack him. Scipio watch Ryoma jumps and slash his katana down at Scipio and Xander attack with his Siegfried.

Scipio holds his glaive up to block Ryoma and block Xander's attack with the shaft. Scipio is a very skillful martial artist learned by the Principality of Kuei Ryu and the martial arts learned by Daein Intelligence Corp. Every generation of the Imperial or nobles families as well as military officers, must learn variety of martial arts, mainly boxing, kickboxing, sanshou, or muay thai along with wrestling or shuai jiao. The most official martial art to learn in Daein is Dragon Kung-fu as it was used for sporting and it's due to their national animal. Any of the other animals are optional as they are seen to be useful and animals like Eagle was influenced by the people of Praven while the others were influenced by the Kuei Ryu. Mostly, these martial arts are used for sports and entertainment. Scipio raises his left knee and kick both Xander and Ryoma in their stomachs but manage to be disarmed by Ryoma.

Xander and Ryoma fight Scipio with both speed and power as they strike with their fury. Scipio manage to keep up with their movements until Xander bash Scipio's glaive off the wielder's hand. The brothers swing their swords at Scipio. Scipio intercepts their attack by their wrists. Scipio raises his left knee and kick both Xander and Ryoma in their stomachs.

Scipio has no problem as he butterfly kick both of the elder brothers back, surely to the ground. Vitallion ran without is sword, fighting in an honorable way. Vitallion went with punches yet they are getting blocked by an older and more agile opponent.

Scipio is like a master martial artist as he was a 70-year martial art veteran yet he looks 18 - 20 years old. Scipio blocks all the punches with one arm. Vitallion throws his last punch which Scipio step back and went for a kick.

Vitallion blocks the kick before Scipio went for a roundhouse and a spinning roundhouse combo. Vitallion dodge the first kick but no luck on the second kick as he was hit across the face. Vitallion stumbles backward and then was pushed by Scipio's wind magic which made Vitallion flew back to the wall. Corrin watches and views him to be stronger and more brutal than Garon as well as faster and more skilled than Sumeragi.

Scipio grabs his glaive and then was attacked by Hoshidan lancers, holding their yari at him. Scipio slashes across, killing both of the lancers along with breaking their weapons.

Scipio looks at a Nohrian knight charging with his lance. Scipio side step and charge with his free hand grabbing the Nohrian knight's throat as he carry him up. His grip is powerful and punishing as it was expected of a Daeinian Royal with Goldoan blood.

Hydra run pass Corrin as he grabs Yato out of Corrin's hand. As he runs at Scipio, he stabs Yato at Scipio's hand that is holding the knight. Scipio grunt as he never let go of the knight. He felt some pain on his hand yet he took never surrender to such pain as he throws the knight away but manage to grab his lance before attacking Hydra.

Scipio is on the offensive as Hydra dodge every one of Scipio's attacks.

Strike after strike, many times Scipio had tried to hit Hydra who continues to block every attack of the Daein Prince.

It's time as Hydra went in to attack but Scipio was too quick to react as he plunge his glaive into Hydra.

Hydra gasp and Corrin watch with sadness as he watch the death of a father he knew for less than a month.

The pain in Hydra was great as Scipio plunge the glaive further down with words, "How does it feel to die?"

Hydra speaks weakly, "Not death do I seek. I seek sacrifice!"

Hydra plunges Yato into Scipio's gut. Scipio groans in pain as he pulls himself away from Hydra who pulls Yato out of Scipio and throw back to Corrin who caught it.

"Now!" Hydra's power is fading as he put his power into Corrin and the others who has the power of the Dragon Vein.

Takumi and Leo fire their weapon at Scipio who is now hit and weakened, still not defeated.

Hinoka throws her naginata as Camilla fire magic at Scipio. Ryoma and Xander attack Scipio and yet still ain't dead.

Why isn't Scipio fighting back? Scipio seems to have the strength to continue but he isn't taking the opportunity to use any more of his strength.

Why?

There must be a reason!

Even if Scipio is weakened, he would have fight to the death.

What is Scipio's plan.

Scipio growls at every attack and look at Corrin who walk towards Scipio.

Corrin yells at Scipio, "You have taken my family away!"

"Your family doesn't really love you," Scipio is playing Corrin who grew angrier.

"I'll kill you!" Corrin yells and Scipio smiles at the words he received.

"Strike me down then. It is what you intended to do," Scipio dares Corrin to finish him. His smile grew broader as he manage to convince Corrin to do what they both intended.

Corrin raises his sword.

"Wait!" Publius appears behind them, running towards Corrin.

Scipio growls at Publius who got to Corrin before he could been struck down.

Corrin looks at Publius and said, "You want him died as much as I do."

"Yes!" Publius speak loud and clear, "But not yet! Not until you face him in combat during a war!"

"Just for that? Just let him go?. He will get stronger in the future."

"Maybe so, but if you strike him down now. You will invoke Goldoa or even the entire Laguz Alliance to join in the prowl in the future. After the death of Drogoth, Scipio has planned for the intervention of Goldoa. Let him go back to Nevassa where he will remember this defeat. Let him stay there to remember that he has failed his plan. Hopefully if the Hyrulean War ends, King Soren or Prince Einion could force Tiberius down. Maybe put them on trial for crimes against the honorable Empire. Then maybe imprisonment or execution to show the world that we don't need to fear them any longer!" Publius knew that was Scipio's plan, have Goldoa join in the invasion that way will be an easy war in Tiberius favor. He tries to get the dragons on Tiberius army again. He's not sure of what Einion will do. He never knew that Einion lost political power in him but Soren however is one of the most influential to the United Tellius Council. Only Soren could now overturn the decision due to his overwhelming wisdom and he founded the Council along with Pelleas and Caineghis. The Council was founded to ensure fair rule among the realms and interest of each nation.

Scipio snarls angrily at Publius as Corrin lower his sword, "If I let him live. This will begin to haunt me."

"He's the one who planned his own death in the beginning. He can't tell you there is no consequence in his death in his father's favor," Publius have Corrin think over this as he look over the wounded Scipio kneeling to the ground.

Corrin sheathe his sword turn back to tend to his father's body, lying motionless to the ground.

Publius look at Scipio and drew his sword before he points at his older nephew, "Go, Scipio. Begone and don't return until the time is up."

Scipio growls and spoke, "You'll pay for this Publius."

"Publius?" Corrin overheard and turn back to Scipio who stood up. Scipio disappears in a shower of red light.

Publius turn his head, looking at Corrin, "Tiberius is here behind these doors. His strategy here failed but he has confidence of winning with an advantage. He is currently fighting Hydra."

Vitallion bow before Publius and spoke, "Master... Forgive me of not to bow before. I thought you were dead. We all did."

"I knew I should have told you before but more importantly. Behind these doors, you will finally see my brother finishing his battle with the rampaging Hydra," Publius turns as he continues, "Keep moving

"Corrin," Hydra gasp with his body fading as Corrin turn his attention to Hydra who continues, "Take care of your sister."

'I have a sister?' Corrin thought until Lilith appears and cried, "Father!"

Everyone look with surprise as Lilith has been revealed to be Corrin's sister as she carry Hydra in her arms and cried, "No, no, no, no. You told me that you wouldn't die."

Hydra chuckle and replies, "I'm sorry that I haven't spent much time with you two, my children but my eyes are starting to darken."

"No," Lilith gasp with tears as she tries to heal Hydra but to no avail along with Corrin who also tries to heal with a staff and spoke, "We are going save you."

Hydra looks at his son and answers, "Both of you already have. Letting me see your faces one last time is my final wish. My dear Lilith and Corrin. My body is broken and fading."

Hydra's children can't hold back their tears as they look with depression as Hydra continues, "You both have to let me go."

It's hard to deny it that letting a parent they both barely knew have to be released off this world. Hydra looks at Corrin, "I will go to meet Mikoto, your mother, and serve under my former master in the other world of Heaven, in whose company I shall not now feel ashamed."

Hydra's body is beginning to fade out of water and he spoke his last words before his death, "Lilith... Corrin... I'll watch over you."

Then Hydra disappears in water and both of Hydra's children cried and mourning in sorrow and grief.

Publius feels nothing after as he interrupts the mourning of the dead, "It's time."

Corrin sigh as he stood up with tears dried up. Azura looks at Corrin with worry as Publius opens the door which they all intruded.

There, they met with a large dragon, Hydra, who has destroyed the roof of the palace.

No sign of Tiberius so does that mean that Hydra defeat him?

"Where is Tiberius?" Publius wonders as he looks around.

Hydra let out a low laugh and answers, "He is inside my body."

"What?" Publius look with surprise and disbelief.

"I can't believe it. It's over with Daein," The elder brothers says.

Vitallion doesn't believe it one bit, "Don't take this lightly. It was said Drogoth give Hydra a hard time in battle so I highly doubt Tiberius would be beaten this easily."

"You humans forget to learn its place. Forgetting to be grateful for the power I bestow upon you. I also created your world!" Hydra says.

Corrin replies, "I didn't know what happened before but it's not the people's fault that you rampage after you battled Drogoth."

Hydra growls as he fires a ball of blue energy at Corrin who leap back to avoid the blast. The mention of Drogoth pluck a nerve in the rampaging dragon as Hydra roar and said, "Don't you dare mention that dragon within my- ugh?!"

"What?" Corrin watch as Hydra is in pain as it seem.

Out of Hydra's body are two gigantic black wings and the dragon they were suppose to fight is starting to be disintegrated as the creature rise up to reveal a similar dragon as Drogoth but slightly bigger. Hydra disappears in water in defeat.

Along with the dragon are two retainers of Tiberius. Eredin is the second strongest of the four behind Brutus. He wears a black helmet with front looks frightening as it's looks like the front of a human skull but it's a metal war mask. His helmet has four large spikes coming out of the top and his armor is thick. His has long green hair coming out of his helmet down his shoulders and his sword is long yet deadly with a cutting edge with 3 side blades on the main blade. 2 on one side and another on the other side. He has great sense of honor and pride yet he follows orders of his master.

Another was a mage in heavy armor and holding a long powerful staff made out of mithril and the crystal on it is filled with great power. His face is youthful yet it hides behind the cunning nature of this fellow as he has the ability to summon any type of magic or any living being from the dead or create any form of powerful creatures in his own image excluding dragons or any laguz. He held great wisdom and he's more connected to the Daein Royal Family and the Goldoan Royal Family. He was called Caranthir the Navigator and advisor to Tiberius' family as well as one of Tiberius four retainers. Caranthir is the senior member of the four.

"Tiberius," Publius says which everyone look.

"That's Tiberius?" Corrin wonders as the black dragon revert back to his human form.

Black plate armor made out of mithril and his silky cape as red as blood. His helmet is a terrifying figure that of a dragon with his blood red eyes add that kind of terror. Everything he process is indestructible unless attacked by certain weapons(blessed weapons). His sword is long and the blade is wide; surrounded with dark black flames.

"Well," Tiberius let out a low laugh while talking, "What took you people so long?"

Publius stood in between everyone and says, "Behind me. I will deal with my brother."

"So," Tiberius tone is low and dark, "You did avoid death by Guoliang. Not once but twice. Tell me, little brother, do you not fear anything?"

"I fear many things but I have the courage to stand up to my fears unlike you," Publius replies

"Me? What could I possibly fear?" Tiberius challenged Publius with the question.

"You're still afraid." Publius said angrily, "You're afraid that you'll never be as powerful as King Ashnard."

Tiberius growl in intense anger as he tightens his grip on his sword. What he meant by as 'powerful' as Ashnard is that Tiberius will never live up Ashnard's legacy. The legacy of ruling and conquering the world with the Iron Fist. Publius is right, if Ashnard was never defeated at the hands of General Ike, he might have conquer the world. If Ashnard turns his eyes on Nohr and Hoshido after conquering Tellius, he would have end both countries like ants.

It's not because Ashnard is strong. Ashnard is not as powerful as his descendants due to him being a beorc or a human but it's his ideas and charisma that will get him to conquer the world.

"You know how to pluck a nerve! All games will end now today between us," Tiberius narrow his eyes and continue with contempt, "So many years. So many memories. Turn into hate!"

Publius listen with his swords drawn as Tiberius continues with the same tone, "I used to tell you that I blame you for our father's death. I only said that because I hope it might hurt. I used to tell you that it was a matter of honor; that you manipulate everybody and vendetta must be observed. But that's a lie." Tiberius becomes more aggressive with his words, "I hate you because father chose you as his heir to be the Ruler of Eastern part of Daein instead of me! I hate you, because you are the favored one, even grandfather Nico. That's all. I have our own father killed with a single hug to strangle him, but you? All I've wanted is to kill you myself with my own two hands!"

Publius push his allies with wind before Tiberius charge with might and great speed. Publius leap to the side as Tiberius slash down to the ground. The ground that was stricken down flares up in flames and dark thunder.

Tiberius turn to Publius who float away as Tiberius pull his sword and chase after Publius. Publius plan is to tire out Tiberius but it won't be easy nor would it be short.

"My Prince!" Vitallion charge to help but was blocked by Eredin who slash at Vitallion's sword, only to results Vitallion to slip. Eredin's swordsmanship was said to be the descended from Stefan, the King of Grann. Truth be told, Eredin is one of Stefan's descendants and it was said that he is skillful to rival Brutus but he's not as quick as him. He's strong as Brutus though.

Eredin's swordsmanship follows a samurai philosophy of Satsujinken, or "the sword that gives life." There was a chance that Eredin would kill Vitallion but chos not to. He only kill when threatened but he wouldn't kill those who are unarmed despite him serving Tiberius.

"Stand back, Vitallion," Eredin's voice is dark and very deep with the helmet. He warns Vitallion that he will kill him if he stands between his master and his prey.

Corrin and the others went to rush to aid their allies but Caranthir warp himself in front of them, "Hungry for battle? I'll give you a battle."

Caranthir points his staff upward with three elements.

Ice.

Fire.

And Earth.

With three being thrown in front of Corrin, Caranthir use his magic to create three large powerful creatures symbolize their element. They are called Elementals which can only summon by powerful mages. It is said that Einion found the power to summon powerful creatures and pass this knowledge down to certain people who would use the power to save people or war.

The Ice Elemental is a mass of frozen water animated by magic. Earth Elemental body is solid rock as it'll take brute strength to destroy such a creature. Finally, Fire Elemental has a body of flesh as fire is not solely its weapon. The three have one in common and it's that they are equip with brute strength.

"What are these? Faceless?" Ryoma wonders as he haven't seen creatures like these before.

"These are Elementas, Prince Ryoma. Three powerful creatures of a certain element of fire, earth, and ice," Caranthir replies with his staff hits the ground.

"What kind of monsterous magic form these monsters?" Xander wonders.

"This kind of magic was first used by High Prince Einion during the invasion of Ylisse. He discovered the spell to form these creatures and pass this knowledge down to the entire Royal Family, even some of the best mages in the Empire were entrusted with this magic. Wait as I order-" Caranthir was interrupted by the three disappearance of the three creatures as someone interfered.

Eredin and Caranthir eyes widen as they look around and see a farmiliar figure. They panic and bow low and quickly as possible as it could mean their deaths if they didn't.

It caught Tiberius attention as he look to what his retainers were bowing to. Tiberius gasp in fear and stutter, "E-Einion!"

Einion appears out of the shadows of the palace where everyone else looks. Einion is with annoyance and slight anger of Tiberius' words of lack of respect as he replies, "What's wrong, Tiberius? Have you become so powerful that you don't want speak respectfully to me?"

"High Prince... Einion. Why are you here?" Tiberius asks.

"Why am I here is none of your concern. Weren't you suppose to wait for the Council decision before you get your wish?" Einion said as it was to force Tiberius to stand down for now.

"So... You're not here to engage me in battle?" Tiberius fears fighting Einion.

Einion scoffs and replies, "What am I suppose to do? You're in the Council's favor after my failure, so no. When you get that one thing, you could do whatever the hell you want. But now, you have to leave or I might get a chance to reveal that you usurp the throne from my father. Step down before we come back from Hyrule. My father won't be a happy dragon when he comes home to see that."

"So, you don't have any intention to bother me at all?" Tiberius asks.

Einion answers, "I told you I won't bother you or anyone. You and I are family. I'm won't nor will I take anyone's side unless there is something not the best interest of our people. Tiberius, step down from the throne. That is my first warning to you or I will come back and destroy you limb from limb."

Publius gasp and look at Einion, "W-what? High Prince Einion, you mean you won't help to stop this conflict?"

Einion turns to Publius and replies, "This is between you and your brother. And plus, I couldn't convince the Council to overturn their decision."

Einion turned to Caranthir and spoke with rage, "Caranthir, you old disobient lizard! You were entrusted with this kind of spell for the good of the Empire yet a war never started yet. The war I try to prevent."

"Forgive me High Prince Einion. I was doing what my master order. You could kill me if you want. I rather die by your sword rather than any other," Caranthir whimper and Einion's rage soften as he walks around the trusted advisor of one of his family.

"Kill you? I won't kill you. Just call it a warning. Get out and back to Daein. You could taste blood once again," Einion spoke not just Caranthir but also warn Tiberius who obeys which surprise everyone in the room.

Tiberius is absolutely afraid of Einion! Well, truth is, Tiberius gets along with Einion quite well in the past. Their relationship was pretty stable but now, Einion spared Tiberius of death as he has no interest in jumping between family feuds of Tiberius and Publius.

Tiberius bow his head in respect as Caranthir hits the ground with his staff to form a portal. The three enter through and disappear.

"Why? High Prince Einion, you are one of the most reasonable man of Daein. Why must you help Tiberius continue the path of destruction? You know your prophercy. You want it to stop, but why? Can you not speak any words of wisdom to change him?" Publius cried, wanting answers of why Einion wouldn't interfere. It's no secret

It's no secret.

For years, Einion studies under Soren's rule and interference will mean hate.

Interference will mean more lives will be lost, mostly Daein.

This kind of interference will result in disorder in the Council since they want war now.

This will cause a Civil War in Daein and the lives of Daein citizens will die.

"The last time I spoke any words of wisdom, your grandfather rebuke my words. I warned him of what favoritism will bring and he didn't listen. I warned your father of what might happen. If they didn't do any, this wouldn't happen and the problem now lies in you and Tiberius. What makes you side with the Toumans after they kill Drogoth, the one who shares your blood? What can you all do to change my prophercy? Publius, you have the power to travel through time just like the Outrealm Gates I destroyed, did you not?" Einion replies in a stern tone.

"I did," Publius answers, "Lehran granted me the power to travel through time."

"Lehran, you say?" Einion raises an eyebrow. Einion starts to understand everything. His tone was a lot softer than before or it was the softest everyone heard. He knows that there is nothing he could do about Publius. If Lehran is helping him, Einion will never attack him. Einion and Lehran share a powerful family relationship together. Einion always was fascinated with Lehran's stories of old and adventures. Lehran even helped Einion when Einion was in despair in Ylisse during his fight against Nico.

Publius nodded and Einion said nothing as he disappears in a shower of light.

"High Prince Einion..." Publius said these last words.

* * *

 **Scipio is now introduced(Well, he was introduced) but his fighting was.**

 **Eredin and Caranthir who are the remaining 2 of Tiberius retainers are finally introduced.**

 **Eredin and Caranthir are names taken from somewhere. What can I say, I said that this fanfic was influenced by other sources. Don't give me flames.**

 **Eredin is more of a Darth Vader than any of the characters in here. I think my top reviewer GuestWithIdeas want to see that. lol sorry dude, I thought you want a Darth Vader in this fanfic so I gave you one. A person who fights and serve like a samurai aka Darth Vader. Seriously, Darth Vader was a samurai influenced.**

 **Caranthir is like same character as he was from what story I got him from. I will not say what but if you know, that's great.**


	23. Chapter 21

**I don't know if I mention anything about how Publius was able to see since he was blinded by his brother in the beginning. If I never said anything then I'll say Publius' vision healed by Lehran/Sephiran.**

 **Review Response:**

 **Guest: Yes, Tiberius is afraid of Einion.**

 **Chapter 21: Regrouping**

 **Lycia**

Throughout the war, Lycia was very defensive and almost the whole nation conquered within a week. Right now, the siege of the capital of Lycia is taking place and the first half of the city has being quickly overwhelmed. One side is led by Brutus while the other side is led by the King of Lycia who was crowned after the death of the earlier king. A king that is who willing to sacrifice a nation for victory along his beautiful daughter.

What makes the situation worse is Caranthir and Eredin aid the Brutus. Lycia right now doesn't stand a chance against 4 powerful Generals in the opposing army. Heck, Lycia are outnumbered 10 to 1. The Lycian forces now are made up of the garrison of the city with its royal guard and the scattering force of Lycia that retreated from their homes. Every men ranged from young to elderly are armed to defend the capital.

The King order his troops to attack at once which Brutus had dared for two days. Brutus had blocked all food sources from outside the city and he had poison the water that leads to the Lycian side with. Not only was these thing the cause of the attack but Brutus ordered biological warfare on the people to spread diseases and provoke them. Dead cows and dead bodies thrown from siege equipments to the other side.

Brutus is in front of the army he's leading. He remembered the words he said to himself as he regards the Lycians.

 **They must be divided.**

 **Scattered.**

 **Conquered.**

 **I will trade their blood for power.**

The Lycian army charge at the Daein forces to break off Brutus advances but were fired upon by ballistas. Repeating ballistas that could fire around 20 bolts within 10 seconds.

The Lycians never stop advancing as they're willing to fight to the death. Brutus watch the massacre continue until he sees King Raynard block a bolt with his metal shield and give Brutus a challenging look. He wields the Sword of Seal that was originally from Bern.

Brutus gallop his horse and draw his sword. He rides towards Raynard and the two swing their swords at each other, duel each other as champions of opposite side.

* * *

 **Touma**

A three days after the defeat of Hydra, Touma became a country again and has risen up to the surface between Hoshido and Nohr. The people of Touma have come out of hiding as the news of Hydra and Drogoth died brought joy throughout the country. They praise and celebrate as they chant for their new ruler. The ruler they choose was Corrin who had not only did liberated them but also killed Drogoth.

During the three days, Vitallion and the remaining 1,500 soldiers of Daein turn to Touma and became the new Imperial Guard of Touma. Vitallion was named the Captain of the Guard as he vow to protect and serve to protect the people.

Guntler has retired of war and became the advisor for Corrin as well as a teacher to Silas who is to be a new general of the army.

Kaze finds a new ninja clan which will help Touma in intelligence and aid them in war.

Jakob, Flora, and Felcia are still in service to Corrin and will continue to serve him till death.

Ryoma, Corrin, and Xander have form alliances with each other as other kingdoms come for treaties such as Ylisse, Plegia, Ferox, Sacrae(Regain independence from the Crimean Empire), Etruria, Illia, Renais, Frelia, Jehanna, Rausten, Carcino, and the Grado Empire. Forming trade agreements, alliances, and non-aggression pacts.

Now, Corrin kneels before Publius who holds a golden crown above Corrin's head.

The siblings shed a tear when they see the day of Corrin be crown King of Touma as Publius slowly place the crown onto Corrin's head.

"Now comes the day of the king," Publius announced and speak softly at Corrin, "May they be blessed."

Corrin smiles and stand on his feet before he turn to face the crowd. He was faced with claps and applause from the crowd as they never stop smiling towards their new king.

"This world doesn't to just one but to all. Let us rebuild this world together and live in peace," Corrin words has brought the crowd to cheer louder. Corrin wish that his mother and father are here to witness this as he looks at his siblings who are smiling at him, bowing their heads to him. He walks towards the crowd with four soldiers behind him.

He looks at Silas who had his arms around Setsuna who he had fallen for during the war. Silas let go of Setsuna and walk towards Corrin with a smile. The two have one arms on each other shoulder.

"Thank you," Corrin said, resulting Silas to smile wider.

Corrin is lucky to have a friend like Silas to fight alongside him. Corrin looks towards Azura who is feet away from Corrin and in the center of the crowd. Both of them blush when they first see each other.

It's embarrassing that this might be the first time they will be seen together in public. The two walk closer towards each other as everyone around took the hint. Maidens giggle and men daring them to do it.

Azura look down to the ground in embarrassment. Corrin force her chin up with his right hand, forcing Azura to look at him with a blush.

Corrin smashes his lips to hers, resulting everyone to clap and cheer for them.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Nevassa**

Tiberius has quickly decided to step down from being a king of Daein but become a steward. Knowing better to take threats from Einion seriously or it will cost his life. Even if he stepped down, the war with Touma, Hoshido, and Nohr has not yet been over for the strength of the Tellius forces continues to grow support and stronger than ever. Mostly Daein is getting stronger as Tiberius look over from the highest level of the city before his eyes catch a reliable force and ally.

The Golden Army of the Kuei Ryu has come to aid Tiberius in his future war. The Golden Army is strong, very strong indeed as the number of the army is 200,000 elite soldiers. Every men in the army, unlike Daein, wears golden lamellar armor. The armor is made from a multitude of small pieces of gold shaped like the symbol (山) which protects their torso, shoulders, and thighs and they are worn over mail armor. This army is strong enough to repel any armies of Daein as they have influence Daein in technology, weapons, culture, and warfare even if they are part of Daein.

The Kuei Ryu soldiers are ranged from 5 feet and 5 inches to 6 feet tall. They wield variety of weapons of steel and silver such as a halberd( **The Chinese Ji** ), glaive, swords, axe, repeating crossbows, and bow. The broad shields are made of steel with golden outer layer with deadly sharp edges.

Tiberius smirk as the soldiers of the Kuei Ryu chants:

Bīngbáo tí bǐ è.

 **(Hail Tiberius)**

Chóuhèn zhī wáng

 **(Lord of Hate)**

Wànmín zhī wángzǐ

 **(Prince of Men)**

Lóng tàizǐ!

 **(Prince of Dragons)**

Tiberius could understand the language as it's not new to him. The horns and trumpets echos over to signal the gates to open. A gate of heavy steel, adamant, and mithril are being pulled by 30 strong men.

* * *

 **I'm going to switch up some of the pairings. I might edit the chapter between Odin and Kagerou and replace it with Orochi, I'm not sure.**

 **Final Pairing:**

 **Corrin x Azura**

 **Xander x Hinoka**

 **Ryoma x Camilla**

 **Leo x Sakura**

 **Takumi x Elise**

 **Saizou x Charlotte**

 **Inigo x Hana**

 **Subaki x Severa**

 **Odin x Orochi**

 **Jakob x Flora**

 **Kaze x Felicia**

 **Niles x Oboro**

 **Silas x Setsuna**

 **Arthur x Kagerou(Last second change since Rinkah can't support Arthur)**

 **Rinkah x Flannel(much better)**

 **Hinata x Pieri**

 **Asama x Elfie**

 **Nishiki x Mozu**

 **Beniot x Beruka**

 **Tsukuyomi x Nyx**

* * *

 **I'm planning to do lemon chapters. I think Hinoka and Xander are first since Siegbert is older than Shigure. Camilla and Ryoma are next then Corrin and Azura. Shigure is the youngest apparently.**

 **Not going to do the chapters of them facing Garon and SUmeragi since I already give the description. And since lack of feedbacks on whatever if I should do them, sorry people. I needed your feedbacks because I wasn't planning on doing them. I was going to do it for you guys but it doesn't seem you guys want to so no point of doing those chapters.**


	24. OWNAGE NEEDS YOU! Please read!

**OWNAGE WANTS YOU!**

 **OWNAGE WANTS YOU!**

 **OWNAGE WANTS YOU!**

 **OWNAGE WANTS YOU!**

 **OWNAGE WANTS YOU!**

 **OWNAGE WANTS YOU!**

 **OWNAGE WANTS YOU!**

 **OWNAGE WANTS YOU!**

 **OWNAGE WANTS YOU!**

 **OWNAGE WANTS YOU!**

 **OWNAGE WANTS YOU!**

 **OWNAGE WANTS YOU!**

 **OWNAGE WANTS YOU!**

 **OWNAGE WANTS YOU!**

 **OWNAGE WANTS YOU!**

 **OWNAGE WANTS YOU!**

* * *

 **OC Needed!**

 **Name:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Birthday:**

 **Class(Final Class):**

 **History:**

 **Master:**

* * *

 **Want to make this clear before post a review for your OC. They are for retainers to replace:**

 **Pieri(Live in Hoshido)**

 **Beruka(Live in Nohr but Camilla lives in Hoshido)**

 **Arthur(Live in Nohr but Elise is in Hoshido)**

 **Kagerou(Live in Nohr)**

 **Setsuna(Live in Touma)**

 **Oboro(Live in Nohr)**

 **Subaki(live in Hoshido but Sakura lives in Nohr)**

 **Asama(Live in Hoshido but Hinoka lives in Nohr)**

 **Reasons was due to Sakura and Hinoka will be living in Nohr while Camilla and Elise be living in Hoshido.**

 **Maybe I might bump the retainers of every Royal to three.**

 **So I could accept:**

 **Xander: 2**

 **Ryoma: 2**

 **Leo: 1**

 **Takumi: 2**

 **Hinoka: 3**

 **Camilla: 2**

 **Elise: 2**

 **Sakura: 2**

 **Read Below for information:**

 **1\. No personal classes or White/Dark Blood because I'll get confused. Nine-Tailed Fox and ****Mánagarm are fine. No dragon or manakete because they don't appear in Nohr or Hoshido except for Corrin...**

 **2\. Do not try to say these OC are stronger than their masters they serve. That's too much and will destroy this story and how I plan it. I understand my OCs' are strong but they're bad guys so that make sense.**

 **3\. Don't give me a Branded or Laguz of Tellius because that'll destroy everything that I've been writing.**

 **4\. If the age is unreal in the story, I'll change it since** **Nine-Tailed Fox and ****Mánagarm supposes to live long I think.**

 **5\. This is a warning and might piss almost everyone. If the OC is given too strong(I mean stronger than the master they serve) and was accepted, she/he will be edited or be downplayed for comic relieve and I'm not sure if you guy/girls will like that unless you say so. That's a heads up for a warning and I don't want to waste your time.**

 **6\. If you guys like shipping the OC with each other, go ahead.**


	25. OC Profile 1

**OC Profile(1)**

 **Well... Holy crap. Did not expect 8 OCs' to be posted. One was PMed and others were reviewed.**

 **Ryoma - need one more**

 **Xander- need one more**

 **Hinoka- need one more/filled(Depending on reviewer choice)**

 **Camilla - need 1 more**

 **Takumi - need one more**

 **Leo- filled**

 **Elise - need 1 more**

 **Sakura - need two more/one more(Depending on reviewer choice)**

 **... Did not expect Hinoka to be filled this quick**

 **I expected to get people keep attacking with Takumi and Leo. lol. Kinda expect Camilla to get something... What happened? Did I not spend enough time with Camilla in the story? She needs some love. What happen to Sakura?**

* * *

 **Elltiana**

Name: Mira

Appearance: Mira is young teenager with long white straight and icy blue eyes. She wears the Pegasus Warrior Hoshido clothing, because she loves them.

Personality: Mira is a cheerful, happy, and curious girl. She likes to tense about Hinoka private relationship with Xander and making her embarrass when she around her. That makes her a curious girl about relationship with guys. She loves to tense other people to make them embarrass mostly to Hinoka more. She was cheerful and happy all the time when she around the people she loves. She never angry with other people. Mira tries her best to calm down any situation. She loves helping out people from Nohr and Hoshido. The smiles on her makes people happy and cheerful and laugh with high spirits.

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Birthday: May 10th

Class: Falcon Warrior

History: Mira found a young Pegasus at her mother garden injury. She took care of it and raise it as her own pet. She became fond of the Pegasus. Both of her parents didn't it like the idea of their daughter taking care of a Pegasus that appeared in the garden. Mira named the Pegasus 'Tsuki', because of the Pegasus white fur and mane. It looks like the white moon that shines like a glimmering star. She became close to Tsuki like it her new friend. Her parents never seen Mira smiles and happy in their life. She's usual alone with no friends. They can't break the beautiful smile of their daughter and Tsuki. Later on, Mira hears about the second Princess of Hoshido that she's a Pegasus Warrior. She starts to admire Hinoka since then. She wanted to know about Hinoka and know more about Pegasus. When she first met Hinoka, she started to about Pegasus and how she loves them and wanted to fight beside with her Pegasus. That's when she starts to tense Hinoka about any relationship with other men and became friends with her. That's when she also started to followed Hinoka as her master and follow any orders that she's giving by Hinoka. She's never angry and loves making people happy and smiles on their faces. She'll keep tensing Hinoka and Xander about their love relationship with each other to make them both embarrassed.

Master: Hinoka

Name: Itsuki

Appearance: Itsuki is tall teenager with green eyes and light medium spiky hair. He has some physical training and a little bit built on his arms.

Personality: Itsuki is a brave and loyal person, but he gets serious in battle. He'll do anything to protect Hoshido and the people of Hoshido. He'll do anything to help his master with anything. He hates the Nohrians.

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Birthday: February 5th

Class: Trueblade(Stated Swordmaster which translated to Trueblade in Fates)

History: Itsuki, a Hoshido citizen who hates Nohr. He hates Nohr since his parents was killed. He knows that the Nohrian Army killed his parents. When Itsuki sees Camilla, Elise or any other Nohrians around he starts talking rude things about them. He doesn't want to remember his past, but it keeps coming back when he sees any Nohrians. It takes time to open his heart to understand the Nohrian and getting to know them.

Master: Ryoma

* * *

 **Sugouxxx**

Name: Luck  
Appearance: A skinny white man. He's use Military boots and use Baret instead of a hat. He's easily recognized with green camo trickster costume.  
He's had green eye color and mild green hair.  
Personality: He's often easily laugh even something not funny. He's cheerful and always say "Today was good day" even in the middle of war. He's very lazy, and usually searching excuse from training for cooking, sleeping and reading. Even so, he's actually very sharp and always see the situation in everywhere. He's value honesty, He even bluntly put opinion for someone even it will make them more broken or tell something in his mind without hesitation. And he will act rash if his commander down. most irritated when meet someone with ref hair.  
Gender: Male  
Age: 25  
Birthday: 17 August  
Class: Trickster  
History: Originally life as merchant but get bankrupt because Anna trick him, he decide to become thief and stole from the noble. He's very talent open door and stealth from guard. rarely, he's stole underwear from noble wife and throw in anyplace for unknown reason.  
Master: Leo

 **Was going to be Xander but he sounds like a Leo to me. User agrees with the change.**

* * *

 **silentstorm321**

Name: Kwan  
Appearance: Kwan is a 5'7, grey haired man that he keeps in a single, short braid behind his head and has light silver eyes. he is known to have a clean shaven face which he would usually keep hidden under his favorite conical straw hat that he wears at all times and only takes it off when inside. he has a light build and wears a traditional, dark navy Hakama with loose sleeves and a pair of waraji sandals. Due to Kwan preference of comfort and speed over defense he wears absolutely no armor around his body and keeps his katana slung beside his hip at all times; refusing to ever part with it. Kwan's katana is known to be unusually larger than a regular katana, similar in size with Ryoma's Raijinto, and has a dark red hilt with two small bells strapped to the end of it.  
Personality: Kwan is known to have a very wild personality, being very blood thirsty and loves to challenge strong enemies in fights; he absolutely loves fighting and continues to train in different sword styles during his travels with his sister in Nohr and Hoshido to learn how to counter different attacks he might come across. Kwan is also seen to very out going with his companions and even sometimes with his enemies, despite he and his sister being feared as the "Demon Siblings" Kwan is known to be very charismatic and is not afraid to admit that he is not has strong as many of the rumors make him out to be, even going so far as to state many of the stories surrounding him and his sister are greatly exaggerated. He also cares deeply for his sister and her well being trying to persuade her to socialize more, though fails despite his best efforts.  
Gender: Male  
Age: 24  
Birthday: Oct 16  
Class: True Blade

Master: Takumi

Name: Akina  
Appearance: Akina is a 5 foot 4 with a petite form and has long, silky,greyish hair that falls down to her shoulder blades. She is known to have a beautiful face but is always known to wear a Kabuki mask with purple stripes and twin horns on the top to conceal her face; only ever taking it off when she is alone or with her brother. Akina wears a black vest with long sleeves to conceal her multiple knives she hides underneath her clothes, she also wears a metal gauntlet on her left arm with sharped claws which she can use as a weapon. Unlike her brother, Akina wears black combat boots where she tucks the bottom of her black pants; her preferable weapon is twin long daggers which she keeps being her waist.  
Personality: In many aspects, Akina is the total opposite to her brother; known to be shy and anti-social with anyone excluding her brother and Prince Takumi, however this can be due to the fact that Akina was born mute and can only communicate through sign language which she created with her brother and lip reading. Due to this disability Akina tends to stay out of conversations with other people and will usually flee and stare at anyone who tries to converse with her; despite her love for her brother Akina tends to be annoyed whenever Kwan tries to think up of a plan to break her out of her shell. Akina shows little to no interest in battle and only fights for the sake of her lord and Kwan; she prefers to end thinks quickly and will not hesitate to use whatever means necessary to win a fight. Akina is known to be a bit of a sadist and is proficient in torture with her knives, though she is forbidden by Ryoma to torture anyone it is rumored to Akina still practice this when extracting information  
Gender: Female  
Age:22  
Birthday: February 21  
Class: Elite Ninja

Master: Camilla

History(Both I guess): Not many people know of Kwan and Akina's history. As the story goes they were both born in poverty in a small village in the outskirts of the Hoshido Kingdom where they lived with their parents until a strange plague wiped the entire village out in just a few weeks only leaving the two sibling as the survivors. Due to this many people feared the sibling to be cursed and refuse to help them forcing both Kwan and Akina to survive on their own until they met a mysterious mercenary who took them in and trained them. After several years the mercenary died from unknown circumstances (many believed that the siblings killed him themselves but Kwan denies this) and the two began traveling as on their own again, using the skills they learned to make ends meet. Throughout the years Kwan and Akina where both known for their viciousness and proficiency through their work ranging from assassinations to body guards and made quite the reputation for themselves as both Nohr and Hoshido as the "Demon Siblings" mostly do to the part that both of them are inseparable. It was one faithful day that Prince Takumi and a squad of troops was sent to deal with a faceless threat in a village but arrived only to find Kwan and his sister taking care of them and assisted the two in ending the threat. Impressed by their skills, the Hoshidan Royal Family offer them a permanent position in being retainers of Queen Camilla and Prince Takumi; seeing them as great and caring warriors Kwan accepted the job to serve Takumi while Akina continues to serve the Queen faithfully.

 **A/N: So they never separate? That's what the history is stating, right? And damn! I know you wanted both to be Takumi's retainers but give someone a chance. Understand he's very popular but I need to balance everyone out.**

* * *

 **Mockingjay 3.75**

Name: Abyss  
Appearance: Abyss is a tall, older, teenage girl with purple eyes and pale blue wavy long hair. She wears an outfit that resembles that of Anna's (from Fates) and on her left wrist she wears a golden heart pendant that was a gift from her mother.

Personality: Abyss is an arrogant, loyal, formal but kind & considerate person. Abyss will constantly taunt those below her in battle or simply not acknowledge them at all if she feels they are not at her level. She is known for being a strong fighter and is very formal towards everyone she meets. Above all, Abyss is extremely loyal towards her master, Xander, willing to do anything to protect him as she has great respect for him and becomes close to his bride, Hinoka, whom she comes to greatly admire.

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Birthday: 28th of March

Class - Adventurer

History: Abyss was in born into an extremely wealthy and powerful Nohrian Noble Family. Her father was one of Garon's supporters whereas her mother hated the former king desiring for a king that showed true promise and leadership. When Xander was decided as the next kind, Abyss' mother made her daughter promise that if she would ever join the army, she would fall under Xander's command (Abyss' mother saw great promise in his future as the next king). As a child, Abyss shared a good relationship with the staff in the estate as well as both of her parents until her mother passed away when Abyss was around the age of ten. However, because her father was overly obsessed with his money and remaining as one of Garon's allies, he had neglected his daughter. After an incident involving her father taking out his frustration by assaulting his daughter (calling her a mistake and the reason his wife died) when Abyss was sixteen, she decided to run away from home eventually leading her to join the Nohrian army and become one of Xander's juniors (as her mother wished) along with developing a close relationship with Hinoka.

Master: Xander

Note: Had a crush on Xander(Died off)

* * *

 **TheUrbanLegend**

Name: Issac  
Appearance: Small nose, blue eyes, short black hair that's spiked. Well he has an athletic build, but of course nothing crazy with some decent sized muscles and six packs. Also I feel like I should put a height. I say he's 5'6 which I think the normal human height. Also a small scare on his right arm either because he got hurt by the killers or he did it as a reminder.

Personality: Friendly towards men. Have difficulty talking to women except for Hinako. I guess I should also add he respects everyone but sometimes like to throw a few jabs when its the right time.

Gender: Male

Age:19

Birthday: 3/14

Class: Elite Ninja

History: Isaac was a normal citizen of Hoshido until his parents death at the age of 12. After learning to news of his parents murderers, he chases after them only to be attacked by his parents killer. He was saved by Hinoka and begged her to him be one of her subordinates so he can protect himself and the ones he loves and prevent anyone whom he holds dear to him from dying

Master: Hinoka

Note: Had a crush on Hinoka(Died off)

* * *

 **Silverbird22**

Name: Silvia  
Appearance: Long black hair in a ponytail, milky white skin, blue eyes. Wears black and white armor with silver boots and silver fingerless gloves.  
Personality: Sarcastic, loyal, dense, scared of spiders(as in she gets someone to squish it because they terrify her.) and work driven.  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Birthday: 10/10(October 10th)  
Class: Great Knight  
History: Born and raised in Chevalier, she always dreamed of becoming a knight in Nohr. After the war between Hoshido and Nohr ended(In which her brother died trying to set Chevalier free) she joined and was assigned to become one of the new retainer to Sakura.  
Master: Sakura(unless you really want Hinoka)

 **AN: Is she ever going to take the armor off? Was going to message you but couldn't PM you. I change the age if that is alright with you.**

* * *

 **MaximumSalt**

Name: Silencio

appearance: 5'9", he wears a black bear fur coat no matter the time or weather, has a fur scarf on his face too.

personality: smart, but chooses not to talk to just anyone, only certain people. chooses battles wisely and doesn't rush in. loves create and destroy things and love stop see his enemies burn. will protect his master and their friends with his life.

gender: male

age: 24

birthday: January 15

class: Brave Hero

history: at age 7 he started to steal from people, but at age 11 he stole from the wrong type of people and they decided to keep him as a work slave. he escaped at age 14 and killed all his former owners and ditched his birth name because he was a changed person after that experience. he lived in the wilderness after that till he was 22 and decided to live in Nohr to get some work. he got some work in the castle and got some sword training. Moved to Hoshido and became Elise retainer after the war.

master: Elise

 **AN: All OCs are final classes. So, he's going to try to avoid battles against strong enemies? .**

 **Suggestion: Please respond to my PM.**

* * *

 **Ok**

 **Sorry that I never state this before and I knew I should have stated this. Try to balance everyone out. Don't put two OC serving under one master in a review as well. That's why I was switching some of them.**


	26. OC Profile 2

**Ryoma - filled**

 **Xander - one more**

 **Camilla - filled**

 **Hinoka - one more**

 **Takumi - one more**

 **Leo - filled**

 **Elise - one more**

 **Sakura - filled**

 **Good News:**

 **I forgot everything about Touma.**

 **I need 3 OC for Azura since she's technically a Royal. At least gave everybody a chance :)**

 **I will accept other OC(Might be 2-3) to be commanders or generals of Nohr, Hoshido, and Touma. 2-3 each. Just get rid of 'Master' and place General**

 **OC 2**

 **Metal flash**

Name: Arron

Apperance: Arron is a tall, slightly muscular man with red hair and light blue eyes. He wears silver armor over a black undershirt, brown fingerless gloves, brown pants with leg plates and black armored boots.

Personality : Arron is a kind, but serious person. He prioritises the saftey of his master above anything else. He is also easily flustered, especially when flirted with. He shares a close bond with his wyvern, named Luke.

Gender: Male

Age: 21

Class: Wyvern Lord

History: Arron was born into a noble family of Nohr. He found and tamed a wyvern at the age of 8. He then learned how to ride it and named it Luke after an old friend. At the age of 13, he was enrolled as a border guard, alongside Benoit and Charlotte. Years later, after Sakura arrived in Nohr, he became her retainer.

Master: Sakura

Name: Natalie

Apperance: Natilie is a tall, slender woman with black hair and dark grey eyes. He wears black armor with a purple collar.

Personality: Natalie is a laid back and relaxed woman, taking things one step at a time. When the situation calls for it, she can be quite serious however. She likes chatting with with her female friends, espicially Camilla. She is loyal, but also stubborn, never changing her mind.

Gender: Female

Age: 21

Birthday: 15th June

Class: Dark Knight

History: Born into the slums of Nohr, she taught herself how to use swords and magic. She evetually became part of the Nohrian army. There, she met Camilla, who she swore loyalty to. Her parents died defending her from Faceless. While devistated at first, she quickly recovered and started taking her duties as a retainer more seriously.

Master: Camilla

* * *

 **The Poetic Hero**

Name: Ambrose

Age:18

Height:6'5

Birthday: October 31st

Class: Basara(colors black and dark purple)

Physical appearance/personality: Ambrose is a tall Caucasian young man that has long black gorgeous tousled hair with bangs. He has a muscular build with a well built frame. Despite his cold, menacing, and intimidating looks. Ambrose is a kind and good soul that loves to protect the people of Hoshido. When given orders by he royal family or being gentleman to a woman. Ambrose speaks in a formalized and aristocratic accent. His strength and training with magic makes him unstoppable force. The best at getting a woman's attention and competitive sports.

History: Ambrose was raised by an elite family of Lancers and spellcasters in Hosjhifdo. All of his family traditions and knowledge was passed to him due yo being the oldest of the family. When he enrolled in the Hoshifo army, many people were both amazed and feared of Ambrose skills and tough appearance . They often refer him to as "The Titan." due to his intense training regiments and skills. As time goes by, he became good friend and soldier to Ryoma and the royal Hoshifo family. He seeks to bring peace once again to the world and find new ways to protect the people that he loves as well as improving his skills.

Retainer: Ryoma

* * *

 **Good News:**

 **I forgot everything about Touma.**

 **I need 3 OC for Azura since she's technically a Royal. At least gave everybody a chance :)**

 **I will accept other OC(Might be 2-3) to be commanders or generals of Nohr, Hoshido, and Touma. 2-3 each.**


	27. OC Profile 3 and Review Response

**Review Response:**

 **GuestWithIdeas:** I think I forgot to put why Einion disowned his son. It has something to do with birth. It's not a birth defect but it's something do with not having a certain physical feature which is the Brand of the Dragon. The Brand of the Exalt was surfaced but not the Brand of the Black Dragon. And his son appears not to have any ability to transform nor does he had the ability to have its power such as long life. Him hating his relatives is kinda impossible because it would be out of character that he rebel against his father and mother whom he respect the most. His father taught him magic while Ike and Zelgius taught him swordplay. His father even taught him to ride a wyvern. It will be so out of character for him to jump between Publius and Tiberius. Lehran is Einion's ancestor and they both share great relationship which is why Einion spoke softly when Lehran was mentioned to him. He did condemns Corrin for killing Drogoth. After that happens, he begins to distrust Corrin even more. Scipio is just trying to get Goldoa, the nation of dragons, to join the invasion force or maybe destroy Touma in a day. Scipio's death might have even cause Einion and Nico to intervene on Tiberius' side instead of Corrin. Killing one family member before the war is heartbreaking but two is just too much. That's what Scipio is trying to do is to get himself killed before the war. Remember that Soren was a 'Twin Prince of Daein and Goldoa' even in the game by birthright? This is after the AU which Ashnard spares Soren under some circumstances.

 **Guest:** Well, you got it.

 **OC Profile 3**

 **Well, I guess I'll do mine since someone wanted mine. I understand these are personal classes but I could understand these and it's my story. I know I look or sound like a hypocrite right now. It'll just if someone give me their personal class, I'll get confused easily.**

 **Tiberius and his Great Riders**

 **Name:** Tiberius

 **Appearance:** Standing up to 6 feet tall and 200 pounds of pure bone and muscles. He wears an armor made out of mithril( **Only found in Daein** ) with a red cape made of silk. Red eyes and pointy ears like all dragons. Helmet shaped as a dragon. He is sometimes to seen with his wyvern, Aristodemos, whom he been partners since birth. Under the armor, he wears a black silky clothes. He holds a sword of powerful flames of hate. The sword was made by Tiberius blood. He is seen as a young man despite his age

 **Personality:** Ruthless and cruel with great ambition. Wise and powerful since birth as well as with a hated heart that begins to discard every care in the world. The only people he cares for is his family and the glory of Daein. The only thing he fears is him not be able to step into Ashnard's legacy as he plans to finish everything that Ashnard has begun. He is a master tactician and military strategist as his appearance will boost morale of all Daein troops.

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 204

 **Birthday:** December 1st

 **Class:** Daein Prince(a mix of wyvern lord, vanguard, and archsage)

 **History:** Not a lot of information were found on Tiberius but people could say he was a lot different than before. Before Publius was born, he was like the song of melody that everyone will listen to with joy until one day. His heart begins consume with hate when his brother, Publius, was named the heir to rule the East which is suppose to be his by birthright. Enraged, he commands his forces to skirmish against the nations of Begnion and Crimea, resulting him to lose some of his land. It even result him to kill his own father and blind his brother at the same day. He wants to continue his great-great grandfather's legacy.

* * *

 **Name:** Brutus

 **Appearance:** 6 feet tall and wearing a black dark cloak over his armor made of steel and mithril. The spikes on the crown of the helmet is at least 1/2 feet. In the front center of the helmet is a long thick sword-like point. He weighs around 195 pounds in an athletic build. He looks more of a very young adult. He has short blue hair.

 **Personality:** Strength and vision of a eagle.( **Lucius, Brutus, Lucia and all their ancestors are turned to Eagle Brand** ). He used to be a gentle and more honorable person until his fall in Lycia. Great military tactician and powerful general to the soldiers of Daein. His voice is chilling and could even provoke thoughts of foreboding and feelings of angst.

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 105

 **Birthday:** June 3rd

 **Class:** Death Lord(mix of Vanguard, Conqueror, Wyvern Lord, and Archsage)

 **History:** The son of General Lucius of the 10th Praven Legion and the Lord of Death himself. Veteran of the Daein and Lycia war and defeat death. For unknown reasons, he chose to follow Tiberius and swear his fighting skills to him. He got the loyalty of 8 warriors of the past( **Chrom, Lucina, Lon'qu, Eliwood, Roy, Robin, Randy, and Marth** ). Unknowingly defeating death, he was met with Tiberius who grant him the kind of power that enable him to slightly get stronger every time he kills. With this power, he used it on the peasants of Lycia. making him the most powerful of all of Tiberius' servants. He had vows revenge against the people of Lycia and his father, Lucius.

* * *

 **Name:** Caranthir

 **Appearance:** Slender build yet strong. He is at least 5 feet 11 inches tall. Wears steel armor over his black robes with a staff of powerful magic which was forged by Lehran. Young with red eyes, pointed ears, and beautiful face. He has long light blue hair.

 **Personality:** Wise and cunning to his enemies. He is only honorable to his allies and always state the truth to them even if it will cost him his life. Respectful and great skill in close combat and magic.

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 252

 **Birthday:** February 28th

 **Class(Final Class):** Necromancer

 **History:** Born in Nevassa where he was was under the care of an unknown young sage who is just like him. For a man who was supposed to grow up to be in the military, he studies magic and learn from the best scholars and teachers of Crimea where he learns different culture. He even learn the magic of the Daein Royal Family and became a royal advisor to the Lord of Eastern Daein whom he serve for years until his death. He now serves Tiberius as one of his retainers.

* * *

 **Name:** Eredin

 **Appearance:** Black plate armor surrounds him including war mask that will cover everything but his eyes. He wields a long sword with three small side blades. Two on one side and another on the other side of the main blade. He has long greenish hair. Wear a purple tunic and pants under his armor.

 **Personality:** Honorable, strong, and perfectly skilled with a sword. He is quick for his size and he has shown powerful endurance and speed. He is pretty loyal to whoever he's serving, no matter what they do. Highly discipline yet cold towards his enemies.

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 100

 **Birthday:** October 4th

 **Class:** Black Knight(mix of Vanguard, Trueblade, and Marshall)

 **History:** Eredin was talented among many things and was born into the Grann Royal Family as a Prince. He harbors the blood of the Lion in his veins and was one of Brutus best friends. Never interested in politics, he discarded his royal duties and become a warrior as he always dreamed to be. His ancestor, Stefan, saddened of Eredin's desire, he trained Eredin the ways of fighting to a true warrior, even allow Eredin to participate in many tournaments. **Eredin's fighting style is similar to a samurai** Victory after victory, he caught the attention of Tiberius when he was 50 years old. He was said to process stylish and superior fighting prowess compare to most yet he's not close to be the best warrior in Tellius nor was he the strongest of the four. Due to his blessed blood, he was able to forge a sword of fire and steel. **He was Stefan's descendant so he was also blessed by the Goddess**

* * *

 **Name:** Imlerith

 **Appearance:** 7 feet and 5 inches tall. Weighing around 350 pounds of muscle. Wears the thickest armor in Daein and wield a heavy mace that can only be held by 5 strong men. He also holds a black tower shield for protection from both physical and magical attacks. He wears a helmet. He is bald and his lips are deformed as large teeth are visible. He has three brands on his face to show his laguz ancestry.

 **Personality:** Brute strength and cold harsh attitude is what you should expect from this fellow. Brutal in his fights and tactics as well as headstrong. Surprisingly, he's pretty resistant to magic. He surprisingly processes great magic from his eye which fries his enemies.

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 60

 **Birthday:** March 4th

 **Class:** Great General(mix of Reaver/Berserker, Marshal, and Great Knight)

 **History:** Born in a common house in Nevassa from a laguz mother and a Daein soldier. Imlerith bullied throughout his childhood. He was been called a freak and weird due to his hideous appearance. Couldn't take torture of being made fun of, he murders the kids with his bare hands and even sometimes lose temper to transform into his laguz form to kill. After the incident, the parents of the murder children burn his house from the inside and even kill his parents inside. They even went to kill him until Einion intervenes to save him from death and took him in. Einion shows pity towards Imlerith as he brings him to live in the palace as his adopted son and will remain so until Imlerith comes of age as Imlerith trains to be one of the furious fighters in the capital. Later, he becomes a soldier under command of Brutus during the Daein and Lycia War. With his great and unbelievable strength and power, he undoubtedly had the most kills in the war against Lycia. This interest Tiberius so much that he offers Imlerith to be one of his retainers along with Caranthir and Eredin, later Brutus.

* * *

 **Time for other OCs.**

 **VanguardEmblem**

Name: Riex  
Appearance: Black hair with a cut like Kirito's, Black hooded coat like Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts, brown eyes, and has a one sword diagonal harness,Is also wrapped in seals and Wields a dark double edged blade.(No not Ganglari)  
Personality: Struggles to keep control at some points Insane,is tempted to release the darkness from the seal but he's pretty sane at most  
times.  
Gender: Male  
Age: 27  
Birthday: 3/25  
Class: True Blade  
History:At a Very young age he was forced to give up his heart to darkness It didn't seemed to bother him much until one day the darkness that possessed him forced him to kill his beloved after that tragic moment he wrapped himself in seals and set forth on a journey to find the his way he was found by King Garon and served as Aqua's retainer at the age of 9 because of his skill after the kidnapping of her he was then placed to take care of Kamui and after Kamui got to Hoshido he came to Hoshido with him and betraying Nohr.  
Master: Azura

* * *

 **Elltiana**

Name: Sonia

Appearance: Sonia is a tall and slim body girl with brown eyes and long pink hair to her breast. She wears white short sleeve jacket with black trims on outer lines of the jacket, black pants, yellow shoulder plates on her shoulders, big brown boots to her thighs and a big pink ribbon attach to the back of the jacket.

Personality: Sonia is a calm, kind, generous and timid girl. She isn't the type to get serious, but she'll do anything to stop any fights. When she's alone, she looks at the stars and thinks about something of her past. Sometimes she gets optimistic about Azura's relationship. She doesn't know how to understand other people feelings and what they feel.

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Birthday: July 4th

Class: Strategist

History: Sonia was an orphan when she was a kid and doesn't remember anything about her past. She doesn't know anything about love, how to understand others feelings, and timid about life. She usual goes to Azura for advise sometimes to help her out. It takes for her to understand everything in life. She goes out and sits down and looks up at the stars every night to find answers. When Sonia looks at the stars, she looks sad and depress hoping that someone would help her. She gets caught by Azura every night when she's out looking at the stars sad and depressed. She also feelings alone when no one is around her. Sonia needs someone to help her and give her advise. Azure is like a sister to her when Sonia talks to her and makes her feel more happy.

Master: Azura

* * *

 **TheUrbanLegend**

Name: Ace

Appearence: He has short fuzzy brown hair and blue eyes. He always has a pair of goggles on his head and wears traditional blacksmith clothes. He has a birthmark on his shoulder that appears on every child from Ace's family. He carries a hammer with him always unless he can't keep it with him such as the shower.

Personality: Earl is someone who loves to make bad jokes as a way to lighten up any mood. He is often blunt with many people but will always apologize should he offend anyone. He gets along with everyone but becomes stubborn when he is working. However he is always pleased to make anyone armor or weapons and will sometimes have the heart to complete an order free of charge for friends or for anyone who lacks money for the order. He prefers not to fight, however he is willing to fight if the situation calls for it.

History: Ace came from a long line of famous blacksmiths and grew up following his family tradition of blacksmithing. His family had created weapons for many heroes out of the best and strongest materials. He lived with them until one day his dad's workshop had gone bankrupted. He then decided to leave his home in order to find a source of income in order to bring back his father's shop. After hearing about the Touma kingdom and new recruits, he leaves to join as a General in order to hopefully earn money and reclaim his father's lost workshop. He has experience in sword fighting due to him having access to a variety of weapons and knows how to wield any weapon flawlessly. Any weapon he makes is very powerful but never guarantees the user to win in every battle.

Age: 20

Class (Final Class): Blacksmith

Birthday: 2/19

Master: None, General inTouma Kingdom

* * *

 **The Poetic Hero**

Name: Damien

Age:21

Birthday:May 9th

Gender:Male

Height: 6'0

Physical description: Damien has wild curly dark hair, black wolf ears, white skin, charming and graceful facial features, golden yellow eyes, and has a tall muscular statute.

Personality: Damien is quite friendly and polite, but is extremely aggressive when it comes to his friends being hurt or wrong. On the battlefield he uses his strength to overwhelm his foes and defensive techniques. He's also very laid back and calm during untimed events. He usually tried to calm everyone before things gets worse. The best at hunting and keeping people safe.

History: Damien is a fellow Garou that fights to protect his pack and family. Damien and Flannel have crossed path before and often had a healthy rivalry with each other. Now that war is at hand and his pack fearing for their safety. Damien agrees to end the war soon and bring back gifts for his a strong heart and mind, Damien sets out on a journey to end the war and come back to his pack in one piece.

Class: Mánagram

Master: Azura

* * *

 **Zero524**

Name: Fedus  
Appearance: Fedus is a teenager with brown, long hair and black eyes, a black cape and a costume with the same color.  
Personality: Fedus have a great hate for the nohrian people and always he wants to be alone, in other words, a loner, but when the thing is fight, he has a good speed and a good ability with the katana and shurikens. But inside, he has a great heart and very friendly.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 16.  
History: When Hoshido was in war with Nohr, Nohr attacked his village, he was only 10 years and all his family was killed, only he escaped for not too much. Then he was instructed in the shinobi arts, becoming a deadly ninja warrior.  
Birthday: August 5.  
Class: Elite Ninja.  
Master: Takumi

* * *

 **Sugouxx**

Name: October  
Appearance: A giant man with bulky build . He's has clean shaves face with Comb over blonde hair and ruby eye color. He's wear Purple Great Knight Armor.  
Personality: On the war, he's hate pacifist, and believe give someone chance to life again is mistake. He doesn't hesitate to kill his opponent even they are children or woman. He's deeply respect someone who doesn't run or hide in the middle of war. In his relax time, he's like helping, training, or just chat with his friend. The one doesn't like training alone.  
Gender: Male  
Age: 35  
Birthday: 21 October  
Class(Final Class): Great Knight  
History: He's Ex-rebel from the Principality of Chevalier. meanwhile crimson make alliance with hoshido, he's on other side with his follower doesn't agree with that because it will hurt pride of people on Nohr, and decide to separate. After the war, he decide to meet xander alone and ask Xander to execute him because of his crime.  
Master: Xander

* * *

 **Azura was filled in not even 15 minutes. Good job people. Less than 15 minutes, Azura is filled lmao.**

 **Takumi is finally filled.**

 **Xander is finally filled**

 **Ok, I'll make something interesting. I'll put in some classes and you guys have to make a OC with that class for a master. It's a contest now**

 **It's a contest now. Best personality and history might win. Also, appearance might help. You have to do a OC based on any of these classes.**

 **Hinoka - one more (Wyvern Lord, Revenant Knight, Golden-Kite Warrior)**

 **Elise - one more (Hero, Blacksmith, Nine-Tailed Fox)**

 **Hurry and put them in before the three lemon chapters are finished. ;) Lucky that it isn't anytime soon!**

 **Nohr: 2-3 more OCs**

 **Hoshido: 2-3 more OCs**

 **Touma: 1-2 more OCs**


	28. Chapter 22 - Lemon Warning! Lemon Warnin

**Review Response**

 **agarfinkel:** They will be introduced to their parents soon. The recruitable boss characters is a HELL NO!. Sorry lol. After the 3 lemons, the story will fast forward 5 years later where everyone are born. Elise and Sakura are going to switch places like Elise will stay in Hoshido while Sakura stays in Nohr.

 **Guest:** lmao, not really interest in the language but Chinese history is what interest me. The Kuei Ryu was supposed to be a ninja clan in the beginning but got changed to the 'Principality of the Kuei Ryu'. Since Hoshido is more Japanese than Chinese(The Great Wall was the only Chinese of Hoshido). I decided to have the Kuei Ryu as more of a Chinese influenced like the Five Animal Kung Fu. Daein has little Chinese influence as they have the Chinese Ji as lances and some of their siege equipment are Chinese. The height may be b/s when talking about media stereotype. What I did was use Google Translate but having a good translator helps. Might be better if you get account and PM the translations lol. You could actually tell they are Chinese influenced since they did wear mail during the Song Dynasty(?) and the armor they were wearing was the Mountain Pattern Armor. The Golden Army may be the Kuei Ryu but they are still part of Daein since they live in the mountains that Daein controls. Yes, the Kuei Ryu was the nation I created and they are mostly Chinese with slight Japanese influence. Daein on the other hand has a lot of Roman and Chinese(Guoliang is Chinese name) influence along with little Japanese and German.

 **Elltiana:** They knew what 's death was revealed in chapter 11 and chapter 14. Sumeragi was revealed to everyone at chapter 16. Sigh... Trying to make this chapter will be hard.

 **GuestWithIdeas:** Whoops. I forgot about it then. Yes, it's something to do with lacking physical features such as pointed ears, brand(Black Dragon), and red eyes. His son is more like Lucina as he couldn't live a youthful life like Einion could. I swear that I did write it. Well, Corrin never doubt it, it's just he was just so enraged that he was ready to kill Scipio. I might do Azura getting know her step-siblings. Maybe some other time. Might do another story where the family comes together within 5 years.

 **Chapter 22: Xander/Hinoka Lemon**

 **Castle Krakenburg**

A week after the coronation of Corrin, Hinoka move to the Kingdom of Nohr to live with Xander whom she wed and loved. Their marriage was not favored by the other nobles due to Hinoka was a princess of another country that culture is not shared. The people, on the other hand, were happy about it since it was like a symbol of peace between Nohr and Hoshido. Many men of Hoshido were devastated of not only losing a princess but lost a valuable commander of the army.

Xander enters the room, seeing his newly wedded wife sitting on the bed in a dark Nohrian wedding dress that used to belong to Xander's mother. He gave her the dress, saying that his mother would have love to see her in it if she was still alive. She would have been happy to see their wedding but she's dead.

Hinoka looks at Xander as she continues to sit on the bed. Looking at him makes her heart pound louder and louder as Xander advance towards her. Hinoka is excited but somewhat scared of this.

There is a lot going on with her mind.

What happens if she couldn't satisfy her husband?

It's her first time ever in a room with another person who is a man. Her first time in this bedroom on a king sized bed with the one whom she loved.

Xander leans down, slowly moving his head to his wife's neck and plant kisses on the surface of Hinoka's skin. Hinoka let out a yelp, a surprised one that is, when she felt teeth bit down on her skin. It was not a hard or painful, it was rather gentle and playful as he hear Xander chuckle. What she feels was a new type of feeling of sensation as he is continuing to assault her neck with kisses and nips.

She moans softly as she gently wraps her arms around Xander who sneak his hands around her to untie every knot of her new wedding dress while he plants his soft kisses. Hinoka feels that Xander pulls her up from the bed. She gasps as she stands with him as her dress fell to the floor, only to show off her body. Her tone athletic body(I mean, she trains a lot.) Her breast may not be as huge as Camilla but he doesn't care about it as he moves Hinoka lying on the bed as he begins to plant kisses from her forehead, down to her cheeks and lip; going to trail kisses down resulting low moans to escape her lips.

Xander knows that he's doing something right but he fail to understand something as he tries to plant kisses down, Hinoka said, "S-stop."

Xander comply and look with confusion. He begins to think and said, "You're so beautiful?"

Hinoka blushes and giggled at Xander's compliment but it's not something she wants from Xander. What she wants is fairness as there is something he hasn't done.

Xander tries his approach but was denied right away with a sudden push.

It was somewhat in a playful manner kind of push but not a soft one. He begins to think of what he needs to do.

"Strip for me," Hinoka requested.

Xander mentally smacks himself as he has forgotten to do so.

"Please," Hinoka says in a soft tone as she discarded her last remaining clothing that covers her maidanhood. Hinoka exposes herself to him and only him. Even she has mixed feelings about now, she wants to experience it.

Xander gulp as he nodded slowly with him starting to getting rid of his clothes, starting his shirt and down his pants.

Hinoka's face turns red as she sees his... body of a god.

Six pack abs, sculpted arms, and muscular chest is what she sees before she look down to see his 6-foot long erection and tone legs. Seeing him makes her loss for words. Her chest burst as the heat of the fiery blood in her veins rush throughout the body to heat itself up. Wetness is beginning to stimulate from her vagina and building up between her legs.

Xander watches as Hinoka continues to sit up on the bed, hesitant for a bit and her cheeks burns red. Hinoka is paralyzed as she continues to stare at his manhood. Her heart is starting to pound faster and faster.

Hinoka looks back up to Xander's dark brown eyes. Those eyes mean something as she could see through the dark that he has something planned for her. It means that it's his turn to do something as she had already played with him.

"Lie down," Xander's voice was stern and determined which makes Hinoka shiver and comply without question. She quivers at what might happen as her legs buckled and took a deep breath before leaning back down slowly. Xander watches with a smirk as it seems that Hinoka surrenders herself to him, watching him.

Xander walk towards her with hungry eyes as he spotted his prey. Hinoka's cheeks burn brighter as she watches him come on the bed. Her legs close, clamping together in fear. She tries to find a way to relax but the thought of what might happen frightens her for some reason. She knows there will be pain involved in first intercourse. She is nervous, afraid, and excited. Her hands are gripping the bed sheets.

How embarrassing! A warrior submits to another without putting up a fight. She couldn't bear to witness what happens next. She twitch and yip when he feels his hands roaming around her thighs.

Hinoka felt her legs are forced to spread wide from Xander's strong arms. Hinoka felt her legs trying to clamp together again but she fought the urge to as she trusts her king to be gentle.

She blushed as she thought of what she expects to happen. She feels small fibers sweeping up to her spine up to her brain as she look to see Xander let his tongue out and extend it to her-

A surprise moan skips past through her mouth. She tries to sit up but Xander had a firm grip around her legs and it only result her to push herself against his mouth. Her back arches and moving violently as she feels it to be impossible to be still. Feeling tingle of pleasure through her body as her flesh is being traced by the hungry tongue of the king.

She was wet and Xander slides his tongue up and down her clit, making her continuously gasping, encouraging him to dig deeper into her. Her back arched harder, pushing her opening against him.

Xander was persistent and eager of the effects of her climax. When the fluids are released from her body, Xander moves his tongue over her clit and lick and sucking until she was spent, panting, and sweating.

The shift of weight is changing as she watches Xander climbing towards her. His face is covered with her cum and his knees between her legs.

"You are a mess," Xander said as Hinoka continues panting. She knows she was a mess and she watch Xander move his face towards her. They share a kiss which Hinoka felt to be different.

She feels a strange taste. It doesn't taste bad but strange to her. It was sweet and a little sour taste.

He broke the kiss and trail his kiss down to her neck and to her-

A sharp gasp evokes from her lips as his mouth covers her left breast while cupping the right with his hand, massaging it. Hinoka could feel him sucking, licking, and soft nipping while his hand massaging and squeezing his other.

She moves her hands to roam around his hair. This must what lovemaking is like as she feels her body being worship.

He switch to the other breast, giving it equal amount of attention with his inhale and exhale through her nose and Xander stop giving her B sized breast more attention and slid up. He kissed her again.

This time with his tongue entering through her mouth, moving and fighting among her tongue. Hinoka's fears have all faded away and she pulls Xander's face deeper into her, fighting him for dominance, exploring each other mouth with their tongue until she broke the kiss for air.

His tongue trailing from her cheek to her neck. Hinoka gasp as she felt something smooth and pointy( **I was being ironic** ) lining atop her fleshy clit. She looks to see Xander is preparing seal the deal. She is ready for feel the pain but Xander has decided to tease her. Instead of

Instead of pressing it in, he course it over her even if they made contact.

Hinoka was frustrated. How can Xander just play her like this?! She wants to feel this pain and pleasure she heard about. With strength, she turn the tables and force Xander lying on the bed with her arms holding his arms down.

Xander gave her an unsure look and tries to take control but he is forced down. Hinoka says in a commanding tone, "Lie still."

"Hino-" Xander's voice was soft but was interrupted.

"How can you do this to me? After minutes of this, you would just torture me?" Hinoka knew that he just wanted her to beg for it but Hinoka is not having any of it. She's ready to give up her virginity away to him.

Her legs were over his abdominal and begin to make her way down to where his member was. Xander looks at her with fear and says, "This will hurt you. You know that, right?"

Hinoka knows and as she position herself with his member. She shivers as her muscle tensing and press herself in. As she pressed herself, she feels a sharp pain which she was expecting. The pain sear through her. She fought the urge to whimper as she refuse to stop pressing in. Her eyes shut close as she has finally got his entire shaft pushed inside her.

When she accomplish the task, she begins to breathe heavily and pull herself off.

She spotted a sad display of Xander and look at him with worry, "What's wrong?"

"It's... seeing you get hurt from this. I-" He struggle to finish his answer and Hinoka leans down and press her lips to his.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine right now," She said that to relieve his worries. The pain is starting to cool down as she roll next to Xander.

"Tonight, I'm all yours alone," She said slowly.

Xander sees his wife laying next to him and he roll on top of her again. He feel her arms wrap around his neck with words coming out of her lips, "Love me. Hold me to your heart."

Xander look down on her and mash his lips against hers, tongue diving in again. Her arms moved around his shoulders as his hands grab her hips. In a slow and gentle movement, he trust into her.

She hissed and cling to him as it stings a bit, but a sense of pleasure is beginning to leak in with the feeling. The feeling is transmitting through her spine and to her mouth in a moan.

Her legs wrap around his waist and feel his quicken pace. Xander took the moans as if his wife is starting to become accommodated to his manhood. He feels her hands trailing to his back and held him tightly as it seems the pain has fade away, "Faster. Harder."

Hinoka begs him to thrust into her with all his might, arching her back as he put increase intensity of his effort. His lips trailing down her neck, gently nipping his teeth down.

Hinoka let out a loud cry of ecstasy as her walls inside squeeze violently around him. Xander's erection is loved and caressed by her folds. As much Xander is getting tired, he groan and kept his violent pace. Each thrust brings in a wave of pleasure in her.

"Xander!" A loud moan escapes her lips as if she is about to reach her climax. Her cry has only told Xander that she is close to cum.

"I know," Xander said as he continues to push in, feeling his shift squeezed and forcing his semen to be ready to release inside her. He gives one final push and then-

"Ahhh!" Hinoka moan was louder. This might have woke everyone in the castle or did it? His hot semen was shot directly into her womb then he drop on top of her, hovering over her, both panting to regain their stolen breaths.

"Ha! That- That was amazing," Hinoka is like a mess right now. Her hair is messy and her body is covered in sweat from both her and her husband.

"It was."

Hinoka smiles and rolls both of them over. She feels sore and tired like Xander who feels like relaxing.

"Good night," Hinoka give him a peck to the lip before she rolls off to her side and yawn.

"Night," Xander whisper in her ears and pull her closer to him. Hinoka smiles softly before they both drop into their slumber.

* * *

" **A lie which will change nothing!** "

Xander looks around in his dream, hearing cold words in the shadows. He wondered, 'Where am I? Where's Hinoka?'

He doesn't know what's going on as he runs through the dark shadow of his dream and heard another sentence. This time is of anger and threatening. Whose voice is that is the question.

" **You fought bravely in ruined keep, to the bitter end. I trust you'll give me a challenge.** "

He look around the shadows and appear in the bedroom where he was at right now. What's going on? He sees everyone in the room. Corrin, Azura, Leo, Sakura, Elise, Takumi, Camilla, and Ryoma gathered around Hinoka who cries and sounds like she's dying.

Xander ran towards the bed and asks, "What's going on?"

Nobody turned or answer him.

"What's going on?"

Nothing as if nobody could hear him. He went to tap Corrin but his hand went through him. What kind of dream is this?! Why is everyone so sad? And where is his body?

"Impossible... Nothing seems to be working to save her, my sister." Ryoma kneels towards the bed and holds onto Hinoka's hand.

"If only Xander didn't go and die then this wouldn't happen," Camilla said, resulting Xander to have his eyes widened.

Xander ran through everyone and hear Hinoka's weak voice, "Xander... Please come back..."

"Hinoka, I'm here. I'm here," Xander went to grab her hand but went through. He starting to be afraid and look around to see the entire family disappears in the shadow.

"No! No!" Xander scream then turns back to see Ryoma is gone and his wife dead in their bed. He is in tears and the dream turns into mist as it is to change which took him into a dark tower. The top room and inside he sees Tiberius sitting on the throne with a large bald man with a giant mace, handing him a crown. The crown of the Nohrian King is that he was carrying.

"King Xander and Queen Hinoka are dead, my lord," the bald man spoke and that's the same man who spoke the first two sentences earlier in the dream.

Tiberius grabs the crown and crushed it with his feet. His cruelty, his malice, is what being heard in the room.

* * *

Xander awoke from a nightmare and starting to pant. It's still late at night and he looks around to see that everything is fine.

He looks at Hinoka who seems to be sleeping peacefully. He sigh in relief as he pulls her harder, tighter, and closer to him. What he couldn't take to heart is her death.

* * *

 **And this is how I write my lemon unlike "other" people who always goes for 'huge dick' or 'D' or 'DD' sized breast. Seriously,**

 **Why did I say B sized is because she kept training for combat, remember? Women breast are usually filled with fat or adipose tissue. Adipose tissue doesn't get affected from exercising but the extra fat will.**


	29. OC Profile 4

**OC Profile 4**

 **UrbanLegend**

Name: Jacob

Personality: Jacob acts as a hero in order to keep everyone safe. Towards the others in the army, he acts heroic and will put the safety of others before himself. He considers everyone as close allies and refuses to see anyone fall in battle when he's around.

Appearance: He is 5'5 who has a slight tan, blonde hair that slightly covers his left eye. He always has a pendant around his neck that belonged to his sister. He dresses as a hero, but had his clothes customed made to have a red and black color palette.

History: Jacob was a Hoshidian who lived with his mother and younger sister. At the age of 6, his mother had died and he made it his duty to protect his little sister. However one day when he was about 8 years old, they were attacked by thieves who was going to kill them for being a witness. Jacob was able to fight of the thieves, but was unable to save the life of his younger sister. Heartbroken, he left Hoshido until he made it to Nohr to stay with a distant family member. After seeing the sibling royals and seeing Elise, he signed up to serve under Elise due to her reminding him of his younger sister.

Final Class: Hero

Age: 20

Birthday: 6/16

Master: Elise

* * *

 **Sugouxxx**

Name: Shia

Appearance: He's have long dark hair and blue color eyes. He's have piercing on right ear.

Personality: He's very calm on the war or on he's relax time. He's always focus and doesn't get provoke from enemy. He has great knowledge about plant and know how to make personal medicine. On he's relax time, Shia usually make medicine or just gather herb. Many people mistake him as female. The one who's has good resistance to cold.

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Birthday: 3 March

Class(Final Class): Bow Knight

History: Before become one commander of Nohr, Shia is just common soldier. He's always attack flying or mounted unit and rarely miss that. Shia even battle with hinoka once and shoot her mounted and make her retreat. His skill actually acknowledge on fellow his comrade, but he's doesn't bother with that.

Master: None, Nohr Commander

* * *

 **Elltiana**

Name: Raven

Appearance: Raven is a big and bulky man with yellow eyes and dark purple short hair. He has a scar on his left eye. He's quite muscular and strongly built. He wears black and red plate armor, black cape, black shoulder plates with red trims, black plate boots, black open helmet, and black undershirt inside the armor.

Personality: Raven is tough and strong willing man. He acts tough and serious in battle and help any comrades that are in danger. He doesn't back down a fight from any enemies that are willing to fight him. Raven is friendly to his comrades and friends when out of battle. He'll train with other comrades and helps them to prove their skills. He wants everyone in the army to get along with each other with no argument. He'll do anything to protect his friends and comrades from any situation.

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Birthday: August 29th

Class: Weapon Master

History: Raven was born in the mountains, training to get stronger. He learned how to use swords, axes, lances from his father who was known as 'The Bull'. He admired his father and wanted to be just like him. He got bulky and muscular from training using swords, axes, and lances. He mastered the weapons for 5 years and still trains non stop. Raven wanted to show his strength in battle. So, he travel to find any cities or countries if they are recurring anyone. He appeared Nohr and noticed that they were recurring anyone into the army. So, he joined the army and impressed everyone in the army with his training and skills during the ceremony. After the ceremony, he became the General of Nohr, because of his mastery of weapons , strength, and skills. Everyone calls him the 'Black Wall' because he's like a wall that no one can move him out of his way. The weapons that he carrying are his father strongest weapons that was forged from the rarest materials. Raven will do anything to help anyone and protect his comrades from any danger.

General: General of Nohr

Name: Kazuya

Appearance: He's a tall guy with wavy blue hair and olive eyes. He wears blue shoulder plates with purple trims, blue and purple breastplate, blue forearm armor, blue and white armored boots, and navy blue undershirt the armor.

Personality: Kazuya is a serious, reckless, and short temper man. He doesn't show any emotional on the battlefield besides being serious all the time. He doesn't like weak enemies and thinks a waste of time to fight the weak. He wants strong opponents to fight. He gets reckless all the time when the enemy taunts him or attack non stop without thinking. Kazuya gets short temper if anyone are soft, weak, and nice to fight or acting that way. He serious about everything even if not in the battlefield.

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Birthday: December 21th

Class: Paladin

History: Kazuya has been alone since his parents abandoned him when he was 11. He started to get serious and short temper in fights. He hates the weak that cannot show him a real fight and not take it seriously. He started to trained himself how to use swords, lances and how to ride a horse. Through his training, he joined the Hoshido Army as a General. He started to take his role serious. He always want a strong enemy to fight to improve himself that he is the better fighter than anyone. Which its cause his reckless to kick in and improved badly during battles against strong enemies. He hates losing and showing that he is weak to his enemies. Kazuya cares about himself. He tells the army to use brute force to the enemies and don't let them run away.

General: General of Hoshido

* * *

 **silentstorm321**

Name: Liam

Appearance: Liam is a 5'9 handsome young man with a large muscular build, green eyes, and dark brown hair in a high and tight hair style; on the left side of his head Liam carries a scar from his fight with Ryoma, horizontal from his ear to the top of his left eye leaving a slight bald mark. In battle Liam is usually seen wearing a golden breastplate with black clothing and chain mail underneath; he wears thick black gloves, dark metal boots and elbow pads, and sports two golden shoulder plates and a large round shield attached to his left arm that is both shaped of a head of a lion. On his side Liam carries a fancy giant diamond tipped blood red lance that was passed down to him and a large double bladed silver ax slung around his back that is securely fasten with leather straps around his chest. When on break, Liam with change into his casual clothes, wearing a plain white button shirt with the top three buttons unfastened that is tucked into his black pants and boots; Liam always carries his lance around along with a small hidden knife in his boot in case of a fight.

Personality: Liam is shown to be very smooth and charming when he wants to be, being raised in a high noble family Liam is very proficient in art including painting, composing music, and singing making him very famous among the Nohrian people and has a large group of admires all over Nohr. However, in truth, Liam is a knight at heart; since the death of his "brother" Liam strive tirelessly to better himself in fighting to be a better soldier and servant to its people; waking up early in the morning and training day and night. Liam is very wary and always make sure every move he makes is calculated, when fighting Liam never stops to see what he done wrong in battle and finds a way to improve through his mistakes. He is very close to all of the Nohrian royal family, seeing them as his own family. He will often get out of his way to play with his master and treats Elise like a little sister, finding her naivety to be cute and precious; his loyalty and dedication towards the royal family is only matched by his distrust and doubt towards King Garon, questioning many of his orders. After the death of his brother Liam developed a strong grudge against the Hoshido, believing them to be self-righteous hypocrites that blames Nohr for using lowly tactics but still use assassins to their own ends as well as his belief that there is no such thing as true peace and that war and conflict will always exist; however, Liam's honor is more important than his own prejudice and will work with them if ordered. Liam holds a strong rivalry against Ryoma, ever since the day he lost to him on the battlefield Liam trained non-stop in hopes of having the opportunity to one day best him in combat.

Gender: male

Age: 23

Birthday: December 3

Class: General

History: Liam was originally born as a member of the ice tribe but lived an abusive life with his father after his mother left them. Seeing that he couldn't support Liam anymore his father took him to a city in Nohr and left him to die at the age of 7; for a month Liam struggled to survive but eventually gave up and laid down in the middle of the bustling city to die. It was then that Liam met a young noble boy named Edward who was passing by took him to his mansion and nursed him back to health. Eventually the two boys became fast friends and Liam was taken in to the family; Edward treated Liam like his own flesh and blood and they both learned and trained together as equals. At the time Edward's father was a well known Nohrian soldier who achieved many impossible victories, Edward longed to be like his father and trained with Liam to be a great knight that would protect the royal family; Liam, though also showing great promise as a knight, decided to focus his efforts on being a noble, excelling in his studies and talents in art. It was one fateful night that it all changed, several Hoshido assassins was sent to kill Edward's father, infiltrating the mansion and although Edward and Liam, along with the mansion guards, stopped the assassination attempt Edward was hurt by using himself as a human shield to block a poisoned dagger meant for his father. For three days Liam was helpless as the only person who ever loved him laid dying, with his final breath Edward asked Liam to protect Nohr making him swear on his death bed. Since then Liam held a grudge against Hoshido, training relentlessly to fulfill his brother's dream. At the age of 18 Liam fought his first battle coming face to face with Prince Ryoma who was leading the Hoshido army himself and though he put up a good fight, Prince Ryoma defeated him with Liam barely surviving the encounter. Being one of the very few soldiers to fight the Hoshiden prince and live, Liam soared through the ranks of the Nohrian army until he caught the attention of the Nohrian royal family who wanted to see his skills first hand. Impressing Leon with his tactical mind and Xander with his sword skills and tenacity, Liam was given a position as being a general of the Nohrian army which he accepted. Liam continues to faithfully serve Nohr and its people, motivated by the promise to his old friend.

Commander: Nohr

* * *

 **Now Mine**

Name: Galleis

Appearance: 5 feet and 8 inches tall with an athletic build. Blond hair and blue eyes with pale skin. Black shirt and pants under his armor.

Personality: Noble and gentle but in battle and protecting Hinoka, he is very stern and ruthless as he dedicated himself to fight and train for her. Due to this, he was called the Queen most loyal bodyguard as he accompanies her anywhere she goes excluding the bathroom or bedroom. He made up his workout routine called Galleis Fanatical Fitness Hour which he force everyone to attend even the entire Nohrian family( **I'm clearly joking lmao. No Fitness Hour** ). He holds a little grudge against General Vitallion of Daein/Touma as Vitallion was one of the person responsible to embarrass his comrades in defeat.

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Birthday: June 6th

Class: Wyvern Lord

History: Born into a noble family of Nohr. In a rich family who spend everything for him, a tutor for studies and personal trainer to get ready in the military such as learning how to tame a wyvern which he did at the age of 10. He was taught to serve and protect the people as it was kept in his heart. He had join the army as a regular soldier under command of a general who went up against Lucius and lost a crushing and embarrassing defeat as they had Lucius outnumbered. He manage to escape and use the defeat as to encourage himself to train harder as he feels guilt of leaving his comrades. After the war ended, he was task to become the Queen's bodyguard.

Master: Hinoka

* * *

 **Ok...**

 **I think everyone are filled.**

 **Nohr is filled.**

 **Hoshido : 1-2**

 **Touma: 1-2**


	30. Chapter 23 - Lemon Warning! Lemon Warnin

**Review Response:**

 **Elltiana:** One more lemon chapter and yes, All OC will be introduced.

 **Sugouxxx:** Haha...

 **agarfinkel:** Chrom as Ryoma and possibly Xander. Don't know the rest.

 **Sigh... I shouldn't have put much effort into that Xander and Hinoka lemon. Trying to make everything different which this one probably will.**

 **Chapter 23: Ryoma/Camilla Lemon(with a little bonus)**

 **Hoshido**

There was some anger in Hoshido about Ryoma marrying the Nohrian princess Camilla. People are outraged of the news and shout harmful words to her as there were rumors spreading that Camilla has been seducing their Hoshidan King in order to have all the power for herself which she smiles at them in response yet she felt hurt inside from her harassment.

Camilla had hide all this information from Ryoma. She is trying to find what can she do to get their trust and how she can do it without going to her husband. There was a time that she tries to help a wounded person but was rejected immediately.

As she walks to the bedroom, she spotted Ryoma mediating in his kimono and look up to see Camilla. He looks worried and upset as if he found out of Camilla's harassment.

"Camilla... I'm so sorry," Ryoma's voice is in a somewhat sad tone.

Camilla gives him a questioning look as Ryoma stood up and walk to her, looking down to her and repeat, "I'm sorry about what happened to you."

Tears begins to run down from Camilla's eyes as the memory and harsh words coming back to her in her mind. Every minute she thinks about it, she cries from the inside and how her body trembles.

Camilla cries in his chest as Ryoma wrap his arms around his wife, listening to her words of sadness, "Everywhere I go... I see distrust and anger in their eyes. I fear that they will forever dispise me for being a former Nohrian princess."

Ryoma listened, pull away to see her face. He rub her tears with his thumb and slowly lean down to meet her lips. Her lips is sweet and smooth while his lips are soft. It was a passionate kiss with so much feeling put into the kiss.

After several seconds, Camilla grabs Ryoma's kimono and begin to undress him. As she undress him, she push themselves to the bed with Ryoma on the bottom. What's going on her? It's like lust has build inside of her, giving into temptation into it.

She looks down on him and move her finger on the definition of his large muscular chest. She sees his face turned red as blood heating their bodies. Ryoma looks up and watch Camilla begin to undress herself from the top, showing her D sized breasts filled with adipose tissue and some fat.

"Like what you see?" Camilla asks with a smile, seeing how Ryoma is in loss for words. She slowly leans down and whisper, "I'm going to make your fantasies come true."

He blush and wonder what she's talking about. What fantasy? He doesn't have any because he doesn't know how to pleasure anyone, not even himself. Blood is rushing towards between his legs as one part of his body hardens.

Camilla smirks as she could feel his erection( **Well** **, he should have an erection in this chapter before falling in bed with her but...** ) through his underwear. She crawls down and feels his body goes tense as she begin to move and discard his undergarment.

As she discard it, she sees his manhood. It's average size around 5.8 inches with a wide girth. She grins and lean in and put her mouth around him and starting to move her head up and down, causing Ryoma to groan and moan lowly as pleasure is building up. He make sure his noise is low as it displays some sort of weakness to his samurai pride.

That results her to quicken her pace and as now it got Ryoma to breathe heavily and groan louder. This encourages her to keep on going as she added something that might please him even more. She circle the tip with her tongue before she went back down.

Camilla continuously sucking has earn a grunt from Ryoma as she feels a flow of cum shooting directly into Camilla's mouth. Camilla milk everything as it worth everything to her, swallowing it from her lust hungry mouth.

Camilla crawls up the bed to face her husband who seems to be satisfied from her work. Camilla smiles down at him and whisper, "Do you want to touch me? Don't be shy. I won't bite."

Ryoma became fluster and ask, "Where?"

Camilla chuckles, grab his head and pull him up towards her breast. Ryoma grew stiff as he is being smothered to her large breast. He tries to back out as he thought to be disrespectful but Camilla didn't allow him to back off.

"Are you afraid?" Camilla tease.

"No!" Ryoma said kinda loudly which he mentally smack himself. He feels blood rushing to his face in embarrassment.

Camilla smirk, "Why are you stalling? I said you could do whatever you want to me, didn't I?"

Oh, to hell with it! Ryoma slowly place his mouth around Camilla's left breast and a hand massaging and caressing the other gently. Camilla gasp at the first contact of his mouth as she spoke, "That's it.."

She still have her hand on his head as Ryoma's confidence begin to grow. She gently roaming around his hair, running through with her hands, feeling its rough surface.

Camilla feel her leaning back as Ryoma pushes into her. She fell, almost hit her head to the backboard of the bed. Ryoma is now on top and apologize when he sees he almost got her to hit her head, "Sorry."

What does he need to apologize for? Camilla giggled and went in to steal his lip before replying softly, "No need to apologize."

Camilla clamp her legs to his as she sat up. She went to grab her lace thong and pull it off slightly. She look into his eyes, signalling him to take them off for her. Ryoma got the message and crawl back and discard it for her.

Ryoma remembers what she said earlier, 'Do whatever'.

There was a struggle on whether he thinks it's the time or not as he asks, "Are you ready?"

Camilla nodded as he crawls back towards her. Ryoma is afraid of hurting her as he warns her, "This is the part it'll hurt. Promise me that you'll squeeze my hand if you feel some pain."

Camilla nodded and whisper to him with lovely eyes, "I promise."

She grabs his hand that he give her. She watches as Ryoma push inside slowly. Camilla wince in pain and pant as Ryoma continue to push in. Ryoma look with worry as Camilla seem to either broken her promise or she could handle the pain inside her. She never squeeze his hand.

Ryoma slowly pulls out and thrust in with a faster speed which push in deeper inside her and this time, results in a scream of pain and she did as promised as she squeezed his hand.

"Are you ok? Do you need me to stop?" Ryoma panic as he was ready to pull out.

"No! Keep going. This is nothing. Hurt me. Love me. Love me as you do in your dreams," Camilla replies as the pain is beginning to go away.

To avoid some awkwardness between them, she made wrap her legs around, telling him that she doesn't want him to go away from her.

With that, Ryoma begins to quicken his pace, giving her kiss around the cheek, neck, and breast as he continues thrusting into her. Camilla could do nothing but moan after a few seconds of pleasure replacing pain inside.

"Mmm, faster. Harder. Give me more," Camilla said softly.

With that, Ryoma starts to move faster, pounding her harder, making her to wrap her arms to pull him. Her moans keep getting louder as some turn to screams of ecstasy. Her moans are like music in his ears. He looks at her like she was the most beautiful being that he ever seen as he will make sure he will always take care of her. He worship her and her body as if she was a temple.

He isn't the only one. She views him as he was some kind of god. She knows he was a great warrior but man, who could have known he would have been a great lover and husband, only if he put his mind into it.

As he continues to hit her spot over and over, her walls begin to tighten around Ryoma's shaft. She moan loudly, "I'm gonna- Ahh!"

As Ryoma give a final thrust, they both shot at each other with their fluids. Ryoma groan and pant as he fell on his elbows and pulls out of her. Camilla is a gasping mess as he relax her legs to leg Ryoma roll over next to her.

"Wow... Who knew you had it in you? You may know swords better but you're a natural," Camilla compliment as Ryoma look at her. Camilla turn to her side and her smile never left her face.

"No smile?" Camilla tease and lean to his ear, "Perhaps, I should give you a reward of this accomplishment."

Camilla descends her lips and kiss his neck before pulling away, "But later... You look exhausted."

Ryoma finally smiles and replies, "But I want my reward now."

Camilla was caught off guard and growl playfully like a cat. She says, "You naughty boy. Oh well, perhaps I could-"

Camilla points towards the pillow and says, "Lie down."

Ryoma look and got the message as he move and lie down with his head resting on the pillow. He watch Camilla to crawl to him and position herself on top. She grab born of his hands and put them on her breast as he begins to squeeze them. She positions her clit down to his penis and press herself.

Ryoma swallows a breath, holding back a moan as she begins to ride him. How does she know how to do these kinds of stuff? What kind of practice had she been doing?

As she continues, Ryoma couldn't hold back a moan. She likes it when he does it and it didn't last long as most of her energy had already been spent. She fell on top of him and mash her lips into his. She was moaning into his mouth.

A few seconds later, Camilla broke the kiss and pull herself off. She roll over next to him. She watch him pass out and begin to rest her head on his chest and wrap her arms around. It wasn't long until she fell asleep.

* * *

" **The King of Hoshido facing me? So be it. Let us end this.** "

Ryoma recognize the voice. Caranthir and when is this? Is this the future that he face the wizard?

" **You see? I told you. It's not so simple. I've more where that came from.** "

Ryoma look at a vision where the Kingdom of Hoshido seems to be defeated. Ryoma pant and then look into another vision. A heartbreaking vision where it take place in the Court of the United Tellius Council in Crimea. It looks like she is being judged.

 **Vision**

"Queen Camilla of Hoshido. In the eyes court of the United Tellius Council, you've been found guilty of illegal magic and the murder of a Goldoan Royal, Drogoth, the great grandson of King Rajaion of Goldoa 5 years ago. For the last time, I ask you, call off the Hoshidan forces and surrender your children and your died husband's katana as well as confess your guilt of the murder. Or you will be burned as I say not only as the Emperor of the Begnion Empire but also the judge of this case in request of the Goldoan and Daein Royal Family for the absence of my brother, Senator Pelleas, one of the founders of this Council," Lancelot who seemingly to be a judge in the court with his full red plate armor and red royal cape.

Camilla is weeping and replies, "I cannot give out to kill my children nor can I confess. I am innocent as I never had anything to kill the Dragon Lord."

Caranthir who appears in a seat of the court closes his eyes with his head down. It seems that he had defeated Ryoma in battle and he feels pity for the Queen of Hoshido when he hears of how much she loves and will protect her children from being taken away.

The Emperor step down from his seat and ask, "Have you no fear of death by fire, child? I'm giving you a chance of life for I am merciful. There are a lot in Goldoa including my mother, Lady Almedha, who wanted everyone responsible to be killed."

Almedha sits on a seat with narrow eyes on the side where Tiberius is standing. Almedha loves all her children and her descendants like they were her own. She treats everyone of her children and descendants equally.

Camilla took a deep breath and answers, "I am more frightened than you could ever imagine. More frighten of giving up my children whom I've love and cannot abandon to the enemy. Ashunera wants you out of Touma."

This spark an outrage within the court as Tiberius points at her accusingly, "Burn her!"

The Goldoans are more than angry as they want her burn in fire. Hearing Drogoth's death seems to fuel their intense hatred towards her.

"Die!"

"You must burn!"

"Executioner! Take this devil away," Lancelot called two Crimean soldiers to escort the queen of Hoshido to the exit, towards the stakes on where she will be burned.

Caranthir stands up and shout to Camilla, "Confess Camilla! In the name of Heaven, save yourself and confess and surrender everything!"

It was with pity as when he was shouting, he was held down by Tiberius as Camilla is walk to and tied to the stake to be burned in fire.

* * *

 **Short Bonus(days later)**

Charlotte tugging onto Saizou's clothes, trying to take them off as Saizou tries to get away in embarrassment, "You bitch! Stop that!"

Charlotte took the words as if they're playing a game of cat and mouse except the game is to take his clothes off. She manage to rip his robe as he exclaim, Why are you trying to take my clothes off!"

Charlotte never gets tired of his yelling and screaming. She could tell that Saizou is getting embarrass and she find it cute for a 'Mr. I'm a toughguy'. She pull him close to her and got his upper body exposed.

"Hey! Don't take everything off!" Saizou tries to peel away but slip to the bed which Charlotte got him trapped between her legs and tease, "Hehehe. You look too cute with that face. Better yet, your face after this special surprise."

Saizou tries to wiggy out until he realize that he can't outmuscle his wife in any position. Charlotte smirk and move her hands down, only to see Saizou tensing. As she got to the package.

"GAhhh! I said stop! You barbarian!" Saizou shouts, making Charlotte giggle and calm him down as shestop. She lay on top of him with her head resting on his chest.

* * *

 **Hope the bonus is great for you guys!**

 **I looks up Saizou and see that he gets bullied by some characters. Oboro, Sakura, Charlotte, and Felicia! Haha.**

 **For some reason during the lemon when I said about Ryoma's physical appearance. It looks like Ryoma muscles are bigger in size. I don't know why but it's probably the picture of Ryoma seem to be on the side instead of the front like Xander.**

 **Ok, it sounds like media stereotype of Asians having small dicks. I get it, it's not entirely true. Heck, on a football team, one of the Asian players has one of the largest dick size in the team during team showers. What determine size is nutrition and genes. What I did was to be fair and not make these characters like super sex models like in anime. If this is anime, size is obviously huge and will always be huge.**

 **People, don't believe in media stereotypes. It's mostly propaganda.**

 **Originally, the lemon was going to take place in Hot Spring. Or in a private bath. Didn't do it. Might save it for next chapter for the water dragon and the bottle of water.**

 **Made Camilla the aggressive one in this one. That's what you get when you have a warrior who knows nothing of women topics! You don't know what they want! lmao. Honestly I always see Camilla as the aggressive one in their first time having sex.**

 **Will I do future lemons? Maybe in a different story. Maybe in the future but might be different characters or Azura and Corrin.**


	31. Side Chapters

**This chapter will take place between chapter 19 and chapter 20. They fought Garon and Sumeragi. Honestly, I have so much trouble with this one since I will have to do two fights in the same chapter so I will say they fought and Sumeragi and Garon give words out to their children.**

 **For people saying that I should do Corrin and Azura. I am doing the lemon. I'm never going to skip it. Unless you wanted me to do a story that dedicates to them having lemon fanfics.**

 **The Untelling Chapters**

* * *

 **Wishes of the Fathers**

 **(Take place between Chapter 19 and 20)**

The battle finished in the fight against Garon and Sumeragi. It is not surprising that Xander and Ryoma had surpassed their predecessors.

"Everyone... has become so strong..." Sumeragi said weakly as he lays on the floor with his back against the wall.

"Father!" Ryoma cried as he feels sadden that this might be the last time to see his father.

"It can't be... Father..." Hinoka finds this to be heartbreaking.

Takumi couldn't hold back tears and look at Sakura, "Sakura, heal him!"

Sakura nods and tries to heal Sumeragi with a festal but no effect.

"Damn! Even Festals don't work?" Ryoma begins to show tears as if he's about to cry.

Sumeragi looks at Ryoma and asks, "Why are you crying, son? As a fighter... as a man... You all have surpassed me. Be proud. Be prideful."

Ryoma and Takumi nod as they hold back their tears.

Sumeragi looks at Corrin, "Corrin. I owe you an apology."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry... I couldn't do anything for you. I couldn't protect you."

"But! Please don't say that! I was only a child and your memories are engraved in my mind. You taught me how to wield a blade... You patted my head... You even protected me." Corrin replies.

Tears flowing from Sumeragi's eyes as he sees that Corrin accepts his apology. He spoke his last words, "I believe you all will win this fight... This war..."

With that, Sumeragi begins to evaporate into the air.

At the same time, the Nohrians and Azura were tending Garon who being to answer his disappearance.

"After the death of Azura's mother. I sail to Daein to form alliances with King Soren of Daein and King Rajaion of Goldoa in order for the invasion of Daein wouldn't turn to us. I was deceived by a Daein messenger as he led me to a trap. Instead of meeting with Soren, I met with Guoliang who ambush me." Garon explained everything on how he died.

"Father..." Xander weeps along with Leo, Camilla, and Elise. Elise is crying because this is like the first time to ever have a conversation with her father in a nice manner.

Garon looks around his children and smiles. He looks at Xander, "Don't cry, my son. You're the new King of Nohr now. Look like one for now. My children... Dry your tears."

The voice is soft and gentle as Xander and Leo had described to Elise. Xander took a deep breath, "Yes..."

"Of course, father," Leo followed.

Garon looks at Azura, "You felt so much pain when I brought you in. I know how much you had to endure and I'm sorry. Forgive me for not be able to be a great father to you as our time together has only been too short."

"Garon?"

"Call me father, dear child," Garon smiles.

"Father, I don't know what to say. I was never a daughter you may have hope for. I was-"

"Nonsense... You were a lovely daughter. When I first met your mother, I was captured by her singing voice. I married her and when I see you, I was happy to have you as my daughter even if time is short," Garon interrupted Azura and continues, "Don't ever think negative of yourself. I heard about you and Corrin. Be happy as I was. That is my wish upon all of my children."

Garon turns to Elise and went to put his hands on her cheek, "My child... You mustn't cry. Be happy that the nightmare is over for now."

Elise cry and hug her father, "But... It's been the first time we ever talk like father and child. I don't want it to last."

Garon's eyes watered, "Elise..."

Garon turns to Camilla, "Camilla... You've grown beautiful."

"Father... Stop," Camilla replies as she got complimented by her father.

Garon gasp as his body begins to disappear and watered.

"Father!" Xander shouts and his father's body is gone.

* * *

 **The Country Fate**

 **(Takes place after Chapter 21)**

 **Lycia**

King Raynard retreated with wounds from fighting Brutus in a losing and crushing duel. Never gotten a hit on him once as he retreat with the rest of the Lycian soldiers holding off the Daein advance. He grab his daughter's hand, Princess Lania, a beautiful warrior princess who was forbidden to fight in this battle.

Raynard pull Lania away but Lania refused as she asks, "Where is he? Where is my fiance? We must-"

It's too late it seems as Imlerith came in out of nowhere and bash his large tower shield at Raynard. It seems that the force that suppose to keep Daein at bay were obliterated in an instant.

Imlerith, he was famed in the last war as he was in this war. Famed for killing over 100,000 with the edge of his mace in the last war and now, he has murdered and pillage 15 castles with an Iron Fist.

Lania was going to fight but Brutus grab her hair from the behind. Lania scream as Brutus grip is hard on her and drag her, "One of the sons wants you. You shall come with me."

Raynard eyes widen as he sees Brutus grabbing his daughter away as he is battling with Imlerith. Imlerith swing his mace down, bend the blade that Raynard was wielding with immense strength.

Imlerith walks and swings his mace again which Raynard spins around with his bend blade to knock Imlerith unbalanced. Raynard turns towards Brutus and runs towards him like an angry father would.

Brutus turn and watch Raynard start attacking Brutus furiously but every attempt to hit him blocked. It was then Raynard aim for Brutus hand that was hurting his daughter. Brutus see it coming and let go of Lania. Lania fell to the ground and Raynard turn to Imlerith who drops both his shield and his mace.

Imlerith went towards Lania, only to see Raynard kick his daughter out of the way before he was kicked by Imlerith. Imlerith's kick have sent Raynard hitting a wall of stone.

As Raynard was on the ground, he reach for his sword as if Imlerith would let him as a large Daein general steps on Raynard's hand, causing bone crushing pain in the Lycian King who screams loud to the sky. Imlerith begins to smack him with low amount of strength which is still stronger than a normal human.

Lania draws her sword and watch as Daein soldiers run over the remaining Lycian force with brute strength and high discipline. She watch in terror as she ready her stance.

Brutus look at her for a second then turn to Imlerith who is continuously beating up the King. Brutus extend his arm in the air towards Imlerith, "Imlerith."

Imlerith stops punching the King which Lania was relieved but Imlerith grabs both the king's shoulders and hold him against the wall. Raynard moan in pain and Brutus removed his helmet before turning his attention back to Lania.

"Run!"

"She'll not abandon you," Brutus said to Raynard.

Brutus extend his arm towards Lania, signaling that he will spare Raynard if she complies to come with him.

Lania is scared as she sees Daein soldiers surrounding her including Eredin and Caranthir. She is indeed scared as she looks like she's willing to comply.

"Lania! No!" Raynard shouts.

Lania drops her sword and makes her way towards Brutus as Raynard shouts again, "Argh! I forbid you!"

Lania continues to make her way and Imlerith let one hand go of his shoulder while the other is now on his neck. Raynard spoke, "You always were an unruly child. I adore that about you."

Raynard sneak his hand to his belt where he grabs a dagger. He draws the dagger and with great speed, he plunges into Imlerith's opening to the armpits. Imlerith groan in pain, the pain seems to be nothing to him. Imlerith growls in anger as Raynard yell, "Now fly. Argh! AHHHHHHHH!"

Imlerith snarl and add little pressure to Raynard's neck which Lania watch with terror. She watches as her father screams in agony and in a sudden second, Imlerith snap Raynard's neck like a twig with one hand.

"Nooooooooo!" Lania screams in distress as Imlerith drops the Lycian king to the ground and pull the dagger out of his armpit. Brutus look at Lania and put his helmet back on as Lania went to her knees and cried.

* * *

 **The Cry of Dragons**

 **(Takes place during Lemon Chapters)**

 **Goldoa**

In the night in Goldoa where a funeral was gathered around the pyre of Drogoth who was recently killed by Corrin. Songs of moan were sung by priestesses of Ashunera.

Paying respects to Drogoth are Tiberius with his children and handful of Daein Nevassian Guard, Lancelot along with Sanaki and the Holy Pegasus Knights of Begnion, and Pelleas, Lancelot's brother, who rides with the Crimean Royal Knights. Skrimir of Gallia and Tibarn of the Bird Tribes also pay their respects to attend this funeral. Stefan and the Prince of the Kuei Ryu also pay their respects.

Rajaion is on the pyre with torches which he hands to Tiberius, Pelleas, and Lancelot as he and them will burn the corpse of the Dragon Lord. The Goldoans cry and roar in sorrow and grief. Rajaion is gasping as tears fell from his eyes and he kissed Drogoth's forehead as a farewell to the other world.

Almedha, the former Queen of Daein and mother to Soren, Pelleas, and Lancelot, is holding a baby that is seemingly to belong to one of Rajaion's descendant. She watches with intense sadness as she tries to take the loss without cry as her heart aches.

The pyre begins to burn as Raijaion and his two nephews( **Lancelot and Pelleas** ) along with Tiberius place the torches on the pyre, begin to burn the dead body. Rajaion watches in horror and leads Tiberius, Pelleas, and Lancelot down from the top and watch the body burn.

Almedha cries and walks towards the pyre where she was held by her sons as she cries and cries, wishing that Drogoth will still be alive. She loves Drogoth as if he was her own child.

"No! Ahh!" Almedha is slightly pulling her sons with all the strength she could muster and as she draws the last of her strength, she exhaust her body in sorrow and cry louder.

She fell to the ground and cry louder, cursing whoever killed Drogoth. She feels like she has lost Publius and now Drogoth. Why can it be someone else family member be killed? Why does it have to affect the Royal Family of Goldoa and Daein?

Tiberius lift Almedha to her feet and calms her with a tight hug, "Shush shush. It's ok."

The words were light and whispers.

"Why? Why must it happen?" Almedha cried.

"I promise for you great-great grandmother. I will bring vengeance upon Touma and all its people. I will burn the land to ashes for you. I promise you that." Tiberius spoke as he got Touma in a trap.

Almedha sniff and hug Tiberius. She speaks with anger, "Thank you, Tiberius. Promise me you will kill every men, women, children. Everything destroy. Dead or alive, I want to see the eyes of the killers of Drogoth."

* * *

 **Wrath of Daein Blood**

 **(Takes place after Lemon Chapters)**

 **Hyrule**

Since years, Daein has wage the Great War against the forces of the Lands of Hyrule and three Triforces of Wisdom, Courage, and Power.

A battle is provoked between the forces of Daein and the forces of Evil going head to head. Hordes of Lizalfos, Aeralfos, Dinolfos, Bulblins, and Moblins charges at the main force of Daein. There must be trillions of them charging at the entire Daein force numbering 800,000.

A Lizalfo charges from top of the shields of moblins and leap towards the Daein force to try to get the first attack. As they went for the attack, the Lizalfo was plunged by spears from the far more disciplined and stronger formation of Daein Legionaries that were first in the rank of the army. The Legionaries threw the Lizarlfo feet away towards the hordes of Ganondorf.

Leading the Daein forces are the King of Daein and his Great Riders. Their unity make them a force to be reckon with, even for a god, that their strength and fighting prowess were said to be the best.

"Stand fast!" A Dinolfo shouts as the hordes watch the approach of five powerful warriors leading at the front of the Daein forces. Even for monsters, they fear these warriors for a reason.

One warrior they fear, William( **OC** ), the Lord of Hope. He wields a sword of black meteor blade and was a veteran of the War Against the Goddess Ashera and the Great War of Beorc and Laguz. He spread his blue wings and slashes his sword that unleashes waves of blades that sweep across the battlefield, killing hundreds of monsters and impaling them.

The monster horde tries to reply with thrown spears and axes. William flew up and the throwing weapons are thrown at another warrior.

Soren( **Not OC** ), the King of Daein and Lord of Wisdom, who wields the sword, Gurgurant. Soren was on his wyvern named Hurricane, a 618 year old wyvern, who is at least as big as half a mountain. Soren uses wind magic to deflect the throwing weapons back at the forces of Ganondorf. Soren is the father of Diana, Einion, and Nico. He has been the King of Daein for over 600 years along with his four long living Generals whom he trusts.

Wes( **OC** ), the Lord of Fate, killing monsters with ease with his sword with a wide blade that holds inscriptions upon the blade. The inscriptions said the name of the sword along with its forger and meaning. A Dinolfo watch in fear and flee but Wes disappeared in shower of light and appeared in front with the sword swiftly impaling the Dinolfo. Wes is the younger brother of William and a rival to the King of Daein in combat.

Zelgius( **Not OC** ), the Lord of Justice, the 2nd best fighter of all of Tellius who wields the sword Alondite that he had wielded since the Mad King's War. He stills wear the same black heavy armor and his attacks against the forces of Ganondorf seems to be with ease as none of the swiftest attacks that the monsters try, they never hit a single stratch upon him or his armor due to his incredible speed. Zelgius is the father to Wes and William and as well the swordsmanship teacher to Soren. Zelgius plunge his sword upon a bulbin who squeal like a pig being slain.

The monsters begin to retreat back to the most powerful of them all excluding Ganondorf. As they were getting overpowered by the highly disciplined and great leadership of the Daein forces, they rally around a large fire-breathing lizard, King Dodongo, who awoken to the battlefield and manage to kill off 20 Daein soldiers and devour them.

With that, the forces of Daein regroup behind the most powerful of the Five whom the monsters fear the most.

"They're coming!" a Lizarlfo said loudly as they see Daein griffon riders and wyvern lords diving down at the command of one who appears in the sky with blue wings.

Last of the Five is General Ike( **Not OC** ), the Lord of Valor, who rallies and call for the Daein forces to charge and taunt the large fire breathing lizard. King Dodongo fire upon the Daein forces and didn't manage to kill any as they continue to taunt and toy with it with their lances, swords, axes, and variety of weapons. Ike wields the sword Ragnell and he is the younger brother to Zelgius and he is by far the strongest champion of all of Tellius. A Hero who had defeated the raging Goddess.

King Dodongo looks up and eyes widen to see Ike had leap above and plunge down Ragnell into the Lizard's scales easily and killing it painfully. The Lizard fell to the side and the monsters retreated as the forces of Daein begin killing them one by one without problem.

"Fall back!" The monsters panicked and fled to the Dark Castle.

Later, someone joined the battle in a rush. Two more armies of 2,000 more Daein soldiers each arrived led by Einion and Nico with Drayce along with them. As the others were fighting, Drayce went and lead for one reason. The reason is personal which he needs to deal with and that is with Ganondorf as he took something that belongs to his wife whom he married in Hyrule. His wife was a immortal sorceress with blue hair and striking caring personality.

"Onward!" Drayce shouts an order with his sword. His sword is a long straight sword of a diamond blade with a curved hilt.

"Hold, Drayce. Do not let your personal matters get in the way now. We must wait until this battlefield is finish to regroup," Einion said, thinking that traps are ahead as Daein forces are charging through the dark tower.

Drayce leaps ahead and spoke, "Hold? Victory is now within our grasp. We press on, cousin."

Drayce recklessly follow and enter the castle without knowing the consequence of what Einion said. Drayce runs into the tower and to the top. His blood boils as he thought of what happened to his wife. His wife is still alive but her power is fading as the Triforce of Power was originally hers but taken away.

As Drayce got to top, he sees blood everywhere of Daein soldiers. The shadow of darkness swirls around the room and doors behind him close shut. Drayce shows no fear nor can he feel peace as he sees dead soldiers. The shadow moves to the other side and forms a large muscular person with dark skin and long red locks. He looks evilly at Drayce with evil laugh.

Drayce spoke lowly with rage, "Ganondorf...""

"Are you prepared to face me alone, Drayce?" Ganondorf smirks, taunting the Crimean senator.

Drayce raises his hands which raise the dead soldiers weapons and be thrown at Ganon who slash them out.

Ganon watches Drayce come at him with the diamond sword and a polearm weapon. The two fight furiously as Ganon is on defensive, knowing of Drayce's rage towards him due to Ganon's crime to steal the Triforce of Power from Lana.

"Your rage makes you powerful." Ganon stated as he clashes his sword with the lance and his other hand to grab Drayce's sword hand. "Yet you try to hide it from your family?"

Drayce broke off Ganon's strong grip as two of fierce warriors battle it out again as Drayce got the first blood with a slash across the shoulder from his sword but left his arm open as Ganon slash across the arm.

Drayce flew back from the attack as he stabs both weapons to brake the momentum. He pants as he looks at the blood. His blood on Ganon's sword then down his arm to see that he is bleeding, gushing out blood.

"Perhaps you fear them seeing you for what you truly are." Ganon got into his defensive stance, insulting Drayce's pride as Drayce shakes with anger and yell in hate, "I fear nothing!"

Drayce leaps and with a sudden strike, he plunge his sword into Ganon's wrist, making Ganon's sword unuseable but he manage to grab Drayce by the throat. He laughs as Drayce spout out his wings and try to fly away as he chokes by his enemy's hand.

The door behind split in two as Nico was the first to enter as Nico have swiped his sword to destroy the door. With him were Einion, Soren, Ike, Zelgius, Wes, and William as they storm through the room to rescue Drayce.

William flew in the sky and slash his sword around unleash chords of blades to separate Ganon and Drayce. Ganon let go of Drayce and backed off from the attack of Wes.

Drayce flew back and pant for lost breaths then said, "This was your trap, Ganondorf... Pitiful."

Ganondorf growls and then look at Soren and his Great Riders walking towards him. He says to them, "Yet here you all are."

Ganon put his hands together to form a large ball of fire. He unleashed it towards Zelgius who stood his ground and easily split the fireball in half without any effort.

Einion held his arms and unleash a low-powered magic at Ganon. It was a thunder magic which forces Ganon to a rock while William slash his sword to cover Ganon in blade chords which traps Ganon painfully to the wall as no dark magic could set aside.

"At last, we have finally captured the Dark God. Holding him in antimagic bonds will surely prevent him using the Triforce of Power or any dark magic and turn the tide of war in our favor," Wes spoke as Soren walks towards the trapped Ganon with a hint of rage as well.

Soren points Gurgurant at Ganon who says, "Take your vengeance. O' King of Daein and Lord of Dragons. Masters of Wyverns. Servant of Ashunera.. Seal this victory."

Soren pulls his sword back and prepares to strike but Zelgius intervene with the hilt of Alondite blocking Gurgurant as Zelgius speaks to his former student, "This is not justice, Soren. Nor does this decision lie with you alone. If you slay him, he will simply return in a century but if we imprison him as my son says..."

Soren growls as he slash Gurgurant at Zelgius' way, resulting Zelgius to back off. Soren's rage is due to crimes against his family. He declared war on Hyrule on behalf of Drayce, his nephew.

"Against his kind," Soren leaps towards Ganon with Gurgurant raise up as he continues to speak with unspeakable rage, "There can only be blood for blood!"

With that being said, Gurgurant was slashed down. The chord of blades are shattered and blood were spilled out on everyone in the room. The rock split in two as Gurgurant is covered in blood and the Triforce left Ganon's hand and begin to go back towards out of the castle towards Tellius.

"Madness," Wes says as he condemned the final attack but there was understanding on why the decision was made as it was the rage that brought it to happen.

Ganon's body splits and his blood wetting the ground.

Daein... Many fear their conflicts will soon engulf the world of the living.

And when it does, what hope there be when the wrath of Daein blood cannot be quenched?

* * *

 **That's all for now. Next will be a lemon and another OC profile.**

 **The OC profile will include the ones mentioned here. I'll also give a back history of Soren and Ike as well for example. No, not same sex stuff. Like their back story on what they were like in one of my AUs.**


	32. Chapter 24 - Lemon Warning! Lemon Warnin

**Just hear all the voice actors and some I like but some I'm kinda disappointed. Some are creepy and some were just unfitting.**

 **Guys, I know some of you people are upset about the removal of Skinshipping.**

 **Guess what! It's not confirmed and Nintendo said that it would be on their website. One person contacted Nintendo and says that it was never announced.**

Nathan Grayson of Kotaku had lied and cheated twice as well as taking bribes. If you guys read any other website, they all cited his article and not Nintendo. And why would they be an "!" over the Private Quarters? Why would they do it? Richard George who is his informer does not work for Nintendo.

 **And this chapter... I swear, after doing two lemons and put effort in those two. I say Corrin and Azura is the hardest without looking back at the other lemons. I imagine Azura and Corrin to be balanced compared to the other lemons.**

 **Chapter 24: Corrin and Azura Lemon**

For a month, Corrin had focused on rebuilding the country back to its former glory with the help of his wife Azura and others who had survived throughout the war. The first thing they focused on was rebuilding the agriculture of Touma and mix the culture with Hoshido and Nohr as they help by providing with resources. Vitallion help building a military for Touma, a military that will be the backbone of the three kingdoms.

Corrin sighs as he walks towards a lake. A lake where he get a note. A note stating that he should go alone which he's doing. And where was Azura? She wasn't in the palace throughout the day.

Perhaps she is captured by some bandits who demand a ransom.

His Azura! His blood boils over the thought as he begin to rush towards his location. Who would have left the note on his desk without him knowing or without being escort out of the palace?

Who would do this such of thing?

He runs and runs until he meets his destination which is a large lake with a small house. Well, a hot spring and a house due to the steam coming from the water. He looks around and wonder where the bandits were and...

"Azura?" Corrin could see someone washing in the hot spring. He could see blue long hair appearing from the steam.

The figure turns to him and walk out of the hot spring and steam. The figure turns out to be Azura who smiles at him. She has sent the note to meet her here and she's naked.

Corrin's face is flushed red as he look at her entire body. As he was looking, he shy away which only make Azura chuckle at him. He's so cute when he's shy as Azura walks towards Corrin.

Her moves are elegant and as she got to Corrin, her breast pressed to his dark black armor. She put hand on Corrin's face and pulls him into a kiss. It was a quick kiss before she broke away and walk towards the hot spring, luring Corrin and tempting him to follow.

Azura stop before she could dip back inside the water. She smiles at him sweetly and lovingly as Corrin prepare to strip for her. He is tempted and he lust for her. Her curvy body, her lips, her breasts(C cup), and her...

Corrin blush as he think of what he was thinking. As he finished strip everything, he sees Azura's smile grow broader as Corrin walk to her. She waits for him to come towards her. Azura went back into the hot springs and watch Corrin slowly put himself in.

Azura approach towards Corrin slowly and look into his eyes. She asks him, "Do you want this? I put that note on your desk for privacy for the both of us."

Corrin answers it with his lips mash into hers and his hands holding her close by the waist. It was a passionate kiss that both fight for dominance with their tongues and saliva traded to each other's mouth.

Azura roam her hands around him. She wants to love him. She wants to tease him. She wants to make him moan her name. She want to sing her music to his ears. She wants him as she managed to touch his sacred place.

Corrin groan as Azura begin to rub her hand on his erection. This makes Corrin moan softly, moaning her name as Azura continues to rub as she wants. In her mind, this is somewhat a payback for before. Well, it's better than a payback. This is to embarrass him in front of her.

Corrin broke the kiss and plant kisses on her cheek, collarbone, and her neck. He attacks her neck with kisses and nips.

Azura giggles as she moves both of her hands to stroke his hair. She yelp in slight pain as Corrin's last nip didn't seem to be playful but it seems to be how dragons mate. The sharp canines pierce her skin as her neck bleed a little.

"I'm sorry," Corrin apologize as he didn't know what got into him.

"It's fine... I- Will you- inside the house? Bed?" Azura asks, wanting him in full view.

Corrin nods and move his arms under her legs. Azura squeals as she was lifted up off her feet from the floor underwater. She admires his athletic build as she knows that it was from training in the past with Lucius. Corrin carried her and lick her soft nipples with his tongue, resulting Azura to smile as Corrin carry themselves out of the hot springs.

Azura moves her hands around Corrin's hair and lightly grapple his head as Corrin begin to walk them towards the door.

"You're so beautiful," Corrin says as he put his mouth on her left breast before entering the house. Azura giggles, she feels her back against the door as it opens. She plays around his hair as the door closes behind him.

Corrin plans to be bold to her and walk towards the bed. The bed is a wide queen size bed with blue covers.

Azura felt herself drop down onto the bed, watching Corrin moving his face and extend his tongue . He has her legs spread wide and his grapple around them.

Azura let out a moan as she feels Corrin's tongue engaged with her sensitive spot. She was wet and her hands grab Corrin's head as she leans back with her back arches, pushing herself against him as a tingle of pleasure begun to spread throughout her body through her nervous system.

She feels his tongue digging deeper inside her as she was moaning in pleasure and gasping as Corrin slides up and down.

"Ah! Corrin!" the body fluid from her body begin to shoot out inside of Corrin. Never had she expected him to be aggressive. She pants and look at Corrin who crawls towards her.

She grab Corrin's face and pull him into a kiss. It was a deep and affectionate kiss as she turn the tables. She pins his arms down, pressing her lips down.

The kiss she gave him is as soft as her lips. Her body is pressed to his as she could feel the heat between him. Her hands move down through his toned arms to his cheeks. She held him in place as she furiously attacking his lips. It may be sloppy as she suck and biting down his bottom lips.

She broke the kiss as they both gasp for air. Their lips barely touching and Azura playfully lick his lip before she went to whisper something to his ear while he went to sucking and nipping her neck. Her words are of lust and desire as she speak hotly, "I want you... I want you hurt me for it is our first time. You're mine alone as I swear that you and I never separate from each other."

Corrin stops his assault and look into Azura's blue eyes. He looks at her with slight concern due to the word "hurt". He does not want to hurt her.

No... He does not want to hurt his Azura at all.

"Azura..." Corrin tone was deep and tries to persuade her but Azura silenced him with her finger over his lips.

She looks desperate and beg, "Please..."

Corrin couldn't deny her nor can he resist her lovely voice. When she begged, all he could hear is music flowing to his ears. How can he deny her when she gives him that look. They've been married for a month and Azura talked about having a kid. They even thought of the names but they never tried to have one after their marriage.

Now, it seems obvious to him on why she sounds so needy now. What she always wanted was to have children with him. She wants to witness him spoiling them. She wants to watch them grow up with him next to her.

Corrin turn the tables as the answer. The movement was not as rough as Azura's earlier but rather slow and soft. His prick hovers over her entrance as he moves closer to her.

Corrin is still worried and ask, "Are you sure you're ready?"

She replies with a peck to his lips and reply, "A month after our marriage? I am unless you're not ready."

"I am. It's just I didn't think you were ready. I just heard what happens during first time and I struggle to think about it if I did this to you. You're just too precious to me, " Corrin replies as he put his hands over her hips and Azura wrap her arms around his back.

She smiles at him, "Then... Let this be our night for there is peace. As selfish I sound, I want you to give me something that I never experienced before. Give me something that I've dreamed for months and that is to do it with you."

Corrin's face flushed when he heard those words. He nods and started to sink his cock into her with gentle and soft movement. As he press inside, Azura pants as she holds onto him with nail digging into his skin.

She may have feel pain before but never like this. She let out a yelp when she feels his full length pushed inside as he broke her maidenhood, signalling that she is in pain which results Corrin to stop with his mind racing. He looks down to see tears coming out of her eyes as what he hear is her cry.

This breaks Corrin's heart. How he felt guilty for hurting her. His wife of a month. His beautiful wife that desired this from him and yet he hurt her. He lean his face towards hers and hear her cry softer.

"I'm sorry..." Corrin spoke softly as he kissed her as well as wipe her tears away.

Her cry became softer as the pain is starting to die down. When Corrin pull away from the kiss, Azura grabbed him and choked, "It's ok... I'm fine now."

With that being said, she pulls him in for a soft kiss. She wants him to know that no matter what he did to her, she'll always love him. Even if she hurts her, she'll love him with the bottom of her heart.

"As Queen and wife, I command you to continue. The pain you've delievered has died and shall never return to hurt me. Continue," Azura commends him.

Corrin nods and slowly, he pulls out then thrust in a slow and gentle movement. He fears that it may cause pain again but to his surprise that it does the opposite, despite Azura let out a low hiss. The hiss sounds like it was pain but not a lot for she is beginning to catching his slow rhythm. When the pain is finally completely gone, she moan as pleasure has begin to overcome her body.

It feels incredible! "Faster... Harder.." Azura demands as she wrap her legs around him.

Corrin complies and start pounding his hips harder into her. She arches her back and dig her fingers to his shoulders. This feels even better! They both never felt like this as the heat of their bodies sinking in.

"Ah... Corrin." Azura moan, her head drop to the pillow.

Every thrust has forced moans and pants out of Azura's own lips.

What great sounds she's making! Melody is starting to sink into his ears as encourage him to continue in a faster pace. He felt himself to be wrapped around, making him groan.

"Corrin... Corrin!" Azura scream a loud cry of ecstasy. They're lucky that they weren't in the castle or she would have wake everyone up. She wraps her arms tighter and her hot breath escape her and pass on to Corrin.

Corrin groan to the feeling that was slowly building inside him. He knows what it meant as he is close and by the look on Azura's face. She was too and Corrin's rhythm and thrusting became violent.

Azura moan louder as she could feel her orgasm really to erupt. "Corrin, I'm going to- Mmph!"

Corrin interrupted her with a rough kiss as he buckled his hips as long until he couldn't take anymore.

"Azura..." Corrin says her name as they release together. Both vision fading to black as Corrin fell on his elbows.

Azura is panting, trying to get oxygen back into her as sweat is covering her and her husband. Her arms fell from Corrin's shoulder down to the wet sheets, relaxing.

"You... I love you." Azura says as Corrin pulls his dick out of her and roll off her.

"And I you." Corrin smiles at her.

Azura feels so happy and she gives Corrin a kiss before she turns and fell to her slumber.

Corrin wrap his arms, pulling her closer to him and fell into his sleep.

* * *

"Where am I? Where's Azura?" Corrin asks in the shadows, looking in the darken place as he heard a chilling voice. He recognized it to be Brutus as he look into a vision that seems to be Touma Capital being overrun by forces of Daein, Crimea, and Begnion. The capital burns

The capital burns in fire and ash and the alliances of Ylisse, Plegia, Ferox, Sacrae, Etruria, Illia, Renais, Frelia, Jehanna, Rausten, Carcino, and the Grado Empire had failed to stop the besieging armies of Tellius. The alliance had around 400,000 cavalry which seems to that they dare risk all or majority of their military against the force of Tellius. Problem is that it isn't enough as they were demolished by mainly Daein and the Crimean army.

The capital burns and rubble fell on the peasants of Touma. A Daein soldier plunge his sword into a woman before he punch her out with spiky gauntlets. It was a massacre as another Daein soldier bash his shield at an elderly man and stab his lance down through the belly. The remaining force of Touma tries to flee as there is no hope for surviving.

Buildings razing down and at the top looks like Guoliang appears before transforming into his dragon form. Guoliang breathes his blue fiery breath violently around him.

The palace of Touma fell as Brutus covers with dust and mist to gather all souls into him.

Then everything changes as it seems Corrin could see Azura being brought prisoner to meet with Almedha whom had her hands around Azura's neck and slam her to the wall with rage, " **You! I've cursed your family and your husband for this! This pain that I hold when one of my family dies from the sword of your king. A cruel feeling that Ashunera allowed Drogoth to die!** "

Corrin eyes widened as he watches Azura cry and suffocating from the former Daein Queen powerful grip. Corrin charge and went for a push but-

* * *

 **Morning**

Corrin awoke and pant as he looks around. Dawn has come and notice that it's just a dream. He groans as he feels a little sore from last night

He looks at Azura who sleeps peacefully with her hair messed and knew that she has the worse bed head but it was never this messy. He pulls her closer to him and fell back to sleep.

* * *

 **This took longer than I expected. Heck, this lemon was really hard and I put a lot of effort into this. Next will be either a OC Profile or a Side Chapter since I forgot to answer about Publius and how he survived from Guoliang.**

 **I got the kids class. Yet I'm kinda not happy with name changes but oh well. Luckily, I never need to change three characters which is Inigo, Severa, and Owain. ;)**

 **Why? Because I revealed their names to everyone when Einion fought them and Lucius.**

 **Children's Class:**

Shigure - White Blood(With a Pegasus) **(Changes is that he wields Yato instead of Kanna** )

Kanna - Dark Blood

Siegbert - Great Knight **(Hinoka actually makes Siegbert a very good Great Knight due to strength)**

Miko(Xander and Hinoka Daughter) - Falcon Warrior **(Well, a strong one from Xander's part)**

Shinonome - Weapon Master **(With his father's armor. Technically, made him a Trueblade since Camilla pass down great strength, skill, and speed to him)**

Raziel(Ryoma and Camilla Daughter) - Malig Knight

Foleo - Strategist

Irene(Leo and Sakura Daughter) - War Priestess

Kisaragi - Holy Bowman

Zoe(Takumi and Elise Daughter) - Strategist

Deere - Great Knight( **Jakob pass down Paladin and Great Knight** )

Sophie - Paladin

Midoriko - Great Merchant

Gurei - Great Ninja(Well, a very powerful one due to Charlotte)

Kinu - Nine Tailed Fox

Hisame - Trueblade(I'll say Trueblade even with Peri downplay Skill with -1)

Mitama - War Priestess

Caeldori - Falcon Warrior

Rhajat - Onmyoji

Ignis - General

Velour - Managarm

Lutz - Wyvern Lord

Ophelia - Sorceress

Soleil - Hero

Nina -

RhajatAdventurer


	33. OC Profile 5

**I'm doing this to remind some people since OC like Lancelot as never mention as much. He was displayed twice. I'm doing more for now.**

 **OC(And AU Characters) Profile 5**

 **Three Sons of Ashnard**

 **Name:** Lancelot

 **Appearance:** Standing up to 6 feet with long blue hair which passes down from his father. Red eyes and pointy ears with a brand on his forehead. He wears a full plate red armor with a tunic underneath. Pale skin and athletic build. He rides on a red large wyvern and wields a sword of dark thunderous wrath.

 **Personality:** Strong and wise. He is known to be the Stern as his rule is considered feared, even the Senate of Begnion fear his power. Despite his stern rule, he is considered a fair and powerful leader as he is known to have the power to rival with his older brothers, King Soren of Daein and Grand Senator Pelleas of Crimea. Arrogant, yes, but he listens to words of wisdom from others such as his mother, Almedha, former Queen of Daein, as well as Lehran or his uncles Rajaion and Kurthnaga of Goldoa. As revealed, he cherish family so much that he allows Tiberius to invade the lands of Touma as he grant him political support. He is so powerful that it could give Soren or Pelleas the run for their money in combat as his style of combat is aggressive and ruthless unlike the defensive Pelleas and the balanced Soren. Father of Delano and Sebastian(As they both never make an appearance).

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 610

 **Birthday:** October 13th

 **Class(Final Class):** Begnion Emperor(Look Daein Prince)

 **History:** Youngest son of the Mad King Ashnard and Lady Almedha as he was born 10 years before the start of the Mad King's War. As the years go back, he marries Sanaki and rule as the Emperor of Begnion at the age of 18 as he maintains Begnion power to a new level as a powerful Empire as he led invasions to other countries outside of Tellius. Now, he is preparing a force to support the Tellius Army led by Tiberius as he now vow to bring the Toumans to justice after the death of Drogoth.

 **Name:** Pelleas **(** **Not OC)**

 **Appearance:** Despite of old age, he's very young with very blue hair. He wears a blue tunic with a white cape over. His red eyes and forehead brand gives overs the impression of being a Dragon Branded. He is kinda lanky compared to his other brothers but he is considered strong for it. He wears blue boots and he looks more of a scholar than warrior even if looks can be deceiving. He sometimes viewed to wield light silver armor with a robe. He wields a heavenly sword of light.

 **Personality:** Pelleas is very kind and loving towards nature and his family. His personality seems to be a surprised to people since he was the son of the Mad King. His love for Daein is extraordinary strong until he moves to Crimea to marry a beorc whose sword style is considered the best in Crimea during the Mad King's War. Pelleas had shown to be a very experienced with horses. Thoughtful for the best of the continent and modest as he is one of those who can calm the most formidable dragon of old which is his mother. Even with his timid and modest personality of a scholar, he shown to master magic and developed a defensive style of sword fighting which he took from Zelgius. He is the father of Drayce.

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 616

 **Birthday:** July 1st

 **Class(Final Class):** Chancellor(With Grandmaster mix)

 **History:** Who would forget the kindest of all Ashnard's sons? At a very young age, he was neglected by Ashnard as he deemed to be weak and too submissive to be his son. Despite this, he was deeply loved by his mother as he struggles to prove his worth to his father. The only worth he proved was his ability of magic and knows much of cavalry tactics but never had it impress his father as it seems that Ashnard is only interested in Soren whom Pelleas develop a powerful brotherly bond with throughout life as there was no rivalry or jealousy between the two as he was pitied by his older brother. The other reason was Pelleas is more defensive instead of aggressive in his tactics which Ashnard never liked in the first place. Years of being hurt, he managed to try to win his father's affection by trying to beat Ike in the siege of Nevassa. Pelleas defensive stragey failed and he retreated to Melior where he was scolded and disowned by Ashnard who sacrifice him by sending him back to Nevassa with the rest of the defenders of Nevassa, forcing his supposed death but saved. He helped and join Ike to defeat Ashnard and thus ended the Mad King's War. Later, he notices the change in Daein as Begnion took over which he retaliates by forming a group which will prepare to take Daein back from its oppressors. After the War against Ashera, Pelleas settles in Crimea where he marries Lucia **(Not OC Lucia)** who bears him a child named Drayce and forms the United Tellius Council.

 **Name:** Soren **(Not OC)**

 **Appearance:** Soren has every physical features that is passed down from his dragon ancestors. Wearing a black armor made out of mithril over his black robes of silk with a black/red cape over. He holds a robust and stocky build with long dark green hair. He rides on his wyvern, Hurricane, who is called the King of Wyverns and as well the largest ever lived after Ashnard's reign. He also inherit Gurgurant that was originally belongs to his father.

 **Personality:** Stern, stubborn, and somewhat a cold personality. The wisest of the three brothers and definitely the most powerful as he is said to study magic and the ways of the sword since a very young age during childhood. Soren is considered the greatest tactician of all time, even beating his teachers Ena and Zelgius in this kind of subject as not even Robin or Randy could surpass him in knowledge of tactics. Despite being cold, he hold so much honor and was viewed as the most powerful ruler Daein every had as he continues to build Daein as the backbone nation of Tellius, rivaling with the Laguz Alliance. There are some whom he respects greatly which are his entire family along with Zelgius, Wes, William, and even his greatest rival and now best friend Ike. With everything being said, Soren is said to be the most powerful magic user behind Lehran. Soren is very dangerous in war. He is the father of Diana, Einion, and Nico.

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 618

 **Birthday:** May 5th

 **Class(Final Class):** Daein Emperor(Look at Daein Prince)

 **History:** Knowing a lot of his past history as a Daein Prince, he has led the forces of Daein to numerous victories against the Begnion Empire and the Athed Empire(Located in the Desert of Death). This gives him the name the Scourge of the Desert and Begnion as he was never beaten in battle until Ike faced him in battle whom he lost three times in the Mad King's War. One in Begnion soil, another in Daein, and the other in Crimea. Despite these losses, he had taken out majority of Ike's forces but still not enough. After his last defeat by Ike, the tide of war against Daein turned and Crimea regained their independence. Soren had fled and settle in Goldoa for numerous months when Begnion controls Daein until something happened as Gurgurant, which was shattered by Ike's Ragnell, was repaired and improved to be one of the weapons to be stronger than Ragnell and Alondite(well, Gurgurant might is 20 which seems to be the mightiest sword in FE Universe). With everything in preparation, he joins up with the remaining Daein force and Kuei Ryu, he managed to beat out the larger Begnion Empire and became King who he takes his childhood friend, Micaiah, as his Queen. As the years go back, he expanded Daein's influence throughout the globe as he put up an empire that is far more powerful than the empire that Ashnard had ever made or the Begnion Empire in its past glory. He is now currently fighting Hyrule.


	34. OC Profile 6

**OC Profile 6**

 **Touma:**

 **Name:** Lambert

 **Appearance:** Lambert seems to be an attractive tall young man with long scar on his left eye. His face is clean shaven and he wore a leather coat under his black plate armor of steel with light silver plating and a black robe over his armor. He has an athletic built with short black hair. He wields two swords(Vague Katti) and his mask is the fear of lives such as the others in the intelligence corp of Daein. Standing up to 6 feet tall and weighing 195 pounds. He looks to be a man of the Kuei Ryu ancestry(Technically, Asian/Chinese) such as small eyes yet pale skin( **I don't know. I met some Asian people with pale skin for somehow** ).

 **Personality:** Lambert has a rude, biting tongue, and is especially sour towards his allies in Hoshido and Nohr. He is not very fond of the rulers of Hoshido or Nohr as he sees them as potential enemies to the new Kingdom of Touma and he holds great sense of jealousy towards Geralt due to his greatness, rank, and fame but he have great respect for him as he did serve under him. Even with his new allegiance, he shown to show love for Daein with pride. He does not have much use for politics and he seems to be fond of imitating his superiors such as Vitallion, Silas, Corrin, and others yet he respect them even if his gruff and at times excessively blunt manner could irritate even his comrades. With that being said, he is a very strong and coordinated as his skill with the sword seems dangerous. He also care for the men he fought with for so many years. He is probably the only arcani that talks to anyone or even take his mask off in front of people.

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 23

 **Birthday:** December 4th

 **Class(Final Class):** Arcani

 **Note: Arcani is technically a ninja or secret agent of the Roman Empire. I'll say a bulkier assassin/ninja with greater strength than speed with equal amount of skill.**

 **History:** Born in the great city of Praven in Daein, Lambert was raised to fight as one of promising fighters under the teachings to be one of the students of General Priam( **Yes, that Priam from Awakening** ) himself even if he was a troublemaker. He was said to be one of the top student in his time as he was promoted to rank Centurion at age of 16 and fought under Lucius in the war against Lycia. He had continue to fight for Lucius against Nohr even with low number of troops and he had dedicated to protect Publius and failed. Now, he serves the Kingdom of Touma, in hoping to defeat Tiberius and hoping to return to his home, Daein.

 **Name:** Eskel

 **Appearance:** Bulky and tall with a disfiguring scar on his entire right side of his face. He wields a urvan with arbalest on the side. He stands up to 6 feet and 3 inches at the weight around 255 pounds of muscle and bone. He wears light black Daein armor with leather clothes under and a black cape over. His skin is tinted brown with green eyes( **Yes, Early Romans are tinted brown with green eyes** ).

 **Personality:** Eskel is stern yet friendly towards others unlike his best and childhood friend, Lambert. He lacks sense of humor but could be a drunk along with Lambert and Vitallion but always ends up something worse than what is expected. He is great with children as his stern personality could be a good influence on them and his love of playing an lute which is a surprise to people and to his dismay attracts ladies to him as he is very shy to them. Eskel is so strong that he is said to had wrestled with a tiger laguz with his hands.

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 25

 **Birthday:** August 17th

 **Class(Final Class):** Reaver

 **History:** He is childhood friends with Lambert in the city of Praven and as well trained under Priam in military and swordplay. During the training, he realized that due to his bulk and size, he was not fit to do swords as he was trained with an axe under Priam's supervision. He had shown to be ready for war age the age of 15 as he was in command under Brutus before he was moved to Lucius after his commander's death. He now fights for the Kingdom of Touma in hopes of defeating Tiberius and go back to his home.

 **Name:** Geralt

 **Appearance:** Young and muscular build, standing up 6 feet and weighing 200 pounds. He wears light black plate armor over chain mail armor over his black silk shirt and pants. He wears a red silk noble robe like his father to remember his lineage as a royal bloodline of Bern. He holds a black mithril tower shield that ranges from his face to his ankles. His shield, like all Praven Holy Lancers, have the symbol of Daein in the middle. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin

 **Personality:** Somewhat flirty towards women and a very loyal person, and with good sense of humour and giver of sound advice. He often express disdain and circuitous insults to those he considers cruel and foolish. He's very noble that he'll go help anyone in need and somewhat religious as he prays to Ashunera every day and night in his heart. With strength of a warrior and spiritual strength of a priest had spark a rivalry between him and Lambert. Overall, when he gets together with Lambert and Eskel, he loses senses and drinks with them.

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 26

 **Birthday:** November 27th

 **Class:** Sentinel(with a sword)

 **History:** Born in the Royal Palace of Bern as still a servant to the Daein Empire, Geralt was takened to train in Praven as one of the Praven Holy Lancers Corp which specialized lances and somewhat sword fighting. While he was there, he met with Lambert and Eskel who he forge friendships with and yet a fierce and friendly rivalry with Lambert who deemed to be better in swords than he. After his training, he went back to Bern and serve under General Lucius where he battles with the Lycian forces which ended in the 100th day of the siege of the Lycian Capital. During the Hoshido-Nohr War, he had fought against Nohr, surpassing many with his speed and skill.

* * *

 **Hoshido**

 **Name:** Haruka

 **Appearance:** Tall man with short black hair and black kimono as casual. He is very stocky and while in battle, he wears a black lamellar armor and rides on a white horse. He wields a naginata that he wields for all his life.

 **Personality:** Honorable and loyal. Haruka wears a full lamellar armor and rides on a white horse which he leads his army to win various victories against the invading Nohrian force in Ryoma's place when Ryoma was in Nohr. Haruka is known to be fearsome with a naginata as he cut down his enemies with it which is why is was one of the closest generals to King Sumeragi. He is also very protective of his daughter, Kimiko, even if she was made captain under him.

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 48

 **Birthday:** April 26th

 **Class(Final Class):** Paladin

 **AN: Reason Paladin is because some if not most Japanese generals ride on horses.**

 **History:** He was one of the trusted generals during the reign of Sumeragi and rule over some lands in Northern Hoshido. When he was a child, he always raise horses and sell them to the Hoshidan army. He marry a woman who bore him a daughter named Kimiko.

 **Name:** Kimiko

 **Appearance:** Beautiful and athletic build with brown eyes and long black silky hair. She wears a red colorful kimono in her everyday life and a black lamellar armor in battle.

 **Personality:** Caring and shy around men as she was forbidden to marry without her father's approval. She could be serious when she has to and she could get fluster everytime she sees her "crush" Galleis which is rarely as they keep writing letters to each other from far distance.

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 20

 **Birthday:** June 3rd

 **Class(Final Class):** Swordmaster

 **History:** A maiden of the northern border of Hoshido who was born with many dreams such as be a warrior and a lady of some of the land her father rules over. She learns how to wield a katana in secret from her father when she was young as her father wants her to find a man or a Hoshidan soldier to wed and bear him children. When she grew, it didn't turn out to be great when she went to Nohr and met Galleis whom her father disapprove of the idea of her with a Nohrian as a future husband, despite Galleis to be Hinoka's retainer.

* * *

 **Finally finished all OCs of Hoshido and Touma. Even the Toumans are Daein warriors at first but what was I suppose to do? Say they fought for or escape Hydra and Drogoth?**


	35. Chapter 25

**Ok, Skinship is somewhat out. Someone stream it and it looks like it's toned down since someone invited Sakura in LiveStream. You don't really physically touch them unless you marry them(?)**

 **Look up "Fire Emblem Fates, From the Beginning - English Gameplay Livestream!" and skip to 1:26:50.**

 **Seriously, it's not as bad as I thought and I think they replaced it is because it does look strange of touching people's faces. I think I like it better since SkinShipping looks pretty weird if you're petting some random face whom you're not romancing with. I don't think getting rid of the petting is that bad. Still get the 2D animation and that's good enough for me.**

 **Review Response:**

 **Guest: No more lemons until late in the stories. Probably get the royals to get third child for maybe a sequel.**

 **SecretCanadian: I saw. I'll look into it.**

 **Chapter 25: Rebellion and Drunk.**

 **Port Town Dia**

Five years after the war, Nohr begin to prosper and begun to grow stronger as a country and nation. Yet, they've been many problems in Nohr as mass immigration begins to flow in. Not just from Hoshido and Touma but other countries due to threats from Daein, Crimea, and Begnion as they fear for their family lives which sparks anger within Nohr and demand Xander to do something which he did by putting all men to military service in order to obtain citizenship. The people of Nohr were outrageous at this as they it to be unacceptable due to this law of granting easy citizenship. What's worse is that some Nohrians are still loyal to King Garon and oppose Xander's choice of marrying a Hoshidan. Nohr's reform throughout during the 5 years were considered weak and unprideful despite their defeat at the hands of Hoshido with Daein allies.

"This is not right as we are being overpopulated with foreigners that are not true Nohrians. We had demanded action and who is to blame for this?" A old man in a bulky armor shouts throughout the Port in front of hundreds or thousands of young Nohrian men and their families.

"The King!" The people shout back in rage, not knowing that Nohr was getting stronger instead. Their frustration was due to how it started to change.

"Was it not because of the King took the Hoshidan Princess as his Queen?! What mockery is this as he never found a Nohrian woman to marry as we have plenty of maidens who could bear him fine and better children! And Leo? He, too, took the younger Hoshidan princess as his wife?! What have become of our nation? Join Hades and I as we won't stand for this outrage." The man said as the people in front roar and point their newly acquire weapons before being turned into soldiers or rebels of Nohr.

Some of the men with them are bunch of mercenaries from all over the continent. They were paid with money for special missions and they had attempted to assassinate both Queen Hinoka and Princess Sakura in numerous times but were all backfired as the security of the two are too strong.

"This has gone far enough!" A young man yell as he raise his hammer as if he is some blacksmith.

"Down with King Xander!"

In the silences, two people in brown robes mount their horses and quickly ride towards the capital. One wears a dress with blonde hair while the other was a knight of some sort with red hair. One of them was a female and the other was a male.

* * *

 **2 days later, Castle Krakenburg**

"Daddy! Daddy!" Xander watch as his two children burst into his room while he was standing to the window with Nohrian soldiers catching them as if they were assigned to make sure nobody enters the room where the King is busy.

Xander laugh and kneel down as they run around him. Xander is filled with joy as he grabs his two children, Siegbert **(age 5)** and Miko **(age 3** **)** , as if he hasn't have enough fun in the room he was in where he has to plan for the country as his advisers and retainers advise him to.

One of the guards speak up, "Siegbert, Miko, your father is really busy and has work to do. Let us escort you to your mother right away."

Xander look at the guard and spoke in a friendly manner, "It's fine, soldier. Let them stay."

Miko and Siegbert look at the guards in somewhat a fearful look then in relief as Xander stood up with Miko wrapping her arms around her father's neck. Xander grab onto Miko and place her on the ground as he continues, "They're the only joy and love that I had all day and noon."

The two guards nod and begin to return to their posts before Hinoka appears to enter the room.

"Ah! Hinoka. Were you looking for these two children?" Xander grabs onto Miko who giggles as she puts her cheeks to his.

Hinoka smiles at the sight before looking at Siegbert, "Kids... Mommy's going to talk with daddy. Let us be alone."

"Hinoka?" Xander is confused as her tone doesn't seem like a happy one and he puts down Miko. Usually Hinoka would be so happy and get the kids to bully their father but this time is not the case.

Hinoka looks at Xander and nod towards the kids which Xander kneel down and look at both of them, "Do what your mother says."

"But dad..." Siegbert whined.

Xander turns his attention towards him and says, "Now."

With that, Siegbert grabs Miko's hand and walk out of the room withHinoka closing the door. During these five years, Hinoka's hair grew and yet she continues to cut her hair for combat which she continues under Xander's watchful eye. Not because he's worried but he just likes to watch her.

As they were alone, Hinoka's teary eyes look into his. She says with a tone of what would worry a husband, "I just received a message from one of our messengers. Rebellion is growing and rising from the South in Port Town Dia. My life and my sister's life are in danger."

Xander's eyes widen and exclaims, "What?! Who would dare threaten my wife's life? Who is he? What's his name? Is it the same person who've dare send assassins to kill you?"

Hinoka sniff and tears falling from her eyes. Xander put his hand to wipe her tears and wrap his other arm around her. He pull her to him and hold her tightly that nothing could separate them except for them.

The door opens and Xander till holding her tight as he look at a guard with a purple plate armor who seemingly exhausted to get to the room, panting.

"King Xander!"

Xander let go of Hinoka and walk towards the guard, "Ah.. You mustn't rush yourself, October. Maybe you should take off and rest for a while."

October shook his head as a no and replies, "Nevermind that, sir. The rebels have captured and spread throughout the south. It's a revolution, my King. War!"

Xander gasp and closes his eyes as he now heard of a rebellion has gone too serious compared to last time. Last time, there was no rebellion or there were weak rebels until now as they have successfully spread or defeated some of Nohr armies.

This time, Xander is now taking this seriously. Never had he expected a rebellion would spread and grow large. Some part of him suggest he calls on Touma and Hoshido to help quell the rebellion but he knows it will only make the people see him as a weak ruler.

Now, he plans for armies to depart and crush the rebellion but he knows that they need intelligence of who is leading and what motives they have. He also needs to know every single information if he is to defeat this rebellion as the first thing was he begin to form his armies and knights that will venture South with him leading one of the armies as will his brother Leo leads the other.

* * *

 **Touma, Late Night**

 **(A/N: Warning... Never review about where this scene came from as it was released recently. I said it to avoid spoilers for some people. PM about it if you want but don't review what fandom this is from)**

"Well, well... Look who decided to join us? Enjoying yourself?" Lambert mock Geralt who came to the dining hall towards the table where Lambert and Eskel are sitting.

"You heard the answer to that question, Lambert... Besides, not our business." Eskel replies as they know what Geralt has been doing. Geralt has been flirting and wooing a certain fair maiden in the capital. This maiden was said to be a woman of great magic and swordsmanship as she forms a group called the Touman Lodge of Sorceresses who are feared and was formed three years ago.

Geralt sighs as he sat down on the other side of the table from them. There was alcohol such as wine, beer, liquor on the tables as he pour himself a mug. He put his arms on the table and begin to discuss on the stuff they been through and what happened when they are separated. Geralt look at Eskel and says, "We got a lot of catching up to do I believe. So, Eskel, that sneaky assassin we cut up together recently- tell Lambert how you nabbed him."

"An assassin?" Lambert watches Eskel grab his mug and drink some of his beer as Lambert continues, "Oh-ho-ho... Dangerous whoreson, correct?"

Eskel look at Lambert and answers, "Yeah, and finicky. He was said to be from the Ports of Nohr, went to assassin the Queen of Nohr while she and the King of Nohr along with the Hoshidan Royals came to visit Touma for talks. Apparently, he assassinated only to be rich and get coins."

"That's like me unless certain circumstances." Lambert smirks as he is willing to assassinate anyone excluding the Royals of Daein and maybe Touma.

"How you managed though? Tell since Lambert was out hunting for bandits to kill for coins," Geralt told Eskel as Geralt took a sip from his mug.

"Corrin decided to throw a party... A ball actually where we actually were aware of the assassin being her due to before, he tried to kill. Of course, Geralt and I were there, too, disguised. And lemme tell you, never had so much confidence with the ladies as I did that night." Eskel said in a boastful tone as he remembered that the reason was he had some to drink.

Geralt chuckles as he makes a joke on Eskel, "Mixing work and romance? Very bad idea. Any assassin could disrupt the party with your pants down."

Eskel played along with that joke, "Suppose so. But you did teach me something, you gotta grab every chance you can get."

Lambert laughs and says in a sarcastic manner with his smirk not leaving his face, "Maybe you should wear a mask permanently."

Eskel replies with a scoff, "Huh! And maybe you should wear a gag."

"What about the assassin?" Geralt asks and also sees that Lambert's crazy smirk never leaves his face.

"I'd escort the Queens of Nohr, Touma, and Hoshido out as the Kings discuss politics. I knew there was someone or something after them as this assassin found and went for the kill. I stopped him and the fight was fierce alright yet I managed without a wound." Eskel answers as both Lambert and Geralt seemed impressed even though Geralt was there but was too busy wooing the ladies in the party.

"What about you, Lambert? You were out on patrol or were you taking contracts of local villagers?" Geralt asks, knowing that Lambert would do one of these things if he has free time.

"Uh, I was taking contracts of the local villagers, of course. You know me. A contract in Cheve, which I hate. Not to boast, but a pretty lucrative one." Lambert replies which earns a scoff from Eskel.

"Yeah. Cheve's where the gold's to be made. Know how much they pay their soldiers?" Eskel knows how poor Cheve is as military soldiers were stationed there. Not by the Kingdom of Nohr but Cheve's private military.

Lambert turns to Eskel and snap, "Shush, I'm talking now."

Lambert turns to Geralt and continues with his story, "So this monstrous Garou was giving 'em trouble. Attacking citizens and merchants, even dragging folks to feast upon..."

Geralt yawn as he hates Lambert long and suspense stories as he interrupts, "... and relieving his hunger, rendering the road with the blood of his prey. Get to the point."

Lambert growls lowly and narrow his eyes on Geralt as he replies to finish, "Fine. Turned out it wasn't a Garou, just some fat fucking giant man dressed in Garou fur. And a group of bandits were ambushing merchants and citizens."

"What did you do?" Geralt asks out of curiosity.

"Killed the bandits to keep their fucking road safe. Then I kill this Garou imposter and tie the rope around his head onto a chariot to collect the bounty. Was a long trip as he was so damn fucking heavy," Lambert spoke in frustration as he remembered how he rode the way back.

Geralt and Eskel found Lambert's frustration amusing as they imagined his way back, carrying a man as big as a Garou. The horses had got to be tired and exhausted and they wonder how far the horses went before Lambert had to try to push them with his hands and legs.

"Well, I don't see myself laughing. So... I wonder.. How's Lania?" Lambert smirks as he knows Geralt had try to woo the Princess of Lycia who had escape Brutus' clutches as Lycia fall into Daein's control. Lania shows great hate towards Geralt as she recognized him as the Prince of Bern who is technically a soldier of Daein. Lania was the one who formed the Lodge of Sorceress in Touma.

Geralt could feel anger inside of him and spoke in great rage yet he spoke lowly so that he won't wake anyone up, "Fuck off, Lambert."

Geralt was going to stand up and punch his friend and fierce rival but he stays seat as Lambert replies in a mocking and rude manner, "Whoa! Hit a sore spot, I guess."

Lambert's brown eyes narrow at Geralt's blue eyes as their competition and rivalry intensifies. There was going to be a fight between two of some of the highly skilled swordsmen in their generation.

Eskel managed to calm both of them down, "Lambert. Not funny."

Lambert sigh and complies, "Fine. Conversation turned serious? Let's be serious. Geralt, mind raiding the kitchen?"

"Fine... Not at all." Geralt replies, still feeling anger within him as he stands from the table to go to get food from the kitchen. Midnight and the three are hungry as 3 hungry wolves feasting upon a horse.

 **15 minutes later**

Geralt came back with plates and plates of food as if he might have taken most of the food to serve them. As he went to place food on the table, he heard Lambert and Eskel having a friendly conversation.

Are they already drunk?

Well, it seems that anger has died down in Lambert's part as Lambert laughs, "Didn't listen, did he?"

"They never do." Eskel replies.

"What are you two talking about?" Geralt asks as he went to sit between Lambert and Eskel.

"Some contract Eskel got a while back of trying to catch some women. Good story." Lambert replies.

"Finish it in a minute. First, some more fuel." Eskel says as he pours some liquor into Geralt's mug.

After Eskel fills Geralt's mug, the three of them went for a drink. Drank their entire whole mug of strong tasted yet sweet and sour alcohol.

"Ooooh... Now that's a kick in the liver... What is it?" Geralt asks as he'd never tasted such a drink.

"I call it the 'Godliness Satisfaction' - mixed with some bananas, oranges, wine, yogurt, milk, and vodka." Lambert says as he was the inventor of the drink and watch Geralt turn to him with an angry look which Lambert continues, "What? Still angry with me? Come on, let it cool down, time for some serious drinking."

"Damn straight. Pour us another. Bottoms up!" Eskel says as he had poured another of the same mixture drink to both Lambert's and Geralt's mugs which the three drink again.

"Ha! Yeah..." Lambert seems satisfied as he pour himself another and pour more to his two friends' mugs which they drink over and over.

Within an hour, they did nothing but eat and drink continuously as they had taken bunch of bottles of alcohol such as wine, beer, whisky, rum, sake, and vodka. They seemingly wasted 100 bottles altogether.

Eskel stood up and wobbling towards the other side of the table where he is planning to have a great conversation to both instead of Geralt who is blocking him and Lambert. As he got to the other side, Geralt took his mug and drink before he slam his mug to the table.

"So, wha's this about the contract," Geralt asks as he still remembers the subject.

"This peasant tries to woo some girl in Hoshido. Instead of being upfront and outgoing, he had me to try to intimidate them so that he can play hero. He found this one girl he quickly fell head over heels in love with. I turned him down, so he took a deep breath and try his best to get her, with a fishing net. The lady, unfortunately, her father was a samurai and killed him." Eskel answers.

"Good story." Lambert said as he turns his head to Geralt, "With a moral, too!"

Geralt slowly turns his head towards Lambert, "Really? What's that?"

"Stay away from dangerous women." Lambert replies with a hint of slight anger.

Geralt narrows his eyes and asks in a defensive tone, "Will you ever lay off Lania?"

"Yeah. Soon as I trust her." Lambert answers.

"You'd brave a fire for her... Whereas she keep hating you and rejecting you. Way it's always been for the last years." Eskel agrees with Lambert as Geralt turn his head at Eskel.

"Listen to you two goddam relationship and pimping experts. Neither of you's been with or ever try to go for a dragon lady or a sorceress..." Geralt scolds them with his finger pointing at them.

"For good reason..."

Geralt sits back on the chair with a dirty look on Eskel with a pout.

"Fine, leave pretty boy alone before he gets grumpy. Already has that pouty look on his face. Can't stand it." Lambert spoke as Geralt turns to him, "Drink up, Geralt. Good luck to you and your pursuit of happily ever after!"

Lambert pass a bottle of beer to both Eskel and Geralt. They raise their bottles and jug their drinks to quench their thirst.

Lambert slams the bottle to the table and shivers, "Colder'n up an tribesman's ass from the Ice Tribe in here. Gentlemen, I shall return." Lambert stood up, "Gotta go drain the dragon."

Lambert begins to wobble awkwardly towards somewhere before Geralt and Eskel took another drink and look at each other.

"You and Lambert get along?" Geralt asks.

"In a way... I've learned not to talk to him about certain things."

"Guessing that's quite a list." Geralt begin to imagine how many things Lambert will get offended by.

Eskel sigh, "It is."

Out of nowhere, a voice of Vitallion came into their conversation, "Hullo, young 'uns!"

Geralt and Eskel look to see that it's not Vitallion. It's the drunken Lambert wearing a black bonnet who stands tall and had begun his imitation of Vitallion and continues, "Got your own little carnival going, eh? Alcohol, my good men, is men's worst enemy!"

Geralt chuckled of Lambert imitating his father and asks, "Where'd you dig up that bonnet?"

"Vitallion's trunk." Lambert answers before he goes back to his imitation of Vitallion, "The height of fashion in these past years! Old man probably put it on when he went courting! Or, in the jargon of the time, 'wooing the damsels'. Men, life is not all cards and liquor." Lambert smack the air with his knuckles facing Eskel, "It is toil"

Lambert then hit his chest with his hand, "It is labor. No gurguling babes to wean for us, nay, not for us."

Eskel was laughing before and spoke, "All right, one Vitallion's enough. Take that off before you get it dirty... And pour."

"Oh, I'll pour, Eskel. I'll pour." Lambert take the hat off and sit next to Geralt as he pours drinks, "To the brim. 'Cause without vodka, you're as stiff as a bookkeeper in a body cast."

They drink their mugs again and Geralt seems that the fun is too slow, "C'mon... Let's have some fun."

Eskel sigh and ask, "We boring you?"

"No, it's just kinda..."

"Slow." Lambert finishes Geralt's sentence and continues, "Pretty boy's right."

Lambert turns to Eskel, "Listen... there's this game, one of soldiers from Crimea taught me."

"Hm?" Geralt wonders what this 'game' is.

Lambert begins to explain the rules, "Someone starts by saying 'I've never...' - and finishing the sentence however they want. Whosever done that thing, downs a shot. Then it's the next guy's turn."

Geralt and Eskel nodded. They somewhat understand this game as Eskel spoke as he needs some demonstration, "Sounds great. You start."

"I've never... slept with a laguz." Lambert starts.

Eskel and Geralt pour the drink into their mugs and drink which surprised Lambert as he looks at Eskel, "How 'bout that! Expected Geralt might've, but you? Eskel, Eskel... Still waters run deep."

"I'm a sucker for women with claws." Eskel admitted and continues, "Right, my turn. I've never, after a bender, woken up wearing nothing but my knickers."

Geralt and Lambert pour the drink into their mugs and jug this round. Eskel never expected Geralt to do anything like that as he looks at Geralt, "Geralt? Lambert's a lost cause, but you... What would Papa Vitallion or General Lucius say?"

"Think both my papa and General Lucius woulda... drank that round, too." Geralt answers.

"All right, Geralt, your turn. I've never...?"

Geralt blurs out, "... jumped out a lover's window."

Lambert sigh and pour a drink and drink it out from his mug. Both Geralt and Eskel turns to Lambert who place his mug on the table after he finished his drink.

"That so... Must've been one tough character whose wife you were ploughing..." Eskel wondered.

"That wasn't it... He was a friend. Didn't want to hurt his feelings." Lambert replies.

"Yeah," Eskel didn't believe one bit of the story, "you're a true friend."

"Right, men, let's end on that. Or else I'll never be able to look you in the eyes again." Geralt decided to end their fun game.

Lambert burp and look around the table then at Geralt, "Vodka... vodka's gone. Who's gonna go get some more?"

"Already went... to get food." Geralt replies.

"All right... I'll do it..." Eskel got up then turn his back on them as he continues, "Kitchen... It's that way, right?"

And then Eskel wobbles towards his direction, leaving Lambert and Geralt seated on the table.

"Lambert... Bud... Gotta tell you something..."

"Yeah?" Lambert looks at Geralt.

"Sometimes you're... a real jackass... but... I love you, brother..."

"And sometimes you're a real blowhard. But dammit... I'd go to hell and back for you. Come here, you oaf!" Lambert got up from his seat and went to hug Geralt but accidently knock a bottle off the table.

"Damn... broke..."

"Good thing it was empty..." Geralt looks around as he realises that Eskel is not back yet, "Eh... Where's Eskel? Shoulda been back by now. We oughta... look around."

"This is a job..." Geralt looks at Lambert who put the hat back on as Lambert continues, "for Vitallion!"

"Not again... Take that hat off..."

Lambert heard none of Geralt's words as he begins with a slurred speech of imitating Vitallion, "Where's that whippersnapper wandered off to?" Lambert turn towards where Eskel walk to as Lambert continues, "He could be... beleaguered... I wager! Come, men, to the rescue!"

Geralt sigh and stand from his seat as he starts wobble around with Lambert. As they walk, Geralt spots some stains on the floor. He kneels down and look before he says something, "Spill something... and seemingly crawl around."

"Had to kneel down to see that?" asked Lambert.

Geralt stood up and the two begin walking around, "If I'd a 'bent over, I'd 'ave puked..."

In minutes of searching for Eskel, Lambert shouts, "Eskel, you drunk! Get out here!"

It was loud enough to wake some people in the palace as they look and look.

"Eskel! Eskeeeeel!" Lambert shouts even louder.

"Eeeeskeeeeel!" Geralt's voice is toned down compare to the loud mouthed Lambert.

In minutes and wobbling steps, there is still no sign of Eskel nor did they encounter anyone who seemingly woken up by their voices of disruption. Even Shigure or Kanna aren't bothered as they were sounded asleep.

"Eskel! Chop chop!" Geralt says loudly as they continuously walk until they exited the building. As they exit the building, they heard something disturbing.

Lambert was the first to talk about it, "Hey... Hic! Hear that?"

"Sounds like... panting... of a wounded wyvern..." Geralt replies.

"Dammit... We missed a fight!" Lambert seems disappointed as he wanted to witness a wrestling match between a wyvern and a drunken Eskel.

Geralt saw something... Red and fresh still as he look down to the ground and conclude, "Think he... think he hurt himself."

"What's one scar more or less in his case? Makes no difference, as I see it." Lambert looked at the blood as well and they both begin to see a light trail of blood.

They begin to walk around and follow the trail with Lambert shouting, "Hang in there, brother! We're coming!"

Their pace quickens before they find a passed out Eskel sleeping with a goat grazing on short limited grass area around Eskel. Geralt walk towards Eskel's body, "Heeeey... Look... Here he is!"

"With his ever faithful Lil' Bleater!" Lambert mention the goat's name as it is under the care of Eskel who bought it to care for or use it as bait to trap animals like bear.

Lambert make his way towards Eskel, "Hellooo, Eskel! Wake up!"

Eskel groan and look to see that he's on the ground, "What? What happened?"

Lambert answers, "Got sloshed, stewed and around over 50 other varieties of drunk - that's what happened." Lambert points up with his arm bent, "Get up, time to have a drink."

Eskel pushes himself up from the ground as he feels like he's about to vomit, "Leave me alone... Gonna puke... The three of us get together on our free time, always ends like this..."

Lambert got an idea, "Let's find a fourth! Better!"

Lambert turns to Geralt and he finish with, "A woman!"

Geralt shrugs and replies, "None here but possibly angry maids, Azura, or Lania. And we don't want wanna wake them up. Believe me."

"What about that other sorceress you talked to? Think about it. We turn on the megascope, cordially invite her... she teleports here..." Lambert's tone is starting to sounds more exciting, "maybe bring some friends! How's that sound?"

Ah, a megascope! Invented by the Kingdom of Lycia which is to communicate between two people but need to know certain language before communicating. It seems like a bad idea but without thinking, Geralt answers, "Lambert... You're a genius!"

"Course I am!" Lambert's tone was boastful as he begins to turn his head towards the wobbling mess drunk Eskel, "So? We inviting the Lodge to our bash?"

"Fuck yeah! Summon the bitches!"

 **15 minutes later, one of the guest rooms**

Wobbling and drunk, the three had walk back into the palace and walk up the stairs and enter one of the rooms where some of Lania's stuff are around. When they got to the room, they walk towards the megascope and Eskel asks out of curiosity, "All right... how's this work?"

Geralt turns to Eskel and answers, "Well... A twist here, a turn there... Then you gotta say something in Lycian."

"Easy-peasy. Let's do it." Lambert says before he walks towards one side where one of the handles holding onto one of the two crystals. Yes, crystals that are used to produce magic.

"Hey. Hang on." Eskel walks towards another handle, "When this... lady sees us... we'll scare her off. I mean, we don't look anything like sorceresseswes."

Lambert got another idea as if it pops into his head in a sudden second, "I know! Lania's clothes!" Lambert turn towards one of the bags holding clothes, "Let's dress up. Bags're over there."

Eskel doesn't like the idea and challenge Lambert's idea, "What's this thing you got for dressing up?"

"Shut it wiseass, or I'll lace your corset up so tight you'll shit in your bloomers." Lambert fired his voice at Eskel while Geralt willingly agrees with Lambert's idea.

"Stop whining, Eskel. Times you gotta squeeze into some fr-fr-fr..." Geralt is struggling to get this word out until Lambert finished for him, "Frippery."

Eskel groan as he would be embarrassed to show himself in women clothes, "We don't tell a soul, understand? This stays here."

They all agree on that and start wobbling around the room to get any certain dress or tights to put on. Lambert was a little irritated as it's kinda like an obstacle course, "Sure brought a lot of crap... You'd think she was moving in..."

"Shh, you'll scare Geralt..."

Geralt ignored them and found something as he begin to discard everything but his underwear. It was a tight pants and he grab it. He put it on gently, avoid trying to tear any of it off.

"Yes! Perfect! Like it was made for you!" Geralt turns to Lambert who finally got dressed into a tank dress.

"Sure... Soon as I let out a bit in the waist..." Eskel replies.

"Stop talking, get dressed." Lambert look at Eskel who was going to put on a dress, "Not that one... Won't complement your complexion..."

Eskel groans before he grabs another dress which looks to be a dress that will expose his upper chest. He wore it and surprisingly, he didn't rip any part of it.

"Damn, Eskel... You got an hourglass figure..." said Lambert.

"And you're an ass." Eskel looks at Geralt and nod towards the megascope, "C'mon, go, thing's tight as hell."

The three get into their position as Geralt instructs them, "Now... I'll do the talking, you two fiddle with the crystals."

Both Eskel and Lambert nod as they fiddle with the crystals on their respective side as Geralt move his arm around and a white screen of magic appears as Geralt spoke:

 **"Ceádmil, bloede skurwiel... Hocus-pocus... Abracadabra... Arse blathanna..."**

With that being said, someone appears from the other side of the megascope and it's not a sorceress nor was it a woman. It was a well-dressed man clad in a long sleeve shirt with a tuxedo over it that has buttons, as well as a ribbon. His appearance is hard to see as he could only see black and white through the megascope.

The man looks around at both Lambert and Eskel as he spoke, "What is this...? Who's that?"

It was in a fearful tone as Geralt replies in a humorous tone as if he his part and actually believe that they are talking face to face in the same room, "So sorry... We were never here."

"Guaaaards!" The man screams in fear.

"More paper, my Lord?"

"No, you oaf! The Lodge! The Touman Lodge has come for me!" the man stood up from his seat and then left the room, resulting Lambert and Eskel to laugh. Truth is, they were contacting through his mirror.

Later, the magic disappears as Lania enter the room with her lacy bra and thong on. "I trust you have an explanation for this. A very good one."

Lania put her hands on her hips and look at the three as they're still wobbling, giving Lania the answer of what happened and why are they in her clothes? She scolds them, "Go to bed! Now!"

* * *

 **Pretty sure there are no typos. Yes, I meant 'sorceresseswes' which is not a word. I won't be translating the whole thing by the way lol unless you ask me two.**

 **Or you could figure out yourselves. I'll give you a hint that two words are gibberish and meant nothing. ;)**

 **If you guys know where this is from, that's great. PM about it**

 **PM about it! Don't review it on here to avoid spoilers to other people who might have played it and didn't get to drinking part.**


	36. Chapter 26

**People who are going to review. I say you cannot review on where some of these chapters are influenced unless a certain movie or game is out before 2015. Reasons are to avoid spoilers for other people. Yes, I mean it.**

 **Where the 'Drunk scene' or this chapter came from. These scenes were from other fandoms and they're not even a year old. Sorry, I sound like an a-hole but I know some people are just going to be like "This reminds me of _" or "This came from _"**

 **Guys... I know where I get them from. And thank you for not reviewing where the drunk scene is from. My friends are playing this game and they haven't got to the drunk scene yet. And this chapter, they haven't got to play the game yet since they're still playing that other game. You guys could talk about Fates since I spoiled everything to them and they never play any of the franchase until now. They were playing Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn due to Super Smash.**

 **Review Response:**

 **Elltiana:** Thank you! Should I do more humorous scenes with the three drunken guys!

 **Sugouxxx:** I actually don't like the idea of skinship. It just seems weird and creepy. The voice actors for some characters is disappointing. I'll give you something. Lambert is like a funny asshole type of guy. Eskel is a calm and serious type of person. Geralt is just kinda a womanizer. Lmao!

 **Chapter 26: Xander's Charge**

 **Port Town Dia, 3 days later**

Rebellion continues to erupts across Nohr as Xander and Leo lead their respective armies across the country to stave off a civil war. Hinoka and Sakura decided to leave for Hoshido as their safety are what their husbands think best as Hoshido harbors no ill feelings towards them. The wounds Nohr suffered during the conflict with Hoshido and the 10th Praven Legion has finally heal, and built to be the majority strength of the United Continent.

How is it that the fires of rebellion have been lit?

As a ruler and King of Nohr, Xander, marches towards the source of the rebellion with at least 200,000 of his best soldiers behind him. With no help needed, he is confident that Nohr is not as weak as it was in Garon's rule as he thinks it's best that he handles it alone without Corrin or Ryoma. He along with his trusted retainers have merged with the border armies that scattered by the rebels.

Now, looking for a quick end to the rebellion, Nohr intelligence has found that the person responsible was none other than Hades, who was a trusted ally to Garon and rage boils as he learned of Hades responsibility to sent assassins to kill Hinoka.

Outside the port city, Xander's army arrived in the port city of Dia as they witness the rebels have taken up arms and prepare to resist. Their hatred towards the new King is like fire spreading through the lands and Xander looks around to see any kind of weak point in the rebel army.

"Xander," Xander look down at a teenage girl with blue long wavy hair, "all troops stand ready. We await only at your command."

"Thank you, Abyss. The majority of the rebels seem to be newly trained and inexperienced but don't underestimate their courage." Xander scans the battlefield.

Xander turns to the men behind and makes a speech to bolster his men morale, "Today, at long last, we will crush the nightmare that is growing within. Today, we will restore order and glory of this country that we worked so hard to build. Today, we will take revenge upon those who threaten our family and threaten our life in existence, and reclaim our honor!"

"For Nohr!" The Nohrian Army shouts in union.

"And may the Creator guide us." Xander sigh as he look at Inigo who is riding his horse next to him.

"Are you ready?"

"Aye.. I will help as best we can. Judging them, these are just a bunch of amateurs. They don't look like they wanted to fight as you could see their face." The rebels look scared for some reason. They're scared after Xander's speech of raising the morale of the Nohrian Army.

October rides towards next to Xander and spoke, "The cavalry and foot soldiers stand ready. We will attack at your command, King."

"You must halt this attack at once!" A voice caught everyone's attention as a shower of light hits the ground in the middle of their army.

Xander and Inigo quickly recognized him as Publius appears to them. Xander's eyes widen as he spoke, "Publius..."

October points at Publius and shouts, "Soldiers! Arrest this intruder!"

Nohrian soldiers draw their weapons and charge towards Publius with their weapons pointed at him. October prepares his lance to strike at the Daein Prince of the future. As they were going to get Publius, Xander dismounted and stop them, "No!"

The Nohrian soldiers and October stop at Xander's command as Xander continues, "We will hear him out."

Publius turns to Xander and spoke, "The end has come. My brother, Tiberius, is returning with his legions of hate and with supports of Crimea and Begnion."

October looks at Publius with suspicious look, "This Daeinian cannot be trusted!"

Publius fires back with what he had seen in the future, "This attack is a distraction and will weaken you for the true war ahead. Tiberius' hate and wrath will engulf this entire continent."

"Let's not forget that it was Lucius interference that have brought Daein attention on us." October spoke as if that was a reason of it.

Publius had nothing to say to that and replies, "And that I take full responsibility for Lucius' actions as he was my subordinate."

Publius look at Xander, "Xander, I have found a way to stand against this reckless hate. Even brought something to stand against the coming Scourge. You must believe me."

Xander stood tall and he apologizes what happens next as he refuses to stand down, "We may have fought together for short amount of time, Publius, but too many have sacrifice their time to march here to end the rebellion that is threatening our existence. Many innocent soldiers died under the rebel sword and I made an oath to avenge the death of my men."

Publius sigh and look away before he disappears in shower of light and away before Xander turns to mount on his horse. He looks towards the rebels and shouts, "Men! Arms ready! Attack! Dead or alive."

The Nohrian army war cry as the cavalry of Nohr along with Xander, October, and Inigo charges at the Nohrian rebel army. The ground shakes as they charge with fury and wrath.

Xander was in front and his sword raised to the air, showing his blade which result some of the rebels to lose hope and throw down their arms. The rebels who throw down their arms retreated, abandoning their friends who lower their lances to defend against the Nohrian cavalry.

The formation collapses as the Nohrian cavalry sweep across the Port. Xander trample the rebels in front as he swing his sword across, killing soldiers who are about to raise their lances at him.

Xander stops his horse as their charge has stopped. Xander watch a rebel soldier plunge his lance at Xander. Xander slash across the lance, breaking the tip off its shaft and then plunge Siegfried into a rebel fighter that tried to attack Xander with an axe.

Xander's horse stand on two legs and walk backwards as lances are raising towards it. Xander pulls the horses rein back and slash the rebels down.

Inigo was launch off his horse as he held onto his sword. A Nohrian fighter went to swing his iron axe down. Inigo roll, avoiding death and push himself up from the ground. Inigo plunge his sword into the fighter and duck when a rebel knight swing his lance across. Inigo slashes his sword off the fighter's body and watch as a Nohrian general knock the rebel knight to the ground with his shield before the general plunge his lance down.

October continues to trample throughout the rebel ranks as he throws his lance at a rebel cavalier before he draw his sword as he slash across his enemies. Ruthless and merciless as he cut his enemies down like a wheat under a scythe.

A Nohrian general charge and throw the rebel over with his shield. A Nohrian hero plunges his sword into a rebel soldier as the entire Nohrian infantry force has enaged with the rebels and they bash into them like hammer smashing rocks.

Xander kicks a myrmidon as the myrmidon tried to grab him off his horse. Xander looks at his other side and plunges his sword at a rebel mercenary. Xander watch as the rebels begin to retreat back to the captain of the rebels in the Ports. He look as it was not Hades, the leader of the rebellion. It was some old man in bulky black armor.

The old general prepares to fight as he holds his ground as Xander gallop towards the old general and demands, "You! Why are you rebelling against the Kingdom of Nohr? Why are you following Hades?"

The old general replies, "You ask yet you don't know what and how is this destroying this country! You insult us by taking a Hoshidan as your queen instead of any maidens here. You allow immigrants from different countries to grant easy citizenship here in Nohr. You even allow the Hoshidans to take our princesses to marry!"

Xander looks down upon the old man, "What you're saying is unforgivable. These reasonings you give is the opposite of making Nohr strong as I promised this country. Surrender and all will be forgiven for the sake of the people of Nohr."

"Never! I will do what I can in order to save Nohr!" The old general refused to stand down and charge at Xander.

Xander sighs, seeing that he could not speak any reason into this man. He wanted to save him but he looks to see that he doesn't have a choice as he gallop his horse towards the old general.

With that, the two plunge their weapons at each other as they passed each other. For a second after, the old general fell to his knees, making the rebels to drop and surrender their weapons.

Xander look upon them with two choices, "You could redeem yourselves and fight for forgiveness and drop your weapons now or you could surrender yourselves in life in prison along with your families."

October didn't like that one but he knows better than to question it. He thinks it's better to kill them instead of letting them live. October believes that Xander listened to Publius and he was right. October may not know who this Tiberius is but it sounds like a challenge to him. But in all honesty, October will be like a play toy to Tiberius.

Inigo thinks the idea was great since it'll minimize casualties from both sides even if the Nohrian army only lost 10 soldiers to their deaths and 30 wounded.

Abyss has no opinion except they should all be in prison because who knows if one will try to kill Xander whom she swore to protect. Another reason was because she is the daughter of the person who is leading the rebellion. Hades is a former noble who was an ally to King Garon and he feels hatred towards Hoshido for their prosperity and Touma due to they are responsible for Nohr's crushing defeat.

The rebels begin to drop their weapons one by one as they begin to fear Xander. When Xander talks like that, Xander is very serious.

Xander watched as all surrender their weapons and order, "Tend to the wounded. Both ours and the rebels."

"But King Xander," October spoke in a respectful manner, "Is this wise?"

Xander looks at him and replies, "These are Nohrian citizens and most of them couldn't tell from right to left. Right or wrong, these people are just brainwashed to rebel. I understand you don't like this decision but it must be done."

"King Xander!" a wyvern rider came down.

Xander looks at the wyvern rider who pants and says, "It's... It's Queen Hinoka..."

Xander's face became with worry and ask, "What about her?"

"The Queen along with her subordinates are captured while Sakura along with the children managed to escape to Hoshido. Forgive me, King Xander. I was not able to protect the Queen to the death nor did I fought alongside with my brothers."

"You... You are given one order and failed! I shall-" October was going to slash his sword but Xander stops him with his arm extended between.

"What of the rebels?" Xander asks.

"The large rebel army is marching towards Cheve." the wyvern rider replies.

"What about Hinoka?! Tell me!" Xander shouts in anger. He could not believe it. His heart is pounding as he thought about it.

"I don't know... Please... kill me and end my failures." begged the wyvern rider which October almost went to kill but Xander shouts, "No!"

October stops as Xander continues, "You've done your job. I was angry yet disappointed in you that you flee in fear but you came to me face to face."

Xander lower his sword next to the neck of the dismounted rider and spoke, "There is nothing to forgive."

The dismounted wyvern rider look at Xander who orders the army, "Soldiers! We march to Cheve!"

Xander looks at the dismounted wyvern rider and order, "Go and find Leo. Tell him to bring his army to Cheve."

After that, Xander begins to lead his army to Cheve with the rebels who surrenders left in the port. They begin to change their loyalties as they vow to protect the port city from the rebels.

* * *

 **Far Away**

Fleet of Daein ships sails from the south. Wooden ships built at 137 meters long and 55 meters wide as its size seems too great and very durable compare other ships. The Daein fleet is coming with ships carrying 5,000 soldiers each and its ramming power could cut a ship in half and it's protected by steel plating.

Estimating thousands of ships as they carry soldiers from Crimea, Grann, Begnion, Daein, and the Kuei Ryu. But who are leading this kind of invasion as they are going in fast pace as if they could get to the lands of Touma in week or two.

Strength is not only within its numbers but also due to their generals and officers.

* * *

 **Daein ships are 'Chinese Treasure Ship'**

 **Yeah, they're big ass ships that is at least 5 times the size of a medieval European ship. Probably bigger.**


	37. Chapter 27

**Good news to some unsatisfied people.**

 **Face Petting hasn't been cut. It's just toned down.**

 **Felicia's confession... Um no... Support sweet but confessions is the opposite of what she does best! Clearly I'm joking. Felicia is cute but I'm more into Azura. What Felicia needs is a cough drop!**

 **Female Kanna's voice actor sounds kinda mature...**

 **Review Response:**

 **agarfinkel:** Yes. The Daein ships are those huge freaking ships.

 **Elltiana:** Well, chapter is finished

 **Sugouxxx:** Hell yeah! Once they get together to drink, they'll never stop drinking.

 **Guest:** Wish I'm great at it.

 **Chapter 27: The Last Stand**

 **Hyrule Castle**

Fire and fire everywhere, raging everywhere in Hyrule. Wrath and Destruction rages as both Nico and Einion raze the castle to the ground with the strength of their superior force. Soren's reign over the lands are unopposed as the leaders of the Kingdom Hyrule are no more. Daein had only lost 5000 in the 5-year war. The skies are filled with Daein wyvern and griffon riders as their breath fills the air with terror.

A wyvern lord flys towards the building, crushing it with its hind legs. Crushing everything in its path and Daein triumphs as they run throughout the city. Temples of Hylia were desecrated as Hyrulian blood spilled upon the temple grounds and treasures stolen.

Women scream as they ran away. A man runs from a Daein soldier who plunges his lance into the young man then stab his lance into the man again at the ground. A Hyrulean soldier went to attack the Daein legionary who is on the temple step but was stabbed in the behind by a Daein swordsmaster and was repeated stab through the body.

A Hyrulean soldier slash his sword but was bash to a temple pillar. The Hyruleans citizens try to flee as one man who was a merchant tries to run but was smashed in the head by a axe blow to his head from a Daein reaver. The reaver managed to split the body in half as his comrades passes him.

A Daein soldier throws his lance at an unarmed man in the stomach then draw his sword as he charges with some as they scour through the whole castle.

A Daein soldier went to enter a house, only to find a woman exiting and attack him with all her might but was overpowered as the soldier grab her arms, throw her around and hit her to the wall. The soldier grab her legs and carry her up as she scream as she feels penetrated by the soldier. She screams in agony as she's being raped and what made it worse was another soldier came in to join in.

Most soldiers begin burning houses with torches before they kick the door down and throw the torches in every house. Every people living escape before they were drawn and wet the ground with their blood being spilled.

An elderly couple went running but was hit with a hammer by a Daein warrior. An elderly survived and went to her dead husband before she was smashed with the hammer to the head.

The stables doors open as the horses fled away from the fires that are on the stables with the stable manager hang with the rope around his neck.

"No! Stop! Get me out of this! Somebody! Ahh!" A woman cry as she is held up by a Daein warrior and a Daein legionary. She cry and a Daein swordsmaster punch her in the stomach, leaving holes in her stomach from the spikes from his gauntlets. After the punch, the woman screams louder as she was lifted on the cart, being restrained from moving her arms or legs as the swordsmaster strip his leg armor and strip his pants down slightly before he rapes the woman, pushing inside her while she tries to scream with the reaver's fist covering her mouth.

A Daein soldier was chasing a woman with a baby from a house. He grabs her then throw her down to the city ground. The woman went to get up with her baby, trying to protect it as the Daein soldier walk aggressively and grabs the baby roughly. The soldier feels guilty inside as he was ordered to do it with no choice. It was the order of the Lord of Destruction, Nico, to kill everyone with the castle burned to the ground. When the soldier grab the baby, he snatch it away from the mother who tries to hold but lost as her baby cries. The soldier, with all his might, throws the baby back into its burning house.

A man was pushed off the building with a rope around his neck. As he was stuck mid-air, he struggles to try to pull himself together. Below him were bloody massacres of Hyrulean citizens who are plunge to the ground and beaten to death by the fist of their enemies.

A baby cry is what's being heard as a reaver grabs the baby, away from its mother. His grip was brutal as the baby cries louder and the mother screams as she lost grip of her baby who was taken away. She screams, "No! Don't do it!"

Too late, the baby was thrown back in its burning home, smash to the wall as the mother cry in despair. The reaver turns to the mother and lets out a punishing kick to the breast area, making her unconscious.

Kill, kill, kill, is what mentality the Daeinians have now. Like Valm and Bern, nothing could stand in their way from the tip of their sword, lance, and axe.

Adrian, a son of Zelgius and the half brother to Wes and William, is among the Daeinians who is taking part in the massacre. He is one of Nico's retainers and one of the finest warriors. He had fought Hyrule before and now he can do it again as he beheads a Hyrulean captain then spun to slash at a Hyrulean soldier who tries to attack him with his sword.

More temples and temples filled with blood of the priests and priestess. Horses are taken to be part of Daein now. Citizens continued to be brutalized and killed by someone in a red long blade holding up in the sky. That's no mistake that it's Nico.

"Let it burn! Let Hyrule burn!" Nico shouts as destruction is his name.

"Burn it! For Drayce! Burn it!" What Nico meant by that is take revenge for Drayce even if it was Ganondorf that provoked Drayce and the family. Drayce is back in Crimea as Soren ordered him to leave due to Drayce's rash attack that almost got Drayce killed. Drayce is more of a defensive fighter instead of an aggressive one. If Ganondorf was the aggressor then Drayce would have torn him asunder within minutes.

"Burn Hyrule! Burn Hyrule!" Nico's words were heard and destruction is taking its toll with people dying.

"We promised you, cousin! We promised you! Burn it! Burn it for Drayce!" Nico shouts, cursing the Goddess Hylia with this burning view as her people are being massacred. Unknowingly, the Goddess is Princess Zelda herself who awoke and watch with a sadden face with her husband Link who is in procession of the Triforce of Courage.

Link begins to prepare himself with the Master Sword and rally the Hyrulean Royal Guards to defend the palace, preparing to defend it. As the Royal Guard of Hyrule are ready along with some of Hyrulean professional soldiers standing outside the door.

Adrian leads the charging Daeinians that is coming towards palace, chasing Hyrulean soldiers who are trying to retreat before they turned around and try to fight. They were killed by the sword or being run over. A Hyrulean soldier tries to slash at Adrian but was killed in a instant with a slash to the face.

With no answer against the relentless Daein soldiers, the Hyrulean soldiers that are standing in front of the door charge at the Daeinians, hoping to defend. Trying to defend, they get a massacre as some who were on the side of the stairs were pushed to the ground. A Daein soldier bashes his shield to the Hyrulean soldier back and the Hyruleans were quickly getting demolished.

After beating the Hyruleans into a plump, Adrian runs with a shout, "Follow me!"

The Daeinians begin to flood to the palace door, trying to break through.

"Into lines!" Adrian orders which the Daeinians begin to form lines and bash to the door.

After a few attempts, they broke through the palace door, only to be met with Link and the Royal Hyrulean Guards as they begin to fight furiously. Link spins with his sword, managed to kill some of the Daeinians. Zelda fires a light arrow to kill some of Daein soldiers as if they could win.

But not Adrian. Adrian knows every one of their tactics and fighting style as he headbutts a Hyrulean then back kicks a soldier behind him. Zelda went to fire a light arrow at Adrian.

Adrian slashes the arrow out with his sword and slash his sword down, unleashing a wave of energy to smash Zelda to the wall.

Outside the palace, Nico hold onto a Hyrulean soldier who appears to be alive. Nico slit the Hyrulean throat with his sword before dropping the Hyrulean to the ground with an order, "No one. Spare no one!"

Inside, Link has engaged with Adrian and went to attack with a slash. Adrian engage his sword with Link's Master Sword and something is beginning to happen as Adrian's sword is heating up, brightening red as it was making the Master Sword to cry in pain.

Link eyes widen as he struggles to overpower Adrian as his knee is forced down to the ground. What is going on? Why isn't the Master Sword not doing anything?

"Ha! I had fought against you 400 years ago. You may be the descendant but you're still the same person. I broke your first sword and that sword made by your Goddess is next!" With that, the Master Sword shattered, breaking the blade and slash Link's body.

As all the Hyruleans were killed, they raid throughout the palace, killing the servants and nobles living in. Zelda is captured and imprisoned with chains that Wes suggested to use on Ganondorf which Soren agrees.

* * *

 **Cheve**

Learning of the rebel troops in the Port City of Dia was merely a ruse, Xander felt a heat of rage as he grips his sword tightly, believing his wife to be dead, he swore to kill and kill every last one of them.

It should have been him.

Not her.

Scarlett, the new leader of the Cheve, had welcomed the Nohrian forces in arms as she knows of the rebel army coming in their way. She revealed that Hades had wrote her a letter of either join the rebellion or Cheve will be destroyed. Yes, the rebel army is here and little did the Nohrian army knows was that they had a card to play. Leo sent a message that he's being delayed by a very large rebel force.

"Xander! The rebels are inside the city!" Inigo opens the door, informing Xander of the rebellion invasion force has come.

Xander turns to Inigo before he grabs Siegfried, "How did it happen?!"

Abyss enters the room with a middle aged man with hands bond together, "I think you need to question him."

Xander raises an eyebrow with his sword at the man's throat, "You let the rebels in?!"

The man nodded and spoke, "Yes! I did it because it was best for the country! The Hoshidans killed my sons and my wife died after because of that! Now our King made peace and bows down as well as wags her tail at them! It's a disgrace!"

Xander narrows his eyes upon the man. Xander pulls his sword back and says, "Your words I must say are unforgivable. Yet, I admire your courage to speak but forgive me for what I must do."

The man's eyes widen and with anger, Xander slash Siegfried across the man. Inigo and Abyss backed off from the angry and raging King as they could see not the most reasonable king they served. What they see is vengeance-seeking person who had wants to kill for a lost love one.

Xander slash the blood off his sword before he walks outside towards his horse with a shout, "Prepare for battle! Fight to the death if we must!"

Inigo and Abyss look with worry as they follow Xander outside. Xander mount his horse and begin to ride out to battle within the city of Cheve.

* * *

 **Sea**

Guoliang sat on his ship with a head of Iago as he caught the former tactician of Nohr by trying to sent messages to Nohr. His armor stained in blood and his facial expression seems to be unsatisfied as he hungers for fears in people's hearts. Of course, he's called the Lord of Terror for a reason. Almost every living being fears this terrifying dragon branded as he had pillage and kill with his sword of hellfire.

"Guard," a Nevassan Guard slowly turn his head as Guoliang continue, "How much longer for we reach Valla?"

Guoliang's flagship or should it be the Royal Daein flagship. A flagship that are designed for all royals of Daein and some of their trusted generals as their flagships seems to be double the size of the other ships and double the durability. Royal Flagship of Daein could hold over 10,000 soldiers and they are armed with multiple siege equipments and deadly weapons of destruction.

"The wind seems to be in our favor so I say about 5 more days," the guard replies and Guoliang smirks as he couldn't wait for Vallites blood as well as the reminder of the Praven 10th Legion.

Daein is sending three invasion forces. One to Nohr, another to Hoshido, and the other against Corrin. He grudgingly have to follow orders from Eredin and Brutus due to them being stronger than him and their lack of fear towards him as they will lead the attack on Corrin's nation of Valla. Imlerith will attack Xander's military nation of Nohr while Caranthir will torture the powerful Ryoma and the nation Hoshido. It's possible that Imlerith and Caranthir are a head start as they did sail early.

* * *

 **Cheve**

Xander slashes his sword down a rebel knight as he charges throughout rebel soldiers, leading the Nohrians and the Cheve defenders to repel the larger rebel force.

As he slices down his enemies, he was interrupted by a female white haired teenager pegasus warrior along with a ninja on her pegasus and the blonde haired wyvern rider came down.

"King Xander! We're so glad you're safe... Please forgive us. Queen Hinoka ordered us to escape with our lives. We are sorry that we let Queen Hinoka to get captured." Galleis, the wyvern rider spoke.

How can Xander punish these three as they did as they were told? Sure, he wonders as they have finally captured the leader of the rebels, Hades. Xander wave it off, "That's ridiculous! You three did no such thing. You are ordered to escape and you three did. So, Hinoka is dead?"

Xander hopes that is not the case. He hopes that his thoughts of her being dead are untrue. If she is died then what is the reason for him to live and rule?

"No," Mira was completely certain, "She's in bonds as a prisoner. I overheard that they are going to use her as hostage."

Xander was relief but not entirely. His mind calms as he look around the battlefield where he spots a well-dressed man clad in a white long sleeve shirt with a crimson tuxedo over it that has black buttons, as well as a blue ribbon. He wears crimson pants and brown shoes, and has elegant black hair and a short black beard, and has purple eyes. This man rides his wyvern towards Xander as the rebel army rallies and begin fighting furiously against the Nohrian defenders.

"Father..." Abyss speaks lowly as her father, Hades, flying down and land.

Hades look at Xander straight in the eye and says, "Well... Ain't it the weak King of Nohr? Miss your wife?"

Xander points his sword and snaps, "Don't you ever talk about my wife! I demand you as the King of Nohr, release her and maybe I'll spare you from death."

Hades chuckles, turn to Abyss who shows anger towards him, "Why are you still fighting me, Abyss?

Abyss didn't answer and holds the arrow at him. She wants to kill her father for a long time. A long time of neglection and long time of mistreatment and abuse. She wants nothing to do with him.

Hades turn to Xander who swing his sword back and demand, "Where is Hinoka? What have you done with her?!"

Hades chuckled wickedly as he held his hand out to form a ball of fire and fire at Xander.

"Father! No!" A female voice was heard as a pegasus lands in front of Xander. A very attractive woman with wavy blonde hair that reaches down her shoulders and her naginata struck the fireball in half. With her is a Great Knight with a red mullet who seemingly to wield Siegfried.

Xander eyes widen as he hear the words 'Father' in his ears. Who is she? Could he be dense to know who this pegasus rider is? This is his daughter! From the future that came with Publius to the present. Who is this man with the other Siegfried which Xander is completely confused.

"What?!" Hades exclaim before Abyss fires her arrow, shooting Hades' wyvern down as the wyvern fall to the ground, pinning Hades down. Hades growl as he tries to push his wyvern but Xander quickly gallop up towards him with his sword on Hades' throat.

Hades hesitate as rebels soldiers appear and went to attack Xander but Hades quickly spoke, "Stop! Stop!"

The rebels halt as Hades spoke to Xander, "All right! Queen Hinoka is be on trail. She is safe and untouched. Please, you may imprison me. Be merciful! Spare my men. We surrender."

That is the last card to play and Xander has order for Hades arrest at once to head to prison yet he allow the rebels to leave peacefully as they throw down their weapons, surrendering them to the Nohrians. As it happened, Xander wanted to ask Siegbert and Miko questions but it is not the case as a Nohrian soldier reported, "Your Majesty! W-we've received a missive! Outside… Outside the city gates…! Lady Hinoka, she's been taken to the gallows!"

Mira eyes widen, "What?"

Xander cried out in anger, "NO!"

Xander made way towards the wall and walk up until he sees Hinoka standing on the gallows with the rope around her neck. Xander along with Mira and Galleis and bunch of soldiers watch as the rebel captain shouts, "King of Nohr, we demand that you release Hades! Refuse and Queen Hinoka will die!"

Citizens of Nohr gathered around outside, witnessing the awaiting execution.

"No!" Xander shook his head. There is nothing he could do. He is in a tough position as he either risk his wife's death or release one of his most hated enemies.

"You have half a mark! If the duke is not released by then, the Queen dies!"

Hinoka shook her head and shout to Xander, "Xander, my love, don't do it! Don't worry about me for I dr- Guh!" Hinoka got hit in the leg by the captain's shaft oh his lance.

"Silence, wrench! You can die sooner, if you like!" The captain spoke.

"Wait!" Xander held his hand up, knowing that he cannot watch this happening.

The rebel captain look up at Xander who spoke, "Hades is coming. I'll bring him myself."

Hinoka eyes widen, she can't believe it as Xander spoke softer to them, "Just let her go."

The rebel captain nod and replies, "You have a half hour and once released, she'll return to you safe and sound."

Xander looks at some of the soldiers and order, "Bring Hades to me. Let me escort him outside."

"Xander! Why?" Hinoka cried, wish to die for Nohr, for Xander, and for her children.

"Your life worth more than death. I cannot bring myself to watch. I'm sorry," Xander have his head down and wait for Hades to be brought up. As minutes keep passing by, Hades was brought to Xander and was prepared to be released but something happened.

An arrow was shot from the woods, swift as the wind and going straight at Hinoka. The arrow shot through the ropes, freeing Hinoka as she fell back from the gallows. The rebels watch as Hinoka fell and someone rushes through the crowd.

As Hinoka continues to fall, someone caught her. The person who caught her was Publius. His face scares the crowd as if he was the one who shall bring justice towards the wrongdoings. People gasp as Publius draws his sword, knowing these people aren't branded, and slash across the 5 rebel soldiers in one sweep.

Rebel knights and soldiers rush to surround Publius, "The king's men are attacking!"

"Stop him!"

A powerful tornado of wind begins to swirl towards Publius. It's a powerful magic and as it hits the ground, the rebels surrounding Publius flushed out from its power. The person responsible seems to be an archsage of red robes, looking to be from Begnion. His face is pale and his look is stern as if he's one of the best of the best. A swirl of wind surrounds him and his slender built isn't fooled for his great magical and spiritual strength.

A rebel soldiers who was behind the sage looks in fear. He went to run but a sword slash across his armor, killing him. The person who killed him was a young man in black light plate armor. Could been one of the Daein Holy Blades of Praven. He swing his sword to his side and spoke to the archsage, "Heh, always lost in that tome. Shouldn't you watch your back more often?"

The rebels panic and rush to formations. One soldier shouts, "Form up! Surround them all. Don't let the single one escape."

The soldiers points at a cavalry, an armored one. Yes, in black armor that seemingly to be one of the Daein Kataphracts. A female kataphract as she tramples the rebels and smash through with her long poleax. Many tried to kill her horse but to no avail that their weapons broke when they get in contact with the horse strong armor. She shows power and strength to kill

A large muscular man jumps into battle with a large axe as he give them a taste of death. A former Daein reaver, this muscular man was as no rebels manages to lay a finger on him nor could they overpower them.

A horseman on a white horse, with a Wishblade. He shows much skill and speed with his lance as he swirl it around across his enemies. A former Crimean Royal Knight he is as he used to serve the royals of Crimea.

Two arrows fly from one of the trees to hit each rebel. One was a former Daein Sharpshooter( **Sharpshooter are Elite Crossbowman** ) and a Crimean marksman as they fire with great accuracy without a miss.

Publius stand side by side with a man in a bulky black armor with a Wishblade. 3 rebel soldiers point their lances at Publius and try to contain him but Publius slashes across every one of them and spins with his sword when 4 soldiers charging at him.

The man in a bulky black armor was a former Nevassian Guard in service of Daein. He bashes three soldiers with just his shield and his wishblade pulls a soldier's lance back before the Nevassian Guard plunge his weapon through the rebel armor.

Hinoka is safe under the care of two priests, hovering their staffs over to heal her.

On the walls, the Nohrians rejoiced as Hinoka was both saved and the rebels defeated.

"No," Hades eyes widened as the rebel army he led crumbles against a small number of men, "How is this possible? My plan was flawless!"

Xander found the opportunity and order the cavalry, "Come with me. We must rescue the Queen."

 **Hour Later**

Who are the people who came with Publius? Ah, some of the current members of the famous Greil Mercenaries as the name keeps passing down and were hired to do one thing and that is to protect the people of Tellius from bandits and were heavily funded by the entire continent of Tellius. This time, Publius had hired them with unspeakable digits of gold as this is a one time hire and now, their job is finally finished as they now have a strict policy of fighting any nation. Missing the action, Leo's army arrived after as he finished his task to destroy the rest of the rebels in the land.

If it was simple to even try to hire them to fight any Tellius nation, they must have the approval and support from majority of the others in order to fight. Not even thousands of trillion gold could convince them to attack or even fight them. Even if they could be hired against Tiberius or the nation of Daein, they wouldn't make much of a difference as the power in Daein currently compare to past is a huge and large margin and the leader is Mist as she will risk no war against her brothers, Ike and Zelgius, nor would she risk her father's name to be looked upon by Soren who had given thousands of gold each year to honor the name of Gawain. After what they did, they left without even greet the Nohrian King.

"Publius... the people of Nohr are truly now indebted to you." Xander spoke and was very grateful as he continues, "If you hadn't come to help, Nohr might have lost a Queen or maybe release a criminal on the loose. You have my thanks."

Publius bow his head in respect, "Doesn't matter if you release him or not but it was better if you didn't release him as it will cause rebellion to spread throughout Nohr continuously. Daein is very close as the first challenge begins in both Nohr and Hoshido before Valla."

Hades who is in chains snarl at Publius, "A mighty will attack the weak. As if I'm the King f Nohr, maybe Daein will show respect for my rule. Maybe take for instances... Give my daughter's hand in marriage to maybe their leader. Like maybe this Tiberius that I heard about. Why, he might even consider to form an alliance with me."

Abyss finds it sickening even if she knows not who Tiberius is nor has she ever seen him before but she heard that name. Ha! That's what Hades believe but he has it way over his head.

Publius stares at Hades and retort, "You're a fool and that was a bold yet foolish statement. One, Tiberius doesn't seek marriages, and Tiberius doesn't seek alliances. Especially when ordered to exterminate all if not most."

"Oh, he'll make an exception for me. He'll have to. I could even help him how to tremble Hoshido and rule Valla." Hades speak, spreading nonsense to Publius.

"Please, you don't believe that. Tiberius is called the Lord of Hate for a reason. He hates and he kills. He has little love inside his heart. Only some remain alliance with him and he'll see you unworthy to have any sort of treaty with him. He doesn't have interests in sharing power. You tried that to one of his retainers, Imlerith, once and all he did was burn you alive as if you are some entertainment." Publius knows this and every nonsense he hears makes him sick.

Hades had nothing to say as Publius look at Siegbert and Miko, "Take care you two for here, I cannot stay here."

"Where are you going?" Miko asks as Publius heads towards to leave.

"Leaving for more answers. Answers to questions I seek. There are still some uncertain questions I need answers to." Publius replies as he leaves.

Xander watches Publius leave and look at Hinoka who was watching Publius leave. Xander grabs her and pulls her into a tight hug with a whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry. I didn't think this would have happened to you."

Mira's eyes sparkled as she witnesses such a beautiful moment. Normally, she would tease Hinoka but after seeing this moment, she'll let it pass.

Xander broke the hug and point at Hades, "Take him to the prison in the capital. He will answer every crime he committed."

* * *

 **For some of you might flame me for Xander's being vengeful. I bet you've never fallen in love before. Well, the rebellion ended and struggle to write a fighting scene with Hades.**

 **Dear God! Camilla's confession is... it sounds like an older woman confessing. I mean, Dear God! At least they didn't change the S-rank support conversation.**

 **Someone please review the name changes for me. I really don't feel like looking it up as I have a lot to do this week after oh yeah. I hope yall have nice Valentine's Day with your girlfriend/boyfriend/crush/ friend with benefits(joking)/whoever.**

 **And I know Valla is Touma.**

 **I would do a Valentine scene but no. Sorry!**


	38. OC Profile 7

**I decided to show pity for the OC thing and this will be the last of OC requests. Besides Valla has four/five I mean six generals.**

 **OC Profile**

 **BarianHunterAlpha**

 **Name: Kaylia Darkwind**  
Appearance: A young pale-skinned woman with grey-colored eyes and short dark blonde hair, wearing a black-colored helmet with Dragon-like horns on it, and with her mouth covered by her helmet. She wears black and purple-colored armor designed after a Dragon, making her almost look like a Dragon herself. She also wears a grey-colored cape with a Nohr symbol on it, and has a Nohr Emblem encrusted on the left side of her chest on her armor. She wears black and red-colored gauntlets with guards designed after a Wyvern's wings. She also wears black-colored boots.  
Personality: Kaylia is a stern, confident, and collective woman, who does her best to contribute to Nohr's efforts in battle. She can also be reckless when going into battle, but she tries her ego get the best of her. She also shows interest in others' Wyverns, especially her own. She also shows pride in being a Wyvern Lord, and saying things otherwise about her can lead to deadly results.  
Gender: Female  
Age: 20  
Birthday: November 21st  
Class(Final Class): Wyvern Lord  
History: Kaylia Darkwind is a Captain of Nohr, and a gifted and skilled Wyvern Lord. Leading the charge with her trusty Wyvern, named Shadowfall, she leads her follow Nohrians into battle, and strike swiftly at her foes. She was recently promoted to a Captain after her mother retired, and she was eager to help Nohr the best way that she could. She really loves Wyverns, and as such, she also cares for their well-being, and had been with Shadowfall, her Wyvern, for years since she was little.

Nohrian General

 **Name: Valzor**  
Appearance: A young tanned-skinned man with long silver-colored hair, and purple-colored eyes, wearing red and grey-colored armor, with it being designed after a Dragon, with a silver-colored cape, bearing the Hoshido crest. He wears gauntlets similar to Ganondorf's gauntlets in Hyrule Warriors, but with Dragon head-like guards on them. He also wears black-colored boots, with purple-colored lines running through them, and wears an Amulet with the Hoshido crest on it.  
Personality: Valzor is a stern, smart, and brave individual, who has pride of being a warrior, and as such, holds honor in battle. He despises those who lays massacres on lands, and can make him outraged, as he had lost his family in a massacre due to brigands. He is also kind towards his fellow allies, and does his best to help them, eve if it breaks him in the process.  
Gender: Male  
Age: 20  
Birthday: November 21st  
Class(Final Class): Dread Fighter  
History: Valzor is a Captain of the Hoshido army, and is a strong warrior in the army. He was recently promoted to being a Captain of the Hoshidan army, and is proud of being a Captain. He wishes to defend the land to prevent bloodshed, as he lost his family when he was little due to brigands, and as such, he wants to prevent anyone else from losing their families.

Hoshido General


	39. Note! Please Read!

**May I have your attention?**

 **I appreciate your love and support for this fanfic but I'm afraid this is being remade. The reason I'm keeping this old story up is due to people's OCs are staying and will make appearance in the remade one.**

 **I will be updating the remade biweekly - monthly. Got to study study.**

 **Another reason was due to lack of backstories.**

 **That's all I got to say and if you're a fan of this story, go read the remaking version of it.**


	40. Preview Chapter

**Sorry but this is not an update, just a preview of stuff. I'm doing a series and it's hard to write this story without prequels being finished.**

 **Present(Planned Chapter 50-80)**

 **Begnion**

A fierce battle enrages between the invasion force of Valla, Nohr, Hoshido, Gaudo Empire, Ylisse, Ferox Regna, Sacae, Eturia, Lycia, Ilia, Renais, Frelia, Jehanna, Rausten, Carcino have all but almost obliterated against the Begnion Empire who is to finish the coalition off. 2 trillion of the coalition force died in Daein whose only lost 50,000 professionals with 100,000 conscripts. Ylisse took most of the blow as they came with the most soldiers that almost all died in the unsuccessful siege of Nevassa yet after the death of Tiberius, the war with Daein is over with a huge price to pay with Daein lost very little.

Lancelot have done so many as if one of them was to severely injures Einion who is in the arms of his wife Ciri and Honorius.

For all is lost and nobody stand in a chance against the ruthless Emperor of Begnion who had beaten all except one who jumped in front of Corrin who was about to recieved a final blow from Lancelot.

Lancelot watches the hooded man and leaps back, dodging a swift strike of a sword from the man. The hooded man begin to speak in anger. "That does it Lancelot. I'm tired of hiding. No more games. I am the Black Dragon! The Divine Dragon of Goldoa blessed by Goddess Ashunera! I will show you my true identity!" The hooded man unhood himself to reveal himself and what surprises Lancelot was the stone of thunder was revealed. Wings appears from his back and shown to be bigger than 30 wyverns each wing.

"Uncle..." Einion spoke weakly as blood gushes out from his mouth.

"Uncle? Is that?" Corrin asks.

Ciri confirms it, "Yes. Grand Senator Pelleas of Crimea. The brother to Emperor Soren of Daein and Emperor Lancelot of Begnion. Son of the Mad Spirit of Ashnard."

"Pelleas?" Honorius never met Pelleas as he heard of quiet man, calculating yet kind who loves life. Pelleas, Soren, and Lancelot are said to be as big as 5 mountains.

Lancelot approaches Pelleas who flew up seconds ago, "It's hard to believe you were hiding yourself from the world. Surely you have the same ambition as big brother Soren and I. The same world as I did! As the three of us bicker for power, only one of us could rule the world. There can be no peace if the world is only meant for three, don't you see at all? That is what father taught us. You too, have ambition to get close to father as I did. It would have been better if you and Soren join but I realised I would be ignored once again as will you be ignored as well. We did agree on one thing, the massacre of Ylisse was one of them. Now, what culd you possibly accomplish right now, against the very same spirit you feared facing at such a very late stage of the war with him almost granting all the stones of power! You have no right, Pelleas!"

* * *

 **Siege of Nevassa**

 **Outcome: Daein crushing victory**

 **Combatants:**

Daeinian Empire:

Daein

Kuei Ryu

Athed of the Desert of Death

The Mountain Clans

Ferelden

Orlaisian Empire

Valmese Empire

Bern

Nevarra

Rivain

Antivia

Principality of Reinkland

Bretonnia

Redania

Kaedwin

Termeria

Kovir

Aedirn

Nilfgaardian Empire

Altdorfian Empire

High Elves of Ulthuan

Dark Elves of Naggaroth

Dwarves of Karaz-a-Karak

Dwarves of Orzammar

Democratic States of Westeros

Democratic States of Essos

Wild Men of Norsca

Coalition Force:

Valla

Nohr

Hoshido

Gaudo Empire

Communist Kingdom of Ylisse

Ferox Regna

Socialist Republic of Plegia

Sacae

Eturia

Lycia

Ilia

Renais

Frelia

Jehanna

Rausten

Carcino

 **Commanders:**

Daeinian Empire:

Tiberius

King of Ferelden

Unnamed Lord of House Li(Lambert's older brother)

Radovid the Stern

Altdorfian Emperor Julius Franz(Late Battle)

Coalition:

Corrin

Ryoma

Xander

Leo

Takumi

King Credell of Ylisse

 **Strengths:**

Daeinian Empire:

120,000 professional soldiers of Nevassa plus 10,000 Nevassan Guard.

50,000 from Redania

20,000 from Nilfgaard

10,000 Templar Knights

300,000 auxillary foot soldiers from other vessel states of the Empire.

200 Demigryph knights

500 Nevassan knights

1,000 Kataprakts

Reinforcements:

12,000 Grail Knights of Bretonia

2,000 Demigryph Knights of the Altdorfian Empire

3,000 Reiksguard Knights of the Altdorfian Empire

6,000 Chaos Knights of Norsca

Coalition Force:

200,000 Vallietes

500,000 Hoshidans

300,000 Nohrians

800,000 from Grados Empire

2,000,000,000,000 Ylisseans

100,000 Ferox Regna

500,000 Plegians

100,000 Sacaens

50,000 Eturians

60,000 Lycians

10,000 Ilians

100,000 from Renais

10,000 from Frelia

40,000 from Jehanna

5,000 from Rausten

2,000 from Carcino

 **Casualties:**

Daeinian Empire: Light-Medicore

Coalition Force: Heavy to Near-Total


	41. Plan Chapter

**Guest:** Nice but can I ask is: Could they even beat Daein in the war?

 **Me:** Actually... no. The only way for Daein to lose wars is them losing Nevassa which in this fanfic is 99% impossible unless you got someone who is a powerful black dragon of Goldoa who is fully blessed by Ashunera like Almedha, Rajaion, Karthnaga, Soren, Pelleas, and Lancelot. There are only 6 people who could breach Nevassa. Soren improved Nevassa defenses thousandfold than it was in Path of Radiance. The gates are made of steel, adamant, and many others while the walls got to be 200 feet tall and 70 feet thick of stone and steel. Not only that, Daein Arm Forces are known to be the greatest force globally who fears no fear. And there are two ways to capture Nevassa which is siege towers and ladders but that is really hard since they have to do it for all 20 levels of the city. Another way is through the mountains but that is the most dangerous part yet easier way to capture the city. What's so dangerous is that there are so many traps that if you fail then you're dead. There are like 20 doors through the mountain to get into Nevassa and in order the doors to open, you must answer questions that involved anything including the history, principles, and etc. which Corrin and the others could pass through. Even if they got through, they get fingerprinted for information for the rulers to say 'life' or 'death'. Technically, those two ways are like you can't hide nor can you manipulate.

 **Chapter 48: Einion's Stubbornness**

"My old enemy." Einion acknowledged his foe with confidence rang loudly in his voice. He expands his black powerful wings. "You cannot hide from me." He jutted his sword toward the man. "No matter what form you choose to wear."

Lancelot remained motionless, watching his nephew threaten. "..."

Einion charged the blade of his sword with blue holy light. "Let your true self be revealed."

"Emperor Lancelot." Einion implied curses in the name as he doused the man with his holy fire. The man held up his hand, shielding himself from the flames. Einion's impatience and rage were heard in his growl as he put more energy into the fire. The man fell to his knees with the blue flames engulfed his body.

Einion halted the flames as half of the entire field went up in flames. An angry guttural growl was heard as Lancelot's true form rose from the flames. The form that Lancelot is in was unknown to Einion. Twice the height of Einion, spiky horns protruding from his head, shoulders, and back framed him a mantle of intimidation. His claws are like blades that no armor could defend. His teeth are swords in his mouth and fiery red eyes. His voice is distorted with a terrifying tone, "This long rivalry between nations ends today. Einion."

Lancelot stood to his full height with his sword holding in his right arm. He let out a deafening roar that can be heard a million miles away. Einion whirled his sword around and charged the great foe. His form of blue light was blinding, leaving trail of blue smoke behind him.

Lancelot went to meet the Daeinian High Prince in combat, diving forward to swing his sword down to Einion. He missed and as Einion followed through, the tip of his blade grazed the Begnion Emperor across his scale cheek. It felt like a club to the face. Einion in his pride and arrogance failed to see the tail come flying up to hit him in the chest, throwing Einion back into a pillar.

Shaken but not down, Einion stood to fight again even knowing that he has almost no chance of winning. Lancelot wasted no time in running to his stunned nephew. As he came to attack the downed prideful being of wrath, he raised his claws and swings down. Einion held his sword up to keep the attack at bay. The strain proved too much for his divine weapon, not only to weaken a weapon that was blessed by the most powerful heavenly being but also Lancelot's claws shatters the weapon as he forced his arm down.

The energy blast released from Einion's sword shook the unbreakable gates of Nevassa itself, snuffing out the flames as it ripped the smoke away from the combatants. Lancelot saw his opportunity and stab Einion through the chest with his sword.

"Ahhh!" Einion roared in pain and was hoisted by the Begnion emperor who stares at him in the face.

"Take one last look at your greatness city of Nevassa, dear nephew Einion. For soon, everything of Daein will be mine. My rule, my laughter, and my ruthlessness. And your wife Ciri... She will die." Lancelot taunted.

Einion teleported away from Lancelot before the gates of Nevassa. He crouched low, observing the gushing blood as it flows through his fingertips. No normal person could harm him but the one who was blessed by the Goddess herself. Lancelot sucked in air for a roar that slammed Einion back to the gate. Cracks of a diamond, golden, adamant steel gate formed from the impact and raced towards the two 15 inch thick of steel coated stone towers. Within seconds, the gate begins to crack and shatter. Raining down its pieces atop Einion who rose only to flee. Lancelot gave no chase but instead walked triumphantly into the capital city, the home of his family and ancestors to generations.


	42. How They Die?

How did they die?

Chrom: **Skinned and crucified on wood with hands nailed.**

Robin(F): **Raped and killed by Lanvega Arnost III.**

Reflet(M): **Killed in rage by Einion Imperius for revenge over Huojin Li**

Lissa: **Imprisoned and beaten by the orders of Emperor Soren Imperius.**

Frederick: **Tied to the post before scourged by whips. His body was then mutilated and dragged through with a chariot by the order of Emperor Lancelot of Begnion.**

Sully: **Unhorsed and killed by Lanvega Arnost III.**

Nowi: **Fried by** **Einion** **Imperius.**

Vaike: **Head pierced through with a dart by Huojin Li.**

Maribelle: **Placed on a spike by Redanian Witch Hunters.**

Sumia: **Deadly stung by a manticore whose rider is of Norsca.**

Kellam: **Crippled in the middle of the battlefield by Tauroneo Taurus IV**

Stahl: **Killed by Huojin Li who thrown an 120 fps spear throw from a distance.**

Lon'qu: **Died in a duel with Huojin Li.**

Virion: **Killed by Taureneo Taurus IV.**

Donnel: **Trapped in a burning house as Daein soldiers blocked the entrance by slashing their swords for the entrance to collaspe.**

Panne: **Skinned by the** **soldiers. Killed in battle by Demigryph knights.**

Gregor: **Killed by Lanvega Arnost III with spear pierced through the chest and impale to the rock.**

Tharja: **Hunted down by Redanian Witch Hunters before being burned at the stake.**

Olivia: **Raped multiple times by soldiers brutally before death.**

Cherche: **Stung by a manticore.**

Cordelia: **Executed by Emperor Soren Imperius, beheaded by a guillotine.**

Henry: **Forced fed poison before death by soldiers.**

Libra: **Beheaded by the orders of Emperor Soren Imperius and the Church of Ashunera.**

Miriel: **Overpowered by Einion Imperius in art of magic.**

Ricken: **Given to the Begnion Empire as Emperor Lancelot forced him on hard labor 24/7 without rest. Died by lack of sleep(Pretty sure it happened before).**

Brady: **Split in half by Morvran Voorhis**

Kjelle: **Died fighting while surrounded by Daeinian soldier. They surrounded her with their shields trapping her from all corners and their swords repeatedly stabbing her.**

Cynthia: **Impaled by the talons of a Griffron.**

Gerome: **Died fighting Einion Imperius.**

Yarne: **Burned alive by a Daein flamethrower.**

Laurent: **Killed by Priam Favian.**

Noire: **Ambushed and torn asunder by marbari warhounds.**

Nah: **Neck crushed by Einion while fighting in her dragon form.**

None were given proper burial. By the orders of Daein and Begnion, those bodies were to be fed to the dogs and beasts.

 **What Would Happen if Nevassa was captured?**

 **Alternative Chapter: Soren's Judgement**

After the captured of Nevassa, there were news that Soren, Ike, Zelgius, and many others are returning from Hyrule to reclaim and purge all those who invaded. The Ylissean King Credell, finally exact his vengeance begin to attack Daeinian women and children. Disgusted, Publius deserted the group as Lambert, Eskel, Vitallion, and Geralt tried to rebel against Credell. Angered, Credell orders their execution in front of all the coalition force.

"Enough!" Soren yells as Lambert, Eskel, Geralt, and Vitallion were about to be executed for defending a Daeinian citizen from torture.

Soren raised his hands up which caught the attention of all the lords of the coalition that captured Nevassa. They were thrown back to the walls in a hard manner by a strong powerful gust of wind.

"Step away from them." Soren threatens.

"Wha?" Xander was surprised of the power before was blown back to the wall again hard to the head.

"Step away! They tried to save you from my wrath and you condemn it? The arrogance! You will not harm them. You will not harm them or any of my people ever again." Soren's anger sounds really that nothing could calm him.

"I thought... You're Einion's father. I thought you died while I travel through time..." Lucina stutter as she knows as if Einion could be ruthless, Soren is more ruthless.

"Death? No... Become stronger and live through the immortality of a dragon, yes." Soren replies with signs of anger towards Lucina.

"Is this who you swore your loyalty to? Is this who Publius betray us to? If so, then you follow the path against us. Soren caused the fall of Ylisse twice." Credell draw his sword as the three he was going to execute were pulled back by Daein soldiers.

"He is too difficult to read... A king who shows no facial expression nor did he show with a huge army. His voice sounds to command respect and stern part of his voice scares any living men." Ryoma stated.

"We sought to win to achieve peace. But now I see the battle of Nevassa was to be our death." Xander draws Siegfried.

"How could you ever hope to know what peace is? Without one to watch over the globe? Or the power you have not yet achieved, when you have never achieved to be efficient leaders known throughout the globe nor did you face the darkest and most feared places across faced war and death on such a scale? If you had travel far enough, rather than waiting for the echo of darkness to reach you, perhaps you would have seen the true threat that could have been prevented but you fail. Wasn't it Ylisse that destroyed itself, Lucina, when the noble houses plotted war against my people when my son Einion fell in love with another woman? I have endured your people's corruption of communism on my people and how you wanted to take the lives of my people, you should not take another life. Einion was too merciful on your people when I wanted a brutal and teach your people with scourges, death, fire, and flayed. In stead, my son went too easy on you. And you, Xander, ruling from the Dark Kingdom of Nohr, tell me. Did you not see anything strange going around your kingdom? A spirit-plunging the entire land in shadow after corrupting Anankos? And Ryoma, to do nothing as well but to rule his people to work back to Hoshido's former glory, yet blind yourself to try to prevent another war that is coming. And Corrin, uniting the kingdom, wanting to stay with your family without going to war against the evil that was lurking and grow in strength before it was too late. There was a conflict that only three divine sons of the spirit could handle. You will be the interference of our way. Did you know how I created Daein to be a very successful military power? You haven't know one bit on the reforms my father and I did to make Daein into the most powerful nation in the globe, never to be surpassed in trillion years. That's why I expanded my power for my House to survive and rule the world. THat's why I had all of my descendants marry into all the Laguz Royal Families. I was the descendant of the powerful Dragon God King Dheginsea and then I wed my daughter to the descendants of the King of the Eagles, the Bird Tribes. Then I betrothed my grandson to marry a Gallian Lion Princess. House Imperius had ruled Tellius through influence yet the War of the Three Brothers split our power." Soren lectures them as well as scold them for failure.

"Let me tell you all. As you will think of passing judgment on my people, I've come to pass judgment on you all. Do you wish to feel the teachings born of the Mad King's War? Of all wars? Of all tragedies, that scream around the globe? Let me show you then! You, who have forever seen the globe through conquest. Let me show you through my own eyes." Soren's words anger the entire coalition and they all try to attack but was froze as Soren held his hands up and unleashes a barrage of powerful wind, fire, and thunder on them. Burning everything it touches as they scourged from the skies and the gust of wind threaten to shatter them like ice being smashed by a hammer.

 **My friends ask me this. I didn't want to do it but there! BOOM, they're dead! Corrin, Xander, Ryoma, the entire force sent to Daein are all dead! What about the lands? Soren had the lands of Ylisse, Plegia, Ferox, Valla, Hoshido, and Nohr into a burren, unfertile, and ashy wasteland. He also made sure all those living are all killed, not a single women or child.**


	43. LMAO!

Let me respond to a review:

Guest: Sorry to say but it's hard to enjoy a story when you make one side incredible op and hated, and the other really weak. Not to mention that those deaths are overly brutal and very untasteful. Don' mean to be a jerk just my thoughts.

 **Me** : Bruh, you reviewed while the series is in a total restart. And you forgot that one side was OP because they go way back in the prequels like 600 years before the Fates story which is like my Tellius stories.

 **If I have to give you a history lesson.**

The deaths being overly brutal may not be too common but it's common during medieval times. In real life, some of the deaths back then were even more brutal than what I stated. Like death by thousand cuts was in China. People getting sawed in half and some were flayed, and boiled to death at the same time. The only brutal deaths I put was crucifixion and flaying. If you think thousand cuts is not as brutal as the ones I put, you might need to research that despite it being in 1900s. That is by far the most brutal death I never put.

 **Why, I should give a timeline! Thank you for giving me this excuse haha!**

 **-155: The Great Flood**

 **-131: Formation of Begnion**  
Altina, one of the Three Heroes who defeated the Dark God, became the first Queen of Begnion.

 **-95: Birth of the Apostle**  
Altina's granddaughter Yoram predicted the arrival of a great famine, and her prediction was confirmed.

Yoram was known and worshipped as the Apostle- the one who could converse with the Goddess.

 **0: Begnion Empire established**  
In the name of the Goddess's chosen, the Apostle, the senate declared that all the regions outside of Goldoa were to be ruled by Begnion.

The Begnion theocracy and empire was established, with the Apostle as its Empress. The first Empress was Altina's descendant, Apostle Meshua.

 **160~250: The Golden Age of Begnion**  
The discrimination against the Laguz greatly increased over the years, and the Laguz's hatred of Beorc rule reached its peak.

The independent Kingdom of Goldoa continually protested to the senate about the treatment of the Laguz, but to no avail. Within Begnion there appeared a Beorc movement to remove the power and property of Laguz.

The senate, stating themselves as perfect beings who were closest to the Goddess since ancient times, declared that the Zunanma were "humans" and that they, themselves, were also "humans". Very quickly this inspiring name spread across the whole of Begnion and was eventually officially accepted. In comparison to themselves, the Laguz were seen to be closer to the beasts and were referred to as "sub-humans".

 **320: Start of the Great Laguz Movement**  
In order to find new lands, the Laguz steadily started leaving Begnion.

Many of the beast tribe headed to the distant forests of Gallia, and some of the bird tribe escaped to the unknown southern islands.

 **350: First War of Gallia**  
The senate sent soldiers to diminish the power of the beasts who had escaped to Gallia.

However, the beasts used the forest terrain to their advantage and engaged in guerrilla warfare, leading to a fierce battle with the Begnion soldiers.

 **352: Laguz Emancipation Movement**  
The remaining Laguz in Begnion, encouraged by the battle at Gallia, started a movement to liberate the enslaved Laguz.

Within the senate there were those who defended the Laguz, and opinions were divided.

As a result, the inner disputes escalated and the Gallia expeditionary soldiers were temporary forced to withdraw.

 **355: Formation of Gallia**  
Solhaut of the Lion clan was pushed to become the leader of Gallia's beast tribe and, with the support of Goldoa, Gallia was established.

 **360: Bird tribes find new residence**  
Encouraged by the formation of Gallia, the birds who had escaped to the southern islands began to call their comrades that remained in Begnion to escape.

The bird tribes slowly began to gather at the island known as Phoenicis, and their independence steadily rised.

 **Same year: Second War of Gallia**  
Worried about the current state of affairs, Begnion sent more soldiers on an expedition to Gallia.

However, before the beasts' guerilla tactics, the battle was indecisive just like before.

 **385: Formation of Phoenicis**  
Taking advantage of the confusion caused by war, the birds push the Hawk Hols to become their king and, at the island of Phoenicis, established their own country.

 **390: Formation of Crimea**  
The Begnion senate divided into two. Led by the powerful senator Caradock, the side that wished to find peace with the Laguz became independent.

At Crimea they formed their own country, and made peace with Gallia. At the same time they began to make up with their motherland, Begnion.

 **395: Signing of the Peace Treaty**  
Begnion and Gallia signed a peace treaty.

 **400: Kingdoms of Crimea, Gallia and Phoenicis established**  
The Kingdom of Crimea, Kingdom of Gallia and Kingdom of Phoenicis were officially recognised as countries.

At the same time, within Begnion, the voices of those who wish to re-evaluate the position of Laguz began to steadily rise.

 **405: Formation of Daein**  
The view of Beorc and Laguz equality increases in popularity, leading to the loss of power of those who back the sub-human view.

Led by the senator Hengist Imperius they left for independence and established their own country at Daein.

 **410~425: Daein-Crimea War**  
Daein requested for Begnion's aid to invade Gallia, but Begnion refused.

Daein also requested of Crimea, but was refused as well.

Realising that they could not defeat Gallia by themselves, Daein invaded their neighbour Crimea instead.

However, due to Crimea's strong resistance, the war was indecisive.

The war continued for 5 long years, before both countries decided to avoid destroying one another, and so ended the war.

 **420: Formation of Kilvas**  
Because of differences within the bird tribes, the Ravens left Phoenicis. At the nearby island of Kilvas they established their own country.

 **425: Begnion Empire's invasion**  
Feeling that their dominance has started to fade, the Begnion Empire, using the Goddess's name, sent troops to begin an invasion to restore their dominance of the continent.

The invasion started with new powers Daein and Kilvas.

 **428: Kilvas' surrender**  
Kilvas refused Phoenicis' reinforcements and surrendered to Begnion.

Also the Daein troops, concentrated at the capital of Nevassa, continued the resistance.

 **432: Tellius continental war**  
Believing Begnion's dominance over the continent would not bode well, Crimea decided to ally with Daein, and declared war against Begnion.

Begnion's battle with Crimea and Daein erupted.

Although Begnion's might was unshaken, but due to the involvement of the Laguz of Gallia, Phoenicis and Kilvas, the war was prolonged and continued for numerous decades.

 **470: Formation of Serenes**  
The citizens of Serenes protested against Begnion's war, which was done in name of the Goddess.

Because they doubted the existence of the Apostle, they ended up angering the senate and became at opposing sides with them.

Finally, the citizens of Serenes established their own independent country, although the battle of the validity of the Apostle never ended.

 **478: Treaty of Sarasa, Kingdoms of Daein, Kilvas and Serenes established**  
The war entered a seemingly neverending state. Begnion, worried about their great losses, finally decided to find a way to stop the war.

In the end, by the intervention of Goldoa, peace talks were held within the Sarasa region of Goldoa.

Begnion signed a treaty of peace, with the conditions that they had to return their conquered lands to Daein and Kilvas and recognise them as official countries.

 **595: Misaha's ascension**  
Apostle Misaha became the 36th Empress of Begnion.

 **624: Laguz Emancipation Act**  
Attacking the senate who were slow to act with regards to Laguz slavery, Apostle Misaha declared the Laguz Emancipation Act.

The Apostle's voice was powerful. The senate could no longer ignore the cries of the country and ordered the release of all the Laguz slaves.

 **625: Serenes Massacre**  
Apostle Misaha was assassinated.

The senate declared this to be the doing of the Serenes citizens who doubted the existence of the Apostle.

The furious Begnion citizens ravaged the Serenes Forest and the Kingdom of Serenes fell in a few days.

 **626: Daein's great change**  
Within Daein, various mysterious changes occurred.

General Gawain of the Four Riders mysteriously vanished, along with his fiancée.

A plague gripped Daein, resulting in countless deaths, including deaths of the King and almost all of the royal family.

 **Same year: Bird tribes' oath**  
To avenge the Serenes Massacre, Phoenicis began pillaging nearby Begnion ships. Also Kilvas took advantage of the situation and pillaged relentlessly.

Within Begnion, awareness of the the Bird tribes' actions steadily rised.

 **627: Ashnard's ascension**  
Ashnard Imperius, the sole survivor of the Daein royal family, became the 13th King of Daein.

 **Same year: Wyvern rider Shiharam's desertion**  
The holy wyvern riders of Begnion, led by Shiharam, deserted for Daein.

King Ashnard awarded the title of Palace Knights to Shiharam and his men.

 **640: Sanaki's ascension**  
Apostle Sanaki became the 37th Empress of Begnion.

At the same time Duke Persis, Sephiran, as the prime minister and leader of the senate, became the aide of the young Empress (and also the youngest Empress in history).

 **645: Mad King's war**  
Daein attacks its neighbor Crimea.

 **Same Year: Liberation of Crimea and the Conquest of Daein**

Crimea with help of Begnion and Laguz nations recaptured and liberated Crimea as well as occupying Daein.

Elincia becomes Queen of Crimea and hands Daein over to Begnion rule.

House Imperius in exile from Tellius after the capture of Nevassa.

Disappearance of Soren Imperius after his defeat by Ike Favian, son of Gawain Favian.

Zelgius Favian declared his men to betray House Imperius after Begnion occupation of Praven, the ancestral home of House Favian, and the death of his wife blamed on Ashnard Imperius.

Pelleas and Lancelot Imperius disappeared to the Desert of Death

 **646: Recreating an Empire & Soren annexation of the Kingdom of Bretonia.**

Soren Imperius sails to foreign lands to recreate the Daein Empire without reconquering Daein from Begnion. Within the same year, he conquered the ?.

Soren set his eyes to the Kingdom of Bretonia and suddenly attack the capital straightly in a swift and unexpectedly.

Daeinian Conspiracy sparks a civil war between noble houses, either support or against the Begnion occupation within the conquered land of Daein.

 **Same Year: Daein-? War**

With help of their new conquered natives, Soren Imperius begins to sail for the war weakened ? to conquer. The rulers of ? including ? quickly bend the knee 2 weeks during the war, seeing no victory for them to achieved.

 **647: ?-Daein War**

Emperor ? of ? invaded the newly Soren created Daein Empire.

The war ended in 6 months and was considered the bloodiest war ever in Daein history yet it ended with ? bend the knee to Soren, giving Soren the nickname called "the Great" and "the Stern Dragon".

 **Same Year: ? raids on the newly Daeinian formed Empire.**

Seeing easy targets than the Altdorfian Empire, the warriors of ? attack Soren's newly created Daeinian Empire.

Ended with the same time as the ?-Daein war ends.

 **648: Liberation of Daein**

The Dawn Brigade under Micaiah continuous attacks on Begnion becomes a symbol of hope for citizens.

Pelleas luring noble houses of Daein to his cause along with negotiating with the Desert clans to side with Daein in return for nobility and power.

While Begnion Occupation of Daein weakens, Soren invades to reclaim Daein for House Imperius. Most of the noble houses withdraw their support from the Begnion Occupational Army due to harsh treatment. Some joined with Soren and some stayed out.

The battle for Nevassa between the forces of Soren Imperius and the entire Begnion Occupation and some of their Daein supporters for the future of Daein, leading to Soren's victory over Jarod with unexpected help from Pelleas army with the desert clans all decided to united with Daein, granting them power.

Soren Imperius was declared 14th Ruler of Daein and 2nd Emperor of Daeinian Empire.

Revival of House Imperius.

The Daeinian Senate was formed.

The Church was granted power.

The Balance of Power was formed and enable the Emperor, Senate, and the Church to have 1/3 of power that one couldn't overpower the other.

Izuka's banishment and the Blood Pact plot of Begnion exposed.

 **Same Year: Crimea Rebellion**

Disgusted and fear of Daein liberation, Crimean nobles questions Elincia's move as she send an envoy to Daein to discuss diplomatic situations.

House Franks, the second most powerful house of Crimea under command of Ludveck, rebelled against Elincia of Crimea, wrecking Crimea's economy.

As discussion of relation improvement between Daein and Crimea are in talks in desperation of Crimea, Daein agrees to supply Crimea only if Crimea gives up the control of Felirae and Delbray to Daein as well as Crimea must give up control of the Oribes bridge and waters as Daein took full advantage of the entire situation, giving Crimea enough to repel the rebels with the Greil Mercenaries being paid not just Crimea but also Daein to surpass the rebellion.

 **Same Year: Laguz-Begnion War**

The Begnion Empire instigate a war with the Laguz Alliance.

 **And I'm going to stop for purposes.**

* * *

 **Quotes:**

"We heard that Ike Favian of the Greil Mercenaries reject the nobility and return as a life of a sellsword to help the poor and the helpless. If that is true then that Ike Favian is the greatest man in our time. Greater than even the Emperor of Daein." - Soren complimenting his rival, Ike, to be a greater man than he was.

"My son died for Ashnard Imperius, the Mad Dragon, and my brother died in the Siege of Sienne for Soren. I didn't commit any of my men to your cause because I didn't want any of my men dying for a lost cause. But wrong am I for Soren avenge the brutal Begnion Occupation! He is the Stern Dragon. The Dragon Emperor of Daein!" - Lord of House Li as he declares Soren to be the next ruler of Daein.

"There will be more struggles and bloodshed waiting to come! House Favian will again join House Imperius as we had since the founding of Daein. And I will stand behind Soren Draco Imperius. The Emperor of Daein!" Zelgius Favian declares House Favian loyalty to House Imperius be revived and swears extreme, unquestionable, and undying loyalty to House Imperius.

"When the war was torn between Begnion and the Laguz alliance, Daein has grown significantly stronger and started colonization other worlds. While two factions killing each other, Daein is slowly catching up to replace Begnion as the prominent role in Tellius, growing in strict and harsh military reforms as well as recovered back to a strong economic power. Had Soren and the Daeinian Empire jump into the war early, we might had not awakened the wrath of Ashera nor would both sides suffer in great amount of death. Instead, Daein attacked and conquered the northern part of Begnion after the Begnion Central Army went into Crimea, shocked everyone." - Sanaki after the Laguz-Begnion War. Condemned Daein and Soren Imperius for inaction in the early war yet spread its sphere of influence as Daein replaced Begnion as the most powerful nation in Tellius.

"Aim with the hand. Fight with the mind. Kill with the heart of the arctic ice. Fear no fear. Know my pride. For Ashunera and country, I'll end our enemies life. Honoring to the enemy who attacked us is a dishonor to your nation. Give no proper burials nor give them any honor of funerals. They deserved to be fed in bellies of the Bird of Prey or the the fiery breaths of the Dragon. If that were me, I would have feed them to the deep where the sharks feast upon." - Adrian Favian, distaste for Einion's way of sparing Ylisse, while being a drill sergeant for a day for young male students.(Yep, military basic training starts at age of 7 in Daein to all male citizens. Harsh and strict physical training.)

"We have learned a lesson. The world could only be watched by one person. I thought it was I to be that person to rule. I thought it was to be my daughter but I mistook the prophecy as it was meant that my daughter will marry to a man born into a House that will rule the world. I made a mistake attacking Daein yet I paid for it by helping Soren break the brothel between Einion and Lucina to substitute with my daughter. It makes perfect sense as Nilfgaard and Daein were in contact since the Mad King's War. Soren had visited Nilfgaard from time to time and now my House is married into House Imperius." - Emperor Emhyr vas Emreis comment on his respect for Daein's power and how he had his family joined into the royal family of Daein, united the entire Nilfgaardian Empire with Daein.

"No more friendly relations. No more toleration of Chrom or his pathetic band of politicians failing to control noble houses. We will grind the Ylisseans little by little first before we invade our main force. As I had suggested breaking ties and containment right from the start. Arrogance and pride brought where this is going but this isn't a fight for glory, money, or influence. This is the war to the death! Avenge the lives of our citizens!" - Emperor Soren Imperius speaking to the Daein Senate as the aristocrats discuss one another before supporting Soren's decision to declare war on the entire continent of Ylisse. The Church of Ashunera support the war a day after and extend the details to religiously purge all those who worship Grima or Naga as deity. Most living in Daein forced to convert while some refused and were scourged and cruxified by the church.

"Many considered him as a tyrant. Many considered him a warmongering man. That's what citizens in Nilfgaard states. They think lowly due to my capture. I must disagree with all of them. I may be a prisoner but who was the one being held captive when he took me prisoner? It was in his eyes that he was my captive. A captive within my heart while I search and pulled his towards mine yet many died because of it. A forbidden love between enemies. He considered me as his wife as I considered him to be my husband before we were even married. Maybe I was responsible for the downfall of Ylisse in the first place as Soren broke the brothel between you and Einion. You blamed my husband for everything because he was the one who scourges the entire continent of Ylisse." - Ciri Imperius scolds Lucina as they argued about the actions of Einion.

"Think what you want yet it doesn't matter. I saved the Daeinian Empire and fought in wars 100 times over. I fought and unbalanced the Kingdom of Crimea and the Begnion Empire and their armies." - Emperor Soren Imperius warning to Ylisse.

"You fought bravely in the ruined castle to the bitter end. I've beaten you twice and I trust this time will be no different." - Imlerith prepares to fight his final battle with Xander.

"Corrin... I was hoping to face you here. I have something to tell you but I'll do so afterwards as you expire." Eredin fights Corrin.

"The blood of Vallies, Ylisseans, and many others fighting in your coalition will soon be gone from all creation. You'll be the last of your people for a few moments. Death comes, King of Valla." - Brutus Favian states after he had suck the souls of many.

"You are imbued with the power of death. But that is not the only weapon I process." - Brutus Favian revealed that he has other powers before contain mysterious power within himself.

"For his crime, there can only be blood for blood!" - Emperor Soren Imperius enrages as he kills Jerold after winning back Nevassa.

"My friend, Huojin. He was the pride of House Li, known for his bashfulness and siege aggression. He fought in a siege and took Casterly Rock of House Lannister with ease as well defeating Westeros most prominent swordsman Jaime Lannister. Maybe his bashfulness killed him when he fought Reflet but that never stopped me from avenging his body. I could never beat him in a jousting match, not through his lifetime despite it was me who taught him how to fight. He even unhorsed I, his teacher, could never get him to be unhorsed. He died an honored man and I avenged his body and brought honor back to his family." - Einion Imperius reflecting his friendship with Huojin Li, Lord of House Li.

"I always feel that theDaeinian Empire isbyfar more dangerous opponent than Crimea and the Begnion Empire combined. A strong people creates a strong government while the strong government continues to make the people strong. Soren Imperius isn't called the Father of Daein for no reason. He's the founder of the ideology of Daein. Moderate in freedom and order. More economical freedom yet order with a powerful strict military ethnic and various others. That isDaein meritocracy. Those who process the ability strives while those who don't process talent serves or fall. Every nation will try to woo Begnion and Crimea but fear Daein. The greatest and largest force in the air force and naval force in the oceans. Armor represent terror as many fear the glistening black dragon armor wore by legions of House Imperius or the fierce House Favian or the horse eating force of House Li(Not literally but they were known to disrupt cavalry easily without any trouble like Han Dynasty beat the Huns to Europe). Machines and beasts of war that was never seen before. Soren Imperius is not the one to negotiate nor could he be corrupted. There we have a living proves. The blood pact plot by Begnion tried to corrupt Soren who instead rip the pact before signing it." - Publius Imperius, speaking the warning of attackingNevassa, knowing of Soren Imperius will be quickly return with his wrath.

"Fall back? Flee? Is that what you came here to tell me? You coward! Is that why you left your men?We've been summoned here to liberate our homes by Ashera and you asking for us to flee for your life? That crime punishable by slow torturable death and you want to flee? Perhaps I shall punish you myself. You bring dishonor to the men you were with. You bring dishonor to me. You bring dishonor to my house. You bring dishonor to your home. You bring dishonor to Daein! But I swear to you, centurion. A second chance to redeem for your crimes. I will fight to the bitter end to liberate Daein, our home. Today, we fight for Daein to the death." Soren Imperius scolding a centurion after centurion flee to Soren and advised retreat.

"Don't just stand there to spare their women or children to flee you fools! Kill them! Kill them all!" Lancelot yells for massacre for Ylissean village he raided.

* * *

 **Short?**

"One must wonder. Why?" Lancelot looks back at Lehran who has tried to convince the aggressive Dragon Emperor of Begnion to stand down from continuing attacking both Crimea and Daein.

"Because both Soren and Pelleas has agreed to stop the fighting. Now, the United Tellius Council agreed to another solution on who is to rule Tellius. Emperor Lancelot, your stubbornness is bringing the Begnion Empire to its knees and disaster to Tellius." Lehran replies.

"I will not be dictated to. I will not be threatened. I am Lancelot the Great and the Fearless. I am the Emperor of Begnion." Lancelot counters, showing that he will not back down from attacking both of his brothers.

"Then something else is coming. A secret weapon Daein produced not too long ago that destroyed Ylisse. Please, let go of your contempt for life before it destroys everything the Begnion Empire fight for. Think of your descendants and people!" Lehran points Lancelot's grandson, seems to be around 16 who backs away in fear.

Lancelot's expression never changes, "I do. Soren talk to me about the balance of power. He's wrong. You senators and other lords are nothing but cowards. I have the great idea on how to deal with both Soren and Pelleas."

"Lancelot-" Lehran warns Lancelot, pleading Lancelot not to go ahead with his ambition.

"And it's time I shall prepare for one final battle and finish the job."

"Lancelot!" Lehran cries for Lancelot to stop.

"And there shall be a great cry in all of Tellius... Such as never has been or ever will be again!" Lancelot declares as Lehran feared. With Goldoa not intervening, there is no way to stop the War of the Three Brothers.

"My Emperor. You will soon regret those words." Lehran concluded as to him, Begnion is clearly no match for Daein nor can it provide enough resources to match them.

* * *

 **I'll do this as well and someone ask me to spoil one last thing of what is going to be in the final chapter.  
**

 **Last Battle of World War:**

 **Outcome: Victory**

 **Combatants:**

Forces of Good:

Daeinian Empire(If you don't know the vessel states, they're on that Siege of Nevassa)

Kingdom of Crimea

Begnion Empire

Goldoa

Gallia

United Bird Tribes

Valla

Nohr

Hoshido

Gaudo Empire

Ylisse

Ferox Regna

Plegia

Sacrae

Eturia

Lycia

Ilia

Renais

Fredlia

Jehanna

Rausten

Carcino

Forces of Evil:

Warriors of Chaos(along with some betraying Daein)

Greenskins

Vampire Counts

Lizardmen

Demons of Burning Hell

 **Commanders:**

Forces of Good:

Emperor Soren Imperius of Daeinian Empire

Prime Minister Pelleas Imperius of the Kingdom of Crimea

Emperor Lancelot Imperius of Begnion Empire

General Ike Favian(Daein)(WIA)

Lord Zelgius Favian(Daein)(WIA)

King of Ferelden(Daein)(KIA)

Priam Favian(Daein)

Adrian Favian(Daein)

Wes Favian(Daein)

William Favian(Daein)

Emperor Julius Franz of the Altdorfian Empire(Daein)(KIA)

High Prince Einion Imperius of Daeinian Empire(WIA)

Prince Nico Imperius of Daeinian Empire

Prince Delano Imperius of Begnion Empire(WIA)

Senator Drayce Imperius of the Kingdom of Crimea(WIA)

Black Dragon King Rajaion of Goldoa

Almedha of Goldoa and Mother of Emperors

Prince Kurthnaga of Goldoa

Lion King Skrimir of Gallia

Eagle King Tibarn of the Bird Tribes

Stefan of the Desert

King Corrin of Valla(WIA)

King Ryoma of Hoshido(WIA)

King Xander of Nohr(WIA)

Prince Leo of Nohr

Prince Takumi of Hoshido

Forces of Evil:

Prime Evil Ashnard Imperius, Former King of Daein and new Leader of Burning Hell

Rakanoth, the Demon Lord of Despair

Galrauch, the Two Headed Chaos Dragon

Vardek Crom the Conquerer and Chaos Warlord

Archaon the Everchosen of Chaos

Grimgor Ironhide, Leader of the Greenskins

Azhag the Slaughterer, 2nd in Command of the Greenskins

Skarnik, Goblin Warlord

Lord Mannfred von Carstein of the Vampire Counts

Strigol Ghoul King

Khazrak the One-Eye

 **Strength:**

Forces of Good:

10,000,000,000 Begnion footmen(including 400 mounted knights)

2,000 Begnion wyvern riders

3,000 Begnion pegasus knights

7,500,000,000 Daeinian Footmen

10,000 Daeinian Demigryph Knights

50,000 Daeinian Imperial Knights and Kataphracts

2,000 Daeinian Manticore riders

5,500 Daeinian Wyvern riders

3,000 Daeinian Dragon Masters

5,000 Daeinian Griffron Riders

10,000 Bretonian Pegasus knights(Daein)

10 Altdorfian Warrior Priests(Daein)

20 Sorceress from Lodge of Sorceresses(Daein)

50 Witchers(Daein)

20 Sorcerer from the Brotherhood of Sorcerors(Daein)

3 Celestial Wizards(Daein)

3 Bright Wizards(Daein)

3 Light Wizards(Daein)

30,000 Knights of the Flaming Rose(Daein)

2,000,000 Crimean Footmen

200,000 Crimean Mounted Knights(including 20,000 Crimean Royal Knights)

50 Red Dragon Laguz

25 White Dragon Laguz

3 Black Dragon Laguz

200,000 Gallian Cat Laguz

50,000 Gallian Tiger Laguz

2,000 Wolf Laguz

5 Gallian Lion Laguz

100 Hawks

200 Ravens

5 Eagles

2,000 Vallietes footmen

500 Vallietes cavalry

10,000 Ylisseans

1,000 Nohrians

5,000 Hoshidans

800 Gradosian

500 from Ferox Regna

100 Sacaens

500 Eturians

60 Lycians

300 others from the Coalition.

1 Behemoth

Forces of Evil:

60,000,000,000 zombies

25,000,000,000 skeletons warriors

400,000,000 Drowners

1,000,000,000,000 Nekkers

20,000 crypt horrors

50,000 Ghouls

2,000 undead knights

100 Bruxa Vampires

100 Alps Vampires

30 Cemetaurs

200 Hellhounds

1,000 Kikimores

20 Stigas

2,000 wraths

100 Vargheists

100 Varghulfs

200,000 Grave Guards

2,000 Terrorgheists

400,000 Bats

100,000,000,000 goblins

200,000 Black Orcs

50,000,000,000 Savage Orcs

5,000 Wolf Riders

2,000 Boar Riders

30,000 Spuigs

240 Trolls

30 Giants

30 Cycolps

300,000 Centigors

120 Chaos Spawn

120,000 Minotaurs

800 Chaos Warhounds

240 Razorgors

10 Cygors

300 Feral Manticores

120 Dragon Ogres

30 Dragon Ogres Shaggoths

300,000 Marauders of Chaos

200,000 Warriors of Chaos

8,000 Chaos Chosen Elite Warriors

120 Chaos Champions

3,000 Chaos Knights

5,000 Chaos Horsemen

30,000,000 Skavens

20,000 Kroxigors

30,000 Lizardmen

30 Slanns

5 Daemons

3 Chaos Dragons

3 Leviathan

10 Hyms

1 Seven-Headed Beast(Yep, you guessed it. It's the beast from Book of Revelations)

 **Casualties:**

Forces of Good: 

Severe

Forces of Evil:

Total Annhiation

* * *

 **Yep this series is in a reboot.**

"Daeinian Prince" is the first story in the series and will be POR AU.


End file.
